


Maudits Silmarils, livre 1

by Dilly



Series: Maudits silmarils [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arthurian, Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, Crack, Cultural Differences, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Elves are Dicks, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, Gondolin, Grief/Mourning, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Maitimo - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multi, Parody, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Satire, Sexual Humor, Sidekicks, Vinyamar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 91,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gondolin, Turgon déprime... Une parodie crack du Silmarillion à la façon de la série "Kaamelott" et des Monty Python. [livre terminé] Episode bonus : L'intrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le meunier de Gondolin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bloody Silmarils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272205) by [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly), [scythe_lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_lyfe/pseuds/scythe_lyfe)



> Disclaimers : J.R.R Tolkien pour le Silmarillion, Alexandre Astier pour Kaamelott, les Monty Python pour "Sacré Graal".

 

****TOME 1****

* * *

 

** Chapitre 1 : Le meunier de Gondolin **

 

 

Le roi assis sur le trône de la plus haute tour de la Cité Cachée portait une somptueuse robe ressemblant à celles que l'on revêt pour se coucher, ainsi qu'un visage dur et morose. Ses yeux, gris et brillants, étaient comme la pluie transpercée par les rayons du soleil, et ses cheveux bruns encadraient un visage régulier comme sculpté dans la pierre. Un cercle d'or blanc était posés sur eux, mais ils atteignaient presque la ceinture qui serrait de plusieurs tours sa taille, car il était de coutume pour les elfes mâles de cette lignée de laisser pousser sa chevelure le plus qu'il était possible, en signe de vigueur et de virilité – ce qui suscitait toutes sortes de plaisanteries douteuses de la part des fils de Fëanor.

Mais ce jour-là, Turgon, second fils de Fingolfin, était plutôt de bonne humeur. Il avait presque réussi à convaincre sa fille de porter des chaussures quand elle sortait dehors, ce qui allait éviter beaucoup de larmes et de chirurgie. Il avait aussi mesuré une croissance de dix centimètres de l'arbre blanc qu'il avait planté sur la colline. Il avait pensé à sa femme morte une seule fois, à son réveil, quand il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Mon Roi », déclara alors le Maire du Palais, interrompant une malheureuse deuxième fois, « un être humain vous demande audience. »

« Un mortel ? Fais-le entrer. »

L'humain qui pénétrait dans la salle, quelques minutes plus tard, était d'un âge indéfinissable. Ses cheveux châtains bouclaient au niveau de sa mâchoire, et son menton portait la barbe. Il était vêtu très simplement.

« Monsieur... _Erik_ , demande audience à sa majesté Turgon ! », proclama le Maire.

L'homme se prosterna, puis il posa sur le roi un regard curieux et étonné comme seuls les mortels en sont capables. Il n'était plus si jeune, mais ses yeux étaient verts comme la première herbe qui suit l'hiver humide.

« Erik ? », répéta le roi avec intérêt. « De quelle Maison ? »

Oh, les humains étaient souvent comme d'attendrissants petits écureuils. Pleins de poils, avec une courte espérance de vie.

« D'la maison derrière l'moulin, M'ssire. »

Turgon haussa un sourcil pointu.

« C'est le meunier de Gondolin, mon roi », expliqua le Maire.

« Depuis quand entre-t-on dans cette vallée comme dans un moulin ? »

Turgon réalisa que ceci expliquait peut-être cela, mais Erik tint à répondre :

« Mon pèr' avons v'cu ici, et le père d' mon père M'ssire. Notre famille vous avons s'vi dans c'te vallée magique, pour cultiver. »

« D'accord... Et quelle est la raison de votre visite, ô meunier ? »

« C'le pain, m'ssire, il rend vot' gente malade ! L'avons vu des taches noires sur l'blé, mais l'ont quand même voulu qu'je le broye ! Car l'ont prétendu qu'les elfes n'tomboient point malades ! »

« Ce qui est vrai. Mais poursuis ton récit. Qui a consommé ce blé ? Quels en furent les effets ? Je crains quelque sombre invention de Morgoth. »

« Les elfes de la troisième ferme avant l'ville, m'ssire. Sont devenus comme fols. Ils se mirent'à danser et à rire sans pouvoir s'arr'ter ! A sauter dans l's'arbres et à chanter moult chants qu'sortoient tout faits d'leur tête ! L'inventoient des rimes sur ma barbe et sur la forme des pains, comme ça ! Et estoient tant t'énervés que dormoient les yeux ouverts ! »

« Non, mon bon Erik », conclut le roi, « ils ne sont pas malades... Ils sont justes normaux. »

* * *

« Qui enterre-t-on, Penlodh ? Je ne suis au courant de rien », se plaignit le roi Turgon.

« Personne de bien important, Majesté », répondit le ministre. « Il s'agit d'un meunier humain. Il était très apprécié dans la vallée, bien qu'il s'exprimât d'une façon étrange. »

« Un meunier humain... Vous voulez dire, Erik le meunier ? »

« Oui majesté. »

« Mais de quoi a-t-il péri ? Il était si jeune ! Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu de temps, il venait me parler d'une maladie du blé... »

« Si jeune ? Il avait dépassé les 60 ans mon roi, ce qui est un âge vénérable pour un être humain. »

« Donc cela fait dix... vingt... trente ans ! Par Eru, il lui a fallu seulement trente ans pour mourir ? »

« Une de mes connaissances, majesté, me fit un jour part de ce trait d'esprit : les êtres humains sont comme les poissons rouges – un jour, vous revenez chez vous et ils sont morts, sans même que vous sachiez pourquoi. Il suffit de détourner la tête un instant et de penser à autre chose. Une brise d'air un peu trop fraîche ou un peu trop chaude, une cuillère d'aliments en trop ou en moins, et _PAF !_ Ils sont morts. »

Le visage de Turgon se referma. Pour la sixième fois de la journée, il venait de repenser au gros iceberg qui avait tué sa femme.

 


	2. Blasés

Chapitre 2 : Blasés

 

 

Le roi Turgon avait fini par arriver. Et il était temps, car en l'attendant, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas tout en se désaltérant, Glorfindel de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, grand connétable du royaume, avait déjà cassé une chaise, une poignée de pichet et un verre – il avait du mal à contrôler sa force.

« Excusez-moi », fit le roi. « J'avais rendez-vous avec les architectes de la cité, et vous savez comment ils sont. »

« Je l'imagine fort bien, majesté. Le mien n'a toujours pas fini ma maison, et le peu qui est terminé s'écroule dès que je le touche. »

 _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la faute de l'architecte,_ pensa Turgon en son for intérieur,  _mais passons_. Glorfindel avait disposé plusieurs feuilles sur la grande table ronde. Chacune représentait un blason, et chaque blason représentait une des douze Maisons de Gondolin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre celui de la Maison du roi.

Turgon déposa donc aux côtés des autres le dessin qu'il avait tracé, encré, puis coloré lui-même. Les armoiries consistaient en une lune blanche, un soleil jaune et un coeur vermeil.

« C'est vraiment très beau », opina Glorfindel en souriant. « Mais, si je puis me permettre cette question, majesté... Pourquoi un coeur ? »

« Voyons, c'est évident. Il s'agit du coeur de mon père Fingolfin, grand roi des Noldor. »

Le sourire de Glorfindel se figea en une expression indéfinissable.

« Le coeur... de votre père ? »

« Je viens de le dire. »

« Vous voulez dire... son muscle cardiaque ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si littéral ? C'est un symbole. Le coeur vermeil représente l'amour de mon père. L'amour qu'il a pour moi et l'amour que j'ai pour lui. »

L'expression sur le visage de Glorfindel ne s'arrangea pas.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne, dans ce coeur ? Dites-le clairement et cessez d'arborer cet air crispé. On dirait que vous avez été mordu par un balrog. »

Glorfindel se racla la gorge.

« Hum... Vous voulez vraiment mon avis majesté ? »

« Puisque je vous le dis. »

« Eh bien,... je trouve que cela fait un peu... comment dire... Un coeur sur un étendard, face aux légions d'orcs d'Angband... »

« Poursuivez. »

« Ils vont... »

« Oui ? »

« Cela fait... »

« Donc ? »

« Un peu chochotte, majesté », débita l'elfe le plus rapidement possible.

Le regard de Turgon, le roi au visage comme sculpté dans la pierre, se posa alors sur Glorfindel, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, ses vêtements brodés pareils à des champs au printemps, les clochettes et grelots qui le parsemaient.

« Chochotte, vous dites ? »

Le capitaine des armées de Gondolin hocha la tête.

« Et la Fleur d'Or, cela ne fait pas chochotte, peut-être ? »

« Majesté, vous m'avez demandé d'être sincère. Imaginez l'hilarité de Gothmog, sur le champ de bataille. »

« Justement. Cela le distraira. Et vous profiterez de ce moment d'inattention pour le terrasser. »

« Il est hors de question que j'affronte un balrog », répondit Glorfindel.

« Je croyais que vous étiez l'elfe le plus fort de la Terre du Milieu après mon père ? »

« Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas pour cela que je vous paie, pour terrasser d'impressionnants adversaires ? »

« Sauf votre respect, majesté... Vous ne me payez pas. »

« Je ne vous paye pas ? »

« Non. »

Turgon se tourna vers Penlod, son intendant, qui était resté immobile dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début de la rencontre.

« Penlod, je ne le paye pas ? »

« Non monseigneur. »

« Il doit bien être payé pourtant, comme tous les autres soldats ? »

« Les autres soldats ne sont pas payés non plus », dit Glorfindel.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Vous êtes le roi, majesté », déclara le maire en s'approchant. « Vous n'avez pas à les payer. »

« Glorfindel, combien dois-je vous donner pour que vous affrontiez un balrog ? »

« Majesté, ce serait courir à une mort certaine. Et je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin à travers les glaces pour revenir maintenant en Valinor. »

L'argument était de poids. Turgon venait à nouveau de penser à sa femme.

 

* * *

 

Deux mois plus tard et à quelques centaines de miles de là, sur Himring, la Colline du Froid, la compagnie qui était partie chasser trois jours auparavant venait de franchir à nouveau la herse d'acier. Le roi Maedhros était à leur tête, et il était accompagné de son frère Maglor, qui surveillait la Brêche de l'est, mais qui était en séjour ici pour plusieurs semaines. D'armures de mithril et de fourrures ils étaient couverts, mais nul bijou n'ornait leur chevelure. Celle de Maedhros, couleur cuivre, s'arrêtait aux épaules. Quant à son visage, il devait avoir été très beau autrefois, mais ce n'était plus le cas, car l'éclat de la vie l'avait délaissé.

Il descendit de son cheval, et laissa à son écuyer le soin de s'en occuper.

« Rien de nouveau en mon absence ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non. Excepté un envoi de votre cousin Turgon. Il vous attend dans vos appartements. »

 

« Maglor, viens voir ça... », fit-il quelques minutes plus tard. « Nous venons de recevoir le nouvel étendard de Turgon. »

Maglor le Barde acheva de se déchausser, puis il s'approcha du secrétaire en bois, sur lequel avait été déroulée la bannière éclatante.

« C'est un beau travail », apprécia-t-il en touchant le tissu délicatement brodé.

« Mais, ce symbole vermeil, ici... Ce n'est pas un coeur ? »

« Si. Je crois bien que c'en est un. »

Les deux frères se turent. Aucun d'eux n'osait formuler sa pensée haute voix. Puis Maedhros dit à toute vitesse :

« Cela fait un peu chochotte tout de même. »

« Oui », acquiesça Maglor.


	3. Les droits des femmes

Turgon n'était pas elfe à rester passif face à l'adversité. La vie était en lui comme une flamme, bleue et constante, mais toujours brûlante. Si un problème se présentait à lui, c'était donc qu'il devait le résoudre.

Aussi se rendit-il dans les appartements de sa fille ce matin-là, bien résolu à en finir avec un certain problème. La jeune Idril se trouvait dans sson salon personnel, une grande pièce très lumineuse dont le sol avait été recouvert d'une moquette verte épaisse ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de l'herbe. Il avait fallu le travail de trois Noldor très savants pendant plusieurs années afin de parvenir à ce résultat – les elfes avaient parfois de drôles d'idées. Quant à Idril, elle possédait les mêmes cheveux dorés que sa mère, une Vanya, mais tenait de son père les pommettes hautes et le long regard mélancolique.

« Bonjour, Atto. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Un cadeau pour toi, ma fille », répondit le roi Turgon.

Il fit ouvrir plusieurs boîtes, dont le contenu fut déposé sur une gondole de marbre bleuté.

« De magnifiques souliers, faits par le meilleur bottier de la ville. Et ces boucles qui les ornent, ont été ciselées à ma demande par Enerdhil lui-même. Allons, va les admirer. Je les ai faites faire à partir d'un moulage de ton pied. Elles sont à ta taille, du 44. »

La jeune fille s'approcha à petit pas prudents des chaussures, comme si celles-ci possédaient une âme et risquaient de l'attaquer.

« Quelle est cette matière ? », demanda-t-elle en touchant celle qui était couleur taupe et ornée d'or.

« Du vair. Ne sont-elles pas adorables ?»

« Père, vous connaissez mon aversion pour les chaussures. Elles me donnent l'impression d'être prisonnière. En outre, elles engendrent toutes sortes d'autres maux comme les cors et les durillons. »

« Ce ne pourra jamais être pire que d'avoir une corne d'un centimètre sous les pieds », s'irrita Turgon. « Sais-tu comment on t'appelle dans la ville ? Idril Pied-d'Acier. Car ils disent que la plante de tes pieds est si épaisse qu'elle pourrait arrêter une flèche d'orc. Et avec de tels pieds, aucun prince elfe ne voudra jamais t'épouser. Tu as beau avoir des cheveux d'or et une voix des plus mélodieuses, nous les elfes ne supportons pas qu'une femme n'ait pas de délicats petits pieds ! De beaux cheveux brillants, une voix mélodieuse, un long cou, une petite poitrine, de grosses cuisses, de petits pieds, voilà le canon de beauté noldorin. »

La princesse fondit en larme.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de me promener pieds nus comme une femme libre ? Ma tante... »

« Et ne commence pas à évoquer l'exemple de ta tante. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras qu'elle non plus n'est toujours pas mariée. Aller pieds nus, c'est une pratique d'Avari. Et encore, eux au moins ont le bon sens de mettre des bottes pour marcher dans le gravier. Pourquoi crois-tu que Celegorm ne l'a pas demandée en mariage ? Parce qu'il est comme tous les autres, il se réserve pour une femme avec de longs cheveux, de petits pieds, et une voix de rossignol. Ces derniers temps, ta tante ressemble plus à une poissonnière teleri qu'autre chose. »

« Mon père, vous devenez sinistre ces derniers temps ! »

« Je ne suis pas sinistre. Je suis lucide. »

 

* * *

 

Au même moment, dans la taverne de la caserne, les bottes pleines de boue de la Blanche Dame des Noldor étaient posées sur une table basse. Celle-ci, vêtue de blancs pantalons, était en train de raconter l'un de ses souvenirs d'enfance aux soldats qui l'entouraient, un grand verre de liqueur à la main.

« Et c'est comme ça que je me suis vengée. Je suis entrée dans sa chambre de nuit, et j'ai coupé ses belles petites tresses noires nouées avec des rubans. Je peux vous dire qu'au réveil le Vaillant Fingon n'en menait pas large. »

« Aredhel ! Tu es la meilleure ! »

Ils trinquèrent tous.

 

* * *

 

« Non mais sais-tu ce qu'elle  osé demander à notre père ? », s'exclama Turgon. « Qu'il intègre les femmes dans la succession ! Et quoi encore ? »

 

* * *

 

« C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi seuls les hommes pourraient devenir roi. Nous les femmes avons les mêmes compétences qu'eux. Mon frère le roi ne s'en vante pas, mais quand nous étions à Valinor, Galadriel le battait toujours aux joutes athlétiques. »

Les soldats acquiescèrent.

 

* * *

 

« Tu imagines ta tante, reine ? On n'aurait pas fini d'avoir des ennuis, avec ses goûts déplorables en matière de compagnie masculine. »

 

* * *

 

« Et là il m'a dit : toi, reine ? Pour que tu donnes le trône à l'un des fils de Fëanor ? Et je lui ai répondu : si je suis reine, même si je me marie, je garderai le trône pour moi seule. Et je botterai les fesses de Morgoth. »

Les soldats hochèrent la tête farouchement.

 

* * *

 

« Et là elle me dit qu'elle bottera les fesses de Morgoth. Alors j'ai eu mon premier fou rire depuis dix ans. »

 

* * *

 

« Et alors là mon frère se met à rire. Et il me dit que de toute façon, si la succession intègre les femmes, si il mourait le trône ne passerait pas à moi, mais à sa fille. »

« Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? »

« Que je retirais ma demande », répondit la soeur du roi.

Elle but d'un trait ce qui restait de son verre de liqueur.

 

...Etre une femme était une chose, se promener partout pieds nus en était une autre.


	4. La poésie épique

Chapitre 4 : La poésie épique

 

« Puisque vous me demandez mon opinion sur le sujet », fit Penlodh avec noblesse, « mon interprétation des textes sacrés... est qu'Iluvatar a créé le monde à la manière d'un artiste. Et le monde et son histoire sont le fruit d'une dialectique entre le vide et le feu secret, le feu secret de la création. »

« Je me demande où il va chercher tout cela », pensa Glorfindel, pendant que Turgon écoutait avec attention.

« Si l'on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, majesté, cette conception nous permet de cerner la nature du mal initial. Elle se tisse dans le rapport de Melkor au vide. Melkor, nouant un rapport déréglé avec le vide, sera réduit à l'impuissance en tant qu'artiste. Et il en haïra d'autant plus notre peuple, le peuple des elfes, qui est le peuple créateur par excellence. »

Turgon demeura immobile quelques secondes, le visage légèrement appuyé sur son poing. Puis il dit : « Je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Il regarda ensuite Glorfindel et Rog en quête de leur avis sur la thèse de Penlodh. Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête avec un air des plus sérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient laissé le roi et son intendant à leur discussion d'entremets pour se réfugier dans le portique au pied de la tour.

« Avez-vous vraiment compris quelque chose à ce qu'il a dit ? », demanda Glorfindel.

« Non », répondit Rog.

« Moi non plus. Alors dans le doute, je hoche. »

 

* * *

 

C'était un après-midi comme Turgon les appréciait : s'adonner à la peinture ou à la mosaïque, pendant qu'Hildor de la Harpe, son ménestrel, lui récitait les derniers lays de sa composition. Dans sa dernière oeuvre, il racontait ainsi comment son cousin de demi-sang, Maedhros, avait été capturé par les orcs, emmené devant Morgoth, puis lié par un seul anneau de fer au Thangorodrim, sur lequel il était resté cloué pendant des années avant que Fingon, son frère aîné, ne vienne le délivrer et mette fin à ce supplice.

_A la fin, de ses yeux couleur de nuit il vit,_

_Le fils de Fëanor, son ancien ami,_

_Seul, sur l'abrupte falaise cloué :_

_Maedhros, le Bien Formé._

« Le bien formé ? », répéta Turgon, interrompant son travail, « vous appelez Maedhros _le bien formé_ ? »

« Bien sûr majesté, cela a toujours été son surnom. _Maitimo_ , qui veut dire _Le-bien-formé_ ou _Le-bien-fait_ , le nom qui lui fut donné par sa mère. Souvenez-vous, quand nous vivions à Tirion. Il avait une grâce et un sourire incomparable. Je me rappelle encore, non sans émotion, de ses cheveux cuivrés et de ses yeux gris pétillants, débordants de bienveillance. Seuls les Maïar le dépassaient en taille, ce qui n'empêchait point son corps d'être parfaitement proportionné, avec un visage, des muscles et un fessier que l'on aurait dits sculptés par sa mère. Les gens de tous âges et de tous sexes peinaient à détacher leur regard de sa silhouette quand il entrait dans une pièce. Même Manwë le regardait avec étonnement. Peut-être que si la Tragédie ne s'était pas produite, si Melkor n'était pas venu prendre la lumière des arbres, provoquant notre exil, peut-être que Manwë l'aurait enlevé pour en faire son échanson, là-haut sur le Taniquetil. »

« Oh non, ne commencez pas avec vos délires hein. »

« Mais Majesté... »

« Je sais très bien d'où vient ce surnom. J'ai beau faire mes 2m30 bien tassés, je n'ai jamais pu lui regarder en face que les narines. »

« Narines parfaitement ciselées par ailleurs. »

« Et je ne parle pas de mon frère, qui fait quinze centimètres de moins que moi. Non, le problème c'est que ce pauvre Maedhros n'est plus du tout bien formé. Il a tout de même une main en moins. Sans parler des cicatrices. Alors il doit se sentir mal chaque fois qu'il entend son ancien surnom, vous ne croyez- pas ? »

« Dans ce cas majesté, je suggère de le nommer _Maedhros le Manchot_. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Qui se satisferait d'une épithète aussi morbide ! »

« Ce n'est pas déplacé dans le registre épique, mon roi », répondit le barde vexé.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? »

« Hé bien, il possède un autre surnom : _Russandol_ , la Tête Roussoyante. »

« Par Eru, avez-vous vraiment envie de narrer les hauts faits de Tête-Roussoyante ? »

« Hum... Il ne reste plus que _Le Grand_. »

« Parfait ! _Le Grand_ ira très bien. Ni trop lyrique, ni trop sanglant. C'est sobre, exact. J'aime beaucoup. »

« Il va falloir que je change toutes mes rimes », gémit Hildor.

« J'y pense... Tant que nous y sommes... A propos de ma fille... »

« Idril Pied-d'Acier ? »

« On ne pourrait pas changer son surnom, également ? _Acier_ par _argent_ , par exemple... Juste un petit glissement sémantique... Histoire qu'avec un peu de chance, les siècles passant... On oublie la raison de ce surnom et qu'on l'attribue à autre chose. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Qu'on ne l'attribue plus à l'épaisseur de sa plante de pied. »

« Plante qu'elle a fort endurante et bien cornée, majesté. »

« Donc tant que vous y êtes... Qu'est-ce qu...? Non non, quand j'emploie le conditionnel, c'est comme si j'utilisais l'impératif... Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. »

 

* * *

 

« Mais au fait... Quel est le surnom de mon cousin Finrod ? »

«  _Felagund_ , le Perceur de Cavernes. Vous ne voulez pas le changer, celui-là ? »

« Non. Il est très correct. Et celui d'Artanis, ma cousine ? »

«  _Galadriel_ , la _Jeune Fille Couronnée d'une Guirlande Radieuse_.

« Joli. Et le mien ? »

«  _Le Sage_. »

Turgon se redressa, tant il sembla attiré par l'arrière de son trône.

« J'aime beaucoup. C'est sobre. »

« En effet majesté, très sobre. »

 

 


	5. La Table ronde

Les chefs de neuf Maisons de Gondolin étaient réunis autour de la Table Ronde, un superbe ouvrage de marqueterie divisé en douze parties égales, chaque triangle du diagramme représentant les symboles d’une maison.

Assis autour de cette table étaient réunis des seigneurs illustres. Il y avait le connétable Glorfindel, de la Maison de la Fleur d’Or, Egalmoth de l’Arc-en-Ciel, riche comme tous les autres membres de sa maison, Duilin de l’Hirondelle, l’agile archer, le puissant Rog, du Marteau de la Colère, Salgant de la Harpe, dit « le Laid », le voyageur Voronwë, de l’Aile, Galdor de l’Arbre, le jeune Echtelion de la Fontaine, et enfin Enerdhil de la Taupe, mineur et orfèvre.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? », s’enquit alors Glorfindel, interrogeant des yeux les collègues qui l’entouraient.

« Parce que Fëanor voulait récupérer ses Silmarils ? », hasarda Egalmoth.

« Et qu’ensuite Fingon a foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir ? », poursuivit Rog.

« Et parce que Fingolfin voulait faire du patin à glaces ? »

« Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi sommes-nous là, aujourd’hui ? », précisa Glorfindel.

Egalmoth fit un geste excédé de sa main droite, plus baguée qu’un nuage de pigeons-voyageurs.

« Encore des choses ennuyeuses, comme les transferts de population depuis Vinyamar, ou bien le ponçage de la colline… »

« Quand est-ce qu’on aura le droit à un peu d’action ? », s’irrita Ecthelion.

« Qu’entendez-vous par action, exactement ? », demanda Glorfindel.

« Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire… Des combats, des monstres, un prince à délivrer… Du classique, quoi. »

« Mais pourquoi un prince ? Et pas une princesse ? », s’étonna Enerdhil.

« Parce que chez les Noldor, les femmes ne sont pas stupides au point de risquer leur vie de manière inconsidérée », expliqua Egalmoth, « pour le prestige ou pour la possession d’un quelconque artefact. Conséquence de quoi, ce sont quasiment toujours des hommes qui sont faits prisonniers. »

« Ce qui rend la chose nettement moins intéressante », dit Glorfindel.

« Enfin… ça se discute », répliqua Galdor. « Parce qu’une fois délivré, le prince constitue une unité de combat supplémentaire utile pour le retour. »

« Tout dépend dans quel état il est », répondit le Connétable. « Le plus souvent, il est tellement affaibli qu’il finit sur la selle de votre cheval, et vous, à pieds… à porter les vivres et le butin. »

 

* * *

 

Turgon et Penlodh venaient de faire leur entrée. Le fils de Fingolfin s’installa à la place de la Maison du Roi, dont la chaise se trouvait devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Quant à Penlodh, il s’assit à la place de la Maison de la Tour de Neige, et posa ses dossiers sur celle du Pilier.

« Mes salutations », fit le roi. « Nous pouvons commencer la séance. Penlodh, quel est l’ordre du jour ? »

« La sécurité intérieure et le lissage d’Amon Gwareth, Majesté. »

Des soupirs se firent entendre.

« Glorfindel, ne vous appuyez pas trop sur la table », dit Turgon. « Et qu’entends-je ? Seraient-ce des soupirs ? Ecthelion, rendez-vous utile, pour une fois. Dites-moi quelle est la raison de ces visages mécontents. »

« Majesté, vous nous parlez de sécurité intérieure », répondit Ecthelion. « Pour ma part, j’aimerais plutôt que l’on parle _insécurité_. La qualité du papier de verre utilisé pour poncer de la pierre ne m’intéresse pas. »

« Je vous signale que c’est Ulmo qui m’a dit de poncer la colline. Vous serez bien content si un jour on se fait envahir, et que les orcs ne peuvent pas l’escalader ! »

« Peut-être… Mais en attendant, sauf votre respect, je m’ennuie à mourir ! »

« Comme vous dramatisez… Moi je vous trouve plein de couleurs. »

« Je pense que ce qu’Echtelion veut dire, avec l’impétuosité de la jeunesse qui est la sienne », fit Galdor, « c’est que peut-être nous pourrions passez un peu moins de temps sur certains sujets, et un peu plus sur d’autres. »

« Voyez-vous ça », grogna Turgon. « Et quels autre sujets ? »

« De l’aventure ! », s’exclama Ecthelion.

« De l’aventure… », répéta le roi, le visage incrédule. « Penlodh, vous avez un sujet d’aventure à leur proposer ? »

Le maire du palais compulsa ses feuillets.

« Voyons ça… Il y a le fils de votre cousin Angrod qui s’est fait enlever il y a deux semaines, pendant qu’il chassait. »

« Ah bon ? Comment il s’appelle déjà… Oro… quelque chose. »

« Orodreth. »

« C’est moi ou il lui arrive toujours des embrouilles, à celui-là ? Bref. Un prince à délivrer… ça vous intéresse, ça ? »

Ecthelion hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Bon. Glorfindel vous irez délivrer Orodreth. »

« Quoi ?! », barrit Ecthelion.

« Quoi, quoi ? Je tiens à ce qu’on me ramène mon neveu en un seul morceau. Et qu’il n’y ait pas au bout de quelques temps une seconde personne à délivrer. Et ce n’est pas la peine de bouder. Tant que nous y sommes, il y a d’autres réclamations ? »

« Oui Majesté », déclara Egalmoth. « Pourquoi certains d’entre nous ont le droit de diriger deux maisons au lieu d’une seule ? »

« Vous pensez à quelqu’un en particulier ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Penlodh, dont le sourcil gauche se haussa.

« Y’a des chouchous… », murmura-t-on.

« Si vous tenez à doubler votre charge de travail, Egalmoth… », moqua Turgon.

« Il n’est pas question que de charge de travail », précisa Egalmoth. « Il y a aussi la perception des impôts. Et qui dit double maison, dit doubles impôts. »

« Des impôts ? Quels impôts ? », demanda Turgon.

« Les impôts nécessaires au fonctionnement de l’Etat, majesté », déclara Penlodh. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il serait profitable de percevoir le double d’impôts, à partir du moment où cet argent est légalement redistribué et utilisé, et ne finit pas sur les comptes occultes de banques naines de l’autre côté des Montagnes Bleues. »

Egalmoth pâlit.

« Serait-ce une accusation à mon encontre, vil bureaucrate ? »

 

* * *

 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, une dispute généralisée dans le plus typique style noldorin avait éclaté, et Turgon en profita pour sortir de la salle, tout comme Salgant. Au bout de quelques mètres, il avisa la silhouette trapue inhabituelle du harpiste.

« Oh, Méléagant ! Vous avez fui aussi ? », s’amusa le roi.

« Non, moi c’est Salgant, Majesté. »

« Veuillez m’excusez. Leurs aboiements m’ont donné mal à la tête... Quand je pense que c’est Ulmo qui m’a dit de construire une table ronde, où tout le monde serait égal… On voit le résultat. »

Il poussa un grand soupir.

« Salgant… Pourquoi sommes-nous là, au juste ? »

« A cause des Silmarils de votre oncle, mon roi. »

« Argh. Maudits Silmarils. »

 

 


	6. Le mariage

** Chapitre 6 : Le mariage **

 

« Messieurs les architectes », annonça Turgon. « Si je vous ai faits réunir ici, c'est que l'heure est grave. Nous sommes en période de paix depuis maintenant dix ans. Et c'est précisément maintenant que va vous être lancé votre plus grand défi. Dans les cinquante ans à venir, il va vous falloir bâtir, bâtir et encore bâtir. Des maisons, des crèches, des écoles. Beaucoup de crèches. »

« Pardon majesté, mais en quel honneur ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous de Valinor ? Cette période bienheureuse, où les Noldor se reproduisaient comme des lapins ? Elle est sur le point de se répéter. La biologie nous enseigne que les elfes ne font pas d'enfant en période de guerre ou en présence d'un danger certain, leur corps se stérilisant lui-même par la pratique de la chasteté et l'extinction des pulsions charnelles. Nous avons vécu un tel état de fait pendant un peu plus d'un siècle. Et les populations de Nevrast et de Gondolin n'ont quasiment pas augmenté, le faible taux de naissances ne parvenant pas à compenser les pertes dues à la guerre contre Morgoth. Mais la menace s'est éloignée, le siège d’Angband s’est consolidé, et nous prospérons à nouveau. Cependant, toute l'énergie accumulée pendant les temps de guerre n'a point disparu. Elle est là, juste sous nos pieds. Nous sommes assis sur un véritable volcan de libido elfique. Bientôt, l'honnête artisan, le ménestrel éthéré, se verront transformés sous vos yeux horrifiés en nouveaux Fëanor la jupe en feu, brûlant de faire sept enfants à leur femme. »

« Par Varda ! Sept enfants ? »

« Il faut envisager le pire. »

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Six mois plus tôt._

 

« Un message de votre père, Majesté », annonça Penlodh.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il est encore allé frapper aux portes d'Angband ? Morgoth va finir par croire qu'il devient sénile. »

« Non, mon roi. Il vous informe seulement que votre frère vient de se fiancer. »

Turgon recracha le vin qu'il avait dans la bouche.

 

* * *

 

« Cette plaisanterie n'était pas drôle du tout. L'espace d'un instant, j'y ai cru. »

« Votre père Fingolfin a toujours su faire preuve de jovialité », crut bon d'expliquer Penlodh.

L'espace d'un instant, Turgon se demanda aussi si cela impliquait un manque de jovialité de sa part. Puis il revit son intendant, avec son maintien digne d'Eonwë, son visage ovale et stoïque encadré de deux épaisses mèches de cheveux châtain clair qui retombaient à mi-hauteur sur sa tunique boutonnée. Et tout soupçon d'une insinuation lourde de reproche quitta son esprit.

« Penlodh, me trouvez-vous jovial ? », finit-il par demander.

« Jovial majesté ? »

« Oui, jovial. Gai... Amusant... Avec un certain sens de l'humour... Drôle, quoi. »

« Eh bien pour être honnête, "jovial" n'est pas le terme que j'aurais utilisé pour qualifier sa majesté. »

« Quels sont les termes que vous auriez utilisés dans ce cas ? »

« Hum... Imposant. Prévoyant. Audacieux. Doté d'une prestance certaine et d'un esprit analytique. Avec néanmoins un sens de l'humour noir et du trait d'esprit macabre que peu d'elfes ont en partage. »

Le visage du roi se déconfit et il eut soudain l'air très déprimé.

 

* * *

 

Relation ou non à cette conversation, tous les habitants de la vallée furent bientôt conviés à de grandes festivités organisées par le roi pour consacrer l'achèvement des travaux de construction du quartier nord de la cité. Tous, y compris les simples fermiers et bûcherons, quelle que soit leur race. Des grandes tables furent dressées sur l'esplanade de la tour et sur le pourtour des différentes places de la ville. Nombreux furent les jongleurs et les musiciens qui donnèrent des représentations. Les réjouissances durèrent plusieurs jours, et les entrepôts royaux se vidèrent.

« Glorfindel, je n'ai jamais vu votre femme... », demanda le roi Turgon à son voisin de banquet, après deux carafes de vin. « Vous l'avez laissée au pays, comme tant d'autres ? »

« Oh non majesté », répondit le guerrier blond en rougissant légèrement. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'heureuse élue. »

« Bah ! Vous savez, pour se marier de nos jours, il vaut mieux ne pas être trop difficile. De toute façon, votre femme aura toutes les chances de périr de mort violente... A moins qu'un jour elle ne décide que vous êtes si important à ses yeux, vous et tous ses enfants, que cela ne vaut pas la peine de continuer à endurer la vie dans cette Terre du Milieu si brutale. Et là elle se couchera par terre et mourra. Pour retourner plus vite à Valinor. Car le bateau ce n'est plus ce que c'était comme moyen de transport, depuis que Fëanor a racheté les compagnies aux Teleri d'Alqualondë. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! », s'exclama Glorfindel, le rare duvet blond recouvrant ses bras se hérissant.

« C'était de l'humour. Idril, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle ? »

« Oh non père ! »

« Et vous Penlodh, vous êtes marié ? »

L'intendant répondit par une longue tirade, au sein de laquelle Turgon discerna les expressions « servir au mieux sa majesté », et « se consacrer entièrement au bon fonctionnement de l'Etat ».

« Ah ! Vous êtes comme mon frère. A part la chasse et l'escalade, et se faire des tresses autour d'un feu de camp... Lui et ma soeur, le jour où ils se marieront, la main droite de Maedhros aura repoussé. »

Glorfindel se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? », dit Turgon en fronçant les sourcils. « J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

 

* * *

 

Au même moment, plusieurs rues plus bas, Eudes et Robert, les fils du meunier Eric, se retrouvaient sur la terrasse des remparts, une bière elfique à la main.

« J'revenons tout droit du district du haut », expliqua Robert. « Et par l’père d’tout, c'est qu'jamais ils s'arrestent d'manger ! J'croye bien que l'roy, il a mangé une biche entière ! »

« Qu'veux tu ! Cette gente puit bien manger c'qu'elle veut, elle grossit point ! Et elle m'avoit déjà dit qu'elle nécessite d'manger très peu pour vivre ! Qu'elle mange… pour l’plaisir avant tout ! »

« Tu croyes qu'elle fasse tout qu'pour le plaisir avant tout ? »

« J'en savons rien, par Dieu ! Mais pour le reste, j'avouons les avoir toujours vus chanter moult chants d'amour, ou s'donner des basers… mais les avons jamais vu faire l'acte ! »

« Mais si ces fées n’font point l'acte, comment qu'font-elles pour faire des p'tiots ? »

Ils se turent un instant, contemplant le roc à pic aux pieds des murailles, roc qui donnait sur la grande étendue plane et verte de la vallée, où luisaient les fermes illuminées en l’honneur des festivités.

« P't'être bien qu'elles pondent des œufs », supposa Eudes.  

* * *

 

« Dites, Glorfindel, et ma fille, comme épouse... qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda discrètement le roi, lorsque cette dernière eut quitté la table pour danser.

« Majesté, je ne me permettrais pas. »

« Quoi ? Mais voyons, si, si, permettez-le vous ! Vous êtes d'une noble lignée, toute bouillonnante de sang vanya ! Le meilleur chevalier du royaume ! Et puis vous êtes blonds tous les deux, et comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

« Mais majesté... »

« Quoi, vous trouvez que ma fille n'est peut-être pas assez bien pour vous ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très fine, mais sinon, quelle oeuvre d'art ! »

« La princesse Idril est très belle, mais je ne l'aime pas, majesté... »

« Nous y voilà. Elle n'est pas  _l'élue de votre coeur_. Ce n'est pas la Fleur d'Or que vous êtes, mais la Fleur Bleue ! …Allez, avouez-le. C'est à cause de ses pieds, n'est-ce pas ? »

Glorfindel n'osa pas acquiescer.

 


	7. Les autochtones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson citée à la fin est un détournement d'une chanson de Renaud.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps quand le roi Turgon bondit hors de son lit à baldaquin pour aller tambouriner sur la porte la plus proche.

« Penlodh ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'un Penlodh en chemise et bonnet de nuit ne lui ouvre, une chandelle à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon roi ? »

« Excusez-moi mon bon, mais si je me permets d'enfreindre les règles de la bienséance en vous réveillant à cette heure indue, c'est que le groupe de Sindar a recommencé à chanter juste sous la tour ! C'est impossible de fermer une oreille ! »

Les deux elfes se rendirent sur le balcon. Dix étages plus bas, un groupe de musiciens aux cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient en effet en train de jouer et chanter, et cela avec moult rires cristallins.

« Ils ne peuvent pas aller chanter ailleurs ?! Et puis c'est quoi cet instrument ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une vielle, mon seigneur. »

« Argh, et cette langue... Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! »

 

* * *

 

_300 ans plus tôt, Mithrim._

 

« Voici donc les indigènes de cette contrée, les elfes gris de Beleriand, également appelés Sindar », constata Turgon devant l’ambassade autochtone.

« Kenavau ! », répondirent les Sindar.

« Quelle étrange langue », s’étonna Turgon. « Penlodh, vous qui êtes un elfe de science… A votre avis, qu’ont-ils bien voulu nous dire ? »

« Le Sinda est une langue celtique », expliqua le Noldo. « Si je peux légitimement me fonder sur sa parenté avec la langue teleri de Valinor, il me semble que nous pouvons raisonnablement en conclure que cela veut dire quelque chose comme _Salutations_ ou _Bonjour_. »

« Fort bien. Mais que veut dire _celtique_ ? », demanda Turgon.

« Je l’ignore, c'est un terme que l’on rencontre dans les livres donnés par les Valar. Mais il n’a pas lui-même de définition. Peut-être s’agit-il seulement d’un terme générique créé au hasard. Cela dit, je n’ai jamais réussi à retracer son étymologie. »

« Encore un mystère divin. Parfois j’ai l’impression qu’on nous cache des choses.»

 

* * *

 

« C’est comme quand il dit que le Quenya est une langue finno-ougrienne », maugréa Rog le forgeron, le chef de la Maison du Marteau de la Colère. « J’ai une tête de Finno-ougrien, moi ? »

« Mais au fait, que veut dire _finno-ougrien_  ? », demanda Glorfindel.

Tout vêtu de blanc jusqu’aux collants et chausses, il brillait dans la forge sombre et rouge de Rog comme une grande marguerite.

« Je ne sais pas. J’ai demandé à Penlodh, pourtant. »

« Vous êtes un homme curieux. »

« Mais il a dit qu’il ne savait pas. Cela s’appelle comme cela, c’est tout. Ce sont les Valar qui l’ont dit. »

« Vous n’avez jamais remarqué que lorsque les érudits ne savent pas quelque chose, ou qu’ils ne veulent pas qu’on les contredise, ils disent toujours que cela vient des Valar ? »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, c’est en effet une bonne excuse. »

« Mais quelque part, c’est pratique. »

 

* * *

 

« Et celui-ci, la flûte avec une sorte de grosse poche ? », demanda Turgon sur son balcon.

« Une cornemuse, majesté », répondit Penlodh.

 

 

* * *

 

Chant teleri

 

C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
J'me souviens un mardi  
  
J'ai troqué mes bottines  
Et mon vieux manteau sale  
Contre une paire de sandales  
Et une cape bleu marine

  
J'ai déserté les crasses  
Qui m'disaient « Soit prudent »  
La mer c'est dégueulasse  
Les poissons font dedans  
  
Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons !  
  
C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Au dépourvu  
Tant pis  
  
J'ai eu si mal au coeur  
Sur la mer en furie  
J'ai vomi mon quatre heure  
Et mon minuit aussi  
J'me suis cogné partout  
J'ai dormi dans l’mouillé  
Ca m'a coûté des sous  
C'est la d'plaisance, c'est l'pied  
  
Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons  
  
Ohohohohoh hisséo !  
  
C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Car je suis un Teleri  
  
Je f'rais le tour du monde  
Pour voir chaque étape  
Si tous les gars du monde  
Veulent bien m'lâcher la grappe  
J'irais aux quatre vents  
Foutre un peu le boxon  
Jamais les océans  
N'oublieront mon prénom  
  
Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons  
  
Ohohohohoh hisséo !  
  
C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Et mon bateau aussi  
  
Il est fier mon navire  
Il est beau mon bateau  
C'est un fameux trois mâts  
Fin comme un oiseau,

Olwë, Annaël  
Cirdan et Riguidel  
Naviguent pas sur des cageots,  
Ni sur des poubelles  
  
Dès que le vent soufflera  
Je repartira  
Dès que les vents tourneront  
Nous nous en allerons  
  
C'est pas l'elfe qui prend la mer  
C'est la mer qui prend l'elfe  
Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Je m'souviens un vendredi  
  
Ne pleure plus ma mère  
Ton fils est matelot  
Ne pleure plus mon père  
Je vis au fil de l'eau  
Regardez votre enfant  
Il est parti marin  
Je sais c'est pas marrant  
Mais c'était mon destin

 

 

[C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6fcmv_c-est-pas-l-homme-qui-prend-la-mer_music) _par[chtiteninie](http://www.dailymotion.com/chtiteninie)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce "chant teleri" est un détournement d'une chanson de Renaud.


	8. Le chevalier de la Fontaine

Le roi Turgon était descendu au dernier étage de la muraille blanche qui entourait sa cité de Gondolin. Il tenait une feuille de papier dans les mains.

« Duilin, ouvrez-moi la poterne. »

L’archer s’exécuta. A son grand étonnement, il put alors voir alors le roi s’accroupir, ramper jusqu’au bord de la porte minuscule dans sa grande robe qui lui descendait jusqu’aux pieds. Bientôt, il ne vit plus que les semelles de ses savates dorées.

« Sire ? »

De ses yeux gris perçants, Turgon regardait l’immense surface lisse et noire que constituait le rocher poli par ses ouvriers pendant des années et des années. Il ne ressemblait plus à de la pierre, mais à du verre. Le Noldo ramassa alors sa feuille de papier, qu’il tint des deux mains, entre le pouce et l’index. Il la cala contre la pierre polie de la colline, juste à l’endroit où s’arrêtait la muraille. Puis il la lâcha, et la regarda glisser parfaitement jusqu’en bas, sur la pelouse verte.

« Je ne m’en lasserai jamais », dit-il.

 

 

* * *

 

« Dites-moi, Glorfindel », fit le roi de sa belle voix grave, « on m’a dit que vous étiez en Nevrast, il y a trois jours, pour voir vos parents. La capitale est-elle toujours aussi belle ? »

« Toujours aussi belle, majesté », répondit Glorfindel, le cou ceint d’un collier de coquillages. « Et l’air marin y est fort vivifiant. D’ailleurs, j’y ai vu votre tante Lalwen, et elle vous passe le bonjour. »

« Bien. Vous n’avez rien révélé au sujet de l’emplacement de Gondolin, j’espère ? Même aux membres de ma famille ? »

« Rien, majesté. »

« Ni même à mon cousin Angrod ? »

« Angrod ? Mais je ne me suis pas rendu en Dorthonion… »

« Vous êtes bien allé délivrer son fils Orodreth, pendant votre absence ? »

Le grand connétable se racla la gorge.

« En fait, le seigneur de la Fontaine m’a demandé l’autorisation de remplir cette mission… Et j’ai pensé qu’une telle expérience lui serait profitable. »

« Mais vous n’êtes pas bien ! Vous avez envoyé ce morveux d’Ecthelion délivrer Orodreth ?! Il a déjà du mal à attacher ses lacets ! Rassurez-moi : dites-moi qu’il est accompagné d’une compagnie composée de guerriers, de mages et de rangers triés sur le volet ! »

« Non sire, il est parti seul… Avec son écuyer humain. »

« Par Eru ! Avec un humain, en plus ! Et depuis quand les humains sont écuyers ? »

« Il s’agit de Belin le Blond, l’un des fils de Feu le meunier Eric, majesté. Comme il n’a pas eu d’héritage, il se trouvait sans emploi… »

« Et donc vous l’avez refilé au bras cassé de service, en vous disant que ça équilibrerait les choses. »

« D’un autre côté, majesté, il ne s’agit que de trolls et de vampiresses près du lac Helevorn… Et non de réitérer l’exploit de votre frère. »

Turgon haussa les épaules.

« Oh, vous savez, le Thangorodrim, mon frère n’est jamais rentré dedans… Il ne trouvait pas l’entrée… Des trolls et des vampiresses, vous dites ? »

 

* * *

 

Deux hommes marchaient dans le tunnel sombre. L’un, à l’armure d’argent et aux longs cheveux noirs pleins de reflets violets était très grand et très beau. L’autre, celui qui tenait la torche, était plus petit, avait une barbe de sept jours, des vêtements élimés lessivés par les intempéries et l’air accablé par le sort.

« Mon pauvre ami », dit Ecthelion, « vous avez vraiment l’air misérable. Pourquoi les humains ont toujours l’air aussi misérables ? On dirait toujours des espèces de pauvres chiens mouillés… »

« Pardon, M’ssire. J’le faisons pas exprès j’vous jure. »

« Je sais, je sais… Et puis inutile d’élever la torche comme cela, je n’en ai pas besoin pour voir. Les elfes voient dans l’obscurité. Par Tulkas, mais comment est-ce possible d’être si petit ? »

« J'sommes pourtant le plus grand d’ma famille, vingt dieux ! »

« Hé bien, je n’ose pas imaginer comment sont les autres… Et puis, si vous pouviez arrêter de faire des fautes de grammaire toutes les cinq minutes… »

L'elfe s’arrêta, posa son épée contre la paroi, puis sortit une carte de son sac.

« Bon, d’après la carte que nous a donnée Caranthir, l’antre des Vampires devrait se trouver au bout de ce labyrinthe. C’est-à-dire gauche droite gauche gauche à partir d’ici. »

 

 

* * *

 

« Je crois que nous sommes perdus », lâcha Ecthelion en s’asseyant sur une grosse pierre.

« On aurait p’t’être dû semer des cailloux, messire. »

« Hum, voyons… Qu’aurait fait Fingon Fingolfinion, mon Modèle, en de telles circonstances ? »

« Qui ça, messire ? »

« Le plus vaillant des Noldor. Qu’aurait-il fait ? »

Le jeune Ecthelion se récita mentalement le  _Lay de la Folle Quête_  d’Hildor à la Voix Pure.

 

 

_Perdu, désespéré,_

_En proie à grande détresse,_

_Il défaisait ses tresses,_

_Déplorant l'être aimé_

Non, ce passage ne lui apprenait rien… Voyons plus loin…

 

 

_Alors il prit sa harpe_

_Dans ses mains fortes et claires_

_Et entonna un air_

_Connu à Valimar_

_Quand ils étaient heureux_

 

Oui, c’était ça !

Il sortit sa grande flûte argentée de son sac. Alors, Belin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes quand il vit l’elfe commencer à jouer, dans ces tunnels souterrains, au milieu des ténèbres. Un air de bonheur, un air tout simple d’enfance…

Et aussi incroyable que cela soit, une voix répondit dans le noir.

 

 

_A la claire fontaine_

_M’en allons promener_

_J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle_

_Que je m’y suis baigné_

_Il y a longtemps que je t’aime_

_Jamais je ne t’oublierai_

 

Le visage d’Ecthelion s’illumina, d’abord. Puis l’utilisation de la première personne du pluriel dans le deuxième vers le fit sourciller ; il se tourna vers son écuyer et vit que c’était lui qui chantait.

« Mais vous êtes complètement stupide ou quoi ?? »

« Mais messire, j’pouvons pas m’en empêcher… Cet air qu’j’connais si bien et qu’est si joli… »

« QUE MANWË ME VIENNE EN AIDE, OU JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS L’ETRIPER ! »

« Oh, mais c’est quoi ce boucan ? »

C’était une voix féminine qui venait de se faire entendre.

« William, va voir s’il n’y a pas encore des Nains qui sont venus fureter dans le coin… Si c’en est, tu auras le droit de les manger. Hi hi hi hi. »

« La Vampiresse ! », siffla Ecthelion.

Il rangea sa flûte et saisit sa grande épée, prêt à en découdre.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Et après avoir tué silencieusement le troll William, les deux aventuriers n’eurent qu’à suivre l’empreinte de ses pas dans la poussière, et ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur un couloir plus étroit, qui ouvrait lui-même sur une arche décorée des emblèmes odieux de Morgoth. Mais là, dans la grande halle d’où était venue la voix féminine, ce fut un spectacle plus qu’inattendu qui leur fut servi.

Dans le fond de la salle, un jeune elfe aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré était étendu sur un amas de coussins, entouré de vampiresses à demi nues qui le flattaient lascivement de leurs mains griffues et lui prodiguaient des baisers en gémissant. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, des trolls jouaient aux cartes en buvant du vin.

« Orodreth ? », lâcha Ecthelion.

« Hi hi hi », fit une des vampiresses – celle qui avait les formes les plus avantageuses -, en empêchant d’une main les trolls de se lever. « Voilà que nous avons de la visite. »

« J’adore la livraison à domicile ! », s’exclama un des trolls. 

« Non non non, ceux-là sont bien trop beaux pour être mangés. »

Elle se leva, vêtue d’une seule jupe vaporeuse et de bijoux noirs qui ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Et elle fixait des yeux Ecthelion, qui baissa lentement son épée, sous le regard incrédule de Belin.

« Messire… ? », s’étonna Belin le Blond, laissé de côté par les autres succubes car jugé trop galeux pour être désirable.

La Vampiresse posa sa main sur la joue du jeune Noldo, puis fit glisser l’ongle long et rouge de son index sur son cou imberbe et éclatant, jusqu’à la cotte de mailles.

« Laisse-toi faire, la Fontaine », enjoignit alors Orodreth d’une voix vaseuse. « Elle connaît des choses… des choses que je n’aurais jamais imaginées… Si tu savais… »

« Il a raison », susurra le démon femelle en appuyant sa poitrine contre celle de l’elfe brun. « Je sais comment te débarrasser de ton surplus de sang… Avec ma bouche. »

« Messire, ne l’écoutez pas ! »

Mais les yeux d’Ecthelion, assombris, ne semblaient pu voir que la vampiresse en tenue légère, qui parlait maintenant de faire des choses à une épée restée trop longtemps dans son fourreau, ou quelque autres activités en rapport avec le forage.

« Messire ! », cria Belin au désespoir. « Pensez à Fingonfinion ! » 

Soudain, l’enchantement sembla se briser, et les pupilles d’Ecthelion redevinrent normales, et son regard, lumineux comme du radium.

« A MORT, CATIN ! », hurla-t-il.

 

* * *

 

Un mois plus tard, les trois jeunes gens étaient de retour à Gondolin, et Ecthelion fit son rapport à Turgon, dans la salle du trône.

« Et c’est là qu’elle s’est transformée en une espèce de pieuvre, me saisissant tous les membres et m’empêchant de bouger. Mais comme j’avais mon heaume à pointe, je lui ai donné un coup de tête. Je suis sûr qu’en de telles circonstances, Fingon Fingolfinion aurait fait de même. Le sang a giclé sur Belin, mon fidèle écuyer, mais il ne s’est pas laissé démonter. Il a ramassé une masse de troll qui se trouvait par là, et il a commencé à frapper la pieuvre, jusqu’à ce qu’elle me lâche. »

Hildor le barde semblait boire du petit lait. Mais ce n’était pas le cas du roi.

« Et le moment où vous avez assommé Orodreth, celui que vous deviez sauver, c’était quand ? », demanda-t-il froidement.

« Après que nous eussions tué tout le monde, Sire. Il ne voulait pas nous suivre et désirait attendre le retour de Thuringwethil. Alors je l’ai assommé et je l’ai chargé sur mon dos. »

« Et c’est donc pour ça qu’il a une commotion cérébrale et que d’après les docteurs ses capacités cognitives et décisionnelles sont irrémédiablement diminuées ?! » rugit Turgon.

Le fier Ecthelion eut l’air sceptique.

« Personnellement, majesté, entre avant et après, je n’ai pas vraiment vu la différence. »

 

* * *

 

Belin écoutait Ecthelion avec un air sidéré, un air sidéré de pauvre chien mouillé.

« Et quand j’aurai fini de t’apprendre à parler correctement, on te trouvera de nouveaux vêtements… Et je t’apprendrai à tresser tes cheveux, à tracer des lettres, à chanter justement et à jouer de la flûte traversière. La Civilisation, quoi. »

 


	9. L'accolade

** Chapitre 9 : L’accolade **

 

 

Cela faisait presque un mois que Turgon était de retour en Nevrast, dans la capitale de Vinyamar, la plus ancienne cité des Noldor en Terre du Milieu, située au bord de la mer.

Mais ce matin-là, une heure était passée après l’heure habituelle de son lever, et il n’avait toujours pas bougé de son lit. Les volets étaient restés fermés.

On frappa.

« Majesté ? »

« Entrez… », répondit le roi.

C’était Penlodh.

L’intendant ne dit rien. Il prit une chaise, la posa près du lit et s’assit. Le roi était à moitié couché, son dos reposant sur une pile d’oreillers. Son visage semblait dénué de toute énergie.

« Majesté, je crois qu’il faut que vous vous leviez. »

« Penlodh… Combien de temps cela va durer, déjà ? »

« Une semaine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le beau et sévère visage de Turgon se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

« Je vous ai fait préparer votre tisane spéciale », dit alors l’intendant.

Il prit la cloche d’or qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et l’agita. Deux serviteurs entrèrent, l’un avec un plateau, l’autre avec un broc d’eau fumante.

« Merci Penlodh. »

 

* * *

 

Une fois que Turgon se fut levé, après une demi-heure de discussion avec Penlodh, il lui fallut encore deux heures pour se préparer. Il prit un bain et fut habillé somptueusement par ses domestiques. Ensuite, ceux-ci s’occupèrent de ses longs cheveux bruns, qui atteignaient sa taille. Turgon ne tressait jamais ses cheveux, il préférait les porter détachés, ceints d’un seul cercle d’or blanc, mais cette fois-ci l’occasion requérait une coiffure plus élaborée. Ils furent donc coiffés à l’ancienne manière de Tirion, c’est-à-dire qu’une partie des mèches étaient ramenées derrière la tête et attachées en chignon.

Quand cela fut terminé, il alla vérifier que tout était prêt en cuisine pour accueillir les prochains visiteurs. Puis il se rendit au Phare de Vinyamar, bâti sur une des aiguilles du Mont Taras, et il se posta sur la grande terrasse circulaire, d’où il avait une vue donnant sur tout le côté est de la cité et sur les plaines du Nevrast. Pour l’instant, on ne voyait rien à l’horizon, juste un nuage brillant qui pouvait aussi bien être de la brume. Du côté de la cité, à l’ouest, les maisons de granit avaient été décorées de bannières bleues représentant le blason de Fingolfin, Haut Roi des Noldor. Sur les remparts, de grands drapeaux avaient également été déroulés.

Turgon revint devant la plaine. Il plissa les yeux. Le nuage brillant semblait se rapprocher, devenir plus distinct. Des hommes en armures ?

Un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Quelque chose était passé à un mètre de son épaule. Il se retourna. Une flèche était venue se ficher dans l’interstice entre deux pierres.

Mais ce n’était qu’une flèche elfique, et un cylindre porteur de message y était accroché. Turgon décrocha la flèche et ouvrit le cylindre. Il soupira.

Sur le papier étaient écrits ces mots :

_**SALUT, PETIT FRÈRE !!** _

 Cette fois, ça y était.

_Le cauchemar avait commencé._

 

* * *

 

Ecthelion et son écuyer s’étaient mêlés à la foule qui regardait passer le défilé des arrivants venus d’Hithlum.

Belin le Blond, le fils du meunier, avait bien changé depuis son aventure dans l’antre des vampiresses. Il était rasé de près, ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés soigneusement et ramenés derrière ses oreilles. Ses vêtements étaient bleu clair et argent, des couleurs de la Maison de son maître, et des écussons à emblème de fontaine y étaient cousus ici et là. 

« Vous rendez tout de même mieux comme cela », dit Ecthelion.

« J’avouons, mais ces bottes elles m’compriment tout d’même un peu trop l’pies. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le pies, messire. »

« Vous voulez dire le  _pied_ , je suppose. Tiens, regardez, ils arrivent ! »

Les trompettes retentirent une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, messire ! Qu’il est beau cestuy-là ! C’est le neveu du roi, non ? Il lui ressemble, mais avec un air moins grincheux. »

L’elfe noldo qui se tenait derrière eux rit.

« Mais ce n’est pas le neveu du roi, mon jeune ami. C’est son père. Regardez son casque. »

« Ah ! C’est ben vrai qu’il a une sort’d’couronne, comme exactement sur les pièces d’or. Mais comment qu’ça se fait, qu’il a l’air plus jeune que l’roi Turgon son fils ? Et cestuy-là-ci, ça doit être son frère jumeau… On dirait l’même, mais avec des nattes. »

« Non, celui-là, c’est son fils. »

Ecthelion laissa échapper une sorte de cri. Belin fronça les sourcils, car il s’était déjà perdu dans l’arbre généalogique.

« Le fils de Fingolfin », expliqua le Noldo à l’humain. « Findekano Fingolfinion. »

« Findekano ? Et Fingon, c’est l’quel alors messire ? Il est là ? Messire ? Vous allez bien ? »

 

* * *

 

« Mon fils ! », s’exclama Fingolfin quand il fut arrivé devant le trône, tout en armure. « Comme cela me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Et ma fille ! »

Exceptionnellement vêtue d’une robe, Aredhel sourit jaune, car elle devait attendre le signal de son frère. Turgon s’avança donc, comme le voulait la coutume. Quand il fut devant le Grand Roi, il s’agenouilla, saisit sa main droite et l’embrassa.

« Mon roi… »

Il se releva.

Fingolfin eut l’air perturbé. Il fronça les sourcils, qu’il avait pointus comme son fils, et ses yeux bleus se ternirent.

« Alors, Turgon, tu ne me donnes pas l’accolade ? »

« Oh, non. Je n’aime pas trop ça… »

« Voyons ! Ton frère Fingon me donne toujours l’accolade ! »

« Père… »

« Fingon, donne-moi l’accolade. »

Fingon s’avança vers Fingolfin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Turgon remarqua avec une certaine jalousie que les tresses de son frère aîné étaient toujours aussi longues. Mises en valeur par des chaînes d’or, elles lui arrivaient jusqu’aux genoux. Comment faisait-il ? Ses cheveux à lui peinaient à atteindre la taille.

Le vaillant prince sortit alors son épée, tandis que Fingolfin s’agenouillait. A ce moment-là, il lui donna un grand coup sur la nuque avec le plat de la lame. Cela ne sembla pas affecter son père, qui se releva aussitôt, comme monté sur des ressorts.

« Et maintenant, à toi ! »

Fingon s’agenouilla à son tour, et dégagea ses nattes. Fingolfin prit sa grande épée Ringil, et lui administra la collée. Son fil se releva comme s’il avait reçu un agréable massage.

« Maintenant, c’est à ton tour, Turgon… », dit-il, Ringil toujours dans sa main.

« Non Père, pas ça… »

« Allons… Je suis sûr que ta sœur… »

« Ma sœur non plus… »

« Pour faire plaisir à ton vieux père… »

« Vous n’êtes pas si vieux. »

« Oh, ne fais pas la comédie ! »

A contre-cœur, Turgon s’agenouilla, et banda les muscles de son cou. Il vit alors les pieds de son père se déplacer, il sentit un souffle d’air frais sur sa nuque, puis une douleur intense qui n’eut même pas le temps d’irradier.

Car il tomba évanoui.

 

* * *

 

Ses rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars. Il régressa en enfance. Son frère Fingon survenait dans sa chambre comme un angoissant tourbillon d’énergie et lui reprochait de passer trop de temps à lire, au lieu de profiter des joies du plein air. Sa mère Anairë voulait lui apprendre à jouer toutes sortes d’instruments compliqués, et le forçait à prendre des cours de solfège.

Dans ces moments de grande solitude, il restait heureusement son cousin Finrod, qui avait le même âge que lui. Ils s’installaient souvent dehors pour dessiner. Mais à un moment ou l’autre Finrod se prenait pour un loup et finissait par le mordre.

 

* * *

« Sire ! Vous m’entendez ? »

C’était la voix de Penlodh.

Turgon revenait à lui. Il se trouvait dans le lit à baldaquin de sa chambre de Vinyamar.

« Comme je suis stupide… Tout cela n’était qu’un mauvais rêve… »

Puis il vit que Glorfindel, Aredhel et surtout Fingon se trouvaient à ses côtés. Et il avait comme une serviette mouillée sous le cou.

« Vous vous êtes évanoui, majesté », expliqua Penlodh. « Je pense qu’une tasse de votre tisane spéciale vous fera du bien. »

« C’est une tisane pour le mal de tête ? », demanda Fingon, l’air inquiet.

« Non, contre la dépression », répondit laconiquement Turgon.

Et c’était vrai.

 


	10. Mon frère, ce héros

 

**Chapitre 10 : Mon frère, ce héros**

 

  
  
Fingon Fingolfinion était en train de prendre l’air dans la cour du château, et les chaînes d’or dans ses grandes tresses faisaient tout un tintamarre martial quand il marchait.  
  
Belin et Ecthelion l’observaient silencieusement, derrière une botte de paille.  
  
« I’s’ressemblent vraiment beaucoup m’ssire, l’grand roy des Noldors et Fingonminion. C’est un peu comme quand on fait une bouture. On coupe une branche de l’arbuste et on la plante dans la terre. Après, ça r’fait le même arbuste tout pareil. C’t’un peu la même chose pour ces deux. »  
  
« Belin aux Cheveux d’Or », précisa alors Ecthelion, « aussi audacieux que soit Fingolfin Finwion, personne n’a su égaler la vaillance de son fils Fingon jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il est un modèle pour nous tous, une sorte d’idéal. Cela dit… »   
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je n’aurais jamais pensé être plus grand que lui. »  
  
« Du coup vous êtes un peu déçu. »  
  
Le Seigneur de la Fontaine regarda son écuyer avec interrogation.

 

* * *

  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, le roi Turgon était installé à la table des festivités, une collerette de plâtre autour du cou. Fingon, son frère aîné, était assis juste à côté de lui. Il avait quitté son armure et ses vêtements de voyage pour revêtir une tunique bleu de Prusse dont la nuance lui seyait fort bien. L’expression sévère et déterminée qui était habituellement sur son visage s’était provisoirement en allée. A ce moment-là, il avait seulement l’air… gentil.   
  
« Tiens, mais quel magnifique collier ! », remarqua alors Turgon.  
  
« Lequel ? »  
  
« Le troisième en argent, avec le rubis.»  
  
« Ah, celui-là… C’est un présent de Maedhros. »  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m’étonne pas », grommela Turgon pour lui-même.  
  
« J’avoue que je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de le porter jusqu’à aujourd’hui », précisa son frère. « Mais je crois qu’il s’agit de mithril, et non d’argent. »  
  
« Je peux le regarder ? », demanda Turgon, engoncé dans son plâtre.  
  
Comme ses cousins Finrod et Curufin, les arts de la joaillerie l’intéressaient énormément. Fingon le détacha et le déposa dans la paume de sa main. Turgon se mit à l’observer, les yeux brillants.  
  
« En effet, c’est bien du mithril… Et ce rubis… Par Aulë ! Ce n’est pas un rubis, c’est un diamant rouge ! »  
  
« Quelle est la différence ? »  
  
« Tu ne connais pas la différence ? Les diamants rouges sont les plus rares parmi tous les types de diamants ! Ton collier doit valoir le quart de mes réserves en or et…des pierres comme ça, il doit y en avoir trois maximum dans toute la Terre du Milieu ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que Nelyo t’ait offert ça ! »  
  
« Des Naugrim ont dû lui donner… Et comme il n’est pas très bijoux… »  
  
Turgon eut une moue sceptique. Il Iui redonna le collier et attaqua une assiette de charcuterie pour se consoler.

 

* * *

  
  
« Je suis si content de te voir, petit frère », avoua Fingon avec un regard en biais, juste avant l’arrivée des rôtis et venaisons. « Mon petit frère que je n’avais pas vu depuis si longtemps…. parce qu’il avait disparu dans la nature et que personne ne savait où il était. »  
  
« Mais je fais ce que je veux, à la fin ! Est-ce qu’il y a une loi qui dit que je dois te tenir au courant de tous mes faits et gestes ? Je prenais l’air dans un endroit calme et isolé, et par Ulmo, je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture. »  
  
« Par Varda, je voulais simplement savoir où tu étais. Et je me souviens de Vinyamar, lors de ma dernière visite. A présent, la moitié des maisons semble déserte. Où sont passés tous ces gens ? On dirait une sorte de phénomène surnaturel. »  
  
« C’est la période des vacances, en Nevrast. »  
  
Le regard de Turgon tomba sur l’avant-bras gauche de son frère, qui était encore plus musclé que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, et qui semblait dur comme de la pierre. Il le toucha du bout du doigt.  
  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« Rien… Je me demandais si ils étaient comme ceux de Glorfindel. »

 

* * *

  
Deux heures plus tard, les desserts furent apportés sur la table. Turgon avait déjà bu plus que de raison, et il dit rêveusement à Fingon :   
  
« Une fois, je m’étais endormi là-bas, sur la pelouse. Et j’ai fait un rêve prophétique. »  
  
« Encore ? »  
  
« J’ai rêvé que tu te mariais et avais un enfant… Il s’appelait Galahad. Gil-Galahad. »  
  
« Mais bien sûr… Je ne vais pas me marier pour te faire plaisir. »  
  
« Tu devrais y penser, pourtant. On commence à jaser. »  
  
« Jaser ? »  
  
« Certains s’imaginent des choses. On ne te voit toujours qu’avec des hommes. »  
  
« C’est une accusation vraiment stupide », répliqua Fingon. « J’ai déjà dû répéter au moins dix fois à Maedhros que je n'avais pour les Hommes que de la curiosité. Il s’imaginait des choses. »  
  
« Je ne parlais pas de ces hommes-là ! Mais puisque on en vient à parler de Maedhros… C’est quoi cette relation bizarre entre vous, au juste ? »  
  
« Cela s’appelle l’amitié, mon frère. »  
  
« Amitié ? Je ne suis pas né sous Arien. Il n’arrête pas de t’envoyer des cadeaux tous plus rares et chers les uns que les autres. Et je vois bien comment il te regarde. Il y a un petit brasier ardent qui s’allume dans chacun de ses yeux quand il les pose sur toi. On dirait son père, tiens ! »  
  
« C’est ridicule. Il n’y a jamais eu de flammes dans les yeux de Maedhros. »  
  
Hildor le ménestrel s’infiltra dans la conversation : « En revanche, dans sa chevelure… »  
  
« Oh vous, ne commencez pas », ordonna Turgon avec sévérité.  
  
« Tu m’ennuies au sujet de mon collier, mais ce bracelet sur ton poignet, ne t’avait-il pas été offert par Finrod ? »  
  
« C’est un simple bracelet en or qu’il m’avait fabriqué pour mon anniversaire. Cela n’a rien à voir avec un diamant rouge. »  
  
« Bah ! On m’a dit que tu partageais tes appartements avec ton intendant. »  
  
« Bien sûr, pour que la communication soit plus rapide entre nous, et que je l’aie toujours sous la main. »  
  
« Toujours sous la main, tu dis ? »  
  
Le visage de Turgon devint rouge écrevisse.  
  
« Oserais-tu insinuer que moi et Penlodh… ?? », s’indigna-t-il. « Deux personnes aussi respectables et…. »  
  
La fin de sa défense se perdit dans l’indistinction.  
  
« Je n’insinue rien, mon frère, je n’insinue rien… Je constate juste… »

  
C’était le moment des fruits et des pâtes d’amande. L’échanson remplit à nouveau la coupe de Turgon d’un vin sombre et épais.  
  
« Dis-moi, parce que j’essaye d’affiner le truc, là… Est-ce que Maedhros te touche les cheveux, parfois ? »  
  
« Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
« Parce que s’il te touche les cheveux, c’est une preuve qu’il ressent beaucoup plus que de l’amitié pour toi. Elenwë me touchait souvent les cheveux. Et moi aussi… »  
  
Fingon eut l’air gêné.  
  
« Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Non, Maedhros ne me touche pas les cheveux. »  
  
« Bon, c’est déjà ça. Et est-ce qu’il a un petit chien ? »  
  
« Un petit chien ? »  
  
« Oui. Un tout petit chien. Les elfes aux goûts invertis ont souvent un petit chien. »  
  
Fingon fronça ses sourcils taillés en pointes, et une expression fingolfinienne de mépris se dessina sur son visage.   
  
« Mais c’est ridicule ! Maedhros n’a pas de petit chien… Et je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre le fait d’avoir un petit chien et le fait d’être homosexuel ! »  
  
« Bien sûr, ce n’est pas une vérité établie », concéda Turgon. « Mais c’est un fait statistique.. »  
  
« Bon sang. Je n’ai jamais rien entendu d’aussi stupide… », répondit Fingon avec un rire froid.  
  
« Pourquoi tu t’énerves comme ça », dit Turgon en vidant son verre.  
  
« Parce que c’est une assertion totalement stigmatisante. »  
  
« Stigmatisante de quoi ? »  
  
« C’est absurde… Et je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu croyais à ce genre de lieux communs… »  
  
« Lieux communs, lieux communs… »  
  
Fingon se leva brusquement de table.  
  
« J’ai un petit chien ! », s’exclama-t-il en jetant sa serviette sur l’assiette de Turgon. « Et je ne suis pas homosexuel ! »  
  
Il quitta la salle.  
  
Turgon avait l’air catastrophé.  
  
« Par Eru et tous les Valar… », murmura-t-il. « C’est lui la femme du couple ! »

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au sujet des cadeaux de Maedhros, vous pouvez voir le one-shot "Le seigneur des présents" dans la même série.


	11. Le jeune homme et la mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Jeunes sont de sortie.

Chapitre 11 : Le jeune homme et la mer  
  
  
Ce midi-là, dans une taverne de Vinyamar, l’ambiance était chaude et les esprits joyeux malgré la bruine qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin.  
  
L’aubergiste, un elfe gris au long nez, vint vite demander aux deux derniers arrivants – un grand chevalier aux cheveux noirs et son jeune frère blond flanqué d’une allergie au visage – ce qu’ils désiraient commander.  
  
« Bonjour à toi aussi, l’Aubergiste », dit Ecthelion. « Nous prendrons deux laits de chèvre et votre plat du jour, si il est à base de poisson de mer. »  
  
« C’est du bar aux légumes, Noble Sire », répondit le Sinda.  
  
« Très bien. Avez-vous des crevettes ? »  
  
« Sûrement mon seigneur, de belles et grandes crevettes roses. »  
  
« Apportez nous-en aussi. »  
  
Quand l’aubergiste fut reparti, Belin déclara qu’il avait l’impression que les gens le dévisageaient. Depuis qu’il avait adopté l’habit et la coiffure des elfes, il s’était relativement fondu dans la masse. Mais cela avait changé en quelques heures. La peau d’Ecthelion était toujours parfaite, bien qu’il ne s’en occupât jamais. Ce n’était pas le cas de celle de Belin. Ce jour-là, il avait une poussée d’acné sur le front, des points noirs sur le nez, et des coupures de rasage sur le menton.  
  
« Comme le disait mon père, il faut laisser parler les parleurs », dit le seigneur de la Fontaine. « Vous faites de grands progrès dans le maniement des armes, et c’est là le principal. Pour ce qui est des chevaux, c’est un domaine que vous maîtrisiez déjà, mais vous avez appris à utiliser nos outils au lieu des vôtres. »  
  
« J’avons toujours aimé les ch’vaux, messire, depuis qu’sommes p'tiot. J’savons pas leur parler comme vous, mais c’est un peu comme si moi et eux n’avions pas besoin du même langage pour nous comprendre. »  
  
Ecthelion hocha la tête, pensif.  
  
« Les deux laits de chèvre ! », annonça l’aubergiste en posant le contenu de son plateau sur la table. « Et les crevettes, bien chaudes ! »  
  
Belin ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l’assiette de crustacés.  
  
« Ce sont des bêtes qui sont vraiment dans la mer, messire ? »  
  
« Oui. Il y en a même en grande quantité. Euh, non, il ne faut pas manger la tête. »  
  
« C’est bon ! Merci, gentil seigneur. »  
  
Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage impitoyable et fier du seigneur elfe.  
  
« I-LU-VA-TAR ! », s’exclama soudain une voix à sa droite. « Mais qui je retrouve là ! »  
  
Ecthelion se tourna avec horreur.   
  
« Orodreth ?!! »  
  
Orodreth n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils l’avaient vu. Il était toujours aussi blond, les cheveux coupés au carré à la mode de Nargothrond, avec une frange qui soulignait ses ronds yeux bleus. Cependant, il ne portait plus la livrée de Finrod, mais celle de Fingolfin.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? », demanda Ecthelion.  
  
« Hé bien, en ce moment je suis en apprentissage chez mon grand oncle Fingolfin, à Barad Eithel. Et je l’ai suivi ici pour quelques jours. Je n’avais jamais vu Vinyamar. Ainsi vous avez suivi le roi Turgon ? »  
  
« Comme vous le voyez. »  
  
Orodreth prit place en face de lui, à côté de Belin, qui était occupé à manger ses crevettes.  
  
« Bonjour », dit-il à l’humain. « Vous êtes un compagnon d’Ecthelion ? Oh, par Eru, mais vous avez attrapé une sacrée allergie ! »  
  
« Vous m’reconnaissez point, bon sire ? »  
  
« C’est mon écuyer humain, vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui ? »   
  
« Quoi ? Mon dieu ! Non, je ne l’avais pas reconnu… Comme il a changé ! Ah, c’est à cause de la barbe, sûrement… Mais cette allergie ? »  
  
« Ce n’est point d’allergie, messire », répondit Belin. « C’sont boutons d'jouvanceau, qu’mes frères aînés avoient aussi à mon âge. »  
  
« Oh. Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n’est pas indiscret ? »  
  
« Dix-sept printemps monseigneur. »  
  
Orodreth eut l’air terrifié.  
  
« Ils grandissent plus vite que nous », expliqua Ecthelion.  
  
« Vous m’avez fait peur ! »  
  
Belin proposa alors à Orodreth de partager ses crevettes. Quand elles furent terminées, une serveuse vint les reprendre, et ne tarda pas à déposer le reste du repas sur la table.  
  
« Voilà vos poissons, jeunes gens », dit-elle.  
  
« J’ai l’air si jeune que ça ? », murmura Orodreth avec un air déçu.  
  
Mais Belin regardait la serveuse avec une sorte d’étonnement nostalgique, et ce faisant, il avait à nouveau l’air misérable.  
  
« Elle vous plaît ? », demanda le fils d’Angrod.  
  
« Oh, j’regardais juste parce qu’elle n’est point laide, et semble gentille. »  
  
« Il paraît que les Sindar sont moins revêches que les Noldor », dit Orodreth avec un air canaille. « Vous devriez en profiter, Ecthelion. Surtout que j’ai entendu dire que vous aviez beaucoup de succès. »  
  
« Non merci. »  
  
« Moi, à Barad Eithel… Il y a une dame noldo qui me plaît bien. Mais elle est plus froide et distante qu’un iceberg de l’Helcaraxë », gémit l’elfe blond.  
  
Ecthelion avait l’air aussi passionné par cette conversation qu’un Vala à qui l’on parle contraception.  
  
« Limwen, qu’elle s’appelle… Mon cœur saigne chaque fois qu’elle parle à un autre. Et vous Belin, y’a-t-il une dame dans votre cœur ? »  
  
« Oh non, messire. Il n’y a plus d’humaines dans la vallée de Gondolin depuis dix ans. »  
  
Un Espion de Morgoth, qui se trouvait par là, tendit l’oreille.  
  
« La dernière qui est morte, c’était ma tante. Et juste avant, ma mère. »  
  
« C’est triste… »  
  
« Du coup, il reste plus qu’moi, mes frères, et deux d’mes cousins. J’avons pas d’cousine. Mes frères Eudes et Robert n’ont point pu s’marier. Ce n’est point facile pour eux, car au moulin, ils travaillent avec des elfes femmes, et elles sont toujours bien faites, et agréables ! Mais elles n’veulent point d’eux pour époux. Pour moi, c’est dur aussi, et j’avons jamais connu d’femme. Alors j’devons m’occuper de moi-même tout seul. »  
  
« On en est tous là », dit Orodreth.  
  
« Quoi, on en est tous là ? », demanda Ecthelion.  
  
« Hé bien, vous voyez… A nous soulager par nos propres moyens. »  
  
« Mais non… », démentit Ecthelion.  
  
« Vous ne le faites jamais ? »  
  
« Y’a point d’honte, monseigneur », dit Belin.  
  
L’Espion de Morgoth se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait commencé à écouter cette conversation. Quant à Ecthelion, il eut un haut-le-corps.  
  
« Puisque je vous dis que non. Et depuis ma mésaventure avec la vampiresse, j’ai fait vœu de chasteté. »  
  
« Vous êtes courageux », dit Orodreth. « Il paraît que mon oncle Fingon a fait vœu de chasteté également. Cela fait des siècles qu’il refuse de se marier. »

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux elfes et l’humain étaient sur la plage, avec des bouteilles de vin et de cidre qu’Orodreth avait achetées à l’auberge. Lui et Ecthelion étaient assis sur le sable. La bruine avait cessé, et le ciel s’était dégagé. Plus loin, Belin avait les deux pieds dans l’eau, et il touchait la crête des vagues avec émerveillement.  
  
Orodreth déboucha une bouteille de cidre et la tendit à Ecthelion.  
  
« Il a l’air de s’amuser… »  
  
« Il n’avait jamais vu la mer… »  
  
Tuor n’avait pas été le premier, contrairement à ce que dira la légende. Mais de Belin le fils du meunier, peu se souviennent aujourd’hui, et tous vivent en Valinor, au paradis des fées.  
  
« Venez messire ! », cria-t-il, après s’être déshabillé. « Elle est fraîche, mais point mauvaise. »  
  
Orodreth et Ecthelion posèrent leur bouteille et allèrent le rejoindre. Ils furent surpris de constater que Belin savait nager.  
  
« C’est bien l’plus grand lac que j’avons jamais vu, mes seigneurs ! Et l’eau en est salée… Qu’y a-t-il, de l’autre côté ? »  
  
« Valinor », répondit Ecthelion.  
  
« Vous y êtes allé ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Moi non plus », dit Orodreth. « Je suis né ici. »  
  
Ils se turent tous les trois, songeurs. Puis Orodreth commença à asperger ses compagnons, et la baignade dégénéra en lutte puis concours de nage.  
  
Un peu plus tard, Belin, qui avait disparu, revint avec une épuisette qu’il avait fabriquée avec trois bouts de bois et un morceau de tissu.  
  
« Qu’allez-vous faire avec ça ? », demanda Ecthelion.  
  
« Attraper des crevettes, messire. »  
  


 


	12. Tais-toi et ponce !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : Tolkien et Joséphine Baker

** Chapitre 12 : Tais-toi et ponce **

 

  
  
« Alors, quel est l’ordre du jour, Penlodh ? », demanda le roi Turgon.  
  
« Le lissage de la colline d’Amon Gwareth majesté. »  
  
« Quoi ?! », s’exclama Egalmoth, le Seigneur de la Maison de l’Arc-en-Ciel. « Mais elle n’est toujours pas terminée ? »  
  
« Les trois quarts sont terminés », expliqua le roi. « Mais il manque encore le quart nord-est. »  
  
« Attendez, depuis le temps… », fit Egalmoth. « Ça court depuis combien d’années, ces travaux ? Ça fait bien 150 ans, non ? C’est quoi ces ouvriers à deux jaunets que vous avez employés ? Vous n’pouvez pas leur demander de travailler plus vite ? »  
  
« J’ai bien essayé », dit le roi. « Mais ils ont acquis des droits et un temps de travail maximal par semaine… »  
  
« Les droits, ça se retire », répliqua Egalmoth. « Montrez-leur qui est le patron, bon sang. »  
  
Penlodh toussa, puis prit la parole.  
  
« Je crois que si Egalmoth le pouvait, il réduirait tous ses employés en esclavage. »  
  
Egalmoth eut un rire méprisant.  
  
« Vous, vous ne supportez pas les marchands, de toute façon. »  
  
« Cela n’a rien à voir. »  
  
« Pourtant, votre père en était un, vous devriez vous en souvenir. »  
  
« C’est faux… Mon père n’était pas marchand. »  
  
« Ah ! Je me souviens de lui, à Valimar, avec ses… tapis. Il les donnait gratuitement, peut-être ? »  
  
Les joues de l’intendant devinrent rouges.  
  
« Il fabriquait des tapis, mais il ne les vendait pas. »  
  
« Il les échangeait contre des poulets, ça revient au même. »  
  
« Bon, ça suffit », dit Turgon. « Si vous voulez que les travaux aillent plus vite, Egalmoth, nous pouvons toujours employer des orcs. Mais dans ce cas, vous aurez du travail d’orc. »  
  
« Donc, l’ordre du jour était : faut-il laisser une saillie dans cette partie de la colline, ou non ? Duilin a apporté les plans. »  
  
Mais le répit dura à peine quelques minutes.  
  
« Et vous savez ce qu’il faisait, ensuite, avec ses poulets ? Il les échangeait contre des jarres de miel. Je ne vous dis pas le trafic. »  
  
Turgon se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
« De telles assertions… », commença Penlodh.  
  
« Blabla bla bla bla… », fit Egalmoth. « Le truc avec Penlodh, c’est que le temps qu’il soit arrivé au complément d’objet, on a le temps de finir le dessert, et d’aller se vider la vessie… »  
  
« STOP. »  
  
« Majesté », dit alors Penlodh, « puisque Egalmoth semble si sûr de lui… Pourquoi ne lui proposerions-lui pas de négocier lui-même avec les syndicats ouvriers ? »  
  
« Vous êtes sérieux ? », dit Turgon.  
  
« Tout à fait. »  
  
« Du gâteau ! », opina Egalmoth. « Laissez-moi me charger de cela et votre colline, dans un mois, elle est entièrement poncée… comme un œuf. Et surtout, on arrête de nous briser les joyaux avec ! »   
  
Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Penlodh, le chancelier du roi. Il savourait… Car il savait ce qui allait se passer. 

 

* * *

  
Le lendemain, sur le quart nord-est de la colline, deux ouvriers parmi de nombreux autres travaillaient à l’intérieur d’un gigantesque échafaudage.   
  
Celui de gauche, le Noldo, était brun et musculeux. L’autre, un Sinda dénommé Thavron, était plus fin de constitution, et portait une couronne de fleurs printanières sur la tête. Il ne frottait pas la pierre, mais la caressait artistement de la main.  
  
« J’aime la pierre… Et elle m’aime… J’entre en symbiose avec la nature, pour que ma main accomplisse le ponçage le plus fin et le plus délicat qui soit…»  
  
« Rha, mais tais-toi et ponce ! », fit son voisin de gauche.  
  
« Non, non… Au contraire, j’ai envie de chanter… De chanter en travaillant ! »

 

_On dit qu’au delà des mers_   
_Là-bas sous le ciel clair_   
_Il existe une cité_   
_Au séjour enchanté_   
_Et sous les grands arbres verts_   
_Chaque soir_   
_Vers elle s’en va tout mon espoir_

_J’ai deux amours_   
_Mon pays et Tirion_   
_Par eux toujours_   
_Mon cœur est ravi_   
_Ma forêt est belle_   
_Mais à quoi bon le nier_   
_Ce qui m’ensorcelle_   
_C’est Tirion, Tirion tout entier_   
_Le voir un jour_   
_C’est mon rêve joli_   
_J’ai deux amours_   
_Mon pays et Tirion_

_Quand sur la rive parfois_   
_Au lointain j’aperçois_   
_Un navire qui s’en va_   
_Vers lui je tends les bras_   
_Et le cœur battant d’émoi_   
_A mi-voix_   
_Doucement je dis : « Emporte-moi ! »_

_J’ai deux amours  
…_

  
« Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? », demanda soudain le contremaître.  
  
« Disons qu’il me restait encore un couplet », répondit Thavron.  
  
« C’est un casque homologué, ça ? », demanda-t-il en désignant la couronne de fleurs.  
  
Thavron fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Nous sommes le vendredi. »  
  
« Soyons sérieux, Thavron. J’ai un problème avec vous. Cela fait un mois que vous êtes sur le même mètre carré de pierre. Et vous n’avez toujours pas fini. Alors je crois que vous feriez mieux de poncer avec plus d’énergie au lieu de pousser la chansonnette ! »  
  
« Le droit à la chanson est inscrit dans la Charte des Droits en Beleriand qui fut signée lors du Mereth Aderdad », protesta Thavron. « Il est édicté que dans le cas d’un travail monotone et abrutissant, tout elfe a le droit de se mettre à chanter. De toute façon je vous laisse, il est 16 heures. »  
  
« Et ? »

« Et alors, c’est l’heure de la Pause-Crêpe. On en reparle dans une demi-heure ? »

 

* * *

  
Au même moment, au pied de la colline et des échafaudages, Egalmoth était en pleine discussion avec un autre contremaître, le contremaître en chef.  
  
« Penlodh ? », dit le marchand. « Mais y’a pas plus inégalitaire, comme gars ! Pour rançonner les plus riches, ah ça, il est le premier, mais dès qu’il s’agit de faire travailler les plus pauvres, y’a plus personne ! »  
  
« Vous me dites que nous n’allons pas assez vite », déclara le Premier Contremaître, « mais je vous assure que nous faisons notre maximum étant donné le cadre légal mis en place. »  
  
« Attendez… Pourquoi les trois quarts des ouvriers quittent leur poste, là ? »  
  
« D’après le cadran solaire, c’est l’heure de la Pause-Crêpe. »  
  
« La quoi… ? »  
  
« La pause où l’on mange une crêpe et où l’on boit un verre de lait ou de cidre. C’est le syndicat des Sindar qui a fait instaurer ça. »  
  
Egalmoth vit alors passer devant lui une file d’elfes avec un triangle de pâte garni de confiture ou de miel dans la main.  
  
« Et les couronnes de fleurs sur la tête ? »  
  
« C’est aussi une idée du syndicat des Sindar. »   
  
« Alors, qu’on mette les choses au point et que j’y vois plus clair… Ils ont combien de pauses, dans la journée ? »  
  
« Le travail commence à 10 heures. A 11 heures, il y a une pause de 20 minutes pour la prière aux Valar, mais ce n’est pas obligatoire. Enfin, la pause est obligatoire, mais pas la prière. Les ouvriers peuvent prendre un verre de cordial, pour se réchauffer. Ensuite, le travail reprend jusqu’à 13 heures. Là, il y a une pause repas de deux heures. Vous voyez le bâtiment là-bas ? Il y a un grand réfectoire et des salles d’activités gratuites. En ce moment il y a une nouveauté, le cours de tricot. Le travail reprend à 15 heures. A 16 heures, il y a la Pause-Crêpe, jusqu’à 16h30. A 18 heures, la journée de travail est terminée. »  
  
« Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? Ils ne travaillent que cinq heures par jour ? Nous à Tirion on en faisait quarante ! »  
  
« Mais c’était des journées valiannes, messire… »  
  
« J’en ai rien à carrer ! C’est quoi ces fainéasses ? Convoquez tout de suite les syndicats ! »

 

* * *

  
Egalmoth s’était installé sur une chaise à haut dossier dans le hall de la Maison des Ouvriers Gondolidhrim. Les chefs des trois principaux syndicats ne tardèrent pas à arriver, l’air soupçonneux.   
  
Le président de la CSST, la Confédération Solidaire Sindarine du Travail, parla en premier : « Je suis étonné que le roi vous envoie ici, vous un marchand dont la sinistre réputation est de pratiquer un capitalisme sauvage et effréné. »  
  
« Hein ? De une, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, et de deux, vous allez modérer vos propos, car je suis l’un des chefs d’une des douze maisons nobles de Gondolin ! »  
  
« Et alors ? », répliqua le président du SUN, le Syndicat Unitaire Nandorin, un elfe brun à la tête ceinte d’un foulard vert. « Vous l’avez gagné comment, votre titre ? Expliquez-moi au nom de quoi nous devrions accepter les décisions d’aristocrates qui n’ont pas été élus par le peuple elfique, et qui la plupart du temps, sont nés avec une cuillère en diamant dans la bouche ? Y’a-t-il un principe supérieur, écrit quelque part, qui indique que la naissance d’une personne lui donne le droit de régir la vie des autres ? »  
  
Egalmoth ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
« Mais c’est quoi cette logique de merde ? », murmura-t-il, se demandant dans quel monde il avait atterri.  
  
Il se tourna vers le chef du FON, le Front Ouvrier Noldor, pensant y trouver un appui.  
  
« Vous, je suppose que vous êtes raisonnable, et que vous acceptez de parlementer. »  
  
Le Sinda et le Nando éclatèrent d’un rire jaune, empêchant le Noldo de parler.  
  
« Alors laissez-moi vous dire que vos tentatives de discrimination raciale… »  
  
« Où est Penlodh ? Pourquoi n’est-il plus notre interlocuteur ? »  
  
« Discrimination raciale ? », répliqua Egalmoth. « Je n’y peux rien si vos peuples sont des chiffes-molles qui passent leur temps à rien glander et qui en sont encore au stade de se faire des cabanes en bois dans les arbres ! »  
  
« Par Elbereth… ! »  
  
Les trois syndicalistes s’entre-regardèrent, puis quittèrent la salle, furieux.  
  
« Revenez, c’est un ordre ! », hurla Egalmoth.  
  
En vain.

 

* * *

  
Le lendemain, le Premier Contremaître réussit à faire revenir les syndicalistes auprès d’Egalmoth. Cette fois, une table fut dressée, autour de laquelle chacun prit place.  
  
« Bon. J’espère que nous allons pouvoir reprendre la discussion dans de bonnes conditions. Alors commençons par le temps de travail… Cinq heures par jour, soit vingt heures par semaine, puisque le mercredi est férié. Ce n’est pas assez, le travail avance trop lentement. »  
  
« Quelles sont vos propositions pour augmenter la productivité ? », demanda le chef du FON, le Front Ouvrier Noldor.  
  
« Au moins dix heures de travail par jour. »  
  
« Dix heures ! », s’exclama le Sinda. « Mais on n’est pas à Angband ! »  
  
« Déjà qu’en quittant le travail à 18 heures, il est difficile pour nos ouvriers d’avoir une vie personnelle épanouie, surtout étant donné la pénibilité de leur tâche. »  
  
« Pénibilité, pénibilité… C’est pas les mineurs d’Enerdhil, vos gars ! »  
  
« Faites les mêmes gestes pendant cinq heures, on verra dans quel état seront vos bras ! »  
  
« Si 10 heures c’est vraiment trop, disons 8 heures, dans ce cas. »  
  
« C’est une plaisanterie ? »  
  
Egalmoth respira un grand coup.  
  
« Je suppose que depuis ce matin, vous vous êtes mis d’accord entre vous sur ce que vous aviez à me proposer. »  
  
Le Premier Contremaître rit.  
  
« Si il y a quelque chose qu’il ne faut pas attendre d’eux, c’est se mettre d’accord. »  
  
« Pas étonnant qu’on arrive pas à se mettre d’accord », répliqua le chef du FON en désignant les Sindar, « la moitié du temps ils sont bourrés. »  
  
« N’importe quoi ! », s’exclama le président de la Confédération Solidaire Sindarine du Travail. « Et vous le Contremaître, l’Oppresseur, n’essayez pas de semer la zizanie entre nous. Nous avons beau avoir parfois des divergences, nous restons soudés au-delà des étiquettes partisanes ! »  
  
« Ça me fait bien rire », répondit le Contremaître. « Je sais que c’est vous qui collez des autocollants de la CSST partout dans les locaux ! Y’en a même dans les sanitaires !  
  
« A propos de sanitaires », dit le Noldo, « il y aurait de grandes améliorations à faire. »  
  
« Je suis d’accord », dit le Sinda.  
  
« Moi aussi », dit le Nando. « Il n’y en a pas assez, ce qui provoque des files d’attente. »  
  
« Vous voulez une mesure pour améliorer la productivité ? En voilà une », dit le chef du FON.  
  
« Oui. Et j’ajoute que le marbre dont sont faits les cuvettes est du marbre bon marché très inconfortable. »  
  
« Bon, d’accord pour les WC si ça peut faire gagner du temps », concéda Egalmoth. « Autre chose ? »  
  
« Oui, un nombre important d’ouvriers aimeraient qu’il y ait de la musique dans les toilettes. »

 

* * *

  
Egalmoth suait à grosses gouttes. Il se mit à caresser le grelot de sa mante bleue (un gros diamant) pour essayer de garder son calme.  
  
« Alors on rogne sur les pauses, dans ce cas. Vous vous rendez compte qu’entre la pause-repas et la pause-crêpe il y a seulement une heure et demi de travail ? »  
  
« Cela est hors de question ! L’instauration de la Pause-Crêpe est une avancée sociale majeure ! On ne peut pas revenir sur un acquis pareil ! »  
  
« Je suis d’accord ! »  
  
« Donc on rogne sur la pause-repas. »  
  
« …Et la digestion ? »  
  
« Le bien-être mental d’un elfe nécessite une pause-repas de deux heures. Des études ont été faites à ce sujet. Le repas est un moment de socialisation indispensable. De plus, pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens, l’ouvrier doit avoir eu le temps de digérer son repas. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre… », rumina Egalmoth. « A Tirion on mangeait sur le pouce et on faisait pas chier notre monde ! »  
  
« A Tirion vous aviez les deux Arbres, ici on se les pèle ! », répliqua le Sinda.  
  
« Et puis il faut le temps de digérer le digestif, sinon après on a va encore avoir des ouvriers qui tombent des échafaudages ! »  
  
« Oui enfin on va encore avoir des ouvriers  _sindar_  qui tombent des échafaudages », précisa le chef du Front Ouvrier Noldor.

 

* * *

  
Trois jours plus tard, Egalmoth revint auprès du roi Turgon, et lui donna, sans un mot, la liste des réformes décidées.  
  
« Alors, voyons ça… », fit Turgon. « L’heure de fin de journée est fixée à 17h50… Un nouveau bâtiment de sanitaires va être construit. Le marbre des latrines va être changé. Des orgues de barbarie mécaniques y seront installés… Et des séances de massage des mains seront proposées dans la Maison des Ouvriers Gondolidhrim… Et bien dites-moi, c’est prodigieux comme résultat. Je crois que vous êtes d’accord pour laisser cette tâche à Penlodh, à l’avenir. »  
  
Egalmoth hocha la tête et quitta la salle, toujours silencieusement, sans avoir remarqué l’autocollant CSST qu’un syndicaliste avait accroché sur le velours de l’arrière de son manteau.

 

* * *

 

To be continued

 

 


	13. Le duel

**Episode 13 : Le duel**

 

« Du favoritisme, encore du favoritisme ! », s'exclama Egalmoth quand il eut appris la nouvelle. « C'est toujours les gars de ma maison qui se font épingler par le roi… Et pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur Penlodh ne m'aime pas. »

« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est le beau-frère de la sœur de son ex-femme. »

« Donc c'est son beau- beau-frère », dit songeusement Egalmoth. « Ce népotisme, ça me dégoûte. »

 

* * *

_La veille._

Nul trouble n'agitait les traits du visage de Penlodh, l'intendant du roi, tandis qu'il taillait et arrangeait avec art un bouquet de fleurs à la symbolique et la disposition soigneusement réfléchies. Dans la même pièce, sa soeur, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond foncé tirant sur le bronze, chantait un cantique à la gloire d'Iluvatar, dans leur langue maternelle, le Quenya.

Mais la sérénité de ce tableau devait être interrompue par Glorfindel, qui frappa sur le côté de l'une des arches pour signaler sa présence, endommageant au passage le marbre d'un léger creux. La harpiste cessa de chanter.

« Penlodh ? Je peux vous parler quelques instants. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le connétable du royaume vint chuchoter à l'oreille de l'intendant.

« Il y a un problème avec le seigneur de la Fontaine… »

« Ecthelion ? »

« Il a provoqué en duel un membre de la maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel… Barandîr, qui commande un régiment de fantassins. »

« Oui, je vois de qui il s'agit… Quel est le motif du conflit ? »

« Hé bien, Barandîr aurait insulté l'écuyer humain d'Ecthelion… Le duel est prévu pour ce soir à dix-huit heures… C'est un duel à mort. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le roi tout de suite, donc j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir. »

« Vous avez bien fait ! Les duels privés sont interdits par la loi… Nous allons faire convoquer les deux partis immédiatement. Je me charge de prévenir le roi. »

« Très bien. »

Glorfindel se dirigea vers l'une des sorties. Mais ce faisant, il sentit le regard de la musicienne blonde braqué sur lui. Ses joues devinrent roses et il faillit rater une marche.

 

* * *

 

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de duel ? », demanda Turgon sur son trône, en regardant tour à tour Ecthelion, droit comme un pique, et Barandîr, non moins droit mais moins austère.

« Mon écuyer a été gravement insulté, majesté », expliqua Ecthelion, les yeux brillants de colère. « Il est de mon devoir de laver son honneur. »

« Son honneur… Ou le vôtre ? », demanda le roi.

Barandîr rit.

« Bon… Que c'est-il passé, exactement ? »

« J'étais de venue dans la caserne avec Belin le Blond, mon fidèle écuyer, qui est comme vous le savez de race humaine. Or quand le seigneur Barandîr – si je peux encore utiliser un titre de noblesse pour un être aussi vil et répugnant – nous a vus, il m'a demandé  _si j'étais venu avec ma guenon_. »

« Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, majesté », se défendit l'autre.

« Il suffit ! Je ne tolérerai pas que les Humains soient insultés dans ma cité. Seigneur Barandîr, vous serez condamné à payer une amende dont le montant sera déterminé ultérieurement, et vous devrez présenter vos excuses à l'écuyer d'Ecthelion. »

« C'est tout ? », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Comment… »

« Je précise, même si cela va de soit, que les duels étant interdits, si j'entends quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, vous finirez tous les deux en prison. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai parlé. Déguerpissez. »

 

* * *

 

« Moi j'avons rien d'mandé », expliquait l'écuyer à Penlodh, sur la Grande Place.

« Je comprends bien… »

Le Maire du Palais et l'humain virent alors les deux prévenus sortir de la Tour du Roi, où Turgon venait de rendre justice. Ecthelion marchait deux mètres derrière Barandîr. Puis soudain, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, qu'il avait très longs, et le tira en arrière jusqu'à lui. Il avait fait cela de sa main gauche. Dans la droite, il tenait son épée nue, et qu'il plaça sous la gorge de l'autre elfe.

« Non… », murmura Barandîr.

« Chien… », répondit Ecthelion. « Crois-tu que tu mérites ma pitié ? »

Penlodh et Belin n'eurent le temps de rien faire, non plus que les autres elfes qui se trouvaient là Ecthelion s'apprêtait à priver Barandîr de l'une des parties de son corps, celle qui pour un elfe était la plus importante, et faisait de lui un mâle.

D'un mouvement de lame, devant la grande fontaine de l'esplanade, tous virent Ecthelion trancher, à ras, la chevelure de son prisonnier. Barandîr, qui n'était plus retenu par la tête, tomba en avant. Alors, avec un geste méprisant, l'autre laissa retomber les cheveux bruns sur la tête tondue, comme une poignée de sable qu'on offre au vent.

« Que cela te serve de leçon. »

 

* * *

 

« Argh, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse des choses comme ça ! », s'exclama Turgon. « On dirait qu'il est incapable de la moindre modération… Je n'aime pas ça Penlodh, cela m'angoisse… Cela me rappelle l'Autre Taré. »

« L'autre taré ? »

« Vous savez… Fëanor. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour cela. Je pense que le jeune Ecthelion aura le temps de méditer sur ses actions là où il se trouve en ce moment. »

Et effectivement, là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autres à faire.

Les geôles de Gondolin étaient confortables si on les comparait à des prisons naines ou humaines. Mais elles restaient des geôles, et offraient peu d'intimité. Le taux de criminalité étant peu élevé, la plupart étaient utilisées comme cellule de dégrisement pour Sindar ayant abusé de boisson (un pléonasme, diraient certains Noldor).

Le premier jour, Belin vint rendre visite à son maître, et lui fit passer un sac à travers les barreaux.

« Il y a des vêtements de rechange, gentil seigneur, votre brosse à cheveux, votre shampoing, et des oranges que j'ai achetées au marché. »

« Merci. »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! », s'exclama alors un garde en remarquant les oreilles rondes de l'écuyer. « C'est un humain ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je sommes », répondit Belin avec ingénuité.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Ecthelion se contenta de faire la grimace.

« Il parle toujours comme ça ? Il paraît qu'ils n'arrivent pas à prononcer tous les sons… C'est vrai ça ? »

Le seigneur elfe ne répondit pas.

« Comment qu'vous voulez dire, que j'prononce point tous les sons ? », demanda Belin.

« Oh la la ! Il est gratiné dis donc… Je suis sûr que vous l'avez pris parce qu'il vous revenait moins cher qu'un vrai écuyer elfe. Hé ! Entre nous, le roi aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, les humains ne sont pas comme nous. Il paraît que l'intelligence d'un adulte ne dépasse pas celle d'un enfant elfe de dix ans, et que certains de nos chiens sont plus intelligents qu'eux… D'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il ne vous ait pas plutôt apporté des ban… »

Il ne put continuer son discours, car une rafale d'oranges s'abattit sur lui.

La détention d'Ecthelion fut prolongée d'une semaine pour « coups et blessures infligés à l'aide d'aliments ».

 

* * *

 

Belin le Blond venait visiter son maître tous les jours, et ce dernier remarqua avec tristesse qu'il cachait maintenant le haut de ses oreilles sous ses cheveux.

« Il y a une question que j'aimerois vous poser, m'ssire. Sauf vot' respect… »

« Faites. »

« Qu'est devenu mon préd'cesseur ? »

« Votre quoi ? »

« Mon préd'cesseur, l'elfe qui était votre écuyer avant moi. »

« Ah ! Lui ! Pas grand-chose. Un capitaine orque l'a attrapé une fois… Et il l'a éventré juste au-dessus de ma tête. »

Belin devint plus blanc qu'une feuille de papier.

« C'est la vérité, messire ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est la vérité. »


	14. Prison break

Chapitre 14 : Prison break

  
  
« Alors si j'ai bien compris, Ecthelion est toujours en prison ! »

« Pour deux semaines », dit le roi en continuant d'examiner les échantillons de tissus que lui montrait Egalmoth.

« Je me disais encore… », fit ce dernier. « En venant j'ai croisé son écuyer, le petit blond là, qui errait sur la place comme une âme en peine… avec un panier dans la main. »

« Ouais ben il ferait mieux d'arrêter de lui amener de la nourriture », répondit Turgon, « parce que figurez-vous qu'Ecthelion s'en sert pour assaisonner les gardes ! Pas plus tard qu'hier l'un d'entre eux s'est plaint d'un bleu à la carotide par la suite d'un jet de saucisson. Du coup il s'est encore fait prolonger d'une semaine.»

« Pff… Ah la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui », soupira Egalmoth. « Ça a à peine 100 ans, ça n'a jamais vu Telperion, et ça veut jouer dans la cour des grands ! »

« Je l'avais dit à Glorfindel, qu'Ecthelion n'était qu'un bon à rien », ronchonna le roi. « Le jour où il sera utile à cette cité… les serpents voleront dans les airs. »

 

* * *

 

Le roi sursauta en poussant un grand cri. Il y avait une grande forme sombre qui dépassait des portes-fenêtres ouvrant sur le balcon de sa chambre, et qui semblait bouger.

« N'ayez crainte, Roi Turgon, fils de Fingolfin », dit l'ombre. « Ce n'est que moi, Thorondor. »

Turgon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha de l'ombre, pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa gigantesque tête, qu'il avait passée par la fenêtre.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! Alors, des nouvelles du guet ? »

« Rien à signaler », répondit Thorondor de sa majestueuse voix grave. « Nous continuons notre garde et nos patrouilles. »

« Bien, bien… Manwë soit loué de vous avoir adressés à moi ! »

« Il ne vous a pas oubliés. »

« Vous avez mangé ? », demanda alors Turgon.

« Oui. »

« C'est dommage. Je vous aurais bien offert quelque chose avant que vous repartiez… Oh, mais je sais ! »

Il alla fouiller dans le coffre où étaient rangés tous ses sceptres surmontés d'une main. Il prit celui dont la main avait l'index et le majeur crochus, et se mit à gratter le haut de la tête de l'aigle au moyen de ce royal outil. Thorondor poussa un long grognement de contentement.

« Ho-ho-ho, ça c'est un gentil nainaigle… », susurrait Turgon en brossant les plumes à contresens.

« Hum… Merci, je n'arrive jamais à atteindre cette partie moi-même. »

 

* * *

 

Un jour, alors qu'il allait apporter une galette à son maître, vêtu de son manteau rouge à capuche parce que l'hiver était tombé, Belin surprit une conversation entre deux elfes et l'un des geôliers. Il ne le savait pas, mais les deux elfes étaient le frère et l'oncle de Barandîr, le capitaine qu'Ecthelion avait tondu.

« Mais débrouillez-vous », dit l'oncle, « on vous paye assez pour ça ! Insultez sa mère, ou son chien, que sais-je encore ! »

« Mon imagination commence à se tarir… »

« Voilà qui devrait l'aider à se remettre en route. »

L'elfe glissa un Fingolfin d'or dans la grande main du garde.

Furieux, Belin fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison de Glorfindel. Celle-ci était située dans le quartier Sud-Ouest, non loin de la Porte d'Ingwë. Elle venait tout juste d'être terminée et la peinture était encore fraîche sur les murs blancs et les ferronneries vertes.

« Voilà une bien belle villa », pensa l'humain.

Il frappa trois coups de heurtoir.

 

* * *

 

« Les raclures d'égout ! », s'exclama Ecthelion quand Belin lui eut appris le complot qui se tramait contre lui.

« Chut, messire ! On pourroit vous entendre… »

« Vous avez raison », répondit-il à voix basse. « J'aurais dû tuer ce chien de Barandîr quand j'en avais l'occasion. Ou pire, l'émasculer. »

Belin fronça les sourcils. La logique des propos de son maître lui échappait.

« N'ayez crainte, mon sieur ! », dit-il alors. « J'avons prévenu Glorfindel Lauredindil… Vous s'rez libéré, sous peu. »

« Encore faudrait-il que le roi y consente ! Il ne m'aime pas. »

« Le roy n'vous aime point ? Mais si il aime Glorfindel, et que Glorfindel vous aime bien… »

« C'est vrai… », murmura Ecthelion. « Heureusement que vous êtes là. Encore une fois, vous me sauvez la vie. Je suis votre débiteur. »

« Tenez mon sire », se contenta de répondre Belin en retirant le torchon de son panier, « j'vous avons porté une galette au beurre qu'j'avons faite, selon la recette de ma mère Jehanne, qui les faisoit tout pareil. Mais 'ne faut point la lancer. »

« Merci mon bon. Je vais la manger tout de suite. Vous aurez une prime dès que je sortirai d'ici. »

Et il mordit dans la galette à belles dents, car il était jeune et mangeait comme quatre.

Ecthelion fut libéré le lendemain, sous les pressions de Glorfindel. L'opinion du roi à son encontre n'avait toutefois pas changée. Depuis qu'il était devenu le chef de sa maison, le jeune elfe ne s'était avéré qu'être une source d'ennuis en tout genre.

 

* * *

 

« Dites-moi, Thorondor, tant que je vous ai sous la main… », demanda le roi à l'aigle géant, car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ pour Vinyamar.

« Oui ? », répondit la majestueuse créature.

« Quand vous aviez ramené mon frère Fingon, et Maedhros, du Thangorodrim… Ils ne se faisaient pas des bisous, ou des trucs comme ça ? »

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien… On a parfois de ces idées farfelues qui nous passent par la tête. »

Il fit descendre machinalement le bout du sceptre dans le cou de l'aigle.

« Juste là… Oh, oui oui oui… », fit l'oiseau.


	15. Riche comme Egalmoth

**Episode 15 : Riche comme Egalmoth**

 

 

Les membres de la Maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel étaient riches, très riches. Ils étaient si riches que la splendeur de leurs vêtements et de leurs demeures rappelait la Tirion d'antan. La tour de leur maison était recouverte d'une mosaïque de pierres semi-précieuses, avait dix portes et cent fenêtres. Si les membres de la Maison de la Fontaine, par un choix à la fois esthétique et moral, préféraient l'argent et les diamants, toutes les couleurs et tous les types de gemmes étaient plébiscités par ceux de l'Arche Céleste.

Simples négociants, chevaliers, orfèvres ou drapiers, les elfes de la Maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel étaient donc tous riches. Mais le plus riche d'entre tous étaient leur seigneur, Egalmoth le Fortuné, qui portait deux bagues sur chaque doigt, un manteau de velours bleu à la lisière incrustée d'opales et au grelot constitué d'un unique diamant si grand qu'il envoyait des reflets irisés tout autour de lui.

Ses tuniques étaient faites de tissu d'écarlate, ses bottes du meilleur cuir du pays. Il écrivait avec une plume de paon. Il buvait dans des coupes en or. Il mettait des cornalines dans sa baignoire en même temps que des boules de bain. Et ses boules de bain renfermaient de l'essence de parfum, et l'intérieur de sa baignoire était en nacre.

Sa richesse était si grande qu'elle était devenue proverbiale. Quand on voulait dire de quelqu'un qu'il était riche, on disait « riche comme Egalmoth ».

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été pauvre, étant issu d'une famille noble de Tirion. Mais c'était à Vinyamar puis Gondolin qu'il avait développé sa fortune et ses entreprises. Car le savoir-faire de sa Maison résidait dans la construction de machines. Ils avaient débuté en Nevrast, avec les métiers à tisser. Puis les Elfes Irisés avaient commencé à concevoir des machines de guerre : catapultes, trébuchets, balistes… Naturellement, à Gondolin, ils s'étaient retrouvés en charge de la construction et gestion de ces engins postés sur les murailles. Bientôt, ils se mirent à construire également des instruments de musique jouant tout seul, et toutes sortes d'automates, notamment pour les enfants.

« On a même vendu une main mécanique à Maedhros… Comme ça il peut passer le balai ! »

Ce jour-là, Egalmoth se faisait peindre en portrait par Cenedril, le maître artiste de la ville.

« Ah, Maedhros… », dit le peintre, tout en restant concentré sur son travail. « Je l'avais peint quand il vivait à Tirion. C'était le plus beau jeune homme de la cité, et le meilleur parti de tout le peuple des Noldor… Je l'ai vu récemment. On dirait un palais magnifique… tombé en ruines, ou saccagé par des sauvages. Grisâtre, avec des fissures, des parties manquantes… »

« C'est un peu cela », dit Egalmoth.

Le marchand avait quant à lui le teint beige, les sourcils noirs et bien plantés, les yeux verts, avec des morceaux d'ambre dans l'iris, et des cheveux bruns ondulés, partagés sur le côté gauche, qui reposaient sur le sommet de son pourpoint arc-en-ciel brodé de fils d'or et de gemmes. A sa ceinture pendait un sabre recourbé, car c'était aussi un habile bretteur, bien qu'il préféra l'arc.

« Quelle tristesse… », murmura Cenedril.

« Vous aviez choisi un sujet mythologique ? historique ? »

« Non… Je l'avais juste peint nu… enfin avec une feuille de vigne. Attention, ne bougez pas… »

« Euh, vous me laissez mes vêtements, hein ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à oilpé avec une pomme de pin sur les noix. C'est pour suspendre dans ma salle à manger, ce tableau. Et je suis père de famille. »

« Non, ne craignez rien monseigneur. J'avais peint Maedhros nu car son corps était un vrai cadeau pour un artiste. »

« Et le mien ne l'est pas ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit Cenedril. « Enfin il est… correct. Mais Maedhros, comment dire… C'était un autre niveau. D'ailleurs il fallait voir dans quel état il mettait la gente féminine. »

« Et pas que la gente féminine ! Il y en a encore pour combien de temps ? »

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous reveniez une heure chaque soir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ensuite je m'occuperai des finitions et je n'aurai plus besoin de vous. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Egalmoth quittait l'atelier du peintre, qui habitait dans le quartier nord, la partie de la cité la plus cosmopolite. Il dut d'ailleurs passer dans une ruelle peuplée de Nandor, les elfes sylvains, et quand il atteignit le portail de son hôtel particulier, il manquait deux opales à la bordure de son manteau.

« Ah les chiens ! Ils m'ont chourré deux pierres… C'est vraiment des racailles ces forestiers… La prochaine fois, je rentre en chaise à porteurs. »

Dans le hall, deux de ses cinq filles vinrent l'accueillir avec une coupe de boisson.

« Bonsoir, Père. Avez-vous eu une bonne journée ? »

« Avez-vous fait du profit ? »

« Plein de profits, mes amours. Et vous, vous profitez en beauté. »

« Merci Père. »

Elles firent la révérence. Celles-ci n'étaient pas encore mariées, et il y avait aussi la petite, qui devait être à son cours de calcul.

« Nous vous avons fait préparer votre collation. Elle vous attend dans le Petit Salon. »

Le riche négociant monta les marches d'un escalier à double hélice en marbre rose. Dans le salon, sur une table en bois noble aux fioritures recouvertes de feuilles d'or, les domestiques avaient posé un plateau d'argent contenant des amuse-bouches au faisan. Sur un autre plateau, il y avait aussi son courrier.

Egalmoth se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil matelassé en poussant un bâillement d'auto-satisfaction. C'était une journée comme il les aimait. Pas de ces abrutissantes réunions au Palais, pas d'obligations militaires… Juste les affaires.

Il grignota une bouchée puis commença à ouvrir son courrier. Le premier était une lettre de sa femme, qui se trouvait actuellement en voyage dans l'un de leurs comptoirs, à Eglarest. Cette dernière lui donnait un certain nombre de détails d'ordre professionnel, puis lui expliquait à quel point il lui manquait le soir venu, ce qui lui échauffa quelque peu le sang. Mais la deuxième lettre fit retomber d'un coup cette montée de libido. Elle venait de l'administration, et plus précisément des services du Trésor, gérés par Penlodh. Egalmoth ne comprit pas quand il avisa la provenance de l'enveloppe. Il avait déjà payé ses impôts sur le revenu ainsi que les différentes taxes en lien avec l'immobilier, le mobilier et même l'immobilisme. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Ce fut donc les sourcils froncés qu'il décacheta la lettre. Pour y découvrir un intitulé nouveau pour lui (et pour d'autres)…

 

**IMPÔT SUR LES GRANDES FORTUNES**

 

Un flux de rage colora son visage d'homme riche. Quoi, un nouvel impôt ? Réservé aux plus riches ?!

  
« Trop, c'est trop, Penlodh », siffla-t-il. « Cette fois-ci, c'est la Guerre. »

 

 

**à suivre**

* * *

_Quelques siècles plus tôt, en Valinor._

 

« Fëanor », dit Fingolfin avec humeur, « tu étais obligé d'accrocher un tableau de ton fils à demi-nu en plein milieu du palais de notre père ? »

« Cela te dérange-t-il mon frère ? », répondit âprement Fëanor. « Il m'a semblé naturel que tous puissent profiter de cette merveille. »

« Mais c'est indécent ! », s'exclama Fingolfin.

« Tu trouves cela indécent parce que tu es jaloux », répondit l'autre avec un sourire de plaisir.

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Jaloux que mon fils aîné soit plus beau que le tiens. »

« Mon fils n'est encore qu'un enfant je te rappelle. »

« Cela n'empêche… Rien de particulier ne ressort de son apparence. A son âge, mon fils avait déjà donné, de par ses cheveux, son nom à une couleur : le rouge Russandol. Tout ce qu'on dit du tiens, pour l'instant, c'est qu'il aime escalader des buffets et porter des robes ! »

« C'est très difficile d'escalader un buffet en portant une robe, je te signale ! Mon fils est un vaillant petit ! »


	16. Game of thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est dédié à la mémoire d'Enguerrand de Marigny.

**Episode 16 : Game of thrones**

 

Le roi Turgon aimait construire des maquettes, et il était particulièrement doué en la matière, se chargeant de chaque étape de ses créations, des calculs à l'exécution. Aujourd'hui, il se tenait au milieu d'une carte géante, qui couvrait le sol d'une pièce de son palais. La carte représentait le Beleriand jusqu'aux Ered Luin, et comprenait également l'Ossiriand. Elle était peinte à même le parquet, et des forts et cités miniatures, ainsi que des statuettes de princes, y étaient disposées.

« Voici donc la couronne des Noldor », dit-il.

Il avait déposé une couronne en étain sur la plaine d'Ard-Galen, devant la forteresse noire et les montagnes de plâtre du Thangorodrim.

« A l'origine, elle était à Nelyafinwë, Maedhros, le fils aîné du fils aîné de Finwë, grand roi des Noldor. »

Une petite statue avec des cheveux peints en rouge et une main en moins se trouvait aux côtés de la couronne.

« Mais il la légua à son oncle de demi sang, Nolofinwë, mon père Fingolfin, pour fayoter. Et parce qu'il voulait faire pardonner la trahison de Losgar. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il voulait se taper mon frère… »

Avec une raclette comme celle dont on se sert dans les jeux d'argent pour déplacer les jetons, Turgon poussa la couronne jusqu'à la partie de la carte nommée « Hithlum », puis plaça la figurine de Maedhros au sud d'Ard-Galen, près d'une miniature de fort sur une ligne de collines.

« Maintenant le pouvoir est donc passé de la Maison de Fëanor, la  _Dépossédée_ , à celle de Fingolfin, et réside dans la capitale de l'Hithlum, Barad-Eithel, qui surveille la forteresse de Morgoth : Angband, cachée sous les Montagnes de Fer, et protégée par les sommets du Thangorodrim. Mais il y a aussi un autre roi en Beleriand, installé plus tôt, le roi Elu Thingol, souverain des Elfes Sindar. Il réside à Doriath avec sa femme, la maïa Melian. Et à l'exception des gens de la Maison de Finarfin, il n'aime pas les Noldor, car ils massacrèrent ceux de son peuple au-delà des mers. »

Une autre couronne, une sorte de bandeau d'argent en style nouilles, était posée sur la forêt centrale où était inscrit les mots « Doriath » et « Anneau de Melian ».

« Il y a un troisième pouvoir, sur les rives Ouest du Beleriand : Cirdan le Teleri, et ses deux ports de Brithrombar et Eglarest. Il a plus ou moins prêté allégeance à Thingol, dont il partage la race, tout en demeurant autonome. Enfin, il y a les Nandor, les Elfes Sylvains qui vivent dans le reste du pays, à l'Est et au Sud, dans les arbres. Et puis, des Sindar éparpillés un peu partout aussi… Mais revenons au grand roi des Noldor… »

Il prit dans sa main la statuette représentant Fingolfin.

« Il possède plusieurs vassaux. D'abord, ceux de la Maison de Fëanor, les frères de Maedhros : Maglor qui protège la Brêche à l'Est d'Himring, ici, Celegorm et Curufin qui font de même pour la Passe d'Aglon, à l'ouest, entre les collines d'Himring et le Dorthonion, puis le Sombre Caranthir, qui règne sur le Thargelion, tout à l'Est, à côté des Nains, et en dessous, vers Amon Ereb, les jumeaux Amrod et Amras, dont on ne sait pas trop bien ce qu'ils font, d'un autre côté ce n'est pas comme s'ils intéressaient grand monde. Si l'on revient sur Ard-Galen, en descendant vers le Sud, on tombe sur le pays de Dorthonion et la vallée nord du Sirion, régie par la Maison de Finarfin, c'est-à-dire Finrod Felagund et ses frères, Angrod et Aegnor. »

Les trois figurines avaient les cheveux peints en jaune et une expression sympathique.

« Ensuite, nous traversons le Sirion et les Ered Mithrim, sous le pays du Grand Roi… Là, il y a le Dor-Lomin, fief du fils aîné, le Vaillant et Viril Fingon, le préféré de son père. On se demande pourquoi… »

La statuette de Fingon était la même que celle de Fingolfin, sauf qu'elle avait des nattes.

« Et en-dessous encore, mais au bord de la mer, il y a le Nevrast, le pays de Turgon le fils cadet, avec la cité de Vinyamar, la première qui fut construite en dur par les grands architectes et bâtisseurs Noldor. Mais Turgon est parti vivre dans une vallée cachée près du Sirion, au sud du Dorthonion… parce qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. »

Il déplaça la statuette de Turgon à l'endroit où se trouvait Gondolin. Puis il sortit pour continuer à travailler sur sa maquette des deux Arbres.

 

* * *

 

Egalmoth le marchand posa la lettre sur le bureau de son premier secrétaire, Nindë, un elfe brun au long nez.

« Regardez ce que ce rapace de Penlodh nous a encore pondu ! Un nouveau prélèvement réservé aux elfes les plus riches de Gondolin ! »

L'assistant cligna des yeux en lisant la lettre.

« 25 % de prélèvement ? C'est une somme énorme… », murmura-t-il.

« A qui le dites-vous », aquiesça Egalmoth. « Cette fois, trop c'est trop ! Faut pas pousser Manwë dans les orties ! »

Le secrétaire haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut agir, Nindë, et vite ! »

« Certes, mais comment monseigneur ? Le roi sera difficile à convaincre. Penlodh est son premier conseiller. »

« Alors il faut le faire tomber en disgrâce. »

Il savoura les mots prononcés, le regard brillant, tourné vers l'invisible but à atteindre.

Et le soir-même, entouré d'autres seigneurs et de bon vin, il se répandait dans l'un des salons de la tour de sa Maison.

« Y'en a marre de ce favoritisme pratiqué par le roi à l'égard des Vanyar ! »

Certains froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres hochèrent la tête.

« Que voulez-vous », soupira Enerdhil. « Turgon les a toujours admirés. Il s'est même marié à l'une d'eux. »

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vraiment été un fan de l'Autre Taré… », commença alors Egalmoth.

« L'Autre Taré ? »

« Fëanor. Mais parfois, j'ai envie de reprendre ses mots :  _Show me thy black hair_  ! »

« Oui ben il était mal placé pour dire ça, il avait trois gosses roux. »

« Oui mais le roux à la limite ça passe, c'est couleur de feu. Par contre les Blonds c'est le mal ! »

Glorfindel sursauta.

« Je vous rappelle que les Valar ont toujours porté les Vanyar en haute estime. »

Egalmoth leva les mains vers le ciel.

« Les Valar ? Mais faut arrêter avec les Valar ! C'est des couilles molles ! C'est qui qu'est allé chasser Melkor quand il s'est barré comme un voleur, avec toute l'argenterie et après avoir ruiné nos cierges géants ? C'est nous, les Noldor ! Avec nos petites mains ! Tandis qu'eux, ils se planquaient derrière leurs montagnes… Et ils les ont faites pousser ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient les foies ! »

Les autres chevaliers se prirent la tête dans les mains.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Egalmoth et son secrétaire se réunirent à nouveau pour faire le point sur leurs premières recherches.

« Non mais c'est fou le pouvoir qu'il a réussi à concentrer entre ses mains ! », s'exclama le marchand en compulsant ses feuillets. « Il dirige deux Maisons, celle du Pilier et celle de la Tour de Neige, il est maire du palais, Grand Chambellan, intendant du Trésor, Premier Conseiller du roi…»

« Et le roi s'en est si infatué qu'il lui a donné une partie de ses appartements », ajouta Nindë.

Egalmoth eut un bref rire sec.

« Bientôt, il va distribuer les Lembas à la place d'Idril ! D'ailleurs… Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette tisane qu'il apporte au roi… Qui sait si il ne s'en sert pas pour lui brouiller l'esprit… »

« Il faudrait essayer de la faire analyser… »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un aux cuisines ? »

« Le chef-pâtissier. »

« Très bien. Avez-vous trouvé d'autres choses ? Il a forcément une faiblesse quelque part. Tout le monde en a une. Une fiancée ? Une maîtresse parmi les autochtones ? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus, je l'avoue. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucun intérêt amoureux particulier. »

L'air pensif, Egalmoth se gratta le menton. Il formula ses conjectures à voix hautes : « Si il n'y a rien du côté des femmes – ce qui ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, soit dit entre nous… il y a peut-être quelque chose du côté des hommes ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche. »

« Je n'ai hélas rien trouvé de suspect, Seigneur Egalmoth. »

« Avez-vous fouillé dans son passé ? Pas seulement en Beleriand… »

« Je me suis permis de faire rassembler quelques éléments biographiques… »

« Bien. »

Nindë prit sa feuille de notes et commença à transmettre et synthétiser les informations récoltées.

« Alors… D'une origine plutôt modeste, il est né à Valimar, d'un père noldo confectionneur de tapis et d'une mère vanya… Sa mère était herboriste. »

« Tiens donc… »

« Il a deux frères et une sœur. Ses frères, ainsi que ses parents, sont demeurés en Valinor. Quant à sa sœur, Nieninquë,elle a suivi l'exode et s'est fixée en Mithrim, puis plus récemment à Vinyamar. Elle ne fait rien de particulier dans la vie. D'après mes dernières informations, lors du voyage du roi à Vinyamar, Penlodh en aurait profité pour la faire venir ici, à Gondolin. »

« Intéressant… On peut peut-être découvrir des choses en enquêtant de son côté. »

« Il a suivi un temps les cours de divers doctes, dont les plus prestigieux. Il a même passé plusieurs années à méditer dans les Pelori avec un maître vanya. »

« Il n'y a bien que les Vanyar pour gaspiller leur temps à faire des conneries pareilles. »

« Puis Penlodh est ensuite venu habiter définitivement à Tirion, où il est devenu l'un des conseillers de Fingolfin. Après la Traversée, lorsque Turgon est parti s'installer en Nevrast, Fingolfin l'a recommandé à son fils. »

« Et le fiston a voulu complaire à son père, bien entendu… »

 

Après avoir quitté son secrétaire et camarade-conspirateur, Egalmoth poursuivit son enquête en se rendant dans la caserne de la Maison de la Tour de Neige. Aredhel, la sœur cadette du roi, y était occupée à former de jeunes archers.

« Ainsi Penlodh vous a confié une partie de ses responsabilités dans cette Maison », commenta Egalmoth à voix haute.

« Oui… Pourquoi cet étonnement ? Cela gêne votre orgueil de mâle dominant élevé dans une société fondamentalement patriarcale ? »

Les yeux du marchand s'écarquillèrent. Se souvenant brutalement de la façon de parler du syndicaliste des Nandor, il était sujet à un subit stress post-traumatique.

« Euh… Non… Pas du tout… », répondit-il difficilement. « D'ailleurs, il m'est parfois arrivé de penser… que comme Penlodh dirige deux Maisons… il pourrait vous laisser celle-ci. »

« C'est vrai… », murmura Aredhel songeusement. « Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

 _Touchée_ , se dit Egalmoth intérieurement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… Vous devez le voir souvent… Et être proche de lui. »

« Pas vraiment », dit la jeune femme. « Il est très aimable, mais c'est quelqu'un de secret. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé si il avait des projets de fiançailles… Ou s'il fréquentait quelqu'un… Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais vu bras dessus bras dessous avec une femme. »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire… »

« Il vous a déjà fait la cour ? »

Aredhel rit.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas son genre. »

« Quoi ? Ne pas faire la cour à une belle femme comme vous ! »

Egalmoth croyait que son compliment serait bien accueilli. Il n'en fut rien. Aredhel avait l'air exaspérée.

« Non mais c'est quand même fou ! Cette manie de toujours réduire les femmes à leur apparence physique ! », s'irrita l'archère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Oh que si ! Votre éducation noldorine machiste vous conditionne et parle à votre place ! »

Le marchand essaya de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas exploser.

« Ce que je voulais dire… C'est qu'il a peut-être d'autres goûts… En dehors de la gente féminine… »

« Hein ? »

La garçonne fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Qu'il est de la pédale ! », précisa Egalmoth.

La femme-elfe secoua la tête.

« Non, je crois plutôt que les choses de l'amour ne l'intéressent pas, et qu'il préfère se consacrer à son travail… Un peu comme mon frère Fingon. »

Egalmoth ne put réprimer un rire.

« Si il est comme votre frère Fingon, c'est qu'il est de la pédale… »

« Quoi ? Mais mon frère n'est pas… »

« Allons ! », fit le marchand. « Soit il l'est, soit il est cloîtré dans un placard avec des portes vitrées ! Un type qui se lance dans une mission suicide pour en sauver un autre qui l'a déjà vendu deux fois… Si ça c'est pas de l'amour ! »

« Misérable personnage ! », s'exclama alors Aredhel. « Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mon frère de la sorte ! Sortez de cette pièce. »

 _Elle n'est pas si ouverte d'esprit, finalement_ , se dit Egalmoth en détalant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

o

Bientôt, Nindë fit son rapport à Egalmoth : les tisanes que faisait préparer Penlodh pour le roi avaient été analysées.

« Alors ? »

« De la menthe, du millepertuis, et de la camomille. Une recette classique pour combattre les humeurs noires et les problèmes de digestion, semblerait-il. Rien de nuisible à la santé, au contraire. »

« Mouais… Cela dépend peut-être du dosage. »

« De votre côté monseigneur, avez-vous trouvé d'autres éléments qui pourraient lui nuire ? »

« Pas vraiment. Seulement des suppositions… Mais je pense qu'il va falloir faire avec. Comme le dit le proverbe :  _Calomniez, il en restera toujours quelque chose_  ! C'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais en parler à Turgon. Insuffler dans son esprit la graine du soupçon. »

« Cela pourrait peut-être fonctionner. »

« Faites envoyer au roi un message disant que je désire le rencontrer seul à seul, en privé. »

Egalmoth reçut une réponse dans les heures qui suivirent. Le roi était prêt à le rencontrer le soir-même, dans ses appartements.

 

Après un bon dîner, le négociant revêtit sa mante bleue et se mit en route. Les gardes le laissèrent passer, jusqu'aux derniers étages de la Tour du Roi. Mais quand il fut entré dans le premier salon des appartements du fils de Fingolfin, il fut surpris de constater qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Seule la lumière des étoiles était visible à travers le verre des larges porte-fenêtre.

Cependant, une très haute silhouette, hiératique, l'attendait dans l'ombre. Elle se retourna, devenant plus visible. Les cheveux étaient plus clairs que ceux de Turgon. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient châtains et non noirs. Le nez aquilin semblait différent.

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Egalmoth », dit l'elfe.

Ce n'était pas Turgon. C'était Penlodh.

« Quoi ? Où est le roi ? »

« Il ne viendra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu votre message. »

Egalmoth sursauta.

« Parce que je sais que vous complotez contre moi », poursuivit Penlodh. « Et parce que depuis que votre messager a vu plusieurs membres de sa famille être condamnés pour avoir corrompu des geôliers afin que le Seigneur de la Fontaine ne puisse pas sortir de prison, il pense me devoir quelque service en échange de mon indulgence. »

« Le traître ! Je vais le radier de ma Maison ! »

« Il intégrera l'une des miennes. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un… », siffla Egalmoth.

« Fils d'un petit confectionneur de tapis ? Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous nuire. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à tenter votre coup. Ce que vous avez à me reprocher. Pour que nous puissions en discuter… Même si vous n'avez rien de concret contre moi. »

« Vous le savez très bien ! Ce nouvel impôt sur les grandes fortunes ! Et quant à ce que j'ai contre vous… Je sais que c'est vous qui donnez la recette de l'infusion que prend le roi, et qui la faites préparer. Qui sait ce que vous faites mettre dedans ? »

« Le roi souffre de mélancolie », se contenta de répondre Penlodh.

La plupart du temps, il gardait les yeux baissés, puis il les relevait brusquement pour vous fixer, et c'est alors que vous vous aperceviez que l'iris de ses yeux était d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Les yeux du demi-Vanya donnaient l'impression d'ouvrir votre âme comme si elle n'était qu'une banale chose matérielle, mais il y avait aussi en eux une certaine douceur et aménité qui semblait respecter cette âme comme quelque chose de fragile et d'unique, aussi puissant et important que le monde tout entier – qu'un autre monde tout entier.

« Réfléchissez, seigneur Egalmoth. Qu'est-ce que cela va changer à votre vie, de payer cet impôt ? Vous aurez toujours autant de pierres précieuses brodées sur vos vêtements. Et quoi ? Peut-être un peu moins de cornalines avec vos boules de bain. »

« Ah non ! Les boules de bain c'est sacré ! Mais, une minute… Comment vous savez ça ? »

« Il n'est rien qui n'échappe à la police du roi », répondit l'Intendant.

Egalmoth fulminait intérieurement. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à une entité à la fois inconnue et omnisciente contre laquelle toute lutte était vaine.

« Si vous avez besoin d'un délai pour le paiement », reprit Penlodh, « vous pouvez en faire la demande au Trésor. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de délai », protesta Egalmoth. « Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un de ces Sylvains sans le sous ? »

Il quitta la pièce.

Il avait peut-être perdu, cette fois… Mais un jour, il l'aurait. Il découvrirait sa faiblesse… Et alors, il l'écraserait. Comme on écrase une mouche. Ou plutôt comme un orc écraserait une mouche. Car les elfes ne tuaient pas les mouches.

 

* * *

 

C'était une image que tous les jeunes elfes noldor nés en Beleriand avaient en tête.

Dans la vaste yourte royale soutenue par une imposante charpente de bois, Fingolfin, assis sur un siège curule, avait le visage calme et grave. Face à lui, Maedhros Nelyafinwë, maigre dans ses riches vêtements, s'était agenouillé, son long visage émacié caché par des mèches de cheveux rouges.

« S'il n'était nul grief entre nous, seigneur, la royauté te reviendrait de droit, à toi qui es l'aîné de la maison de Finwë, et non le moins sage. »

Il ôta la couronne fëanorienne de ses cheveux, et la tendit à son oncle.

Et Fingolfin l'accepta et la prit dans ses mains.

 

Mais ce qui avait réellement suivi n'était pas connu.

La nuit était tombée, et tous les membres de la cour avaient regagné leur tente ou leur campement. Les gardes demeuraient à l'extérieur. Fingolfin était seul dans la partie de la yourte qui lui servait de salle d'honneur. Assis sur le trône de bois, la couronne de son frère sur la tête, il semblait songeur.

Au bout d'un moment, il ôta la couronne, et la considéra, posée dans ses deux-mains, d'un air mélancolique et las.

Puis son visage se transforma, comme s'il avait porté un masque, et que ce masque se défaisait.

L'air sage, mélancolique et grave disparut…

Pour laisser place à une expression de jubilation. Il donna à la couronne trois gros baisers appuyés.

« ENFIN ! »


	17. La garçonnière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais où habite Ecthelion ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecthelion en a gros…  
> Inspiration directe de l’Iliade/Kaamelott pour le point de départ du chevalier qui fait la gueule.

** Episode 17 : La garçonnière **

 

  
  
Turgon regarda l’horloge fëanorienne qui se trouvait en face de lui pour la deuxième fois.  
  
« Bon », fit-il à l’adresse des autres membres de la table ronde. « Il est 10h10 et Ecthelion n’est toujours pas là. »  
  
« Majesté », dit Glorfindel. « Je crois qu’il ne viendra pas. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Il est blessé ? »  
  
« En quelque sorte. Dans son amour-propre… Il a pris ombrage. »  
  
« Ombrage ? Mais ombrage de quoi ? »  
  
« Hé bien… Il a l’impression que vous ne l’aimez pas. Par conséquent il est vexé. »  
  
« Attendez », fit le roi, « Ecthelion est “vexé” ? Non mais je rêve ! Et depuis quand je suis censé vous aimer ? »

« Disons plutôt qu’il pense que vous le méprisez. Selon lui, vous êtes tout le temps en train de le critiquer et de le discriminer en raison de son âge. »  
  
« Je… Quoi ? Mais c’est quoi cette génération de péteux arrogants et susceptibles ? Ah on n’a pas le droit de leur faire la moindre critique, tout ce qu’ils admettent c’est qu’on leur passe de la pommade ! Encore un qui a été trop chouchouté par ses parents. On aurait dû lui donner quelques coups d’épée sur le cou, tiens. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. J’irai le voir, après la réunion. Et s’il se fait radier, tant pis pour sa pomme ! Il habite où déjà ? »  
  
La plupart des chefs de maison se tournèrent mécaniquement vers Penlodh.  
  
« Quelqu’un sait où il habite ? », redemanda Turgon, car pour une fois, Penlodh n’avait la réponse à sa question.  
  
« Alors là ! », s’exclama Egalmoth. « On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le genre très causant. C’est plutôt le genre “je regarde par-dessus ta tête et je tolère ton existence”. Alors nous parler de sa vie, vous pensez bien que ça ne fait pas partie de ses priorités ! »  
  
« C’est vrai qu’il ne nous parle jamais », dit alors Galdor. « Du moins, il ne vient pas discuter avec nous. »  
  
« Parfois si, avec moi », déclara Enerdhil. « Mais c’est au sujet de ses armes. Je crois qu’il n’y a que Glorfindel qui le connaît un peu. »  
  
« C’est juste », confirma ce dernier. « Et il me semble qu’il habite dans un appartement situé dans le centre-ville, dans une rue qui descend de la Place de la Fontaine. »  
  
« C’est exact », confirma Penlodh, qui venait de consulter l’un de ses registres.  
  
« Parfait. Notez-moi son adresse sur un papier », dit Turgon. « Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. »

 

* * *

  
Ce matin-là, quand Ecthelion ouvrit la porte, il n’était vêtu que d’une courte tunique de nuit bleue qui faisait ressortir la largeur de ses épaules et sa haute taille, bien qu’il fut plutôt mince, et son corps semblait suspendu à ce porte-manteau d’épaules. Il était pâle et ses yeux bleu-gris étaient bordés de cernes. Il n’avait pas l’air très réveillé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés, et il se frotta les yeux, croyant voir le roi à sa porte.  
  
Mais quand il les eût frottés, le roi était toujours là, immense et couronné. L’air sinistre.  
  
Il referma la porte.  
  
« Oh merde. »

* * *

  
« Ecthelion, ouvrez cette porte ! », dit le roi.  
  
La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.  
  
Ecthelion était toujours en chemise de nuit.  
  
« Restez ici », dit Turgon à ses gardes du corps.  
  
Il s’introduisit dans l’appartement, devant un Ecthelion sidéré.  
  
« Ecthelion, mon jeune ami, il faut que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse », dit-il. « Vous avez quelque chose à boire ? »  
  
« Je… J’ai du jus de fruits, je crois… »  
  
Il disparut dans l’une des pièces qui donnait sur le corridor.  
  
« Ce n’est pas très grand », songea Turgon en évaluant la largeur du vestibule puis du couloir.  
  
Il y avait tout de même l’air d’y avoir plusieurs chambres. Mais le seigneur de la Fontaine ne semblait pas être un maniaque du ménage. Des vêtements étaient pendus ici et là. Sur le parquet, il y avait des miettes de pain et des papiers gras de nourriture à emporter. Sur le plus grand des murs, il y avait tout de même un tableau représentant deux guerriers en armure, un homme et une femme. Le cartouche du cadre portait cette mention : « Eithel Sirion à ses héros reconnaissant. »  
Ecthelion sortit de la cuisine.  
  
« Vous pouvez aller… dans le salon, c’est au bout. »  
  
Turgon remonta le couloir. Le salon était dans un état plus désordonné encore. Il y avait une banquette en métal de grande valeur, mais les coussins étaient éparpillés de part et d’autre de la table basse à frise qui lui faisait front. En face du sofa, il y avait un petit théâtre mécanique, et autour du théâtre et de la table, des amphores de bière vides. Turgon ramassa une chaussette en laine marron dont la qualité du tricot laissait à désirer.  
  
« Vous mettez ce genre de chaussettes ? »  
  
« Ce n’est pas à moi… C’est à Belin… mon écuyer. »  
  
Le roi s’assit sur la banquette, après avoir vérifié que la place était propre. Ecthelion s’assit sur le côté gauche.  
  
« Votre écuyer laisse ses chaussettes chez vous ? »  
  
« Oh, non… Il habite ici. »  
  
Turgon se figea net.  
  
 _Je ne dois pas penser à quoi cela ressemble…_ , se dit le roi.  _Je ne dois pas penser à quoi cela ressemble…_  
  
« Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce à quoi ça ressemble ?! », s’exclama-t-il.  
  
« A quoi ? », demanda Ecthelion le plus innocemment du monde.  
  
« Oh… euh, rien. Mais c’est tout de même peu commun pour un chevalier d’habiter avec son écuyer, humain qui plus est. »  
  
« Il se faisait bizuter à la caserne », expliqua Ecthelion en remplissant le verre du roi de jus d’oranges. « Et il n’osait même pas le dire. Alors comme j’avais plusieurs chambres, je lui ai proposé d’habiter avec moi. En plus il fait du très bon pain. »  
  
« Merci. C’est un peu votre domestique, en fait. »  
  
« Non », protesta le jeune elfe. « Il fait le pain parce qu’il vient d’un moulin, mais c’est moi qui fait la cuisine. »   
  
Turgon eut du mal à imaginer Ecthelion en train de faire la cuisine. D’ailleurs, il avait du mal à l’imaginer habiter avec quelqu’un d’autre. En fait, il avait du mal à l’imaginer vivre tout court.  
  
« Et ce chat, c’est à vous aussi ? »  
  
Il désigna un gros chat tigré couché sur le haut d’une commode. Le chat portait une fraise en dentelle autour du cou.  
  
« Non, c’est son chat. »  
  
« Il a une fraise en dentelle autour du cou ou c’est moi qui ai une hallucination ? »  
  
« Non, c’est bien une fraise, majesté. Ce chat a des goûts vestimentaires. Et des fois, on dirait presque… qu’il comprend ce qu’on lui dit. »  
  
Ecthelion vida son verre de jus d’orange, ce qui fit bouger sa pomme d’adam et la ligne de son cou jusqu’à la naissance de sa chemise. Il reposa son verre sur la table.  
  
« Au fait, que vouliez-vous me dire ? », demanda-t-il en tournant ver le roi des yeux à nouveau clairs et froids.  
  
Pendant dix minutes, Turgon avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu. Mais tout d’un coup, il eut à nouveau envie de taper sur la nuque de ce jeune impudent.  
  
« A votre avis, Ecthelion fils de Kôrma. »  
  
« C’est parce que je ne suis pas venu à la réunion ? »  
  
« Tout juste. »  
  
« On est obligés de venir tous les jours ? », demanda-t-il mornement.  
  
« Mais bien sûr qu’on est obligé de venir tous les jours ! Et vous le savez très bien ! »  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
« Vous ne dites rien ? Glorfindel m’a dit que vous n’aviez pas l’intention de venir, parce que vous pensiez que je ne vous accordais pas assez d’importance. »  
  
« Cela m’étonnerait qu’il vous ait dit cela… Puisque ce n’est pas ce que je lui avais dit. »  
  
« Il a dit que vous pensiez que je ne vous aimais pas, et que je vous discriminais à cause de votre âge. »  
  
« Hé bien, c’est la vérité de toute façon. »  
  
Turgon en garda la bouche ouverte.  
  
« C’est bien ce que vous dites tout le temps… Que je ne sers à rien, que je suis mauvais… Alors ce n’est pas la peine que je vienne, non ? »  
  
Le roi joignit les mains.  
  
« Ecthelion… », commença-t-il d’une voix fleurie. Puis sa voix changea brusquement, il sembla grandir en taille, lui qui était déjà très grand. « On en a rien à fiche de ce que vous pensez et de vos états d’âme ! Vous êtes le chef de la Maison de la Fontaine alors vous obéissez aux ordres et vous la fermez ! Est-ce que Glorfindel se permet de manquer les réunions, lui ? Il n’en a jamais manqué  _aucune_  ! Même quand il n’était pas connétable et qu’il n’était qu’un jeune freluquet comme vous ! Alors c’est la  _dernière fois_  que vous faites une chose pareille, vous m’entendez ? Sinon je vous radie, et le titre de noblesse que vos parents ont gagné, vous pourrez aller le récupérer dans les latrines publiques ! »  
  
Le visage d’Ecthelion s’était décomposé.  
  
« D’accord… », dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas… »  
  
Turgon reprit son verre et le termina.  
  
« Très bien. Nous sommes d’accord donc. Je vous vois au prochain conseil. »  
  
Son oeil pivota rapidement à gauche. La décomposition du visage d’Ecthelion n’avait pas duré longtemps. Il était à nouveau aussi lisse qu’une statue, mais semblait triste.  
  
« Au fait… Votre humain… »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Vous ne voudriez pas me le prêter, de temps en temps ? »  
  
« Pourquoi faire ? », demanda Ecthelion horrifié.  
  
« Juste comme ça, par curiosité… »  
  
« Non. De toute façon il ne se prête pas. »  
  
« Pour vous faire pardonner… »  
  
« Non. »

* * *

  
  
Il était 23 heures. Belin était couché par terre sur un tapis, devant le théâtre mécanique. Sa barbe commençait à repointer sur son menton, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient de chaque côté de son visage sidéré.  
  
Derrière lui, assis sur la banquette, Ecthelion était en train de manger des morceaux de poulet rôti qu’il sortait d’un sachet acheté à la boucherie du coin.  
  
« C’est terrible cette histoire, messire… » fit Belin.  
  
Sur la scène du théâtre, une araignée géante venait de surgir, accompagnée d’un chevalier noir, et elle commençait à sucer les deux arbres lumineux comme un médecin qui fait une saignée.  
  
« Elle va les tuer, à faire comme ça, non ? »  
  
« Je ne vais pas vous raconter la fin », dit Ecthelion avec un air entendu.


	18. Les Liaisons Dangereuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orodreth est amoureux...

**Episode 18 : Les Liaisons Dangereuses** **  
**

Ecthelion ne recevait presque jamais de courrier personnel. La dernière fois qu'il en avait reçu, c'était une lettre de condoléances écrite par Maedhros, et c'était il y a des décennies.

Aussi fut-il étonné quand on lui transmis un pli portant le sceau de la Maison de Finarfin. Il imagina vite quelque affaire martiale et épique… mais fut vite déçu.

_Cher Ecthelion,_

_Ilúvatar ! Je ne sais à qui d'autre faire part de mes problèmes, si ce n'est à vous auprès duquel je me suis initialement confié._   
_Vous vous souvenez de Limwen, cette jeune dame de Barad-Eithel dont je vous avais parlé dans une certaine taverne de Vinyamar, et à laquelle j'ai si rapidement donné mon cœur, bien que le sien ne fût à mon égard que Distance, Ignorance et Glace._

_Hé bien ! Il y a du nouveau ! Figurez-vous que j'ai réussi à discuter avec elle de temps à autre, et au fils des jours, je suis un peu devenu son confident._   
_Cependant, je ne saurais dire si mes sentiments sont réciproques. Elle est certes très amicale, mais elle n'a pas à mon égard de ces marques de tendresse qui trahissent à coup sûr l'amour._   
_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que feriez vous à ma place ? Faut-il que je me déclare ? Aidez-moi !!!_

_Orodreth Fils d'Angrod_

_P.S. : Passez le bonjour de ma part à votre écuyer._

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ses histoires d'amour ! », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Et puis cet abus de signes de ponctuation, cela me rend malade. »

Il appela Belin.

« Oui messire ? »

« Orodreth vous souhaite le bonjour. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? »

« Pour sûr ! Comment va-t-il ? Et la gentille dame qu'il aime bien ? »

« Hein ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous souvenez de ce détail ? »

« Si, je m'en souviens très bien. »

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas… Comment peut-il avoir envie de courir les filles alors que là où il se trouve, il pourrait s'entraîner avec le Prince Fingon ? »

« Ce n'est point la même chose, tout d'même. »

« C'est vrai… C'est mieux ! »

Le lendemain, il rédigea une réponse.

_Cher Orodreth,_

_Bien que nous ne nous connaissions que peu, si vous me demandez mon opinion, il faut bien que je vous la donne, par Tulkas._   
_Abandonnez ces marivaudages indignes d'un petit-fils de roi et entraînez-vous à la guerre._

_Cordialement,_

_Ecthelion Kormaion de la Source_

* * *

 

Meril Limwen était une ravissante jeune elfe à peine plus âgée qu'Orodreth – elle n'avait que 49 ans. Grande et mince, elle était toujours parée et parfumée, et ses longs cheveux étaient bruns comme ceux de la plupart des Noldor.

« Orodreth, comme cela me fait tant plaisir que nous soyons devenus amis », dit-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus ses yeux verts. « Je n'ai toujours eu d'amis que parmi les autres filles de barons, jamais parmi les fils de barons, et encore moins les fils de princes. »

« Ma douce amie ! C'est un honneur que d'être dès lors votre premier ami. »

Après cette spirituelle introduction, ils sortirent dans les jardins suspendus qui surplombait l'Eithel Sirion. Là, le fils d'Angrod ne put s'empêcher de contempler sa jeune camarade dans la lumière hivernale. Dans sa robe sombre bordée d'un col en fourrure blanche, elle était vraiment splendide.

« Vous êtes si belle… », osa-t-il.

« Hélas ! Pas assez ! », soupira-t-elle.

« Comment cela ? »

Elle s'assit sur un banc surmonté d'une tonnelle. Orodreth la suivit.

« J'aime quelqu'un au-dessus de ma condition », avoua-t-elle.

« Voyons, si il vous aime, il n'aura que faire de votre rang. Et vous êtes tout de même fille de seigneur ! »

« Je ne sais pas si il m'aime justement », gémit-elle. « Je ne suis sans doute pas assez belle pour lui. »

« Que racontez-vous là ? Vous êtes merveilleuse ! »

Milwen rougit. Orodreth aussi.

« Oserais-je… », murmura-t-elle.

« Osez, mon amie ! Vous pouvez tout me dire ! »

« Je ne sais… »

Elle baissait ses grands cils noirs qui semblaient humides.

« C'est un elfe très noble… »

« Il est d'une grande famille ? »

« Oui. D'une famille de rois. »

Inconsciemment, Orodreth bomba le torse.

« Le connaissez-vous bien ? »

« Hé bien, il m'arrive de discuter avec lui… Il entend si bien le cœur des femmes ! »

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage naïf du jeune prince blond.

« Et il est si gentil et aimable… », poursuivit-elle. « Mais c'est un prince… »

« Cela ne fait rien ! », s'exclama Orodreth. « Je suis sûr que sitôt qu'il connaîtra vos sentiments, il voudra vous épouser ! »

« Vous croyez ? », fit-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

« Mais oui ! J'y pense… Est-il beau au moins ? »

« Oh oui ! Il a de si beaux yeux clairs… »

Orodreth était proche de l'extase.

« Et de si longs cheveux, qui montrent sa force ! »

Le visage d'Orodreth se décomposa. Il avait toujours porté les cheveux coupés au bol, à la mode de Nargothrond.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un homme avec des cheveux aussi longs et épais », ajouta Limwen en rougissant. « Et il est si courageux… Et fort… »

Orodreth ne disait plus rien, il n'avait plus de force... Son cœur venait de se briser.

« Mon dieu, c'est  _Lui_  ! », murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix terrifiée.

Accompagné de quelques lieutenants et écuyers, le Prince Fingon venait d'entrer dans les jardins. Et malgré la fraîcheur du jour, il était torse nu et s'essuyait avec une serviette. Orodreth aurait donné cher pour avoir de semblables muscles abdominaux et biceps, et des cheveux tressés d'or battant ses genoux. Il se sentit soudain laid, incroyablement jeune, incroyablement chauve, et incroyablement misérable.

Le groupe descendait l'allée pavée qui passait près de la tonnelle et du banc où ils étaient assis.

« Oh », glissa Fingon quand il fut au niveau de Milwen, « joli petit haut. »

Milwen rougit et quand Fingon fut hors de vue, elle explosa dans l'oreille d'Orodreth : « Il m'a fait un compliment ! »

« J'ai envie de mourir », pensa Orodreth.

Le soir venu, il prit la plume.

_Ilúvatar !_

_Cher Ecthelion, si vous saviez ! J'aurais dû écouter vos conseils, et ne pas me mêler des choses de l'amour. Meril Limwen que j'aime et dont j'ai presque cru, par erreur, être aimé en retour, n'a de yeux et de sentiments que pour le fils du Grand Roi, le Prince Fingon !_   
_Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec lui ? Je ne suis pas de taille !!_

_Orodreth, le plus malheureux des elfes, qui songe à s'ôter la vie de désespoir._

Deux semaines plus tard, il reçut cette réponse :

_Cher Orodreth,_

_Vous avez raison. Vous n'êtes pas de taille. Et si vous vouliez vraiment vous ôter la vie, vous l'auriez déjà fait._

_Cordialement,_

_Ecthelion Kormaion de la Source._


	19. La poésie épique II

**Episode 19 : La poésie épique II**

 

Les onze chefs des douze maisons de Gondolin étaient réunis autour de la table ronde, dans l'une des salles de la Tour du Roi.

Turgon prit la parole en premier : « Messieurs, avant de passer à l'ordre du jour... Il semblerait que la renommée des membres de ce cénacle ait connu une nette amélioration. Nous avons tous à présent une épithète épique. »

« Fantastique ! », s'exclama Glorfindel.

« Reste à savoir laquelle... », opina Salgant.

Le roi prit la tablette de cire dans le coin de l'Intendant.

« Donc ce sont des épithètes qui viennent de divers troubadours en Beleriand, mais aussi du peuple... Vous pouvez remercier les indics de Penlodh au passage. »

« Qu'il crève », murmura Egalmoth.

« Alors... On commence par moi. Celui-ci n'a pas changé. Turgon le Sage. »

« Ça se voit qu'ils ne le connaissent pas comme nous on le connaît », glissa Egalmoth à son voisin de table, Galdor.

« Ensuite... Duilin aux Yeux Perçants. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ecthelion, aux aguets, semblait impatient de connaître le sien.

« Egalmoth le Fortuné. Galdor le Leste. Salgant le Disgracieux. Penlodh le Haut... »

« C'est une référence à sa taille ou à son balai dans l'derche ? », murmura Egalmoth à un Galdor agacé.

« Glorfindel Tête-D'Or. Enerdhil l'Habile. Ecthelion... »

Ecthelion s'était redressé.

« Le Hardi ? Le Brave ? », compléta-t-il.

Turgon fronça les sourcils.

« Le Beau... »

« Quoi ?! »

« Attendez, il y a une suite... Ecthelion,  _le plus beau de tous les Noldor_. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? J'en ai rien à fiche d'être beau ! », s'écria Ecthelion.

« Oh la vache », fit Egalmoth. « Je croyais que c'était Fëanor le plus beau des Noldor ? »

« Mais comme il est mort, la place est libre », dit Glorfindel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ecthelion, le détaillant de pied en cap. Le visage du chevalier devint rouge.

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal... »

« On peut pas dire le contraire. »

« Comment fait-il pour avoir des pommettes pareilles ? »

« Et ses cheveux... On dirait qu'ils ont des reflets bleus... »

« Mais arrêtez ça tout de suite ! », s'exclama le jeune elfe.

« Il y a un autre seigneur qui a pour surnom le Beau, qui est-ce, déjà ? », demanda Galdor.

« C'est Celegorm, l'un des fils de Fëanor. »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite », dit Turgon. « Son épithète épique est  _le Blond_ , et non  _le Beau_. »

« Techniquement », opposa Glorfindel, «  _the Fair_  peut aussi bien vouloir dire  _le Beau_. »

« Ainsi que  _le Juste_  », ajouta Penlodh.

« C'est donc cela », dit Ecthelion. « Il y a eu une erreur de traduction. C'est Ecthelion le Blond. »

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? Y'a pas plus brun que vous dans cette assemblée. »

« Alors c'est Ecthelion le Juste. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Mais comment cela se fait que ces trois caractéristiques soient exprimées par le même mot ? », se demanda soudain Turgon à voix haute.

« Cherchez pas », dit Egalmoth. « C'est un mot d'origine vanyarine. »

Penlodh fit la moue.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un usage figuré de l'idée de clarté. »

« Quelqu'un peut me traduire ce qu'il dit ? »

« Moi je ne l'ai jamais trouvé très clair, le Celegorm », dit Duilin.

« De toute façon, Celegorm n'est pas juste, et il n'est pas non plus beau », dit Turgon. « Donc il est blond. »

« Il n'est pas vraiment blond », dit Glorfindel.

« C'est sûr que comparé à vous... Mais il n'est pas brun non plus... »

« Il est châtain », dit Enerdhil. « Je l'ai bien connu en Valinor. »

« Châtain, l'hiver, blond l'été, affaire classée », dit Turgon. « Franchement, son physique n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Autant Ecthelion, si j'avais les tendances de Maedhros, rien qu'en le voyant... »

Il eut un sourire salace. Ecthelion pâlit.

« Autant Celegorm... », poursuivit-il. « Ce n'est même pas le plus beau des sept frères. »

« J'exige qu'on me retire cette épithète », déclara le seigneur de la Fontaine. « En quoi importe-t-il à un chevalier d'être beau ? De toute façon, j'ai fait voeu de chasteté. »

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh le con ! »

Cette interjection avait échappé à Egalmoth. Tout le monde le regardait.

« Ben oui... », expliqua le marchand. « Moi si j'avais son âge et que j'étais gaulé pareil... Je peux vous dire que j'aurais déjà une douzaine d'enfants moitié Avari... Et je parle même pas de toutes ces minettes Noldor dont j'aurais usé les cuisses ! » (1)

Les sourcils de Penlodh se haussèrent très haut.

« Seigneur Egalmoth... Je dois avouer m'être souvent demandé si votre vulgarité était une stratégie pour dissimuler votre intelligence, ou bien un trait naturel de votre personnalité. »

 

* * *

 

Ecthelion avait fini la journée en s'entraînant au lancer de poignards sur cible en bois, dans la cour de la caserne de sa Maison. Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes.

« Belin, pourquoi me regardez-vous aussi fixement ? », demanda-t-il à son écuyer. « Cela me déconcentre. »

« Excusez-moi, messire », répondit l'humain. « C'est qu'vous êtes tellement joli aujourd'hui. J'peux pas m'empêcher de vous regarder. C'est comme une pierre précieuse qui brille. »

Les yeux du seigneur elfe s'écarquillèrent et pour la deuxième fois du jour, son visage devint intégralement rouge. Alors, un grand cri résonna dans le quartier sud de la Cité Cachée.

« JE NE SUIS PAS BEAU A LA FIN ! »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tout coït par les voies reproductives équivaudrait à un mariage chez les hauts-elfes (cf le LACE), même sans cérémonie. Or les elfes sont monogames. Donc taquiner la gueuse avant le mariage demanderait d'agir comme le dit Egalmoth ?


	20. La peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vérité sur Glorfindel...

**Chapitre 20 : La peur**

 

Glorfindel et Rog prenaient un verre à l'Auberge du Palais, la taverne la plus huppée de la ville. Rog était vêtu de rouge, Glorfindel de vert et d'or.

« Rog, vous me connaissez bien », dit Glorfindel en buvant son troisième verre d'hydromel. « Vous savez que je ne suis pas un couard, et que sur le champ de bataille, il y en a peu qui puissent me disputer la palme du courage. »

Rog hocha la tête.

« Cependant, il y a deux choses dans la vie qui me terrorisent. »

Le forgeron fronça les sourcils.

« La première, hé bien, c'est… la philosophie. Eru sait que je n'y ai jamais rien compris. Et quand Penlodh et le Roi commencent à en parler, je ne sais plus où me mettre, j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier des idiots. Le pire, c'est quand ils se mettent à me demander mon avis. Mais comment donner son avis, quand on n'a même pas compris la question ? J'ai commencé à en développer des maux de ventre, et je ne parle même pas des sueurs froides que je ressens durant leurs discussions interminables, tant j'ai peur qu'ils m'interrogent. »

Rog acquiesça.

« Je vois, moi non plus je ne comprends pas toutes ces finasseries d'intellectuels. Mais j'ai la chance qu'ils ne m'invitent pas souvent à leur table, et encore moins qu'ils me demandent mon avis. Mais quelle est la deuxième chose qui vous fait peur, si la philosophie est la première ? »

Glorfindel baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ose… C'est tellement embarrassant. »

« Vous pouvez tout me dire. Cela ne dépassera jamais la barrière de mes oreilles, vous avez ma parole. »

« Hé bien… J'ai une phobie particulière… Depuis Valinor… C'est assez ancien… Et assez ridicule, pour quelqu'un de mon statut. »

« Dites. »

« J'ai peur des grosses bêtes. »

« Les grosses bêtes ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

Le beau visage se Glorfindel se tordit en une grimace angoissée.

« Les gros monstres, avec des pinces, des pattes poilues, des ailes membraneuses, des cornes… Oh Varda, je ne peux même pas les regarder en face ! »

« Vous voulez dire… vous avez peur des balrogs ? »

Glorfindel hocha la tête piteusement.

« Et des araignées géantes ? »

« Hélas oui. Rien que d'y penser, je peux être pris d'une crise de panique. »

« Et des calamars géants ? »

« Ne me rappelez pas de mauvais souvenirs ! »

« Et des vampires ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pour cela que vous aviez accepté qu'Ecthelion aille délivrer Orodreth ? »

« Je l'avoue. C'est odieux de ma part, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ni de souffrir. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de grosses bêtes monstrueuses, c'est comme si je perdais le contrôle de moi-même. »

* * *

_Deux siècles et quelques décennies plus tôt._

Les tentacules étaient soudain sorties de l'eau gelée, comme à la recherche d'un Noldo en tenue d'esquimau à consommer pour leur dessert.

Glorfindel, pâle comme un linge, avait réussi à se mettre derrière Penlodh, qui était plus grand que lui et portait un cache-oreilles en peau d'ours blanc.

« Je m'en occupe, Père ! », s'écria soudain Fingon le Vaillant.

Le Prince s'avança, en bottes et capuche fourrés. Il commença par lâcher quelques flèches sur la partie immergée de la bête qu'il parvenait à distinguer, puis dégaina son épée et se mit à frapper les tentacules. Du sang troubla la transparence de l'eau, et le Monstre regagna les profondeurs.

« Bravo mon fils ! », s'exclama le sage Fingolfin en élevant son bâton de pèlerin. Il se tourna vers la foule et l'apostropha. « Et maintenant, mon Peuple, poursuivons notre Grande Marche ! »

La colonne formée de milliers d'elfes s'ébranla, et se remit en route, dans son Exode.

* * *

« Messire, il y a quelque chose dont vous avez peur ? », demanda un jour Belin le Blond au Seigneur de la Fontaine, tout en astiquant son bouclier.

« Non. Et vous ? »

« J'avouons que j'ai un peu peur des serpents. »

« Vous êtes très courageux vous savez, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais quitté son moulin. »

« Merci monseigneur », répondit l'humain, les joues rouges.

« Oh, mais j'y pense… Si, il y a quelque chose qui me fait peur. »

« Quoi messire ? »

Mais Ecthelion ne répondit pas.

* * *

« Mon fils Fingon n'a peur de rien, sauf d'une chose », déclara un Fingolfin joyeux lors d'un banquet donné dans sa capitale de Barad Eithel.

« Laquelle Père ? », dit Fingon l'air à la fois amusé et sceptique.

« Le mariage ! », répondit Fingolfin en le fusillant du regard.


	21. L'acculturation, I

**Chapitre 21 : L'acculturation**

 

Quand Eudes et Robert virent leur frère après de longs mois sans nouvelles, ils ne le reconnurent d'abord pas.

Il leur fallut attendre que le cavalier s'arrêtât devant leur porte, et qu'ils voient de près son visage.

« Par Dieu ! C'est toi Belin ? », demanda Eudes.

« Oui », fit Belin en baissant la tête.

Il avait demandé un jour en plus de son jour de chôme habituel pour aller rendre visite à ses frères, au moulin du fond de la vallée.

« C'te cheval gris, il est bien beau ! Il est à toi ? »

« Oui, c'est le seigneur Glorfindel qui me l'avait donné quand il m'avait embauché. »

« Glorfindel… N'est-ce point cestuy qui commande aux armées d'la ville ? »

« Si fait. »

« Entre, entre. »

Ils s'installèrent sur la grande table, devant la cheminée, et lui donnèrent à boire et à manger.

« T'as bonne mine et fière allure ! », dit Eudes.

« C't'e beaux vêtements, d'où ils viennent ? », demanda Robert.

« C'sont les vêtements des gens de ma Maison », répondit Belin.

« Ta maison ? »

« La Maison de la Fontaine, que dirige Ecthelion, le seigneur elfe dont je sommes escuyer. »

 _Il parle un peu bizarrement par moments_ , pensa Robert.

« T'es donc d'venu escuyer ! »

« Oui, j'm'occupons du cheval de mon seigneur, d'porter son écu lors des joutes et des fêtes, et j'l'accompagne dans ses voyages. »

Eudes regardait les cheveux de son frère depuis un certain temps. Il ne résista plus et les toucha du bout des doigts. Sous des tresses compliquées fixées au-dessus du crâne, ils tombaient lisses et doux comme de la soie de chaque côté de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est donc arrivé à tes ch'veux ? »

« C'est l'seigneur Ecthelion qui m'coiffe et me fait mes tresses. Tout seul j'n'arrive point. »

« Et ta peau ? Elle est toute douce aussi. »

« C'sont ces savons elfiques. Ils mettent dedans des huiles, d'moult plantes différentes. »

« Et tes dents ? Elles sont toutes blanches céans ! »

« Mon seigneur Ecthelion m'a donné une p'tite brosse, avec laquelle on s'les frotte. J'allons vous la montrer ! »

Il alla ouvrir son sac pour en sortir une brosse à dents dont le manche en bois était artistement sculpté.

« Oh… », firent les frères en regardant l'objet avec étonnement.

« Il m'a aussi appris l'alphabet des elfes, comme ça bientôt j'pourrons lire des livres. »

« Lire des livres ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Monseigneur Ecthelion dit qu'on peut y apprendre des choses, et lire des exploits guerriers. »

 _Monseigneur Ecthelion par ci, Monseigneur Ecthelion par là... Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche, décidément !_ , pensèrent les deux frères avec jalousie, craignant que le seigneur elfe ne leur confisque l'affection de leur frère.

« Belin, tu nous as vexés en partant », dit alors Eudes.

« Pourquoi donc ? », répondit l'adolescent en se cachant le visage derrière son bol de soupe.

« On nous a dit que t'avais raconté là-haut que not' père Eric ne t'avoit pas laissé d'héritage, et qu't'avons plus les moyens d'vivre. Comme si nous deux on était deux vilains qui t'auraient mis à la porte ! Alors qu'not' père avait décidé qu'nous restions tous les trois au moulin, sans qu'l'un soit avantagé par rapport aux deux autres. »

« C'est mon chat qui m'a conseillé de dire ça », se défendit Belin. « Il disait qu'j'aurais plus de chances qu'ils m'prennent comme ça. »

« Un chat ça parle point, Belin », répliqua l'aîné. « Alors essaye pas d'nous tromper. Tu voulois tellement vivre parmi eux qu't'étois prêt à mentir sur not' compte. C't'e félonie. »

« Mais non… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te gênes dans c'moulin ? », demanda alors l'autre. « On est point assez bien pour toi. Quand on t'voit on n'dirait plus homme, mais elfe ! »

« Et ton seigneur Ecthelion, il t'accepte point comme tu es ! »

« Tu t'rasois l'menton pour ressembler à un elfe, mais t'en es point un ! Et j'suis ben sûr qu'eux t'accept'ront point ! »

Belin baissa les yeux tristement.

« J'voulons pas… », commença-t-il.

« T'es point fait pour vivre parmi ces fées qui n'meurent point », le coupa Robert. « Tu n'es qu'simple homme. »

« D'ailleurs, comment qu'ça s'fait qu'ton seigneur t'a engagé ? Son ancien escuyer devoit pourtant ne point mourir de vieillesse. »

« Il est mort en combattant », bredouilla Belin.

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

« Comment ? »

« C't'un méchant orc qui lui donna un coup de sabre dans les entrailles. »

Eudes et Robert pâlirent et se regardèrent à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu dois r'venir ici ! », dirent-ils en chœur.

Le restant du séjour de Belin fut occupé à tenter de le convaincre d'abandonner sa charge d'écuyer et de revenir habiter au moulin. On réussit à tout lui faire dire : qu'il habitait avec son maître, un jeune elfe colérique et violent, parce qu'on le bizutait au dortoir de la caserne. Qu'il se faisait insulter régulièrement, traiter de singe, de chien, de créature inférieure, quand on ne soulignait pas une soi-disant ressemblance avec la race naine.

« Ils n'sont point tous comme ça », opposait-il. « La plupart sont bons et sages avec moi… Comme le roy, qu'est grand et gentil elfe. »

Mais les détails appris par Eudes et Robert avaient suffisamment conforté le malaise qu'ils avaient ressenti en voyant leur frère revenir ainsi changé. Ils avaient peur de ne plus le revoir, qu'il finisse par se détourner d'eux, qu'il lui arrive malheur, et se sentaient aussi blessés dans leur amour-propre d'humain et de simples meuniers. Et ils lui parlèrent tant et si bien et lui tournèrent l'esprit qu'il finit par se demander si ils n'avaient pas raison, si sa place n'était pas parmi eux, les humains, car les elfes ne le considéreraient jamais comme un pair.

Le soir du deuxième jour de son congé, ils lui montrèrent une lettre de démission qu'ils avaient dictée à l'un de leurs voisins sindar. Comme Belin savait maintenant écrire son nom, il signa.

Ecthelion l'attendit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais ni ce soir-là, ni le jour qui suivit, Belin ne se montra à Gondolin.


	22. Le Chat botté de Gondolin

** Episode 22 : Le Chat Botté de Gondolin **

 

Depuis que Belin était retourné dans son ancienne maison, il était intarissable sur ses aventures à l’étranger, les us et coutumes des Noldor, ainsi que son ancien employeur, le Chevalier de la Fontaine.

« Monseigneur Ecthelion il est si beau que quand on le regarde, c’est comme si on regardait le paradis », continuait d’expliquer Belin à ses frères, tout en mangeant sa gamelle de lentilles.

Eudes et Robert s’étaient arrêtés de manger et le regardaient d’un œil morne, la bouche ouverte.

« Et sa voix c’est comme de la musique. Des fois j’ferme juste les yeux et j’l’écoute parler. »

Les deux frères s’entre-regardèrent.

« Dis donc Robert, j’crois bien qu’notr’ frère est atteint d’elfophilie avancée pour ainsi dire. »

« C’n’est point vrai », dit Belin.

« Et le Grand Roy des Noldor, il ressemble-t’à quoi donc ? »

« Il ressemble un peu à notre roy Turgon, mais en plus jeune et en moins grand », répondit Belin.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête.

« C’t’immortalité des elfes, ça fait d’drôles d’résultats », dit Robert. « Une fois Olwen d’la Ferme à Avoine elle m’présente son arrière-grand-mère… J’en suis ben resté sur les fesses tellement qu’elle était fraîche et bonne à voir ! »

« Mais ton seigneur Ecthelion », reprit Eudes. « Est-ce qu’il brille comme le roy Turgon et l’seigneur Glorfindel ? »

« Non point, car il n’a pas vécu sur l’île des Dieux. Il est né dans l’pays du Grand Roy. »

« Ah, d’accord… Et est-ce que tu sais comment qu’ils s’reproduisent, parce qu’on s’est toujours posé la question moi et Robert. On ne les voye jamais faire l’Acte ni en parler, alors on ne comprend point. »

« Je crois qu’ils font comme nous », répondit Belin. « Mais moins souvent. Par exemple Monseigneur Ecthelion il ne pense jamais à ça, et il a fait vœu de charité. »

« De quoi ? »

« De charité. Cela veut dire qu’on ne touche point les femmes. »

« Ah… »

Ces révélations laissèrent les deux frères songeurs, si bien qu’ils finirent leurs lentilles en silence.

 

* * *

 

Ecthelion reçut la lettre de démission de Belin tard dans l’après-midi, alors qu’il était occupé à la caserne.

L’elfe avait d’abord pensé que le retour de son écuyer avait été retardé pour une raison qu’il ignorait… Sa démission était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait s’attendre. Alors il repassa les derniers jours dans sa tête. Mais tout lui sembla normal. Son écuyer n’était plus bizuté, du moins à sa connaissance… Il avait l’air d’apprécier son travail. 

L’affront venait-il de lui ? L’avait-il offensé sans s’en rendre compte, à cause de leurs différences culturelles ? Si c’était le cas, il s’excuserait. Ou alors, c’était ses frères qui l’avaient influencé…

L’esprit bouillant et confus, le chevalier rentra chez lui. A sa grande déception, il ne trouva personne dans le salon ou les chambres. « De toute façon, il va au moins revenir pour prendre ses affaires », se dit-il. Et il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Belin, le bout des mains appuyé sur son front.

Une demi heure passa. L’elfe avait le regard fixé sur le mur qui lui faisait face, où était accrochée une tapisserie représentant Yavanna. Il entendit la porte entrouverte glisser légèrement, puis quelques bruits de pattes molles sur le parquet.

C’était le chat de Belin qui venait se frotter contre ses jambes.

« Tu vois, ton maître t’a abandonné », dit Ecthelion.

Il baissa les yeux. Le chat le regardait avec ses iris mordorées et sa fraise de dentelle qui lui ceignait le cou.

« Il ne m’a pas abandonné », dit alors une voix.

La bouche du chat avait bougé. Ecthelion sursauta.

« Cette fois, je suis vraiment fou », dit l’elfe. « J’ai l’impression d’entendre le gros chat de Belin qui me parle. »

« Je vous en prie, taciturne créature, un peu de politesse ! Je ne suis pas si gros… Et vous n’êtes pas fou ! »

Ecthelion bondit hors du fauteuil.

« Varda ! …Eru ! »

« Miaouh ! Ce n’est pas la peine de jurer par tous les dieux ! Que faites-vous à rester ici à attendre, affalé dans mon fauteuil ? Vous devez aller chercher Belin pour qu’il revienne ici, à Gondolin ! »

« Les chats ne parlent pas ! », répliqua Ecthelion. « Et ils ne sont pas race créée par les Valar !  »

« Qu’importe qui m’a créé », répondit le chat. « Belin doit absolument revenir à Gondolin. Il en va de l’avenir de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Et comment un simple fils de meunier serait important pour la Terre du Milieu ? »

« Parce que je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Un rai de lumière traversa les yeux de l’elfe ; le chat n’eut pas le temps de réagir. En un éclair Ecthelion l’avait saisi. L’animal se démena en poussant des cris mélangés à des miaulements, les canines sorties, les yeux révulsés et le poil hérissé. L’elfe finit par le tenir par ses deux pattes arrières, lui maintenant ainsi la tête à l’envers.

« Parle, créature de Morgoth ! »

« Miaaaaaaouh ! », glapit le chat en se tortillant. « Je suis avec lui depuis qu’il est enfant car il a un grand destin à accomplir ! Je l’ai vu ! Dans mes visions ! »

« Tes visions ? »

« Oui !  J’y ai vu Belin à Gondolin, avec vous, le Seigneur de la Fontaine… Et je l’ai vu épouser la princesse aussi ! »

« Idril ? »

« Oui ! »

Ecthelion en avait gardé la bouche ouverte. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se mit à secouer le chat.

« Tu es sûr que c’était bien lui ?! »

« Oui, oui ! »

Mais le Chat n’en était plus si sûr… L’homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qu’il avait vu dans ses visions dépassait la princesse Idril en taille, alors que cette dernière, très grande, mesurait déjà près de deux mètres. Or, Belin, pour l’instant, était plus petit qu’Idril. De plus, il lui semblait que l’homme vu dans ses visions était beaucoup plus beau, avec des traits plus fins et un corps mieux bâti. Cela dit, ces visions étaient toujours un peu floues, et Belin n’avait pas complètement terminé sa croissance.

« Et quand tu as d’abord eu ces visions, tu vivais ici ? »

« Oui », mentit le Chat.

Ce n’était sans doute pas le moment de lui dire qu’il était l’un des chats magiciens de Sauron Tevildo, le Changeur de Forme et Prince des Chats. Il aurait pu essayer de lui expliquer qu’il avait fui la cruauté de son ancien maître et décidé de servir la cause du Bien et des Valar, mais comment aurait-il pu le croire ? C’était un coup à finir exécuté et cloué sur une porte.

« J’ai du mal à voir Belin marié à Ia fille du roi », dit Ecthelion. « Mais tu as raison en ceci que je dois aller lui parler et éclaircir la chose. »

« Vous saviez ce que vous vouliez ? Alors maintenant lâchez-moi ! », intima le Chat.

Ecthelion le lâcha, se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il se retourna et dit :

« Tu es tout de même drôlement coquet pour un chat. Entre la fraise et les petites chaussures… On devrait t’appeler le _Chat Coquet_. »

Cette étrange discussion close, l’elfe descendit à la caserne, fit seller son cheval par l’un des écuyers de permanence, revêtit son armure, et franchit bientôt la porte de la cité. 

L’après-midi était à sa moitié, et la lumière commençait déjà à faiblir. Ecthelion passa la première ferme, puis la seconde. Une heure après son départ, il atteignait le moulin. Il y avait un chemin perpendiculaire à la route. Il l’emprunta pour gagner la ferme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

* * *

 

Eudes et Robert étaient assis sur la grosse pierre rectangulaire posée à gauche de leur porte, se partageant une miche de pain trempée dans du vin, quand un chevalier monté sur un blanc destrier se présenta à la lisière de la cour de leur ferme.

Ce n’était pas le type d’elfe qu’ils avaient coutume de voir ici au fond de la vallée. Cet elfe-là, qui était à tous les coups un des Noldor, était revêtu de pied en cap d’une armure d’argent au plastron artistement décoré. De longs cheveux noirs contrastant avec l’argent s’échappaient en grandes bandes lisses hors du bas de son heaume, qui était surmonté d’une pointe dont le bout était en diamant. Sa cape enfin, était de gris-bleu foncé, chatoyant comme de l’eau.

Le visiteur descendit de son cheval, auquel il adressa quelques mots en langue sindarine, puis ôta son casque.

Il avait un long visage, avec des pommettes hautes et marquées s’étirant en diagonale jusqu’à ses tempes, un front et un nez droits, une bouche large. S’il ne luisait pas comme certains autres elfes, sa peau très blanche possédait un éclat que n’avaient pas les peaux humaines, et un feu gris et violent était dans chacun de ses yeux.

« C’t’e doit être cet Ecthelion dont nous a tant parlé Belin », glissa Robert à son frère.

« J’somme point bougre », chuchota l’autre, « mais c’est vrai qu’il est bien beau ».

L’elfe s’approcha d’eux. Ils virent, non sans appréhension, qu’une grande épée était accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Bonsoir, bonnes gens », dit-il.

Sa voix était pure comme les torrents dévalant les montagnes, et déroulait ses mots en nobles inflexions.

« Je cherche Belin le Blond, mon ancien écuyer, pour lui parler. On m’a dit qu’il habitait ici. »

« C’t’e juste », dit Eudes. « J’sommes son frère aîné, Eudes fils d’Eric, et voici mon autre frère, Robert l’Roux. »

« Bien l’bonsoir, monseigneur », dit à son tour Robert, avec une pointe d’hostilité dans la voix.

« Est-il ici ? », reprit Ecthelion. « Puis-je le voir ? »

« On peut aller l’chercher messire, mais j’m’demande bien pourquoi vous voulez le voir, d’abord. »

« Pour lui parler. Pour savoir pourquoi il m’a envoyé une lettre de démission. »

« Il fait ben c’qu’il veut, et il n’a point à s’justifier d’vant vous. »

« Peut-être, mais il n’empêche que je souhaiterais m’entretenir avec lui, et que s’il n’y voit pas d’objection, il me semble que vous n’y verrez pas d’objections non plus. »

Les deux frères semblèrent ne pas comprendre ce qu’il disait.

« Demandez-lui donc s’il veut bien me parler », traduisit Ecthelion.

« J’allons l’chercher », dit Robert.

Il se dirigea vers la grange à fourrage.

Eudes gardait les yeux baissés.

« Ainsi vous êtes son frère aîné ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Oui. Et j’m’étions occupé d’lui depuis qu’notr’mère Jehanne est morte quand il était p’tiot. Alors vous comprenez, j’voulons pas qu’il lui arrive du mal. »

Ecthelion le dévisageait avec des yeux si perçants qu’ils étaient insoutenables. Puis il dirigea son regard brillant vers la masure des fermiers, une petite maison en bois et torchis collée à une étable, d’où l’on entendait parfois mugir des vaches. Alors il vit Robert passer devant la maison, et venir vers eux, accompagné d’un adolescent plus grand que lui, la tête couverte d’une sorte de calotte paysanne.

De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs, un menton volontaire pailleté d’or sous un nez qui rebique… C’était bien Belin.

Le visage de l’elfe s’éclaira et il sourit. Belin avait l’air gêné et il regardait Ecthelion par à-coups.

« Bonsoir messire. »

« Bonsoir… Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui messire, j’vais bien. »

« Laissez-nous », dit Ecthelion aux frères. « Je veux lui parler seul à seul. »

« Il n’en est point question », dit Robert. « Vous allez en profiter pour lui entortiller la tête. »

« Lui entortiller la tête de quoi ? », s’irrita soudain l’elfe. « Belin, pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus revenir ? »

Encadré par ses deux frères, Le jeune humain ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce quelque chose que j’ai fait ? Si c’est le cas… Si je vous ai offensé… Expliquez-moi. Et croyez bien que j’en suis désolé. »

Belin secoua la tête négativement.

« C’est quelqu’un d‘autre ? Un elfe vous a maltraité ? Dites-moi son nom et j’irai lui régler son compte. »

Eudes et Robert échangèrent un regard qui disait : « Le voici donc à l’œuvre, cet elfe fou. »

« Non c’est point ça messire… », dit enfin Belin. « Bien que ça ait un peu joué. »

« Joué ? Qui vous a insulté encore ? »

« Personne ces derniers jours, Messire. »

« Et la semaine dernière ? »

« La semaine dernière non plus… »

« Et la semaine d’avant ? »

« Ben j’marchais dans la rue, et j’avons r’çu des cacahuètes sur la tête. »

« Je vais en parler au roi », dit Ecthelion. « Mais vous ne devez pas abandonner, Belin. Vous devez leur montrer qui vous êtes, pour qu'ils changent d'avis au sujet des Humains. »

« Oh je sais messire, c’n’est point juste ça. J’n’serai jamais comme vous de toute façon. Ils n’ont point tort. »

« Puis surtout ils nous a dit ce qui était arrivé à votre ancien écuyer ! », s’exclama Robert. « J’voulons pas qu’Belin finisse le ventre ouvert avec les boyaux qui sortent ! »

Ecthelion pâlit et l’espace de quelques secondes, ses yeux eurent quelque chose d’effrayant, comme s’ils voyaient quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas. Sa main droite, gantée de fer, se crispa sur la garde de son épée.

« Mais il ne finira pas comme ça », dit-il. « Je le protégerai. »

« Vous avez drôlement bien protégé l’dernier ! »

« De toute façon, statistiquement, il a plus de chances de mourir en prenant une flèche perdue. »

« C’est censé être rassurant ? »

L’elfe ferma les yeux quelques instants et réussit à se reprendre.

« Il est vrai que c’est un métier dangereux, Belin. Mais ne m’aviez-vous pas dit que la vie de la ferme vous ennuyait ? Que vous vouliez découvrir les terres au-delà des montagnes de la vallée ? »

« Si messire », répondit l’adolescent. « Mais j’y avons réfléchi, et j’crois qu’j’suis point fait pour cette vie-là. J’suis point la personne qu’il vous faut. »

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous dites ? Vous êtes exactement la personne qu’il me faut. Vous êtes mon seul ami. »

« C’n’est point votre ami, c’est votr’ serviteur d‘abord », dit Robert.

« Ce n’est pas mon serviteur ! », corrigea l’elfe. « Belin, vous êtes aussi courageux, même plus, que beaucoup d’elfes que je connais… Vous êtes peut-être issu d’une famille de meuniers, mais vous êtes de la noble race des Halains, hardis cavaliers au-delà des Montagnes Bleues. Alors revenez avec moi. »

Belin secoua la tête, les yeux mouillés.

« Non messire, y’a une erreur sur la personne. Mon chat disait que j’allons sauver l’monde, mais moi j’savons bien qu’c’est point mon destin. »

« Qu’en savez-vous ? », dit Ecthelion. « Vous m’avez bien sauvé, moi. »

« Laissez-le, maintenant », dit Eudes. « Il vous a donné votre réponse. »

Le Noldo déglutit.

« Votre décision est prise ? »

« Oui messire. »

Les sourcils de l’elfe se détendirent, son visage devint froid. Il remit son casque.

« Alors bonne chance, dans ce cas », dit-il d’une voix à la clarté glaciale. « Je vous ferai envoyer vos affaires, comme cela vous n’aurez pas à revenir. »

Belin sentit son estomac lui faire mal.

« Merci monseigneur. »

Ecthelion fit demi-tour sans saluer Eudes et Robert, marcha jusqu’à son cheval puis disparut dans un éclat argenté.

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Belin. Il se mit la main devant les yeux.

Eudes lui donna une tape dans le dos et dit :

« C’est mieux comme ça. »

 

 

 


	23. Feu la vache de Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme l’indique son titre, cet épisode est un clin d’œil aux épisodes de Kaamelott mettant en scène Guéthenoc et Roparzh… Adapté au monde de Gondolin !

** Episode 23 : Feu la vache de Robert **

 

« Mon roi », déclara Penlodh, « un fermier humain et un fermier elfe vous demandent audience. »

« Faites-les entrer. Cela va me distraire un peu des dernières mésaventures podologiques de ma fille... »

Au lieu de deux personnes, ce furent trois qui entrèrent. Il y avait deux fermiers humains, les deux vêtus de manière rustique et portant le bonnet paysan, puis un elfe vêtu de vert, la tête ceinte d'un foulard de la même couleur.

Des deux humains, ce fut le plus petit qui s'avança. Ses cheveux et sa courte barbe étaient roux. Le seul raffinement de sa tenue était un torque doré autour de son cou.

Il ôta son chapeau et s'inclina.

« Bien l'bonjour mon roy », dit-il avec déférence. « J'voulons point vous importuner, mais on m'a dit qu'vous étiez ben juste ! Et votr'sergent et votr'prévost vouloient point m'croire quant à c't'affaire. Puis vous d'vez estre mis au courant d'une telle ignominie dans votr'royaume ! »

« Excusez-moi mon cher ami », répondit le roi, « mais qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

« J'sommes Robert le Roux, messire, fils d'Erik le meunier, d'la dernière ferme de la vallée avant les alpages. Et lui c't'e mon nouveau voisin. »

Il désignait l'elfe.

« Attendez… Mais je vous connais », dit le roi. « Vous êtes Tathar, le président du SUN, le syndicat nandorin ? »

« C'est juste », répondit l'elfe, droit comme un pic.

« Et alors… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Y'a monseigneur qu'depuis qu'il s'est installé à côté d'chez nous avec ses compères, y'a qu'des ennuis qui s'créent ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... », siffla le Nando en détournant les yeux.

« Oui oui, nous on s'entendait très bien avec les Elf'Gris et les Elf'Verts d'avant ! Mais lui j'sais pas d'quelle couleur il est mais ça pue ! »

« Oh hé vous me parlez autrement ! », dit l'elfe.

« Calmez-vous Erik… Euh Robert », dit le roi. « Et énoncez quels sont, concrètement, vos griefs. »

« Mes… Mes quoi ? »

« Il faut lui faire la traduction », dit le syndicaliste. « Il ne comprend rien à rien quand on essaye de lui expliquer quelque chose. »

« Que vous a-t-il fait de mal ? », demanda Turgon.

« C'qu'il m'a fait d'mal ? Y'a trois jours, j'vais pour ramener mes vaches qui broutaient les arbustes près d'la rivière… Et ben il en manquait une. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Et ensuite le lendemain j'aperçois ma vache dans son pré, avec ses vaches à lui ! »

« Ce ne sont pas  _mes_  vaches », corrigea l'elfe. « Tout le monde ne vous suit pas dans votre délire de propriété. »

« En plus c'tait une belle vache, avec un pelage couleur'd'miel, une p'tite frange sur l'milieu des cornes et d'grands cils noirs. »

« Il n'y a plus d'humaines dans la vallée sire, concluez-en ce que l'on peut en conclure. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il insinuerait point que j'fais des choses avec ma vache c't'animal ? »

« Ce ne sera pas le premier. Ils ont de drôles de mœurs les Humains d'ici d'après ce qu'on dit. »

« Ils m'accusent d'choses maléfiques, majesté ! Ce qu'il dit pas c'est qu'dans sa ferme ils font pousser des plantes bizarres qu'j'avons jamais vues ailleurs ! Et l'soir venu ils mettent les feuilles dans leurs longues pipes et ça rigole jusqu'à pas d'heure ! »

« De toute façon, c'est ce qui a été décidé », dit l'elfe Nando. « Il doit donner ses animaux à la coopérative ! Alors puisqu'il ne le fait pas, on le fait à sa place. »

« La coo…quoi ? », demanda Turgon.

« La coopérative, la ferme collective ! »

« Dans ses rêves, oui ! », s'exclama Robert. « J'préfère encore tuer ma vache que la leur donner ! »

« Vous voyez le barbare… Il dit qu'il l'aime mais il veut la tuer ! »

« T-t-t-t. Attendez une minute… », fit le roi. « Qui a décidé quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une ferme collective, moi. »

« C'est ce qui a été décidé par vote dans le district, Majesté. »

« Par vote ? Non mais attendez… Un vote ? C'est quoi, c'machin ? Y'a pas de vote. C'est moi qui décide quand il y a quelque chose à décider. Parce que je suis le Roi. »

« Je suis un elfe Nando », répondit Tathar. « Je n'obéis qu'au Seigneur Denethor. »

« Il est canné votre seigneur Denethor ! »

« Précisément. Et s'il suffisait de poser le pied quelque part pour dire qu'un pays vous appartient, cela se saurait ! »

« Et bien c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, figurez-vous ! On arrive avec nos épées et on dit que tout est à nous. Où est le problème ? »

Le Nando en resta la bouche ouverte.

« Tout d'façon moi j'ai point voté, mon sir'l'roy », reprit Robert, « parce que d'toute manière j'savons point lire. Alors c't'a décision elle m'concern'point. »

« Non mais elle concerne personne sa décision de toute façon ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma décision », corrigea le chef Nando. « C'est le résultat d'une procédure démocratique qui… »

« Vous savez où on s'la met votre procédure démocratique ?! »

« Prends ça dans tes oreilles ! », dit Robert.

Puis il murmura à l'autre humain : « T'avois raison, l'roy Turgon c't'un bon roy. »

« De toute manière, je ne peux pas lui rendre sa vache », dit le Nando.

« Et pourquoi point ? », s'enquit Robert.

« Parce qu'elle est décédée. »

« Hein ? », fit Robert l'air hagard.

« Hier matin on l'a retrouvée morte dans le pré, alors on l'a découpée en côtelettes et on a fait un grand méchoui. »

« L'salopard ! », s'écria Robert. « J'vais l'trucider avec ma fourche et lui faire sortir les organes ! »

L'autre humain s'efforça de le retenir et y parvint jusqu'à ce que les gardes s'en chargent.

« Social-traître !», le semonça le syndicaliste. « Vous feriez mieux de conserver votre énergie pour combattre l'Impérialisme Noldorin ! »

« Oh, vous vous commencez à me plaire avec vos grands mots et vos kidnappings de vaches ! », s'exclama Turgon. « Vous savez quoi ? Je vous condamne à payer le double du prix de cette bête à l'Humain, pour son remplacement et les préjudices subis. »

« Oui y'a des préjudices moraux m'ssire ! J'l'aimions beaucoup cette vache ! »

Sur ces entrefaites la princesse Idril fit son entrée, les pieds bandés. Elle vint se positionner près du trône.

« Mon père », lui murmura-t-elle, « j'ai ouï dire que vous receviez des humains en ce moment-même ? »

« Oui, il y en a deux là… »

Elle les regarda, avec son beau visage ourlé de cheveux d'or. Robert rougit, mais non l'autre.

« Alors ? », dit le roi.

« Ils ne sont pas très beaux d'apparence », chuchota-t-elle.

« Celui de gauche, le blond, il est correct, tout de même. »

Idril fit la moue.

« D'ailleurs », pensa Turgon, « c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à l'écuyer d'Ecthelion. »

Il se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne savais pas que Belin le Blond, l'écuyer d'Ecthelion, avait un frère jumeau », dit le roi. « Vous lui ressemblez énormément. »

Le jeune humain baissa la tête, l'air gêné.

« C'n'est point son frère jumeau », dit Robert. « C'est Belin l'Blond lui-même. »

« Mais… Que faites-vous avec lui ? », s'étonna le roi. « On dirait que vous êtes déguisé… »

Belin releva la tête brusquement.

« Il a démissionné de sa charge, monseigneur. »

Le roi fit la grimace.

« C'est à cause d'Ecthelion, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? Je suis sûr qu'il passait son temps à vous crier dessus. »

« Non point messire », répondit Belin. « Il était très bon avec moi. »

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

Belin ne voulut pas répondre.

Quand ils sortirent du palais, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la Place du Roi, près de la grande fontaine, ils y virent Glorfindel occupé à discuter avec un autre elfe qui était de dos. On ne voyait que ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets qui reposaient sur sa cape, un bout de son oreille et le relief de sa pommette.

Belin s'arrêta, pris d'une envie subite d'aller lui parler. Mais à ce moment-là il entendit Ecthelion éclater d'un grand rire froid. Glorfindel rit à son tour. Alors Belin, se sentant soudainement de trop, renonça et rejoignit son frère.

 

 

 

 

 

_A la mémoire de Mimine_


	24. La Caverne de la Fleur d'Or I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été un peu lente à publier ce chapitre par rapport à d'habitude, car je bloquais sur cet endroit (pareil pour le chapitre suivant), et la folle période du Nano est passée.  
> Peut-être certains auront fait directement le rapport : le titre est un clin d'oeil aux célèbres téléfilms de contes de fées "La caverne de la rose d'or", avec marionnettes et objets/animaux parlants...

**Chapitre 24 : La Caverne de la Fleur d’Or**

 

Turgon allait conclure la séance.

« N’oubliez pas qu’il y a la parade, demain matin », dit-il. « Ecthelion, je compte sur vous pour vous lever de bonne heure. »

Glorfindel regarda son jeune collègue avec inquiétude. Il vit que ses mains tremblaient.

« Ecthelion… Vous pourriez me répondre quand je vous parle », ajouta le roi.

« Oui », répondit le seigneur de la Fontaine. « J’y serai. »

« Très bien. La séance est donc close. »

Les chevaliers sortirent de la salle de réunion. Dans l’escalier, Glorfindel retint Ecthelion par l’épaule.

« Ecthelion, tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

* * *

On fêtait la fin du Firith depuis deux jours, aussi les spectacles de saltimbanques s'étaient multipliés, et l'on avait installé des lumières un peu partout dans la ville, pour pallier à la trop rapide tombée de la nuit – une pratique contestée par les elfes sylvains, qui arguaient que cela perturbait la faune et la flore.

A l'heure où les chevaliers quittaient la Table Ronde, dans l'un des nombreux jardins de la cité, un marionnettiste haranguait le jeune public devant son théâtre de bois.

« Approchez, approchez, petits damoiseaux et petites damoiselles ! », clamait-il. « Car aujourd'hui je vais vous conter la plus belle histoire d'amitié qui existât jamais sur Arda Affligée ! Une histoire d'amour véritable... Celle de Fingon Astaldo et de son cousin Maedhros Maitimo ! »

Le spectacle avait déjà commencé lorsque Ecthelion tomba dessus alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, et il resta debout derrière les enfants assis, ses yeux bleus brillant sur son visage pâle comme deux fanaux.

Le théâtre était d'assez grande taille et les marionnettes, entièrement en bois. L'histoire en était à la résolution prise par Fingon d'aller délivrer son cousin retenu prisonnier par Morgoth.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans Maitimo », dit la marionnette de Fingon, « car il est mon meilleur ami. Et si il souffre, je veux connaître sa souffrance, et faire tout ce que je peux pour le soulager. »

Le Narrateur reprit la parole : « Alors, Astaldo se mit en route pour aller délivrer… Qui ? »

« La princesse ! », s’écrièrent les enfants elfes.

« Mais non, son ami Maedhros ! », corrigea le saltimbanque. « Donc Astaldo se mit en route, et il se cacha dans la fumée pour échapper à la vue des méchants orcs. Mais il ne trouvait pas Maedhros. »

Le marionnette de Fingon s’assit sur une pierre du décor. Soudain, elle sursauta en entendant une voix aigue.

« Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! », disait la voix.

Fingon regarda tout autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien.

« Dans ton dos. Pose ce qu’il y a sur ton dos ! »

Fingon se défit de son sac et de sa harpe.

Alors, une harpe dorée aussi grande que Fingon surgit du bas de la scène ; la harpe avait des yeux plein de cils et une bouche ourlée couverte d’or.

« Astaldo, écoute-moi bien ! C’est moi, ta harpe, qui t’a si bien servi par le passé, et dans des jours plus heureux ! »

La marionnette de l’elfe hocha la tête.

« Si tu veux trouver ton ami Maedhros, tu dois me prendre à nouveau dans tes mains, et faire vibrer mes cordes. »

« Pourquoi donc, ô ma harpe ? »

« Suis mes conseils sans te poser de questions. Joue une chanson ancienne, du temps que toi et Maedhros étiez encore amis. Fais-moi chanter, et chante toi aussi ! »

La harpe au visage redescendit derrière le bois du théâtre. Fingon tenait maintenant dans ses mains une harpe plus petite.

« Et il entonna une chanson, qui rappelait le temps où les Maisons de Fëanor et de Fingolfin n'étaient pas brouillées, et où Maedhros ne s'était pas encore détourné de lui par le fait des mensonges de Morgoth. »

Mais la marionnette s'arrêta au troisième couplet, car une autre voix chantait, une voix faible et brisée mais portée par l'écho.

Interloquée, la poupée de Fingon tourna la tête plusieurs fois, puis soudain, celle de Maedhros descendit à l'autre extrémité du théâtre, une main accrochée à un anneau. Elle portait pour tout vêtement une toge déchirée, et le bois blanc vernis de sa peau était couvert de lacérations rouges.

« Que t’ont-ils fait mon ami ? », gémit Astaldo.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de bois de la marionnette.

« Il pleure ! », dit une petite fille elfe en le montrant du doigt.

« Tu ne pourras pas me délivrer, Fingon, alors tue-moi pour mettre fin à mon supplice », dit la marionnette de Maedhros.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il va le tuer ! », dirent certains enfants.

« Mais non, je connais cette histoire, ça se finit bien », dirent d’autres.

Un bambin se mit à pleurer en grands vagissements et à appeler sa mère.

« Soit. Je vais tirer cette flèche », dit la marionnette, avec de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Adieu, ô Maitimo, toi qui fus, de mes amis, le plus cher à mon cœur ! »

Les paupières mobiles de la poupée se fermèrent, elle banda son arc.

«  _Vise le soleil, Astaldo_  ! », enjoignit alors une voix mystérieuse.

La flèche partit vers le ciel, dans le décor.

Une marionnette d’aigle majestueux au visage très expressif avait fait son apparition par la droite, et son bec se tordait avec exagération, car il était doué de parole.

« Ne perds pas espoir, vaillant elfe ! Je suis Thorondor, le seigneur des aigles, et je vais te porter jusqu’à ton ami. »

La marionnette de Fingon monta sur le cou de l’aigle géant, qui avança sa tête couverte de plumes jusqu’à la marionnette de Maedhros. Dans cette version de l’histoire, étrangement, Fingon parvenait à défaire l’anneau de fer sans couper la main de Maedhros. L’aigle parlant les déposa sur la terre ferme.

« Prince Fingon, tu m’as sauvé ! », dit alors la marionnette du prisonnier en se tournant vers le héros. « Tu es bien le plus vaillant de tous les princes, et le plus aimé ! »

« Il va l’embrasser ! », dirent plusieurs enfants.

« Mais non », fit le marionnettiste.

« Si ! Il doit l’embrasser ! »

Le saltimbanque céda et la marionnette de Fingon prit dans ses bras la marionnette de Maedhros.

« Mais pas comme ça ! Avec un baiser », dit un des enfants du premier rang.

La marionnette de Fingon donna à celle de Maedhros un baiser sur la joue.

« Ce n’est pas un vrai baiser ! », protestèrent les enfants. 

« Oui il faut que ce soit sur la bouche ! »

« Oui, il doit l’embrasser sur la bouche ! »

« Bon, allez… », se dit le marionnettiste. « Si c’est pour leur faire plaisir… »

Il vérifia qu’il n’y avait pas de sergents du roi dans les parages. Ecthelion était déjà parti. La voie était libre. Alors la marionnette de Fingon prit le visage de la marionnette de Maedhros entre ses mains, et les bouches des deux têtes de bois se joignirent.

Les enfants poussèrent des acclamations, et arborèrent un grand sourire ravi.

« Et maintenant ils vont se marier ! »

« Non », répondit le Narrateur.

« Mais ils s’aiment tellement ! », protestèrent les enfants.

« Oui mais non. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, de nombreuses jeunes femmes elfes s'étaient pressées au bord des rues pour voir défiler les chevaliers du roi Turgon, et elles distribuaient des fleurs à ceux qu'elles voulaient honorer.

La tête couverte de son heaume pointu, Ecthelion avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et aucune n'osait l'approcher. Du coin de l'œil, il finit pourtant par en voir une s'avancer vers lui. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva face à lui. Et une fois qu'il l'eût vue, il ne put détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle était douce comme l'automne et fraîche comme le printemps gelé. Ses cheveux châtain foncé descendaient du haut de son front en longues ondulations comme des serpents sur le tissu doré de sa robe. Son front était grand et ses yeux fendus, gris avec des morceaux d'or ; ils brillaient comme s'ils avaient capté dans leur iris la lumière de Valinor. La peau de sa gorge était blanche comme la neige, et bleue. Sa bouche était rouge.

Dans ses bras, la jeune fille tenait un bassin d'eau sur lequel flottaient des fleurs coupées. Elle en prit une du bout de ses longs doigts, l'éleva, et la fit glisser sur le front d'Ecthelion.

« Noble chevalier », dit-elle, d'une voix qui semblait appartenir à un autre temps.

Ecthelion tendit la main à son tour, et sentit sous la pulpe de son majeur le lourd velours vert de sa robe.

« Blanche-Fleur… », murmura-t-il.

« A qui parles-tu ? », demanda Glorfindel.

Ecthelion sursauta, puis tourna la tête vers son collègue, qui avait déjà une guirlande entière de fleurs jaunes sur la tête, et des bracelets autour des poignets et de sa lance.

« A cette fille… »

Mais il eut à peine dit cela que la fille avait disparu.

« Tu l'as vue ? »

« Des filles, j'ai vu beaucoup de filles. Il y en a partout ici. Il y en a une qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

« Non… », répondit son cadet, les sourcils froncés.

C'était la première fois que Glorfindel voyait Ecthelion s'intéresser à une fille. Comme quoi, tout finissait par arriver…

 

* * *

 


	25. La Caverne de la Fleur d'Or II

Remarques diverses : le chapitre précédent a été mis à jour + j'ai posté un bonus de Noël (dans ma liste d'histoires sur mon profil).

Voilà l'épisode le plus long de tous pour l'instant (4000 mots !). Long, chiant, avec un héros pauvre et des animaux qui parlent... C'est un épisode spécial vacances de Noël à passer le matin sur M6 ou NT1.

 

**Chapitre 25 : La Caverne de la Fleur d'Or, II**

 

 

Ecthelion était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur les murs couverts d'armes et de blasons, ou les moulures du plafond blanc. On entendait seulement des rumeurs venues du Petit Marché en contrebas, et le glou-glou de l'eau du canal.

Une première patte molletonnée douloureuse se posa sur son abdomen, puis une deuxième. Pourquoi le Chat aurait-il fait le tour du lit quand il pouvait traverser la pièce en diagonale, en passant sur Ecthelion ? Et l'animal pesait bien ses vingt livres.

Il passa lentement, comme s'il accentuait par sadisme chacun de ses pas, dédaigneux du corps humain qui par hasard et par sa seule faute venait à se retrouver sur son auguste chemin.

Les yeux d'Ecthelion s'écarquillèrent.

« Par la Faucille des Valar !! »

Il balança le chat sur le parquet, ce qui engendra un bruit de chute mêlé à d'électriques miaulements de protestation et de souffrance surjouée.

Le félin se redressa, le poil hérissé. Il regarda Ecthelion. Qui avait aussi le poil hérissé. Ecthelion le regarda.

Le Chat détourna la tête noblement, dans une pose blessée.

« Comment osez-vous frapper ainsi une pauvre bête du bon dieu ? », s'indigna-t-il.

« Quand tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez ton maître, puisqu'il n'habite plus ici ! »

« Mais ici il fait plus chaud », répondit le Chat.

« Ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, tiens... Tu ne penses qu'à ton confort... Et tu ne fais que dormir et manger ! A partir de maintenant, je ne garderai plus chez moi ! »

L'animal sauta sur le lit et se mit à verser de grosses larmes.

« Et comment ferais-je pour remplir ma divine mission, qui par Ulmo me fut révélée ? Je dois veiller aux destinées de Gondolin ! »

« Et mon cul, c'est du crébain ?! »

« Pitié, gentil seigneur ! »

« Encore un mot, et je te cloue à la porte !! »

Effrayé, le Chat s'enfuit.

 

* * *

« J'm'ennuyons... », soupira Belin, assis sur la grosse pierre près de la porte de la maison paysanne. « J'm'ennuyions au printemps... Et maintenant j'm'ennuyions à nouveau... Y'a rien à faire ici, à part bouchonner les ânes et faire des pains. »

« Ben qu'est-ce t'as encore, à faire c't'e tête de cochon ? », lui demanda Robert, qui rentrait des champs.

« Y'a que j'm'ennuyons », répondit Belin.

 _J'sommes revenu à mon point de départ_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Et il se souvint comment tout avait commencé.

 

* * *

 

_Six mois plus tôt._

 

Le jeune humain était étendu dans l'herbe d'un pré parsemé de pâquerettes, les yeux fermés, ne sentant que l'air printanier et l'immensité du ciel bleu qui lui faisait face. C'était sa seule manière de sortir de chez lui, d'imaginer que ce ciel était le même pour ceux qui se trouvaient derrière les montagnes qui fermaient la vallée.

Depuis qu'il avait six ans, il se demandait ce qu'il y avait derrière les montagnes de l'Echoriath. Il avait interrogé les elfes autour de lui, mais ils avaient été très nébuleux. Ce qui revenait à chaque fois, c'était les mots « paix » et « sécurité ». _Ici vous êtes en paix, et en sécurité_.

Ses frères s'étaient toujours moqués de ses rêves de voyage et d'aventure, tout comme ils riaient quand ils le voyaient brandir son épée en bois pour combattre des orcs imaginaires. Si au moins ils lui permettaient d'aller en ville lors des fêtes... Mais ils le prétendaient trop jeune pour cela. Alors Belin se contentait de regarder la blanche cité féérique de loin, avec ses tourelles et ses drapeaux. Il imaginait le roi. On disait qu'il était très grand – sa tête aurait heurté le plafond de leur maison. Qu'il était toujours vêtu de grandes robes couleur ivoire brodées d'or, et que sa couronne était d'argent. Il avait aussi une fille, une princesse d'une merveilleuse beauté aux pieds invincibles. Et un grand connétable qui était aussi beau que la princesse – du moins c'est ce qu'il avait inféré de ce qu'on lui rapportait.

Ah ! Comme il désirait marcher dans cette ville toute blanche au sol pavé immaculé, aux fontaines étincelantes, aux mille rossignols et aux mille musiques ! Une cité magique où l'on n'avait point à aller chercher l'eau au puits, mais elle circulait partout, attirée par des ponts, des canaux et des couloirs souterrains, jusqu'à l'intérieur des maisons ! Comme il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir parler aux chevaliers du grand roi, dont on disait que le métal des armures était aussi artistement décoré que du tissu brodé, et les épées si merveilleuses à regarder ! Et voir les grands elfes brillants venus du Paradis, qui aux dires de ses frères chatoyaient dans la nuit comme des vers luisants !

Et pendant qu'il était étendu là à rêver les yeux clos, il ne voyait pas que son chat était survenu et marchait tout autour de lui, comme s'il l'examinait.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'j'naisse dans c't'e ferme, près d'ce moulin ? », gémit à nouveau l'adolescent. « Et maintenant m'v'là tout seul avec mes frères et mes cousins ! Le destin ne m'est point favorable, pour sûr. »

Le Chat, qui entendait ce discours, mais qui n’en fit pas semblant, lui dit alors d’un air posé et sérieux :« Ne vous affligez point, mon maître, vous n’avez qu’à me donner quelques atours et me faire faire une paire de souliers pour marcher sur les pavés, et vous verrez que vous n’êtes pas si mal partagé que vous le croyez. »

Belin ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et se redressa.

« J'n'avons pourtant point bu ! Ou alors j'deviens fou ! Mon chat qu'j'ai toujours connu d'puis j'sommes p'tiot m'parle donc maint'nant ? »

« Mon maître, toutes ces années, j'ai attendu mon heure. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes presque adulte, et mûr pour affronter votre destin », dit le Chat. « Regardez ! »

Et à ces mots, il se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, et se tenant debout, fit la révérence.

« Sainte Elbereth ! », s'exclama Belin.

« Je suis un grand chat magicien, et selon mes prophéties, vous avez un grand rôle à jouer dans l'avenir des Royaumes du Beleriand. Il est même possible que par vos actions, vous sauviez le monde... Mais pour cela, il vous faudra suivre mes conseils. »

« J'vous croyons pas ! », répondit l'humain. « J'sommes sûr que j'rêvons. »

« Me croire, il le faut pourtant ! », insista le Chat en se rapprochant. « N'avez-vous pas envie de voir le roi Turgon ? »

« Oh si ! »

« N'avez-vous pas envie de rencontrer l'Amour ? »

Belin hocha la tête deux fois plutôt qu'une.

« D'après mes visions, vous épouserez la princesse Idril, la fille du roi ! »

« Moi, épouser une princesse fée ? C'est bien ridicule, j'pense. »

« Puisque je vous le dis ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'dois faire donc ? »

« Tout d'abord, me trouver une fraise et des souliers. »

Le soir-même, Belin apportait au Chat une fraise qu'il avait cousue lui-même dans du drap blanc et de petits chaussons qu'il portait quand il était bébé.

« C'est un peu rustique », opina le Chat, « mais cela devrait suffire pour le moment. Et maintenant, faites vos bagages, nous devons nous rendre en ville le plus vite possible, c'est-à-dire demain matin ! »

Belin fit ses préparatifs en cachette. Il déplia un foulard, y glissa un casse-croûte, un savon, des mouchoirs, ainsi qu'une tunique de rechange. Il noua le tout puis cacha le baluchon dans la grange.

Ses frères partaient aux champs tôt le matin. A l'aube, quand ils furent hors de vue, après avoir pris une gourde et un bâton de marche, l'adolescent courut à la grange récupérer son paquet, qu'il attacha au bout de son bâton. Puis il se mit en route, le cœur léger et gonflé d'espoir, son chat bondissant à ses côtés.

On était en mai. Il y avait des fleurs sur les arbres, et la nature embaumait. Son baluchon perché au bout du bâton, Belin marchait d'un bon pas, les yeux fixés sur la cité elfique qui devenait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que la matinée passait. Souvent, on entendait les elfes paysans qui chantaient en s'affairant dans les champs, certains jouaient même du rebec.

« J'pense à une chose », dit alors Belin à son chat, « si vous êtes magicien, pourquoi vous n'avez -vous point fait apparaître vos vêtements vous-même ? »

« Ça ? C'est bon pour les mages de seconde zone ! », répondit le Chat en se rengorgeant.

Belin, qui malgré sa naïveté, n'était pour autant crédule, lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

 

* * *

 

Dire que la cité était conforme aux rêves qu'il en avait fait n'était pas juste. Elle les surpassait. La lumière que semblait exhaler tout l'immense et continu assemblage de pierres blanches créait une sorte de brouillard blanc pareil au surplus de lumière quand vous ouvrez vos yeux à l'aube. Dans cette brume pâle, Gondolin semblait à la fois éloignée et plus réelle que le reste de la verte vallée.

Tout y était entretenu, il n'y avait pas d'ordures dans les rues, et chaque détail était pensé et fignolé à l'extrême, de la disposition des massifs de fleurs et des arbustes selon leur forme et leurs couleurs aux motifs sur les pilastres des fenêtres.

C'était un monde entier tourné vers l'aspiration à la beauté.

Comme les broderies et sculptures sur bois auxquels s'appliquaient les Humains primitifs, mais approfondies, sublimées en habileté et en volonté par la démultiplication du temps dont les elfes disposaient.

« Mais pourquoi restez-vous là planté comme un imbécile ? », lui demanda soudain l'un des sergents royaux.

« C'est bien beau, pour sûr messire ! », dit alors Belin.

« Qu'est-ce qui est beau ? »

« C't'e cité ! »

Empli de fierté, le sergent se rengorgea et sourit.

« N'est-ce-pas ? »

Le fils du meunier continua son chemin, vers la tourelle de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, son baluchon perché au bout de son bâton.

Entre temps, il fut étonné par la diversité des elfes qu'il croisait. Tous étaient très grands, mais certains l'étaient moins, et d'autres l'étaient bien davantage, le dépassant parfois de deux têtes – souvent ces elfes-là avaient une aura particulière. En fait, il y avait vraiment toutes sortes d'elfes : des elfes avec des chapeaux ronds, pointus, ou des foulards, des cercles de métal, des couronnes de feuilles ou de fleurs ; de nombreux elfes avec des cheveux noirs, d'autres avec des cheveux seulement châtains, ou argentés, quelques uns avec des cheveux blonds dorés. Des elfes avec de petits nez, des elfes avec de grands nez, ronds, crochus ou en trompette ; des elfes avec toute sortes de visages – même s'ils étaient toujours harmonieux et jamais difformes. Des elfes qui chantonnaient en marchant, d'autres qui sifflaient, d'autres qui se disputaient. Des elfes cordonniers, des elfes qui vendaient de l'or, d'autres qui vendaient des vêtements, des jouets, des instruments de musique, des armes, de la nourriture ; des elfes-architectes qui contrôlaient le chantier d'une maison, l'air sérieux et concentré ; des elfes ouvriers en sueur, torses-nus ; des elfes-scribes qui se hâtaient avec des rouleaux de parchemin sous le bras ; des elfes enfants qui jouaient aux billes dans un coin de cour ; des elfes forgerons et des elfes soldats.

Le jeune humain vit même passer une chaise à porteurs dont les porteurs harassés faisaient la grimace. De la fenêtre de la cabine dépassait une main masculine dont chaque doigt portait une bague ornée d'une grosse pierre précieuse.

« Mais plus vite que ça, bande de truffes ! », s'exclama soudain la silhouette à qui appartenait la main.

« Oui, Seigneur Egalmoth », dirent les elfes-valets.

Belin fronça les sourcils ; en voilà un qui se croyait tout permis.

« Sommes-nous encore loin de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or ? », demanda-t-il à son chat.

« Non point ! Il nous faut juste descendre encore cette ruelle-là. »

Les gardes de la caserne ne voulurent d'abord pas le laisser entrer ; il fallut qu'il dise, comme lui avait conseillé le Chat, qu'il avait quelque chose à montrer au connétable, et il désigna l'animal.

« Un saltimbanque humain... Il veut sans doute se faire engager comme fou du roi », opina l'une des deux sentinelles.

« Allez-y. Mais n'espérez pas trop. »

Le coeur battant, Belin pénétra enfin dans la cour d'un beau bâtiment aux colonnes peintes en vert. La cour était déserte. Il n'y avait qu'un elfe occupé à cirer une dizaine de bottes, à qui Belin demanda où se trouvait le sire Glorfindel.

« Le Seigneur Laurefindil ? Vous le trouverez dans la deuxième cour, là où nous nous entraînons. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à le reconnaître, il est blond et c'est le seul qui porte ses cheveux détachés. »

L'humain le remercia, puis passa sous l'arche qui séparait les deux cours intérieures.

Dans la deuxième cour, Glorfindel, secondé d'un autre elfe brun, observait l'entraînement de son régiment. Ils se tenaient tous deux debout, sur le côté.

Belin s'approcha timidement, et le regarda de plus près.

Dieu ! Il était bien noble et chevaleresque comme il se l'était peint, le seigneur Glorfindel ! Des cheveux comme un champ de boutons d'or, tout bouclés et longs jusqu'à la taille ! Des yeux couleur de lavande brillant comme des falots, et une armure toute en or !

Le soleil palpitant dans ses cheveux, l'elfe se tourna vers lui, le dominant d'une tête.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« J'suis Belin l'Blond, grand messire, et j'aimerais vous parler t'au sujet d'une chose. »

« Un humain ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger. »

« J'n'savons point, messire », avoua Belin, perdant brusquement son aplomb.

Mais le visage de Glorfindel se détendit quand il aperçut son petit compagnon chaussé et paré.

« Oh ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'il est mignon ! »

Sur quelles faiblesses de caractère ne fallait-il pas fonder ses plans ! Telles furent les pensées du Chat.

Belin savait qu'il devait profiter de ce moment pour raconter son histoire. Il expliqua, comme lui avait commandé son chat, que son père Erik était mort il y a peu – ce qui était vrai. Qu'il avait laissé à ses trois fils un héritage constitué d'un moulin et d'une petite ferme – ce qui était encore vrai. Mais il ajouta que l'aîné avait hérité du moulin, le cadet de la ferme, et lui de ce seul chat – ce qui était faux. Alors il lui fallait trouver un emploi. Il savait s'occuper des bêtes, et il ne rechignait pas non plus à devenir soldat.

Glorfindel fut attendri par cette histoire, et à vrai dire elle tombait bien, car Ecthelion de la Fontaine devait partir en mission à sa place, pour délivrer Orodreth, mais il n'avait plus d'écuyer. Le précédent était mort de façon atroce et aucun elfe ne voulait le remplacer, jugeant la place maudite (et Ecthelion insupportable).

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous, si vous savez vous occuper des chevaux. »

« Oh oui messire ! »

« Elemmakil », dit Glorfndel à l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. « Mène-le à la caserne de la Fontaine. Et vois s'il ne peut pas faire l'affaire pour Ecthelion. »

Elemmakil toisa le jeune humain du regard, comme on toise une idée saugrenue.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Il faut bien qu'on lui trouve un écuyer. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elemmakil et Belin se trouvaient dans la cour de la Maison de la Fontaine – le chat était d'abord resté un peu auprès de Glorfindel pour se faire câliner, puis suivit les autres et monta sur une corniche pour observer son protégé.

« Le Seigneur de la Fontaine n'est pas là ? », s'enquit Elemmakil.

« Non, il n'arrive que dans une heure. »

« Bon... »

Elemmakil emmena Belin aux écuries.

« Vous voyez ce bouclier suspendu au mur ? Il représente les armoiries du seigneur Ecthelion de la Source, qui a besoin d'un écuyer. Il revient dans une heure, en attendant, vous pouvez faire la toilette de son cheval, qui est celui-ci. »

Il désigna le très grand cheval blanc qui se trouvait dans le box. Il semblait n'avoir pas été entretenu pendant au moins deux semaines. Depuis que le précédent écuyer d'Ecthelion était mort, c'étaient des soldats choisis au hasard qui s'occupaient de cela quand ils en avaient le temps, ou bien Ecthelion lui-même.

« D'accord messire. »

« Par contre, je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre une heure. Alors, quand le seigneur Ecthelion reviendra, vous lui direz que vous venez pour le poste d'écuyer. »

Belin hocha la tête. Elemmakil partit.

L'adolescent resta seul avec le pur-sang, angoissé par ce qui l'attendait. Il caressa le cheval, qui sembla l'apprécier. Cela le rassura, alors il se mit au travail.

Quand l'heure fut passée, il avait largement terminé, et nettoyé le box en sus. Alors il s'assit dans un coin d'ombre, sur un cube de foin. Dehors, le jour déclinait.

Il attendit une demi-heure. Puis une autre. Il s'endormit.

Ce fut le son d'une voix qui le réveilla, ou plutôt la musique d'une voix. Belin n'avait jamais entendu de voix aussi belle, même parmi les chanteurs de ses voisins elfes. Elle était si suave... douce comme du velours, mais aussi pure comme la glace des montagnes.

« Qui a préparé mon cheval ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas du travail de cochon. »

« C'est l'humain apporté par Elemmakil, mon seigneur. »

Belin ouvrit les yeux. L'elfe qui possédait la voix si belle se tenait devant le cheval. Et si hautain et magnifique était Elemmakil, plus hautain et magnifique était Ecthelion, seigneur des Fontaines, et à cette époque, tout jeune commandant de son régiment.

Il ne brillait pourtant pas d'un éclat angélique comme le seigneur Glorfindel semblable à un dieu. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux étaient si noirs qu'ils se fondaient dans l'obscurité. Mais ses yeux luisaient d'un feu interne qui ressemblait à celui des étoiles de la nuit, et son armure était d'argent comme la lune.

« Oh, mais ce doit être lui », dit le subordonné en désignant Belin.

« Lui ? », murmura Ecthelion à l'autre elfe. « On dirait un cocker abandonné... »

« Excusez-moi messire, j'm'étais endormi », bredouilla Belin.

Il fit une révérence.

« J'suis Belin le Blond, fils d'Erik le meunier, et j'suis venu pour l'poste d'escuyer. »

« Vous avez une drôle de façon de parler. Ceci dit, vous avez l'air de savoir vous débrouiller avec un cheval... Avez-vous déjà combattu ? »

« J'ai combattu mes frères messire... Quand j'm'disputais avec eux... »

Ecthelion le regarda avec dépit.

« Mais j'sommes très bon pour attraper les poules ! », ajouta le paysan, pour essayer de se corriger.

L'argument ne sembla pas lester davantage la balance.

« De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix », murmura Ecthelion. « Je pars en misson demain matin. Une mission très dangereuse, au-delà des montagnes, loin à l'Est. Si vous êtes prêt à m'accompagner et à risquer votre vie, je vous engage. »

Les yeux de Belin s'allumèrent.

« Au-delà des montagnes de la vallée ? »

« Oui. Près du lac Helevorn. Il va falloir passer par Ard-Galen pour gagner la Lothlann, et ensuite pénétrer en Thargelion, dans le royaume de Caranthir. Il y a aura toutes sortes de monstres à affronter. Des trolls et des vampires. Peut-être aussi des orcs. »

Tous ces noms étranges et emprunts de lointain, le visage soudain figé de l'humain sembla les absorber comme une éponge avide.

« Oh oui messire ! J'veux y aller ! »

« Très bien. Nous allons vous trouver un cheval, puis vous dormirez à la caserne ce soir. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. »

 

* * *

 

Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il était sorti de sa vie de simple fermier...

« Les vaches n'vont point s'traire toutes seules, hé con ! », dit soudain Robert.

« J'm'en allons bien les traire », répondit le jeune, « mais d'abord j'finis c'te chose. »

L'air absorbé, il était en train de sculpter un morceau de bois avec son opinel.

« Qu'est-ce donc qu'c'est ? »

« Un cadeau pour messire Ecthelion. »

« Ben vl'à autr'chose. »

Robert posa son seau par terre.

« Ton messire Ecthelion, il n'veut plus t'voir, j'pense bien. »

« Ce n'est point vrai. »

« D'toute façon ça n'sert à rien d't'parler, dès qu'on t'dit quelqu'chose d'juste... tu réponds toujours ça même : _c'n'est point vrai_. »

« Ce n'est point vrai ! »

Irrité, Belin laissa là sa sculpture et alla traire les vaches. Finalement, il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas encore mourir étripé que de continuer à vivre ainsi.

Quand il en eut fini avec le lait, il se mit à marcher vers le moulin, pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il avait mis une veste de laine car il commençait à faire sérieusement froid.

« J'aimerais juste le revoir... », soupira-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber au bord de la rivière.

« On s'amusait bien tous les deux... On f'sait tout ensemble... Ça n'peut point s'finir comme ça. »

Il plongea la main dans l'eau froide. Le fond de la rivière était tapissé de morceaux de granit brillants mais non encore polis, qui pouvaient blesser les pieds.

« Cette rivière est comme Messire Ecthelion », pensa l'humain.

Elle en avait même le son. On aurait dit que la rivière jouait de la flûte... Belin se leva, saisi par la musique. _La rivière jouait de la flûte._

C'était comme si elle l'appelait.

Alors il marcha au bord de la rivière, en direction des montagnes, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sous un bois de bouleaux frissonnant, et que le sol commence à monter.

Là, la flûte cessa, pour être remplacée par une voix, une douce voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, car c'était la plus belle voix qu'il connaissait.

Et elle chantait une chanson qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

 

 _À la claire fontaine_  
 _M’en allant promener_  
 _J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle_  
 _Que je m’y suis baigné_  
  
 _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,_ _  
__Jamais je ne t’oublierai_

 _  
_Il continua à suivre la rivière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en torrent.

  
 _Sous les feuilles d’un chêne,_  
 _Je me suis fait sécher._  
 _Sur la plus haute branche,_  
 _Un rossignol chantait._  
  
 _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,_ _  
__Jamais je ne t’oublierai_

_Chante, rossignol, chante,_  
 _Toi qui as le cœur gai._  
 _Tu as le cœur à rire…_  
 _Moi je l’ai à pleurer._  
  
 _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,_  
 _Jamais je ne t’oublierai._  
  
 _J'ai perdu mon ami_  
 _Sans l'avoir mérité._  
 _Pour un bouquet de roses_  
 _Que je lui refusai._  
  
 _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,_  
 _Jamais je ne t’oublierai._  
  
 _Je voudrais que la rose_  
 _Fût encore au rosier,_  
 _Et que mon cher ami_  
 _Fût encore à m'aimer._  
  
 _Il y a longtemps que je t’aime,_  
 _Jamais je ne t’oublierai._

 

Le coeur serré, Belin regarda autour de lui. Le chant avait cessé.

Mais il vit le Seigneur de la Fontaine, assis sur un rocher surplombant le torrent, sous les arbres, tout étincelant. Il cligna des yeux. La vision avait disparu.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« C'est moi. »

Ecthelion lui faisait face, vêtu dans de simples vêtements gris cousus de fils argentés. Il tenait dans sa main sa flûte.

Les yeux de l’humain se remplirent de larmes.

« Vous m’manquez messire », dit-il seulement.

« Moi aussi vous me manquez », avoua Ecthelion.

« Je… Je… J’aimerais bien rev’nir avec vous », balbutia Belin. « Mais j’sais pas si j’peux… »

« Bien sûr que vous le pouvez ! »

L'humain, comme pris d'une impulsion, se jeta dans ses bras.

« J'vous aime bien messire. J'vous aime bien toujours. »

 

* * *

 

Assis sur la pierre devant la maison, Robert et Eudes étaient en train d'examiner l'ocarina que leur frère avait commencé quand ils virent deux chevaux traverser la cour au galop.

Il y avait un grand cheval blanc sur lequel était monté un elfe brun, et le cheval de Belin – sur lequel Belin était monté, enveloppé dans sa veste de laine marron, ses cheveux blonds flottant au vent.

Quand les deux cavaliers passèrent l'entrée de la cour de la ferme, Robert vit le cavalier elfe qui, sans se retourner, leur faisait un signe de la main gauche : tous les doigts de la main repliés sauf le majeur.

« C't'un signe elfique, ça ? », demanda Robert.

« Va savoir », dit Eudes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En route pour de nouvelles aventures !


	26. Index

** Livre I **

** Partie 1 **

 

**Episode 1 : Le meunier de Gondolin**

**Episode 2 : Blasés**

**Episode 3 : Les droits des femmes**

**Episode 4 : La poésie épique, I**

**Episode 5 : La table ronde**

**Episode 6 : Le mariage**

**Episode 7 : Les autochtones**

**Episode 8 : Le chevalier de la Fontaine**

**Episode 9 : L’accolade**

**Episode 10 : Mon frère, ce héros**

 

**Episode 11 : Le jeune homme et la mer**

**Episode 12 : Tais-toi et ponce**

**Episode 13 : Le duel**

**Episode 14 : Prison break**

**Episode 15 : Riche comme Egalmoth**

**Episode 16 : Game of thrones**

**Episode 17 : La garçonnière**

**Episode 18 : Les Liaisons Dangereuses**

**Episode 19 : La poésie épique, II**

**Episode 20 : La peur**

**Episode 21 : L’acculturation**

**Episode 22 : Le chat botté de Gondolin**

**Episode 23 : Feu la vache de Robert**

**Episode 24 : La Caverne de la Fleur d’Or, I**

**Episode 25 : La Caverne de la Fleur d’Or, II**

 

**Appendice : Index des OC.**

 

* * *

 

Index des personnages originaux

 

 **Barandîr :** elfe noldo de la Maison de l’Arc-en-Ciel, quelque peu raciste ou affectant de l’être, ennemi d’Ecthelion qui lui coupa les cheveux. Son nom veut dire « tête de couleur châtaigne ».

 **Belin le Blond :** humain, fils cadet d’Erik le meunier. Dans sa jeunesse, il s’occupa des animaux du moulin, notamment des ânes et chevaux de trait, puis devint l’écuyer d’Ecthelion de la Fontaine. Il possède un chat étrange qui parle et aime porter des vêtements.

 **Cenedril/Cilintír :** peintre noldo, originaire de Valinor. Il est connu pour être l’un des meilleurs de sa profession. Son nom veut dire « miroir ».

 **Erik :** humain, ancien meunier de Gondolin. Mort de vieillesse.

 **Eudes :** humain, fils d’Eric le meunier. Il reprit le moulin de son père avec l’aide de son frère Robert.

 **Fanalossë de la Source :** elfe noldo, mère d’Ecthelion. Une grande escrimeuse connue pour ses muscles.

 **Halains :** peuplade humaine et barbare vivant au-delà des Montagnes Bleues, dont les aïeux d’Erik le meunier seraient originaires.

 **Hildor :** ménestrel moitié teleri du roi Turgon, originaire de Valinor. Il a des visions souvent délirantes, et semble avoir un faible pour la beauté masculine (notamment celle des fils de Fëanor).

 **Ilvanya :** sœur de l’épouse d’Angrod, Eldalotë. (cf chapitre 32)

 **Jehanne :** humaine, femme d’Erik le meunier et mère d’Eudes, Robert et Belin. Elle mourut de maladie huit ans avant son mari.

 **Kôrma de la Source :** elfe noldo, père d’Ecthelion. Son nom signifie « anneau » en Quenya. (mais rien à voir avec l’anneau unique, je l’ai choisi au hasard…)

 **Le Chat :** animal de compagnie de Belin depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il appartint jadis à Sauron Tevildo. Il a décidé de servir le Bien, et est persuadé que Belin est l’homme blond vu dans ses visions.

 **Meril Limwen :** jeune femme elfe noldo résidant à Barad Eithel, fille d’un baron de Fingolfin. Orodreth en est amoureux, mais elle aime Fingon.

 **Nieninquë :** sœur cadette de Penlodh. Son nom veut dire « perce-neige » en Quenya.

 **Nindë :** elfe noldo, secrétaire d’Egalmoth. Son nom signifie « le mince ».

 **Robert le Roux :** humain, fils d’Erik le meunier. Il aide son frère au moulin, mais élève aussi des vaches et des poules.

 **Tathar :** elfe nando président du SUN, le Syndicat Unitaire Nandorin. Il tient une ferme collective près de celle de Robert, le frère de Belin. Son nom veut dire « saule ».

 **Thavron :** elfe sinda un peu paresseux travaillant au polissage de la colline. Son nom veut dire « charpentier ».

 

* * *

 

Je n’aurais jamais pensé arriver jusque là quand j’ai commencé cette fic ! J’aimerais faire 4 livres de 50 chapitres, mais encore faut-il que je tienne la distance…

En tout cas rendez-vous au même endroit pour la suite du Livre1 !


	27. Le retour

****TOME 2****

* * *

 

 

** Chapitre 26 : Le retour **

 

« J’aime bien ma cousine Galadriel », dit Turgon, « mais il faut avouer qu’elle a toujours eu un peu la grosse tête. »

« C’est-à-dire ? », demanda Penlodh.

« Ce truc, de vouloir commander, devenir reine… »

« Alors ça, c’est l’hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! », s’exclama Aredhel.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Regarde le trône sur lequel tu es assis, patate ! »

« Penlodh, elle m’a traité de patate ! »

Penlodh se massa les tempes.

« De toute manière, ça n’a rien à voir, je n’ai jamais voulu devenir roi. Ce que je voulais, c’est vivre dans un endroit à ma convenance. Pour ce qui est de commander, ce n’est pas moi qui gouverne de toute façon, c’est Penlodh.»

Le visage de Penlodh devint rouge. Turgon poursuivit :

« Galadriel, ta grande amie… Elle ne veut pas seulement commander… Elle se prend pour Varda, avec ses grandes robes blanches brodées de diamants… Et vas-y que je suis Melian partout pour  lui soutirer ses recettes magiques… Elle faisait déjà ça en Valinor… D’abord avec Finrod, puis quand elle en a eu fini avec lui, elle allait parader avec ses cheveux fluorescents autour de notre oncle… Avec les tristes conséquences que nous connaissons. Et après, ça a été tous ces Maïar bizarres à corps de verre et à tête d’animaux qui habitaient à Valimar… Elle les a tous nettoyés ! Ouais, la vérité, c’est que ta copine, elle est avide de pouvoir ! »

« N’importe quoi ! »

 

* * *

 

Agacée par les dernières saillies machistes de son frère aîné, Aredhel décida de sortir prendre l’air. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Idril, qui portait un gros chat tigré dans les bras.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce chat ? », s’étonna la fille de Fingolfin. « Il est drôlement habillé… »

« N’est-ce pas ? », répondit la princesse blonde. « Je l’ai trouvé dans les cuisines, couché près d’un poêle. »

« Il n’est à personne ? »

« Je ne pense pas… Les cuisiniers m’ont dit que c’était un chat errant. Le pauvre, il devait avoir froid dehors par ce temps. »

Elle lui caressa le bas du menton. L’animal étira la tête et se mit à ronronner.

« Tu vas venir avec moi et je vais te préparer un beau petit panier dans mes appartements ! », lui dit-elle.

Aredhel toisa le félin adopté avec un air sceptique. En extase, ce dernier posa la tête entre les seins de la princesse blonde.

 

* * *

 

Sanyas Etilion était un elfe spécialisé dans les toitures, membre d’une guilde d’architectes de la Maison du Pilier. Il habitait un appartement dans le centre de Gondolin, avec son épouse et ses deux jeunes enfants. Cet elfe de la classe moyenne vivait une vie tranquille et simple, et comme beaucoup d’habitants de la ville,  il avait eu des enfants de manière assez rapprochée, n’attendant pas que le premier ait atteint l’âge adulte pour concevoir le second, tant était idyllique et rassurant le cadre de la Cité Cachée.

La seule fausse note à ce tableau était un de leurs voisins, un jeune noble qui se trouvait être l’un des Seigneurs des Douze Maisons de Gondolin. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu’il jouait de la flûte à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit, et cela dérangeait le sommeil de sa progéniture, car les elfes dont le corps est en croissance ont besoin d’un temps de repos plus important que les adultes.

« Je suis déjà allée lui parler », dit Lúsina, sa femme, une guérisseuse. « Mais il m’a seulement répondu qu’il allait jouer des berceuses. »

« Ces nobles, ils se croient tout permis ! », grommela Sanyas. « Mais cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas croisé cet être humain qui vit avec lui… Comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Je crois que c’est Blondin. Le concierge dit qu’il est parti. »

« Ah bon ? Eh bien en un sens, tant mieux… Ce n’était pas très sûr pour les enfants… On ne sait jamais… »

« Il avait l’air gentil, pourtant. Mais après tout c’est vrai, on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi sont capables les gens de cette espèce. On dit qu’ils sont souvent violents. »

Elle disait tout de même « les gens », car si on se limitait à son apparence physique, _Blondin_ avait une forme tout à fait humanoïde, et ressemblait davantage à un elfe qu’à un orc.

« C’est vrai qu’il nous ressemble, cela dit… Un peu comme les chiens ressemblent aux loups… D’ailleurs il paraît qu’ils sont polygames, comme les chiens. »

« Quelle horreur ! »

« Tu l’as dit. Et puis je ne dis pas ça par malice, mais il sentait une drôle d’odeur… Sans parler du boucan qu’il faisait en marchant ! On l’entendait à trois kilomètres à la ronde quand il montait les escaliers. »

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête.

« Oui, c’est peut-être mieux qu’il soit parti. »

Malheureusement pour eux, l’absence de l'Humain ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques jours avant le solstice d’hiver, il était de retour dans l’appartement de son maître, Ecthelion, et ce dernier cessa de jouer de la flûte la nuit.

« Il a mauvaise mine, le Seigneur de la Fontaine », dit un jour le concierge, un elfe noldo portant une toque bleue.

« Le jeune du dernier étage ? », lui répondit Lúsina.

« Oui. En tout cas c’est moins pire depuis que son écuyer est revenu. Ça l’avait mis dans des états impossibles. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais il dit que c’est son ami ! »

« On peut donc être ami avec un Humain ? », s’étonna la femme-elfe.

« Il faut croire que oui. Et après tout, ce sont des Enfants d’Ilúvatar, comme nous. »

« C’est vrai… »

« Nous ne devons pas l’oublier. »

« Puisque nous parlons de mauvaise mine », dit soudain Lúsina au concierge, « avez-vous remarqué celle du Roi à la fête du Firith ? Cela me fait toujours de la peine quand je le vois. Avoir perdu sa femme, alors qu'ils venaient de se marier... »

« Ne m’en parlez pas ! J’ai perdu un cousin dans les glaces. Alors j’imagine à quel point ça doit être terrible pour lui. »

« Le pauvre elfe ! Il a l’air si triste parfois. Et la princesse, qui est si belle ! Perdre sa maman alors qu'elle était toute petite ! »

Et les deux habitants de Gondolin avaient la larme à l’œil, en pensant aux malheurs de la famille royale.

 

 

 


	28. La fièvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is coming...

** Chapitre 27 : La fièvre **

 

 

La vallée de Gondolin, bien que située assez au Nord, était bien abritée des vents par les montagnes encerclantes. Aussi le froid y était moins vif qu’en Dorthonion ou en d’autres semblables latitudes. Néanmoins, l’hiver était maintenant bien installé et la neige qui était tombée pendant quelques jours avait déposé une seconde couche blanche sur les bâtiments sans tâche. Ecthelion n’avait pas encore ressenti le besoin de faire du feu chez lui, étant beaucoup moins sensible au froid que les humains, comme les autres membres de son espèce.

Un soir, dans l’obscurité de la chambre de Belin, un premier éternuement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième. L’écuyer s’était couché depuis deux heures mais grelottait de froid. Il avait essayé de se mettre dans différentes positions, de se frotter les pieds, de se rouler en boule, mais rien n’y faisait. Son front commença à lui faire mal. Après plusieurs nouvelles tentatives d’emmitouflage, il abandonna, car ses draps eux-mêmes lui semblaient glacés.

Il se leva, prit son oreiller, sortit de sa chambre, puis frappa à la porte de celle de son seigneur. Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Alors il l’entrouvrit doucement. La lumière d’Isil qui filtrait à travers les vitraux éclairait légèrement la chambre. Dans son haut lit à baldaquin bleu, Ecthelion était couché et semblait dormir.

« Messire ? »

Belin entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il gagna le chevet de l’elfe, dont les yeux étaient ouverts. L’humain passa une main au-dessus de ses yeux, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

« Ça m’perturb’ra bien toujours, cette façon d’dormir les yeux ouverts… », pensa Belin.

Mais cela ne le perturba pas longtemps. Il fit le tour du lit, grimpa dessus, posa son oreiller sur la place libre, et ramena les couvertures jusqu’à son cou.

* * *

  
Ecthelion dormit étonnamment bien cette nuit-là. Mais quand il se réveilla et étendit le bras pour attraper son traversin, ce ne fut pas un traversin qu’il toucha, mais l’épaule d’un jeune homme blond qui dormait dans son lit. Il cria et tomba de son côté, entraînant avec lui la courtepointe matelassée, la couverture et le drap, ce qui réveilla Belin.

Il se frotta les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?! », s’exclama l’elfe.

A l’évidence Belin n’était pas très réveillé, bien que d’habitude il ait le réveil plus prompt et frais que son maître.

« J’avions froid… »

« Et ? Que n’avez-vous fait du feu ? »

« Y’avoit pas d’bûche messire. J’voulions pas vous gêner, mais j’avais vraiment si froid. Chez nous tous les gens d’une maison dorment dans l’même lit pour s’tenir chaud. C’t’ainsi qu’j’avois dormi avec mes frères, ma mère, mon père et mon chat, depuis qu’j’avons été décroché. »

« Décroché ? »

« Du crochet sur où l’on suspend les p’tiots emmaillotés, messire. »

« Attendez…. Les humains emmaillotent les bébés et les suspendent ?! »

« C’est pour qu’l’corps n’se déforme point. »

« Hé bien, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tous si petits », maugréa Ecthelion.

Il remit la garniture du lit en place et se recoucha, la tête cachée sous le drap. Belin se dit que comme il ne l’avait pas nommément expulsé pour aujourd’hui, et qu’il n’y avait toujours pas de feu, il pouvait rester encore un peu.

* * *

  
Quelques jours plus tard, vers la fin de l’après-midi, Belin se mit soudainement à avoir des courbatures et à tousser. Voyant qu’il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, qu’il tremblait et que ses joues étaient rouges, Ecthelion posa sa main sur son front.

« Vous êtes brûlant. »

« J’avons attrapé la mort », déclara Belin.

« Vous allez mourir ?! », s’affola Ecthelion.

Il le ramena chez lui aussitôt, l’installa dans son lit avec cinq couvertures, fit du feu, lui mit un linge froid sur le front, puis courut chez le guérisseur le plus proche.

 

* * *

  
  
« Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

« Oh, moi les humains, j’connais pas trop ça », dit le médecin. « C’est le premier que je vois de toute ma carrière. D’ailleurs, ils ne sont pas censés être barbus comme les Nains ? »

« Celui-ci se rase la barbe. Tout à l’heure, il m’a dit qu’il avait attrapé la mort. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire. »

« VOUS VOULIEZ PEUT-ETRE DIRE QUE VOUS AVIEZ ATTRAPE UN MORT ? », demanda le médecin au malade en articulant et parlant plus fort comme si il s’adressait à un elfe sourd.

« Non j’avons attrapé  _la_  mort, mais c’t’une métaphore pour ainsi dire. »

« Une quoi ? », fit le médecin.

Ecthelion fut heureux de constater que ses cours de vocabulaire commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

« Une métaphore… », répondit faiblement Belin. « Cette expression, c’est quelqu’chose qu’on dit d’par chez nous, quand on attrape une peste du froid… parce qu’on en meurt souvent, hélas ! »

« Mouais. J’appellerais plutôt ça une métalepse », dit le médecin.

Il se mit alors à consulter son grimoire sur les humains, un remarquable traité rédigé par Curufin Fëanorion, à la suite de ses observations dans les Terres Sauvages. 

« Je crois qu’ils sont plus vulnérables aux infections que nous », crut bon d’informer anxieusement Ecthelion. « Par exemple, il a souvent des boutons sur la peau. »

« Ah ? », fit le médecin avec intérêt. « De quelle couleur et aspect ? »

« Ce n’est pas le sujet pour l’instant », s’irrita Ecthelion. 

« Oh, du calme… »

Mais le jeune chevalier commençait à s’impatienter, craignant de voir son écuyer se faire emporter par la mort d’une seconde à l’autre.

Belin se moucha bruyamment dans un large mouchoir de sa collection, qui ressemblait un peu à un torchon.

« Quelle est cet étrange liquide qui sort en quantité de ses narines ? », s’enquit Ecthelion. « Est-ce dangereux ? »

« C’est du mucus. Le même que le nôtre si j’en crois ce traité, mais porteur de germes. Ah ! Ce renard de Curufin ne fait pas les choses à moitié quand il s’y met… Il a fait des analyses… En tout cas je vois que celui de votre écuyer est presque transparent… Si j’en crois ce traité, et son chapitre  _Des épidémies ches les Edain_ , il doit s’agir d’un virus. Et les symptômes décrits par le malade correspondent à une maladie contagieuse appelée ici grippe. »

« Il va mourir… ? », lâcha Ecthelion, blanc comme un linge.

« Peut-être pas… »

« Peut-être ?! Que prescrivez-vous ? »

Le médecin elfe poussa un soupir.

« Le lit pendant au moins une semaine, beaucoup de boissons tièdes ou chaudes, de la chaleur, et quelques tisanes qui vont lui dégager le nez et combattre les microbes. L’alimentation doit être équilibrée, riche en fruits et légumes, mais pas trop abondante. »

« Merci docteur. »

Une fois que le guérisseur fut sorti, Ecthelion courut chez l’apothicaire se faire préparer les tisanes indiquées, puis fit venir cinq autres médecins, qui lui dirent tous la même chose malgré ses molestations.

* * *

  
Quand Belin se réveilla, après un long sommeil tourmenté, il vit à son grand étonnement qu’il était entouré de cierges et de statuettes représentant les Valar.

Il y avait aussi une corbeille de fruits sur la table basse, des brocs d’eau, de vin et de soupe, ainsi qu’une pile de mouchoirs brodés en coton blanc.

« Je n’pouvons pas m’moucher dans des mouchoirs aussi beaux… », pensa l’humain.

Il sentait qu’il pouvait se lever, sa tête ne lui tournait plus. Il avait faim. Les fruits ne lui faisant pas envie, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire une tartine de fromage.

Il était en train d’étaler le beurre sur le pain quand il entendit Ecthelion arriver derrière lui.

« …Belin ? »

« Oh monseigneur, vous êtes là ? J’avons pas soufflé les bougies dans la chambre, car j’pensais que vous lisiez. »

« Hein ? »

Le visage de l’elfe était encore plus pâle qu’habituellement, ses traits étaient tirés.

« Je suis allé dormir quelques heures », expliqua Ecthelion, comme pour se justifier. « Mais vous avez eu la force de vous lever ? »

« Oui je me sens mieux. »

L’elfe eut un soupir aigu, de soulagement.

« Vous êtes resté au lit pendant trois jours », dit-il alors.

« Si longtemps ? »

Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait eu l’impression de dormir seulement une nuit.

Ecthelion lui toucha le front.

« La fièvre est tombée… Pourtant le médecin m’avait dit que cela durerait trois semaines… Par Varda ! Eru a exaucé mes prières ! »

Il serra l’humain malade dans ses bras.

« Seigneur Ecthelion… Vous m’serrez trop fort… »

Il eut une quinte de toux. L’elfe le lâcha.

 

* * *

 

_Un mois plus tard._

  
Ecthelion venait de se coucher depuis dix minutes, et il était en train de lire un poème épique sur la Dagor-nuin-Giliath, la Bataille sous les Etoiles.

Il était arrivé au moment où il était question de la grande taille des épées des soldats fëanoriens, quand il y eut deux petits coups frappés à la porte.

« Oui ? »

C’était Belin en habit et bonnet de nuit.

« Non », se contenta de répondre l’elfe.

Le front de l’humain se plissa.

« Non, et ne me regardez pas avec cet air de chien battu, il faut que vous habituiez à dormir tout seul ! »

 

 

 

 

  
[Versini - Meunier tu dors](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xs7h7p_versini-meunier-tu-dors_music) _par[YourKidTV](http://www.dailymotion.com/YourKidTV)_


	29. Les thermes

** Chapitre 28 : Les thermes **

  
  
_Chronologiquement parlant, cet épisode se déroule entre « Prison Break » et « L’acculturation »._

Plusieurs mois avant ces événements, il avait fallu un certain temps à Ecthelion pour enseigner les rudiments de l’hygiène et de la cosmétique elfiques à son écuyer humain.

Après lui avoir montré comment se servir de son étuve personnelle, et l’y avoir habitué, il l’emmena dans les nouveaux thermes inaugurés depuis peu.

Il s’agissait d’un bâtiment immense, surmonté d’un dôme, et couvert de peintures et de sculptures. 

« Ces nouveaux thermes sont plus grands que les anciens, que je n’aimais guère », expliqua Ecthelion, « et ils ont été construits par le roi lui-même, à la semblance de ceux de Tirion. »

Belin avait l’air soufflé.

« Le roy est sûrement un grand magicien pour construire ça tout seul ! »

Ecthelion n’eut pas le courage de commencer une explication. Ils entrèrent. 

Après un rapide passage au vestiaire, l’elfe annonça à son écuyer : « Voici le premier bain. »

Il y avait plusieurs petits bassins dont l’eau était vidangée après chaque passage.

« Dans ce bain-ci, on commence par se laver. Mais pourquoi… ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux nus, comme les autres baigneurs, mais le jeune humain marchait avec ses mains posées sur son entrejambe.

« Oh, vous êtes pudique… »

Il retourna dans la salle précédente et revint avec une serviette blanche.

« Mettez ça autour de vos hanches, si vous vous sentez gêné. »

Il se glissa dans le premier bassin de libre et intima à Belin de le rejoindre.

« Comment qu’ils font pour avoir de l’eau toute chaude comme cela mon sire ? »

« Il y a des chaudières en dessous. Vous ne vous imaginiez pas qu’un tel confort pouvait exister, n’est-ce-pas ? Vous voyez, les bains publics sont un élément fondamental de la civilisation noldorine. C’est un lieu où l’on entretient son corps, où l’on vient se délasser après le dur labeur de la journée – que vous soyez soldat, scribe, artisan ou autre… Un lieu de convivialité et de sociabilité où les gens prennent des nouvelles les uns des autres et parlent politique. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère me laver chez moi, je n’aime pas vraiment discuter avec les gens. Mais si je peux y aller avec vous, ce n’est plus pareil. Et ces thermes-là sont autrement plus pratiques et esthétiques que les anciens. »

« Mais pourquoi vouloir se laver en s’parlant, messire ? »

« Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Maintenant prenez votre savon. »

« Je ne l’ai point monseigneur. Je l’avais laissé dans l’étuve de chez vous, mais depuis une semaine, je ne l’trouve plus. »

« C’est vrai, j’avais oublié… C’était l’espèce de gros cube avec des fissures et du moisi ? »

Belin hocha la tête.

« Je l’ai jeté », avoua Ecthelion. « Mais ce n’est pas grave, nous allons utiliser le mien. »

Il sortit de sa serviette un magnifique savon en forme de rosace.

« Vous voyez ? C’est un savon elfique de base. Il contient des huiles pour adoucir la peau, et des reliefs et du sel pour décoller la saleté. Vous le prenez dans votre main et vous frottez de manière circulaire. Je vais vous montrer. Tournez-vous. »

Belin s’exécuta. Ecthelion vint derrière lui et commença à lui frotter le haut du dos avec le savon.

« Vous n’frottez point plus fort, messire ? »

« Non, sinon je vais vous abîmer la peau. Tournez-vous encore. »

Il se mit à lui frotter le torse.

« Messire, il y a un elfe qui vous a fait un clin d’œil. »

« Ne faites pas attention, je suis habitué.»

Une fois qu’ils se furent lavés, ils se dirigèrent dans le deuxième bain, le bain collectif, qui consistait en un grand bassin rempli d’eau chaude.

« Ici, la chaleur va ouvrir vos pores », expliqua Ecthelion. « Mais c’est surtout un temps de délassement et de discussion. Ensuite, on termine par le bain glacé, dans les salles froides, pour refermer les pores et stimuler la circulation sanguine. »

Ils s’installèrent dans un coin du grand bassin. Sur la voûte de l’immense salle, une fresque représentant un ciel valinorien d’un bleu magnifique les surplombait.

Les cheveux mouillés de Belin cachaient ses oreilles, et il regardait le décor et les elfes autour de lui avec curiosité. 

« Essayez de vous détendre », dit Ecthelion.

Mais dix minutes plus tard, l’elfe qui leur avait fait un clin d’œil s’approchait d’eux en nageant.

« Bonjour beau seigneur », dit-il à Ecthelion. « C’est votre compagnon ? »

Il désignait Belin.

« Oui », répondit Ecthelion, se méprenant sur le sens de la question.

« Je m’en suis douté quand j’ai vu la façon dont vous lui frottiez le dos tout à l’heure. »

Le seigneur de la Fontaine fronça les sourcils.

« Cela se voit que vous êtes très amoureux. C’est si réconfortant de constater que la nouvelle génération ose s’afficher au grand jour. Si seulement nous avions tous votre courage. Mais hélas, Valinor n’était pas un paradis pour tous… »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous, au juste ? », demanda Ecthelion. « Et je ne suis pas amoureux de qui que ce soit. »

L’autre elfe eut l’air déçu.

« Non… Je ne parlais de rien. »

Il lui donna une tape sur l’épaule et fit demi-tour.

« Quel curieux personnage », dit Ecthelion.

Belin eut un soupir de soulagement. Il craignait que son maître n’allât saisir l’autre elfe par les cheveux pour les lui couper.

Ils sortirent du bassin quand ils commencèrent à avoir la peau des doigts fripée.

 

* * *

  
« Ce n’est pas Ecthelion de la Fontaine ? », dit un elfe à ses camarades, tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle.

Le chevalier et son écuyer suivaient le même itinéraire qu’eux, mais en sens inverse.

« Je crois que si… Et ce n’est pas son écuyer, avec lui ? »

« Il me semble que oui. Mais pourquoi porte-t-il une serviette autour des hanches ? »

« Va savoir… Sans doute un vêtement barbare… Une sorte de pagne, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… »

« Tout de même, je ne sais pas si on devrait autoriser des Humains à se baigner dans les mêmes bassins que nous… »

« Parle moins fort… Il nous a vus… »

Belin les regardait fixement de ses yeux bleus.

« Il nous regarde… »

« Non… Ce n’est pas nous qu’il regarde… Il nous regarde le… »

« Pourquoi il nous regarde le… ?? »

 

* * *

  
L’humain fut rassuré par ce qu’il observa. 

« Finalement, on est faits pareil », songea-t-il.


	30. La cosmétique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre regroupe divers drabbles que je n'arrivais pas à caser ailleurs.

**Episode 29 : La cosmétique**

 

 

**L'esthétique (1)**

 

Tous les matins, dans la lumière de sa petite terrasse, Ecthelion de la Fontaine coiffait son écuyer avant qu'ils partent pour la caserne.

« Vous avez de beaux cheveux, tout de même », dit-il un jour, tandis qu'il lui faisait ses tresses. « Ils ne sont pas tous très dorés comme ceux de Glorfindel, mais il y a du doré foncé en dessous et des mèches plus froides sur le dessus. De plus ils font des ondulations quand on ne les brosse pas. »

« Pourtant j'trouvons les ch'veux raides plus beaux messire. »

« Il y a un proverbe qui dit que l'on aime souvent son contraire », dit doctoralement Ecthelion. « Cela doit s'appliquer aussi aux cheveux. »

* * *

**  
Salgant**

 

« Messire… », s'enquit Belin. « Cet elfe, pourquoi n'est-il point comme les autres ? »

Il désignait Salgant, le seigneur de la maison de la Harpe, un elfe lourd et trapu, au teint bilieux.

« Oh, lui, il a une sorte de maladie », répondit Ecthelion.

« C'est une maladie d'être laid, messire ? », s'étonna Belin.

« Chez les elfes, oui. »

* * *

**La cosmétique**

 

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous », avait dit Ecthelion quelques mois plus tôt.

Il tendit à son écuyer une brosse à dents toute neuve, sculptée dans du bois d'acacia.

« Merci mon sire. »

Le fils de meunier prit la brosse à dents, l'air interrogateur, puis regarda le seigneur elfe, cherchant sur son visage une indication sur l'usage de cet instrument.

En conséquence de quoi, il se mit à se brosser les sourcils.

« Par Eru ! Mais ce n'est pas pour les sourcils », s'exclama Ecthelion, l'air tout à fait sérieux. « Non, pour les sourcils, il y a le peigne à sourcils, les ciseaux crantés, les pinces à embout large ou fin, et le rasoir à sourcils. »

Belin le regardait avec un air incrédule.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de les utiliser. Glorfindel les a toujours impeccables, mais moi je ne le fais quasiment jamais.»

* * *

Belin fit bientôt des séances de marche avec des livres sur la tête, sous le contrôle d'Ecthelion, et il s'habitua à aller aux thermes avec son seigneur.

« Un elfe se doit d'avoir toujours des ongles propres et bien soignés quand il n'est pas à la bataille », déclara solennellement Ecthelion alors qu'ils profitaient des bains chauds.

Belin regarda ses mains aux doigts larges, aux ongles plats noircis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut donc qu'je fasse mon sire ? »

« Il faut les brosser avec une brosse à ongles et du savon. »

« Encore une autr' brosse ? »

« Oui. Comme cela. Puis il faut vous limer les ongles et les masser avec de l'huile. Vous pouvez le faire faire ici, aux thermes. Il y a des gens qui sont spécialisés là-dedans. »

« C't'est bien compliqué messire. J'pouvons pas juste m'les couper avec des ciseaux ? »

« Non, après ils vont avoir des bouts pointus. Et puis vous vous les coupez trop court ou pas assez. Je vais vous montrer comment il faut faire. »

* * *

« Ah… », soupira le roi, qui s'était affalé dans un petit bain à remous, qu'il partageait ce jour-là avec son grand connétable.

« Il y a Ecthelion dans le grand bain, avec son écuyer », fit remarquer Glorfindel.

« Ah bon ? »

Turgon étira la tête. Le bain à sulfure était légèrement surélevé par rapport au bassin principal, et d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir Belin de dos, et Ecthelion devant lui, qui bougeait les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? », s'enquit le roi.

« Je crois qu'il lui masse les cuticules », dit Glorfindel.

« Les QUOI ? »

« Les cuticules. Les petites peaux sur les doigts. »

« Ouf ! J'ai eu peur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? »

« Rien », répondit le roi. « Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez que je croyais ? »

« Rien », répondit Glorfindel.

* * *

**La beauté**

 

« Messire, comment ça se fait qu'votre peau elle est comme ça ? On dirait qu'elle brille, comme de la nacre... »

« J'en sais rien. J'suis né comme ça », maugréa Ecthelion.

« Et vos yeux, on dirait des pierres précieuses... »

« Mais vous allez arrêter à la fin ? Vous croyez qu'j'l'ai fait exprès, d'être comme je suis ? J'ai pas eu de chance, c'est tout. »

« Moi j'aimerais bien être comme vous. Au moins, les femmes-elfes voudraient bien m'prendr' pour époux. »

« Mais vous êtes très bien, une fois lavé et peigné. Vous faites un complexe d'infériorité, c'est tout... »

« Un quoi messire ? »

« Un complexe d'infériorité. C'est quand on pense qu'on est inférieur à ce que l'on est réellement. »

« Mais même en prenant c'que j'sommes réellement, j'sommes tout d'même inférieur messire. »

« La beauté, c'est subjectif. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Subjectif, ça veut dire que cela dépend du point de vue. »

Belin se gratta le front.

« Selon la personne, les critères de beauté changent. »

« Les critères ? »

« Les règles, les goûts... Les gens n'ont pas les mêmes goûts. »

« Pourtant tout le monde pense que vous ou la princesse Idril vous estes les plus beaux ! »

« C'est parce que leurs goûts sont des clichés. Ils pensent que les gens doivent ressembler à de l'orfèvrerie. C'est typique des Noldor. Les Sindar ne sont pas comme ça. »

« Mais les femmes Sindar me trouvent laid aussi messire. »

« La plupart des femmes sont idiotes. »

* * *

**L'esthétique (2)**

 

L'elfe et l'humain élevèrent leur avant-bras et les placèrent côte à côté, pour les comparer. Celui d'Ecthelion était de couleur blanche, avec des poils noirs fins et clairsemés. L'avant-bras de son écuyer était plus rose et foncé, et couvert de poils blonds épais.

« Les miens sont plus drus et en plus grand nombre », constata l'humain.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas vilain », dit l'elfe. « En plus, ils brillent au soleil. »


	31. Personne ne l'aime

**Chapitre 30 : Personne ne l'aime**

 

 

« Mais dites-moi Ecthelion, vous n’auriez pas pris un peu de joues ? », fit remarquer le roi.

« C’est à cause de Belin, qui n’arrête pas de faire des gâteaux. »

Les yeux de Turgon se plissèrent.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez marié, Seigneur Ecthelion », s’étonna sincèrement Galdor, pensant que Belin était un prénom féminin.

« Je ne suis pas marié... », démentit Ecthelion les sourcils froncés.

« Non », expliqua Turgon, « il vit en colocation avec son écuyer. Ce n’est pas la même chose. »

 

* * *

Ce jour-là, le colocataire en question déambulait dans le Petit Marché, en quête de fruits confits qu'il comptait mettre dans un gâteau de pain. Son panier au bras, il observait l'étalage d'un marchand de fruits secs, quand il remarqua la finesse d'une main blanche hésiter au-dessus du bac à pruneaux.

« Vous m'en mettrez une once, s'il vous plaît. Et la même chose d'abricots. »

Belin se tourna vers la propriétaire de la voix et de la main, qui se trouvait être une sublime brune aux yeux noisette, au port aristocratique. Il regarda à nouveau ses mains : nul signe de fiançailles ou de mariage.

« Elle est bien belle », pensa l'humain en son for intérieur.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il se dirigea vers le marchand de fleurs, et acheta un bouquet de tulipes. (Messire Ecthelion allait encore dire qu'il dépensait toutes ses payes en cadeaux de parade amoureuse destinés à séduire les femelles, mais ce n'était même pas vrai)

Il posa son bouquet dans son panier vide. Fallait-il l'aborder maintenant, en plein marché ? Non, il y avait bien trop de monde. Et puis elle risquait de trouver cela incorrect...

Alors il la suivit tandis qu'elle s'engageait seule dans une rue déserte et tortueuse.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, bien sûr, l'oreille sensible de la jeune femme elfe ne put que percevoir les vibrations émises par la démarche pesante de l'humain qui marchait derrière elle. Intriguée, elle se retourna ; mais elle ne vit qu'un Nando se promenant tranquillement un panier à la main... Les Elfes Verts manquaient décidément de raffinement. Pourtant, elle avait toujours cru comprendre qu'ils avaient un don pour le camouflage, pour ne se faire ni voir ni entendre. Quel était le problème de celui-là ? Avait-il bu ? Sa façon de marcher aussi était étrange... Mais elle choisit de ne plus y penser et continua sa route.

Cependant, plus elle s'enfonçait dans la ruelle, et plus les pas semblaient se rapprocher. A la fin, elle sentit que l'inconnu était juste derrière elle. Son coeur s'accéléra. Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Les tempes battantes, la jeune Noldo se retourna.

Le Sylvain au panier lui faisait face. Sauf que ce n'était pas un Sylvain.

« Mademoiselle... », continua cet inconnu qui l'avait suivi, plongeant une main dans son panier.

La jeune dame se raidit ; elle vit les oreilles rondes de l'homme, ses avant-bras velus... La toison blonde qui émergeait du haut de sa tunique entrouverte.

L'expression primitive sur la face rouge.

Elle poussa un cri et s'enfuit en courant.

« Mais... Mais... », bredouilla Belin, impuissant.

Il fut tenté de jeter le bouquet de fleurs, mais il se rappela que messire Ecthelion aimait bien en mettre dans son bain.

Déprimé, il rentra chez lui, oubliant d'acheter les fruits confits.

 

* * *

 

Deux musiciens firent leur entrée dans la salle du trône. Il s'agissait d'Hildor, le ménestrel du roi, qu'accompagnait une femme portant une grande harpe.

« Salgant ne vient pas ? », demanda le roi.

« Il n'a pas pu venir », expliqua Hildor. « Il avait un rendez-vous important chez le médecin. »

« Hum. A cause de son problème de glande, c'est ça ? »

Hildor hocha la tête.

« Mais je suis venu avec Nieninquë, qui vient d'arriver dans la vallée. C'est une excellente harpiste. »

Glorfindel releva la tête brusquement. Il reconnut la jeune femme aux cheveux blond foncé et au grand front qu'il avait déjà vue jouer pour Penlodh.

« Je serais honorée de jouer pour votre majesté », dit la jeune femme en faisant la révérence.

« Très bien, très bien ! », s'exclama le roi en joignant les mains.

« Connaissez-vous Glorfindel, mon connétable ? »

« Non directement, majesté, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. »

« En bien j'espère ? », plaisanta le roi.

« Oui. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à son sujet. »

A ces mots, elle posa ses yeux, qu'elle avait extrêmement clairs, sur le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, dont le visage se colora d'une intense rougeur. Elle battit des cils.

« C'est aussi une très bonne chanteuse », ajouta Hildor.

« Oui, Penlodh me l'a dit. »

« Et elle a la voix plus grave que moi ! »

Il eut un petit gloussement. Nieninquë lui pinça la hanche affectueusement.

Glorfindel ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Quand la représentation fut terminée, il demanda au roi si elle et Hildor étaient fiancés.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, Hildor... ne joue pas dans le même orchestre que nous. »

« Hein ? »

« Il a les tendances de Maedhros », chuchota Turgon.

« Ah. »

C'était tout de suite plus clair...

« Alors... Nieninquë, pour lui, c'est sans doute juste une de ses bonnes amies, vous voyez. »

Glorfindel se sentit soulagé. Il en profita pour s'efforcer de regarder discrètement la jeune femme elfe, qui était occupée à accepter des rafraîchissements offerts par un valet tout en discutant avec Hildor. Quel doux profil ! Quel cou gracieux ! Quelle voix, à la fois pure et onctueuse...

Elle se retourna et lui jeta soudain un regard de biche, accompagné d'un léger sourire.

« Glorfindel, vous allez bien ? », demanda le roi.

« Oui, oui... »

« Oh, mais voilà Penlodh qui arrive ! »

L'intendant passait sous l'arche. Il fit un signe de tête au roi, puis se dirigea vers la harpiste, qu'il entoura de ses bras, et baisa sur la joue.

« Glorfindel, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette...», insista Turgon.

Le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'or soupira. Décidément, il était écrit qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'heureuse élue.

 

* * *

Quand Ecthelion rentra de la caserne, il trouva Belin assis dans la cuisine, l'air triste. L'homme avait les bras posés sur la petite table couverte de faïence brillante, et semblait avoir abandonné la tache de couvrir de graines de pavot une pile de petits pains frais.

« Qu'avez-vous ? », demanda l'elfe en prenant place de l'autre côté de la table.

« Rien messire... Je voudrais juste savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimé », dit l'humain.

« Vous, vous vous êtes encore pris un râteau, c'est ça ? », dit Ecthelion.

Belin hocha la tête.

« Y'a jamais aucune elfe qui veut d'moi, messire. J'vais finir ma vie tout seul. »

« N'importe quoi. Vous ne serez pas tout seul. Je suis là, moi. »

« Ce n'est point pareil, quand même. »

« Vous avez raison. C'est mieux. »

Il y eut un silence. L'écuyer se tourna vers l'elfe, qui souriait de travers. Il avait placé deux pains ronds sur le haut de sa tunique et se les tenait avec les mains.

« Alors ? »

Belin, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, éclata de rire comme un dératé.

 

 


	32. Les fils de Fëanor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rappel : Nelyo et Maitimo sont deux des noms de Maedhros en quenya.

**Chapitre 31 : Les fils de Fëanor**  

 

Alors qu'ils attendaient, à Tol Sirion, l'arrivée des autres participants au Conseil qui devait réunir les princes des royaumes du Nord, Turgon s’adressa à son ménestrel, Hildor de la Harpe : « Bon les fils de Fëanor vont arriver, alors vous, vous calmez vos ovaires ! »

« Moi ? »

« Qui d’autre ? »

« Mais je n’ai pas d’ovaires, majesté… »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Non parce que c’est caché, ces trucs-là… »

Les trompettes retentirent, interrompant leur échange. Le héraut s’avança devant la grande porte.

« Les Fils de Fëanor, l’Esprit du Feu ! », annonça-t-il.

Turgon fit un bruit méprisant avec sa bouche, puis couva Hildor d’un regard menaçant, qui signifiait « Pas de couinements ».

Les Sept Fils allaient arriver les uns après les autres, l’entrée n’étant pas praticable de front. Le héraut prit alors son inspiration et donna à nouveau de la voix : « Maedhros, le Bien-formé ! »

Turgon s'étrangla en entendant prononcer l'épithète. Et le seigneur d’Himring franchit la porte du fort, monté sur son grand cheval à la robe sombre. Il était vêtu de rouge, mais son plastron était noir, excepté une étoile blanche à son centre. Sa tête rousse était ceinte d’un cercle de cuivre, et elle flamboyait sous le soleil. Il tenait les rênes de sa monture de la main gauche, la droite pendant contre son flanc, réduite à un capuchon de cuir. Son visage était pâle et dur, d’une sculpturale âpreté.

Turgon sentit Hildor s’éventer à côté de lui. Mais ce n’était que le début…

« Maglor à la Voix Puissante ! », proclama alors le héraut.

Un battement, dans le vent, de longs cheveux bruns et lisse. Le second Fils était monté sur un cheval blanc, et les hautes pommettes de son visage clair faisait ressortir de grands yeux gris où se lisait une certaine douceur. Mais sa main, couverte de maille, était aussi habile à faire chanter une harpe qu’à donner la mort.

« J’ai chaud… », murmura Hildor.

Turgon lui murmura : « J’y pense, Maglor, ça doit être un peu une sorte d’homme idéal, pour vous, non ? »

« Hein ? »

« Celegorm,  _le Beau_  ! »

Le prince d’Himlad garant de la Passe d’Aglon fut précédé par un concert d’aboiements. Une meute de grands chiens de chasse courait devant lui, et vint se coucher derrière Maglor. Celegorm, lui-même, menait destrier gris, et ses cheveux brillants ondulaient régulièrement de chaque côté de son visage, beiges et argentés. Ses sourcils étaient sombres, et ses yeux bleus. L’arrogance était dans chaque atome de sa personne, et certains auraient dit qu’elle ajoutait à sa beauté.

Le Héraut se retira.

« Quoi ? C’est tout ? Mais où sont les autres ? », demanda le ménestrel en détresse. « Le Sombre Caranthir, au sang bouillant ? Curufin l’Artificieux, beau comme son père ? Les jumeaux Ambarussa, aux corps athlétiques et aux cheveux de feu ?! »

« Non mais, vous allez arrêter de me mettre mal à l’aise, oui ? C’est un conseil de princes du Nord, seuls les princes du Nord sont venus.  Curufin a dû rester en Himlad pour gouverner pendant l’absence de son frère.  ~~Et Caranthir n'est pas sortable.~~ Il n’importe. Celegorm le Beau, mais où sont-ils allés pêcher ça ? C’est Celegorm le Blond. »

 

Ce qui suivit calma néanmoins les inquiétudes de Turgon. Maedhros ne se permettait pas de familiarités particulières avec son frère, il était même plutôt distant, tout en ayant toujours à son égard d’étranges regards appuyés. En revanche, il ne quittait pas Fingolfin, son oncle et suzerain, avec qui il avait déjà remporté une bataille et coopérait activement. Il lui faisait de grands sourires et de grands rires, et beaucoup de compliments.

« Ça lèche, ça lèche », commenta Turgon.

« Maitimo est de retour », se contenta de dire Glorfindel. « Mais il y a pire… Celegorm. »

« Celegorm… Alors celui-là, je n’ai jamais pu l’encadrer », dit Turgon. « Il a l’air encore plus prétentieux qu’Ecthelion, et laissez-moi vous dire que celui-ci place déjà la barre très haut. »

Glorfindel fit la moue. Penlodh, qui n’aimait pas médire, se contenta de se racler la gorge.

« Majesté, je ne crois pas qu’il y ait jamais eu quelque chose de romantique entre lui et votre sœur, en réalité. »

« De toute façon, ma sœur n’est pas complètement aveugle. Elle ne voudrait jamais épouser quelqu’un dont les agissements sont à la source de la mort d’Elenwë. Pff ! Il n’y en a pas un à sauver dans cette fratrie, à part peut-être Maedhros. Mais bon, lui, il a des tendances bizarres. » 

 

* * *

 

 

Accompagnés de leurs principaux chefs de guerre, les princes du Nord étaient maintenant réunis autour d'une table, pour un sommet diplomatique de concertation.

« Je propose que nous commencions par parler de la sécurisation du Passage d’Aglon », déclara Maedhros. « Majesté ? »

Fingolfin acquiesça de la tête, et la discussion s'engagea, sérieuse et cordiale. Mais si l'on avait pu lire dans les pensées des participants, voici ce qu'on aurait entendu.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’on se fait chier… Vivement que je rentre à Gondolin, moi. »

« Le roi a encore l’air de mauvaise humeur… Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas revoir le dosage de sa tisane. »

« En fait, j’ai bien envie d’aller explorer les environs. Je me demande si mon cousin Maedhros voudra m’accompagner… Nous n’avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous parler depuis son arrivée, et cette pensée me serre le coeur. »

« Je ne pensais pas frapper si fort, la dernière fois… Mais c’est Turgon aussi, si il s’entraînait régulièrement au lieu de passer son temps à rêver de châteaux en Eriador, on n’en serait pas arrivés là. »

« Hum… Je me demande ce que fait la douce Nieninquë, en ce moment. »

« Quelle bande d’abrutis. C’est si dur de ne pas dire ce que je pense. En plus, je n’ai même pas Curufin avec moi pour pouvoir leur casser du sucre dans le dos... Je m’ennuie. Tiens, je vais prendre un petit sourire ironique, comme lui, pour bien montrer que je ne suis pas dupe. »

« Par Aulë... Cette bannière avec un cœur… Je ne m’y ferai jamais. »

« Demain, j'irai demain… Et je demanderai à Maedhros. Comme cela nous aurons tout le temps pour discuter, et nous camperons ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Et nous ferons du canoë, de la course à pieds, et de l'escalade... Hum, non. Peut-être pas de l'escalade. Ça va lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, avec une seule main... »

« Mais quel connard, celui-là… Il croit que je ne le vois pas, son petit sourire ironique ? »

« Mon frère a envie de frapper Celegorm... Cela se voit rien qu'à son visage. »

« Je me demande comment Nelyo fait pour avoir l’air toujours aussi sérieux. Il a l’air tellement concentré et plongé dans la discussion. »

« Oh mon dieu… Si seulement… Je pouvais prendre ses tresses dans mes mains… Enfin dans ma main… Et les toucher… Les embrasser… Je l’aime tellement… Pourquoi ?! »

« Bon », fit Maedhros a voix haute. « Donc nous sommes d’accord. »

« Tout à fait d’accord, pour ma part », dit Fingolfin.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

 

* * *

 

Ils s’étaient profilés dans l’horizon désertique, sept ombres à cheval devant le crépuscule.

 _Contre_  le crépuscule.

Les Sept.

Qui sait à quel appel répondaient-ils ? Leurs mains étaient couvertes du sang de la Vengeance. Dans leur sillon, duels et expéditions punitives, sur fond d’errantes lignes d’harmonica, aussi brisées et égarées que la folie de leurs esprits.

Les Sept mercenaires.

Les Sept Salopards.

Les Sept…  _Fils de Fëanor_.

« Hildor ? Hildor ? »

Le ménestrel sursauta. Il s’était assoupi quelques instants.

« Vous étiez encore dans vos rêveries fantasmagoriques d’un autre temps, c’est ça ? », dit Turgon.

« Oui majesté… C’est le vin d’ici… Je crois qu’il est trop fort. »

Son regard tomba involontairement sur le dos de Fingon, occupé à parler armement avec Aegnor… et notamment sur le haut de sa jupe – d'un bleu électrique audacieux – qui commençait par une forme légèrement arrondie et compacte.

« Mais vous allez arrêter de regarder les fesses de mon frère, oui ?? »

 


	33. Amours secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un vieux chapitre qui avait déjà été écrit pendant le Nano de novembre puis posté sur Livejournal et Tumblr. 
> 
> Remarque importante :  Le dialogue entre Maedhros et Idril dans la deuxième partie est directement inspiré de l’épisode "La romance de Lancelot" de la série Kaamelott d’Alexandre Astier. 

**Chapitre 32 : Amours secrets**

 

Plus au sud, dans un autre Royaume Caché, vivait un autre roi mal embouché.

Ce dernier n’avait pas attendu longtemps pour paraître plus vieux que son âge : ses cheveux étaient devenus gris depuis qu’il avait rencontré sa femme, la maïa Melian, ce qui ne laissait pas d’entretenir les spéculations sur le petit caractère de la dame dans le privé… 

Comme Turgon, le roi Thingol – puisqu’il s’agissait de lui – avait une fille unique dont la beauté faisait l’admiration de tous. Comme Turgon, il s’était adjoint un grand connétable à la force extraordinaire, Mablung à la Main Lourde. 

« Argh ! Mais faites attention, Mablung », dit Saeros, jeune conseiller du roi. « Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous appuyer sur ma chaise avec vos grandes paluches, la dernière fois elle s’est cassée. »

« Mais vous êtes bien précieux à la fin ! », répondit Mablung en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous n’avez qu’à choisir autre chose que ces sièges en dentelle de bois.»

« Libre à vous de vous asseoir sur de la pierre », répliqua Saeros. « Mais il me semble qu’un homme de bien choisit toujours le confort et le raffinement quand il le peut. »

« Blablablabla.. », marmonna Mablung en s’éloignant pour se verser un verre de vin.

Puis il se tut, ou plutôt il garda la bouche ouverte sans dire un mot, car Lúthien la Belle venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle du Menelrond, et elle vint s’agenouiller au centre du dallage, juste sous le dôme couvert d’étoiles, le visage masqué par ses cheveux noirs, et les oreilles surmontées de fleurs blanches.

« Daeron ! », enjoignit soudain le roi Thingol sur son trône. « Jouez ! »

Le ménestrel du roi se tourna vers son orchestre. Le tambour commença à frapper en rythme ; la harpiste ajouta une deuxième ligne de fond. Tous les regards s’étaient tournés vers Lúthien, toujours immobile. Alors Daeron prit sa grande flûte et se mit à jouer, et l’on aurait dit que c’était le chant d’oiseaux, mais d’oiseaux qui battaient rapidement et fébrilement des ailes en suivant l’emballement de leur cœur.

Lúthien s’était levée, son visage et ses bras avaient émergé hors de sa chevelure comme des monceaux de neige hors des ténèbres de la nuit. A la première note de flûte de Daeron, elle s’élança en bondissant et virevoltant, et les longues manches bleu clair de sa robe de soie tourbillonnèrent et frappèrent les piliers disposés en cercle, libérant une pluie de givre.   
Tous les hommes de la cour avaient cessé de boire et ouvraient de grands yeux. 

L’éclat de sa peau n’avait pas d’égale sur terre, non plus que la perfection et la symétrie de ses traits, la ligne pure de son profil qui se prolongeait jusqu’au fond de sa gorge ronde tandis qu’elle étirait le cou, semblant mimer un baiser imaginaire. Et ce n’était pas finesse de traits fade, car ils étaient littéralement irradiés de l’intérieur, aussi le regard ne pouvait-il jamais se lasser de cette géométrie semblant appartenir à un autre monde. 

Mais sa chair était véritable chair : intimement liée à la nature et aux saisons, Lúthien portait sa robe couleur de ciel à même sa peau nue ; ses jambes fuselées se laissaient voir à travers la toile fine seulement tenue par des agrafes d’or, et elles se découvrirent, une fois, deux fois…

Dans l’assemblée, une trentaine de nobles elfes (ainsi qu’un nombre non négligeable de femmes) se mirent à saigner du nez. D’autres avancèrent comme des somnambules, mais furent retenus par leur épouse ou par les gardes.

La musique de l’orchestre se fit plus rapide, le tempo éperdu, délirant, paroxystique.

Sous les pieds de Tinúviel, des morceaux de mosaïque commençaient à se soulever, poussés par des tiges de fleurs en bourgeon qui se dressèrent hors du sol.

Elle tendit ses bras vers le ciel…

« Le printemps est de retour ! », s’exclama Elu Thingol, en se levant d’un mouvement, son verre à la main.

Lúthien retomba agenouillée, tête baissée, le bras gracieusement courbé en mouvement de révérence.

Il y eut des applaudissements clairsemés dans le public, car il fallut plusieurs minutes à la plupart des mâles (ainsi qu’à un nombre non négligeable de femmes) pour revenir à la réalité.

« Daeron, venez me voir », fit Thingol à l’adresse du barde.

L’elfe vint vers lui. Il ne put néanmoins s’empêcher de poser ses yeux sur Lúthien la Belle, qui s’était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil, toutes courbes suaves et longs cils noirs. Pourtant ce n’était pas la convoitise charnelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Daeron, mais un amour profond et ancien, car lui et Lúthien étaient amis d’enfance.

Thingol approcha sa royale bouche de l’oreille musicale.

« N’y pensez même pas », lui murmura-t-il sèchement.

 

*** * ***

  
Dans une cuisine du château de Tol Sirion, Maedhros, le prince d’Himring, se tenait assis aux côtés d’Idril, sa nièce.

« Vous n’avez pas l’air dans votre assiette, mon oncle » , dit soudain la jeune elfe, toute de cheveux blonds brillants et grands yeux ourlés de cils papillonnants.

Depuis son retour du Thangorodrim, Maedhros n’avait jamais eu l’air dans son assiette. D’ailleurs, quand on y réfléchissait, depuis l’arrivée-même de Melkor en Valinor, il avait commencé à dépérir, à perdre la santé rebondie de son visage.

« Oh, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, je peux peut-être vous aider… »

« Je ne pense pas », répondit l’ancien roi.

« C’est à cause de votre main ? »

« Non. »

« A cause de ce que l’on dit sur vous ? »

Le fils aîné de Fëanor fronça les sourcils.

« De ce que l’on dit sur moi ? »

« Oui, comme vous n’êtes toujours pas marié… »

« Je vois... On dit que je vis dans l’abnégation de ma charge. »

« Ah non, ce n’est pas ça qu’on dit. »

« Que dit-on ? »

« Vous imaginez bien… Comme on ne vous voit jamais avec une femme. »

« Ce sont des perfidies. »

« N’ayez crainte mon oncle », fit Idril en lui tapotant le bout du moignon, « je ne crois pas du tout ces mauvaises langues. Je suis sûre que vous êtes seul parce que vous n’avez pas encore trouvé le grand amour, ou parce que vous l’avez trouvé, mais que vous l’aimez en secret, parce que vous êtes trop timide pour lui avouer vos sentiments. »

Maedhros regarda d’abord Idril avec un air consterné. Puis, comme si le sens de ses propos venaient de prendre un nouvel éclairage dans son esprit, il dit alors, d’une voix basse, comme s’il se délivrait physiquement d’un fardeau par les mots qu’il prononçait.

« C’est vrai, j’aime quelqu’un en secret. »

Idril joignit les mains, la respiration coupée.

« Oh mon oncle, mais qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C’est un amour interdit », répondit-il gravement.

« C’est la femme d’un autre ! », réalisa Idril.

« Non… Mais, ce sont d’autres lois qui… »

« Elle est déjà fiancée ? Ou c’est une proche parente ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire », répéta Maedhros, s’apercevant qu’il s’était déjà trop dévoilé. « Quand je dis que cet amour est interdit, je pense surtout qu’il est sans espoir. »

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me dire son nom dans ce cas… Elle est peut-être d’une autre race elfique, ou de basse extraction. »

« Non », s’entendit répondre Maedhros.

« Est-elle la fille d’un grand seigneur ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Oh, parlez-moi d’elle ! Même si vous me cachez son identité ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que vous êtes amoureux. »

« Hé bien », commença Maedhros avec un léger sourire, « c’est la plus belle personne qui existe au monde. Mais je ne parle pas de beauté physique. Non… C’est son âme… Il… Elle… Elle est d’une honnêteté, d’un courage, d’une bonté… Et la beauté de son âme et de son corps n’est que le reflet et l’expression de son esprit. »

« Comme c’est beau ! », s’exclama Idril. « Oh, dites-moi en plus encore ! Est-elle brune ? blonde ? »

« Hum… Brune. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Et ses yeux ? »

« Ils sont bleus comme l'était le ciel de Valinor. Et ils semblent scintiller, comme le miroitement du soleil sur la mer. Et il… hum elle, a des sourcils noirs si purs qui lui donnent une expression décidée et intrépide… »

« Elle a vraiment l’air très jolie ! Est-elle grande ? »

« Oui… Et musclée », ajouta Maedhros.

« C’est une athlète, comme tante Aredhel ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Vous pensez qu’elle vous aime elle aussi ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Il… Elle se comporte comme une très bon amie avec moi, mais c’est tout. Un jour, i-elle a fait quelque chose de très dangereux pour moi, mais c’était à cause de son grand cœur. Oh, je l’aime tellement… »

Son visage eut une expression de douleur et de ferveur mêlés.

« Parfois je lui envoie des présents », poursuivit-il, « pour lui montrer mon affection et mon admiration, mais je n’ose rien faire d’autre. »

« Il faut que vous vous déclariez ! Elle ne saurait résister à des choses si joliment dites ! »

« Mais qui voudrait aimer un mutilé, un pauvre manchot ? », gémit Maedhros.

« Oh, pauvre oncle… », fit Idril en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. « N’ayez crainte, je suis sûre que les femmes aiment les manchots. »

« Vous êtes une femme. Aimez-vous les manchots ? »

« Non, mais c’est parce que je suis votre nièce. Je suis sûre que les autres femmes oui ! »

Maedhros fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans le circuit du cerveau d’Idril qu’il n’arrivait pas à suivre.

« Vous voyez, je savais que c’était votre main qui vous rendait malheureux. C’est toujours difficile de perdre une partie de soi-même. »

Les yeux de son aîné s’écarquillèrent.

« Mais je suis plus maline que vous croyez… Vous avez fait une erreur… J’ai compris de qui vous parliez. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne le dirai à personne. »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre langue n’a pas cessé de fourcher. »

Maedhros pâlit. Ainsi c’en était fini de lui…

« Oui », poursuivit Idril. « Vous commenciez par dire  _il…_  quand vous parliez de votre grand amour secret. C’est donc que son prénom commence par ces deux lettres… Et des filles de grands seigneurs brunes aux yeux bleus dont le nom commence ainsi il n’y en a pas beaucoup… Il n’y en a même qu’une, _Ilvanya_ , la sœur de la femme d’Angrod. Vous croyiez vraiment que je ne devinerais pas, mais moi, j’ai tout compris… Et dire que des gens s’imaginent que vous aimez les garçons ! »  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au sujet de Maedhros, j'ai aussi posté deux one-shots dans la même série : "Le seigneur des présents" et "Maedhros de Bergerac".


	34. Le voeu de chasteté

**Chapitre 33 : Le voeu de chasteté**

 

 

En ces heures caniculaires, des jeunes femmes elfes, dans leur légère robe de festival, étaient entrées dans la fontaine principale et s’amusaient à se mouiller, rendant leurs tuniques blanches transparentes.

Belin, qui était à nouveau excité, se morfondit en lui-même.

« Le seigneur Ecthelion a raison », pensa-t-il. « Je ne songe qu’à ça. Mais c’est plus fort que moi, par dieu ! J’pouvons pas l’contrôler. Toutes ces belles filles fées qui n’pensent point t’à mal ! Suis-je donc une beste ? »

Assis à la table des convives, à sa gauche, Ecthelion regardait le spectacle d’un air impassible.

« Si seulement j’pouvions être aussi noble et sérieux qu’monseigneur ! N’pensant qu’aux batailles et non point t’à me marier ou à faire l’acte ! »

« Tout de même », dit tout d’un coup Ecthelion. « Elles pourraient aller se baigner ailleurs que dans ma fontaine… Il y a des thermes pour cela. »

Surpris, Belin fit tomber sa miche de pain. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, car elle avait roulé sous la table. Mais quand il l’eut dans la main et qu’il releva les yeux, ce qu’il vit le laissa pantois : la toile du pantalon de son Seigneur, juste sous la ceinture, arborait une déformation dont il connaissait bien la raison, pour y être si souvent sujet lui-même. L’humain regagna sa chaise, l’air goguenard.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Pour rien messire. »

« Je suis sûr que vous pensez encore à quelque chose de salace. »

Belin haussa les épaules. Il se sentait moins seul dans l’univers.

Mais les jeunes filles elfes s’aperçurent qu’elles étaient observées, et pas pas n’importe qui. Elles firent des mouvements de main pour indiquer aux deux jeunes gens de les rejoindre. Belin ne se fit pas prier. Mais Ecthelion refusait de venir. Il fallut plusieurs filles pour le tirer jusqu’à la fontaine et l’y plonger.  
  
Le fils du meunier se félicita d’avoir le haut des oreilles cachées, car il pouvait ainsi passer pour un elfe sinda de petite taille. « Je suis au paradis », pensait-il, coincé entre quatre jeunes elfes toutes mouillées. Mais Ecthelion semblait tout de même avoir plus de succès que lui.   
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il est beau… », murmurèrent plusieurs voix féminines.  
  
« Je ne suis pas beau ! », protesta Ecthelion.   
  
« Oh si messire, vous êtes bien beau ! », dit Belin. « Tellement que ça fait des petites douleurs à l’estomac quand on vous regarde. »  
  
Les filles-elfes le considérèrent soudain avec un air dégoûté. Bientôt, les deux garçons furent complètement trempés par leurs soins, et le problème d’Ecthelion, qui ne s’était pas arrangé, se mit à pointer au grand jour. Certaines jeunes filles, celles qui savaient de quoi il s’agissait, se mirent à rire. L’une murmura dans l’oreille de son amie : « C’est plutôt Erection de la Fontaine, qu’on devrait l’appeler… » D’autres, plus innocentes, lui demandèrent ce qu’il gardait dans son pantalon.  
  
Le regard du roi, qui était au balcon avec deux de ses seigneurs à observer les festivités, revint se poser sur la fontaine principale, au travers d’une lunette de vue.  
  
« Non mais ça vire à l’orgie ce truc ! », s’exclama-t-il, voyant deux de ses soldats dans la fontaine, dont l’un nanti d’une protubérance satyrique, entourés de jeunes filles dont les robes mouillées ne laissaient plus rien à l’imagination.  
  
« C’est moi où les mœurs se sont drôlement relâchées depuis qu’on en est en Beleriand ? », demanda Enerdhil, richement vêtu de noir, les couleurs de sa Maison.  
  
Egalmoth leva les mains au ciel d’une façon exagérée.  
  
« Mais où sont passées les Vertueuses Vierges de Tirion, je vous le demande », dit-il.  
  
« Attendez, mais c’est Ecthelion ! », s’exclama le roi en passant sa lunette aux autres.  
  
« Il n’avait pas fait vœu de chasteté, cet abruti ? », s’étonna Egalmoth.  
  
« C’est du propre… », soupira Enerdhil.  
  
Il passa la lunette à son collègue.  
  
« Ah ben on en voit les effets nocifs », dit Egalmoth en observation. « A force de se retenir… Quand ça sort, ça sort ! On pourrait embrocher un balrog avec ça ! »

 

* * *

 

« Je suis humilié », gémit Ecthelion quand il fut rentré chez lui, dans sa livrée de festival qui avait déjà séché.  
  
« Pourquoi monseigneur ? », demanda Belin. « C’la arrive à tout le monde et c’est naturel. »  
  
« A vous peut-être… Mais moi, j’ai fait vœu de chasteté. Encore heureux qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres témoins que ces filles. Quel déshonneur. »  
  
« Vous n’allez point vous tuer tout d’même messire ? »  
  
« Non ! Pourquoi je ferais cela ? »  
  
« Je n’en sais rien, vous êtes tellement sérieux parfois. »  
  
« Mais si un jour il me faut pratiquer le suicide rituel, je vous demanderai d’écourter mes souffrances en me tranchant la tête. »  
  
« Oh non, me d’mandez point d’faire ça messire, ça m’rendrait trop malheureux ! »  
  
« Vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux se trancher soi-même la gorge que s’ouvrir le ventre. »  
  
Il s’assit sur la banquette à côté de son écuyer.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, la voix de Belin s’éleva à nouveau :  
  
« Monseigneur… Ce n’est point parti ! »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
« Il faut que vous vous en occupiez. »  
  
« Et vous il faut que vous vous occupiez de vos oignons. »  
  
« Je m’en occupe déjà messire… »  
  
« Je ne parlais pas de ces oignons-là ! »  
  
« J’pouvons vous aider si vous voulez. »  
  
La tête d’Ecthelion pivota lentement vers la gauche.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ? »  
  
Belin corrigea sa conjugaison :  
  
« J’peux vous aider à vous en occuper. »  
  
« Vous plaisantez, c’est cela ? », dit Ecthelion de sa belle voix noble et claire.  
  
« Non point, de par chez moi, avec mes cousins, on s’occupait d’nous-mêmes ensemble parfois. »  
  
Le seigneur elfe eut l’air à la fois surpris et dégoûté.  
  
« Mais c’est répugnant ! »  
  
L’humain baissa la tête.  
  
« Pourquoi messire ? »  
  
« Avec vos propres cousins ! Je n’ai jamais rien entendu de plus dégoûtant ! »  
  
Le jeune elfe se leva et alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre. 

Belin, resté dans le salon, faisait triste mine.  
  
« Y’a d’mal qu’pour ceux qui en voient », murmura-t-il.

 

* * *

 

Une demi heure plus tard, l’écuyer frappait à la porte de la chambre.  
  
« Messire ! C’est moi ! Vous n’êtes point occupé ? »  
  
« NON. »  
  
Belin ouvrit la porte. Il tenait un plateau dans la main. Ecthelion était couché sur son lit.  
  
« J’vous ai entendu pleurer messire, alors j’vous ai apporté d'quoi manger. »  
  
Il posa son plateau sur le bureau. Il y avait une tasse de lait et une tranche de brioche.  
  
« Vous avez mal entendu. Je ne pleurais pas. »  
  
« Vous ne voulez toujours pas que je… »  
  
« NON. »

 

* * *

  
Le lendemain, le roi prit Ecthelion à part, après la réunion des onze chefs de maisons. Il lui posa une main sur l’épaule.   
  
« Dites-moi, Ecthelion, vous qui êtes jeune et  _vigoureux_ … »  
  
Le chevalier de la Fontaine haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Que pensez-vous de ma fille, Idril ? Elle est un peu plus âgée que vous, certes, mais je suis persuadé que vous feriez un superbe couple. »  
  
Les yeux de Turgon brillaient d’un feu maléfique et si on avait pu les lire, on y aurait vu brûler les mots « PETIT-FILS » et « HERITIER ».  
  
« J’ai fait vœu de chasteté, majesté, je vous le rappelle », s’indigna le jeune elfe.  
  
« Allons, allons… On dit ça quand on est loin des femmes… Mais une fois en situation, vous savez ce que c’est… les bonnes résolutions s’envolent ! »  
  
Soudain Ecthelion se demanda si il ne l’avait pas vu la veille, quand il était dans la fontaine avec les jeunes femmes elfes. Il se redressa.   
  
« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, je ne suis pas intéressé par la princesse. »  
  
Turgon soupira.  
  
« C’est encore à cause de ses pieds, c’est ça hein ? »  
  
« Ses pieds ? »  
  
« Oui, ses grands pieds. »  
  
« Elle a de grands pieds ? », s’étonna Ecthelion.  
  
« Vous ne vous en étiez jamais aperçu ? Alors qu’elle est toujours pieds nus ?! »  
  
« Elle est toujours pieds nus ? »  
  
Turgon ouvrit de grands yeux.   
  
« Ecthelion, vous voyez c’est laquelle ma fille, rassurez-moi ? »  
  
« Oui, je vois parfaitement de qui il s’agit. C’est la petite blonde avec les nattes sur la tête. »  
  
« Non Idril c’est la grande blonde avec les cheveux ondulés. Celle dont vous parlez c’est la fille de Galdor ! »  
  
« Ah oui, je vois qui c’est maintenant… »  
  
« Alors ? Canon, pas vrai ? »  
  
« Euh… Non, elle ne m’intéresse pas non plus. »

 

 

 


	35. La mode

**Chapitre 34 : La mode**

  
  


« Glorfindel… Expliquez-moi pourquoi la moitié des elfes que je croise depuis une semaine sont habillés dans un espèce de marron-rouge qui fait mal aux yeux ? »

« Ils appellent cela la couleur "puce" majesté. Il paraît que c’est la dernière mode à Barad-Eithel, depuis que le prince Fingon a porté un ensemble de cette couleur lors d’une fête. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que mon frère soit toujours lié de près ou de loin à tous les événements négatifs qui jalonnent ma vie ? »

« Il s’agit probablement de coïncidences, mon roi », opina raisonnablement Penlodh.

« Vite, soldats ! », se mit à dire Turgon en imitant la voix de Fingon. « Allons secourir Maedhros en train de se faire démolir à coups de rame contre une proue blanche en forme de canard ! Vite, père ! Traversons le désert de glaces pour coller une raclée à l’infernal Maedhros qui nous a trahis ! Vite, père ! Achetons un poney à Turgon pour qu’il puisse faire du cheval avec moi ! »

« Je crois que votre majesté a besoin d’une tasse d’infusion. »

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, ce fut le bleu pervenche qui fit un tabac, et les coiffures prirent une autre tournure. On portait désormais volontiers les cheveux libres et lisses dans le dos, avec seulement une fine tresse devant l’oreille, sur la tempe.

« Encore une nouvelle mode… », constata Turgon.

« C’est exact », confirma Penlodh, qui portait lui-même ces tresses. « Ma sœur Nieninquë a insisté pour me les faire, ce matin. Et elle m’a confié qu’elle tenait de sa coiffeuse que cette nouvelle façon venait de la capitale, où votre frère Fingon, lors d’un banquet, arbora ces deux tresses sur le devant au lieu de ses larges nattes habituelles. »

Hildor traversa la cour, vêtu de bleu pervenche, avec deux tresses devant les oreilles.

« Mais c’est tout de même fou… », commença Turgon. « Il suffit qu’une personne en vue fasse quelque chose, même quelque chose de stupide, pour que tout le Beleriand suive ? »

« Dans le domaine des modes, il semblerait que oui. »

« Et si mon frère se met à s’habiller comme un Naugrim ou à se raser la tête, tout le monde fera comme lui ? »

« Il est possible que oui, mon roi. Rappelez-vous à Valinor, ce fut lui qui lança la mode des rubans dans les cheveux. »

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais que cela avait toujours existé... »

« Non, non. C'était votre frère, Majesté. »

* * *

La saison suivante, Turgon se trouva, à la Table Ronde, brusquement entouré de nobles chevaliers portant la totalité de leurs cheveux tirés et noués en un chignon serré tout en haut de la nuque, avec parfois une broche sertie de perles fixée derrière la tête, sous le chignon. Seul Glorfindel et Ecthelion n’avaient pas succombé au phénomène. Ecthelion portait ses longs cheveux raides sans attache, coiffés d’une simple raie sur le côté (pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas de valet pour se les coiffer). Glorfindel gardait toujours ses cheveux lâchés, fier qu'il était de leur éclat et de leur blondeur.

« Depuis quand le chignon regroupant tous les cheveux est-il une coiffure d’homme ? », s’étonna Turgon à voix basse, dans l’oreille désormais bien dégagée de Penlodh.

« Il paraît que cela souligne la beauté et la force des nuques masculines, majesté… La barrette d’or ou de perles est censée renforcer cet effet, en contrastant avec la teinte foncée des cheveux. Du moins c'est ce que m’a expliqué Hildor, votre ménestrel. »

« Très bien. N’en dites pas plus. C’est encore une idée de mon frère, n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'intendant hocha la tête.

Turgon tendit la main pour se défouler sur sa mèche de cheveux droite. Mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Il se rendit compte avec terreur que ses propres cheveux étaient attachés en chignon.

« Quoi ?! »

* * *

Alors, la veille du premier grand banquet d’hiver, le souverain se regarda dans le miroir de sa royale coiffeuse et décida de mener une expérience, car il était l'un de ces Noldor audacieux qui ne reculent devant rien. Il essaya différents types de tresses, mais tout lui parut être du déjà-vu. Ce fut seulement quand il défit les deux grosses nattes serrées qu'il s'était faite devant les oreilles qu'il eut l'illumination.

Lorsqu'il parut au banquet, tous s'étonnèrent à la vue des deux grosses anglaises noires qu'il portait devant chaque oreille.

« Père, je ne suis pas sûre que... », murmura Idril en le retenant par le bras.

« Laisse, ma fille. J'ai bien le droit de me coiffer comme je veux. »

« Hum... Je crois que le roi a eu un incident de fer à boucler », fit observer Glorfindel à Ecthelion.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'en utilise jamais », répondit l'autre.

« Moi non plus », dit le Seigneur de la Fleur d'Or. « Mais si il avait utilisé un fer à boucler et qu'il l'avait laissé sur ses mèches trop longtemps, c'est à cela que cela aurait pu ressembler. Cela peut aussi arriver avec des papillottes en tissu. »

Ecthelion posa un regard suspicieux sur la cascade de boucles blondes du connétable.

« Que pensez-vous de ma coiffure, Penlodh ? », demanda le roi quand il eut rejoint son ministre.

« Hé bien... C'est hum, original », répondit le demi-Vanya.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme on prononce des condoléances.

« Ne le dites à personne », murmura le roi, « mais je fais une sorte d'expérience sociologique. »

« Ah ? », fit Penlodh avec intérêt.

« Je veux voir si je parviens à lancer une nouvelle mode. »

Une semaine plus tard, personne ne portait des anglaises devant les oreilles. Non plus que le mois qui suivit.

Il était temps de mettre un point final à l'essai.

« Penlodh, je crois que l'on peut conclure de cette expérience sociologique que je ne suis pas un lanceur de tendances », déclara alors le roi Turgon.

« Je le pense aussi, Majesté. »

« En réalité, c'est bien plus difficile que je ne le présumais au départ. »

« Votre frère le prince Fingon a toujours possédé un sens inné de l'esthétique mouvante des êtres. Vous êtes davantage un artiste de la pierre et du métal. »

« Mouais... Il n'y a pas que cela. C'est aussi le prince héritier et j'ai toujours entendu dire, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, qu'il était aussi beau que mon père... qu'il était parfait en tout point. Les gens veulent ressembler à ce qui est parfait. »

Il y eut un silence. Penlodh se tourna légèrement vers Turgon et vit qu'il avait l'air pensif sur son trône. Il toussa.

« Si je puis me le permettre, sire… », dit-il alors. « Si l’on évalue la beauté selon des critères de symétrie et de droiture des traits du visage, ainsi que de taille... votre majesté l’emporterait certainement sur son Excellence le Prince Fingon. »

« Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ? », s'étonna Turgon.

« Tout à fait. D’ailleurs sa Majesté me rappelle à bien des égards feu le roi Finwë, quand il régnait sur notre regrettée Tirion. »

Turgon tourna vers lui des yeux humides de reconnaissance.

Penlodh sourit.

 


	36. La température des elfes

**Chapitre 35 : La température des elfes**

 

 

Le premier vrai repas elfique de Belin, dans une auberge du Thargelion, avait été difficile. On leur avait servi une pièce de viande accompagnée de feuilles de vigne farcies.

« Messire, vous pourriez me passer une cuillère, s'il-vous-plaît ? », demanda-t-il à Ecthelion.

« Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas à la soupe. »

L'humain n'osa rien ajouter. Le Seigneur de la Fontaine prit le plat, se découpa un morceau de viande qu'il posa dans son assiette, puis se servit en feuilles de vigne farcies à la main.

« Tenez. »

Belin prit le parti d'imiter son chef et se servit de la même manière. Puis, considérant la nourriture qui était dans son assiette, il ajouta timidement :

«  Ou une petite fourche, messire ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela. Les gens civilisés mangent avec les mains. »

Belin détourna les yeux, honteux sous le regard méprisant que venait de lui jeter le seigneur elfe. Il décida de piquer les aliments sur son couteau, comme il le faisait quand il mangeait dehors à la campagne.

Depuis, les choses avaient bien changé entre eux, mais Ecthelion refusait tout de même de lui donner du lembas.

« Seuls les elfes auxquels la Dame a donné le lembas ont le droit d'en manger », expliqua-t-il. « Ce serait une sorte de trahison si je le partageais avec vous. Et puis c'est la première fois qu'Idril m'en donne, alors bon. »

On sentait qu'il était fier de cette promotion.

« Je m'demandais juste quel goût ça a », reprit Belin.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais. Mais c'est moins bon que vos gâteaux. De toute façon c'est mieux que ce soit vous qui mangiez la vraie nourriture. On ne sait pas si le lembas convient vraiment aux humains. »

Belin se coupa une nouvelle tranche de saucisson elfique, puis prit un morceau de leur fromage de brebis en forme d'étoile.

« Vous n'en voulez point messire ? »

« Non merci », répondit Ecthelion en mâchonnant son lembas. « Je repensais à ce que nous avait dit ce camelot noldorin au sujet de cette grotte mystérieuse qui est le but de notre mission... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

« Pehenghi messire. Il a dit qu'une goule lui avait volé son livre, et que si on le récupérait il nous donneroit une récompense. »

« Ça tombe bien. Comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups ! Avec cela nous allons gagner plein d'expérience.»

 

* * *

 

L'entrée de la grotte se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un ancien puits, qu'ils mirent du temps à localiser. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils massacrèrent la goule avec enthousiasme, puis passèrent dans la salle du trésor.

Tandis qu'Ecthelion, couvert de sang noir, se dirigeait vers l'autel, sur le côté de la salle, Belin se mettait en devoir d'ouvrir un coffre en bois, car il avait ramassé le porte-clefs de la goule, qu'elle avait laissé tomber à sa mort.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? », demanda l'elfe.

« Oui messire, c'est plein d'pièces ! »

« Ramassez-les ! Mais vous aviez vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de piège dans le coffre, comme je vous l'avais appris ? »

« Oui Messire. »

A ces mots, il commença à verser les pièces dans un grand sac.

Ecthelion inspecta l'autel. La table de pierre semblait dater de l'époque qui avait précédé la venue des Noldor en Beleriand. Elle était recouverte d'un tapis pourpre usagé, sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs objets : une bougie éteinte, un grimoire, des jambières de cuir détruites, trois clémentines, une grande bouteille remplie de liquide rose fuchsia.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions. »

Tout tintant parce qu'il était rempli de pièces, Belin s'approcha.

« Le livre du marchand ! », s'exclama-t-il en avisant le grimoire. « Et ça, qu'est-ce donc ? »

Il désignait le flacon rose qu'Ecthelion tenait dans sa main droite.

« Ça, c'est une Potion de Longévité », répondit l'elfe.

« Vous allez la rapporter au roi, messire ? »

« Non ! Elle est pour vous ! »

Il se tourna vers son écuyer.

« Buvez ! », s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la flasque.

Belin eut un mouvement de recul.

« Oh non messire, on n'est point sûr de c'qu'il y'a d'dans ! Et puis ça s'trouve, c'est périmé ! »

« Vous avez raison », dit Ecthelion en baissant le bras, cédant à la sagesse populaire. «Je la ferai examiner quand nous rentrerons à Gondolin. »

Ils ramassèrent le livre et sortirent.

 

* * *

Après avoir rapporté à Pehenghi son livre volé, et gagné leur récompense, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Malgré le siège d'Angband, certains points du Beleriand demeuraient encore dangereux, et le premier soir de leur voyage de retour, ils durent se coucher à même le sol sans faire de feu ni même dresser d’auvent.

Ecthelion était aux aguets.

« Vous entendez ce bruit ? », demanda l’elfe à voix basse.

« Non messire », répondit Belin.

« Ça c’est arrêté… », constata Ecthelion.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit inquiétant reprit. 

« Bon sang, ça recommence... Belin, vous entendez ? C’est comme un cliquètement... »

« N’cherchez point, messire, c’sont mes dents… », avoua l'humain.

« Vos dents ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez froid ? »

« Un peu. »

Ecthelion haussa les sourcils.

« Il est vrai que moi-même je trouve qu’il fait trop frais… Alors j'imagine ce qu’il en est pour vous. Pourtant je vous avais donné trois couvertures... Vous voulez la mienne ? »

« Non point, sinon vous allez avoir froid vous aussi. »

Dix minutes passèrent, le claquement continuait. Alors Ecthelion se leva, sa couverture fourrée sur le dos, et vint s’étendre à côté de son écuyer. Le jeune homme était couché de profil ; l’elfe souleva les couvertures, se colla contre son dos et posa son bras autour de lui, jusqu’à atteindre sa main.

« Vous avez moins froid, là ? », chuchota-t-il.

« Oui messire », répondit l’humain.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes il ajouta :

« Vous êtes plus chaud que mes frères. »

« Les elfes ont une température interne légèrement supérieure à celle des Humains », expliqua le chevalier.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? »

« C’est un des médecins qui me l’avait dit quand vous étiez malade. »

Belin se retourna, pour regarder celui qui parlait dans son dos.

Quand ils étaient debout, l’homme dépassait à peine la hauteur de l’épaule de l’elfe, aussi ne se trouvaient-ils réellement face à face que lorsqu’ils étaient assis, notamment lorsqu’ils prenaient leurs repas.

Le visage d’Ecthelion était juste devant le sien, sa tête reposant sur le sol. Il avait soudain l’air extrêmement jeune. Et en réalité, d’une certaine manière, il était à peine plus âgé que Belin en terme de maturation physique. Ses yeux clairs brillaient. Mais ceux de l’humain brillaient aussi. Et alors qu’ils se trouvaient couchés l’un en face de l’autre, sous la nuit d’Elbereth, et que le reste du monde était plongé dans l’obscurité, il n’y avait plus ni hommes ni elfes. Juste deux jeunes âmes, et c’était souvent ainsi que ces deux-là ressentaient les choses.

« Belin... »

« Oui ? »

« Nous resterons toujours ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui messire, j'resterons avec vous toujours. »

 

* * *

Quand ils furent rentrés à Gondolin, Ecthelion alla voir un alchimiste avari qui avait sa boutique dans le quartier sud, et dont l'enseigne était prometteuse :

_Alchimiste professionnel et héréditaire –_

_Potions en tous genres –_

_Fait revenir l'amour –_

_Soigne l'impuissance –_

_Cas urgents et désespérés –_

_Résultats garantis_

 

« Alors, il y a quoi dans cette bouteille ? », beugla Ecthelion à sa deuxième visite.

Le magicien reposa la Potion de Longévité sur son comptoir.

« D'après les analyses que j'ai faites, il s'agit d'un mélange concentré d'anti-oxydants. »

« C'est quoi ces trucs-là ? »

« De la vitamine C et E. »

« Vous pouvez parler clairement ? »

« Clairement ? Ça va pas le rendre immortel, votre humain, mais il aura la peau plus ferme. En tout cas, il ne s'en portera pas plus mal. »

Ecthelion faisait triste mine. Une énorme déception se lisait sur son visage.

« Ce n'est donc pas dangereux, vous dites ? »

« Tous les médicaments ont leurs effets secondaires. Mais moi si j'étais vous, je lui ferais plutôt manger des pommes... Ça reviendra au même. Et comme ça, vous ne prenez pas de risques. Le naturel... y'a que ça d'vrai de toute façon !»

 

 

 

 

 


	37. L'ivresse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre "L'ivresse" est un des titres d'épisodes récurrents dans la série tv Kaamelott, même s'il n'y a pas de rapport avec la série dans le contenu de ce chapitre lui-même.

 

**Chapitre 36 : L'ivresse**

 

  
  
Ecthelion n'avait pas connu Valinor, mais à Gondolin, il crut bien avoir un aperçu de ce qu'était le paradis sur terre, bien qu'il ne le comprit pas toute de suite.

Au matin, quand il se levait, il se sentait d'abord angoissé, sans savoir pourquoi, et cette angoisse le poursuivait jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa chambre. Et alors, tandis qu'il était dans le couloir ou la cuisine, il entendait du bruit dans la chambre de Belin, et il savait qu'il était là.

Ils déjeunaient tous les deux – Ecthelion préparait le repas –, puis ils allaient à la caserne. Le midi, ils mangeaient ensemble au réfectoire, ce qui n'était pas sans faire jaser au sujet du « chouchou » du chef. Et le soir, après être allés aux thermes, ils allaient boire dans les tavernes ou passaient au marchand de vin avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ecthelion se souviendrait toujours de la profondeur de ces soirées d'été, à errer dans le dédale des rues et escaliers tachés du vert des vignes et des jardins enclos, alors qu'on entendait les cris des enfants restés à jouer dehors, le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement cristallin des canaux et fontaines. Sur certaines bâtisses, presque deux-cent ans avaient déjà passé, tandis que d'autres étaient neuves d'un blanc éclatant. Mais la couleur de la pierre, même déjà ancienne, ne s'altérait pas, car il s'agissait de marbre et de calcaire ludien. Et tous deux, l'elfe comme l'humain, ne se lassaient pas des frontons et des moulures patinés, des nombreuses niches abritant de fines sculptures, sur les façades équilibrées des maisons... Ecthelion dut cependant faire une pause dans ses songeries esthétiques ; il se rendit compte que Belin n'était plus à côté de lui.

« M'ssire », entendit l'elfe. « J'croyons qu'j'aurais pas dû boire autant qu'vous... »

Puis il y eut un bruit de vomissement.

  
* * *

 

Ces derniers jours, Glorfindel délaissait la bourgeoise  __Auberge du Palais_ _  pour la  __Taverne de la Poire sans Soif_ _ , un tripot surtout fréquenté par des soldats en service permanent, des étudiants et de jeunes apprentis de moins de deux-cent ans.

« Je vous en sers encore un ? », demanda le tenancier au seigneur elfe.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous, vous buvez à cause d'une femme... », opina le tavernier en remplissant à nouveau son verre d'un liquide doré.

« Est-ce si facile à deviner ? », soupira le connétable de sa belle voix claire.

« Pourtant je pensais que quelqu'un comme vous pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. »  
  
« Pas celles qui sont déjà promises à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ah. Elle est fiancée ? »

« Pas exactement... », répondit Glorfindel. « Je n'ai pas vu d'anneau d'argent sur sa main. »

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

« Dans ce cas, tout n'est pas perdu, non ? Si elle n'est pas encore mariée, et qu'elle n'est pas non plus fiancée... »

« Mais elle est liée à un de mes collègues. Il serait très déplacé de ma part de chercher à m'interposer. »

Il poussa son verre vide vers le tavernier.

« Peut-être, mais si vous ne le faites pas... »

« Bah, de toute façon toute cette histoire est stupide », répondit sèchement Glorfindel. « Je ne la connais même pas... Il faut que j'essaye de ne plus y penser. »

« C'est à vous de voir. Moi, ma devise, c'est qu'il vaut mieux faire des conneries qu'avoir des regrets. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le connétable crut percevoir la voix d'Ecthelion. Il se retourna pour fouiller la salle des yeux, et finit par reconnaître son jeune collègue et protégé, assis à une table près d'une colonne en bois sculpté, en compagnie de son écuyer humain. Sans surprise, il parlait très fort. Et apparemment, lui et son colocataire avaient décidé de se saouler au même rythme – il y avait cinq grands verres de liqueur posés devant Ecthelion, cinq petits verres devant Belin.

« Le Seigneur de la Fontaine vient souvent ici, à la  __Poire_ _  », dit le tavernier.

« Et ils boivent toujours autant ? »

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls. »

Un groupe d'étudiants-architectes s'était levé brusquement, tout joyeux et visiblement complètement avinés. L'un d'entre eux déclara : « Mesdames et Messieurs, augustes compagnons de beuverie, nous allons maintenant vous interpréter une chanson de notre cru, sur le gente sire roi et notre saint patron seigneur de la Maison du Pilier, Penlodh le Haut. Puissent leur oreilles ne pas rougir, car ceci ne sont que joyeux vers, destinés à nous rincer le gosier, afin de le remplir de nouveaux... verres. »

Il fit la révérence, et les apprentis-architectes se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains en rythme, puis à entonner un chant qui fut bientôt repris par tous les clients de la taverne excepté Glorfindel, qui se tourna pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

L'air en était ancien, et les paroles peu intelligentes, mais c'était le genre de chanson simple et idiote qui était faite pour traverser les siècles.

  
__Le Sage Roi Turgon_ _    
__Ne mettait jamais d'pantalon_ _    
__Son grand chancelier_ _    
__Lui dit : « Majesté !_ _    
__Votre Royauté_ _    
__Est mal culottée. »_ _    
__« C'est vrai » lui dit le roi_ _    
__« Je vais en mettre une à l'Endroit. »_ _    
  
__Comme il en remettait_ _    
__Un peu le roi se découvrait_ _    
__Son grand chancelier_ _    
__Lui dit : « Majesté !_ _    
__Vous avez les pieds_ _    
__Plus noirs que le geai. »_ _    
__« Bah, bah » lui dit le roi_ _    
__« Ma fille les a plus noirs que moi. »_ _    
  
__Le Sage Roi Turgon_ _    
__Chassait près du fleuve Sirion_ _    
__Penlodh l'Avisé_ _    
__Lui dit : « Majesté !_ _    
__Votre Royauté_ _    
__Est bien essouflée. »_ _    
__« C'est vrai » lui dit le roi_ _    
__« Celegorm courait après moi. »_ _

  
Il y avait plusieurs couplets de cet acabit, et Belin chantait avec ferveur sans comprendre, ayant l'impression de s'intégrer et de ne plus faire qu'un avec le reste des clients elfes de la salle.

Lui et Ecthelion rentrèrent chez eux à deux heures de la nuit passées, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

« La goule, elle avait un petit porte-clefs messire, comme moi et comme vous... », disait Belin, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire.

« Mais ça, c'est comme les trolls qui ont des porte-monnaies ! », souffla Ecthelion dans son cou. « Des porte-monnaies, avec des pièces... Pour faire des emplettes... »

L'humain rit de plus belle.

« Des petites emplettes ! », se mit-il à répéter. « Au marché des trolls ! »

« Le marché des trolls ! », glapit Ecthelion en ricanant dans son nez.

Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, toujours hilares, ils s'étendirent dans le salon, sur le tapis, et s'endormirent là, à même le sol... Oui, c'était vraiment le paradis.

Mais lorsque Ecthelion se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il sentit quelque chose posé sur son entrejambe.

« Belin… Belin ! »

Belin ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites, là ? », demanda l'elfe d'une voix froide.

« Pardon messire, mais j’croyions que c’était la mienne », répondit l'humain.

« La mienne ou la vôtre, gardez vos mains à leur place. »

 

* * *

Les deux soldats avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble quand ils étaient en mission, afin que Belin n'attrape pas froid.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient à la recherche d'un minerai particulier pour Enerdhil, qui désirait forger une nouvelle lame pour le roi, une lame magique qui prendrait un éclat bleu à l'approche d'ennemis. Les missions étant fréquentes, Ecthelion se sentait d'autant plus comblé. Il avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Belin et le bras passé autour de son corps afin de le faire bénéficier de sa plus haute température elfique. Belin avait les joues roses, l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion, comme en proie à un grand débat intérieur.

Puis il dut être arrivé à une conclusion, car son visage arbora les signes de cette innocence affectée par les bandits qui s'apprêtent à commettre un larcin. Son bras se tendit vers l'arrière... pour atteindre le pantalon d'Ecthelion, dont il se mit à toucher le renflement.

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites, encore, avec votre main ? », siffla l'elfe.

« J’voulons rendre service, messire... »

« Oui et bien abstenez-vous. Et puis je croyais que vous aimiez les femmes. »

« C’n’est point parce qu’on aime la tarte, qu’on ne peut point t’en même temps aimer la brioche », expliqua Belin.

« J’ai une tête de brioche ? Vous avez de drôles de mœurs, vous les humains. »

« Y’a d’mal qu’pour ceux qui en voient. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ecthelion reprenait la parole : « Ce n’est pas la peine de prendre cet air vexé. Je suis déjà bien gentil de dormir avec vous. »

« Je ne suis point vexé », répondit Belin.

* * *

« On doit vous dire quequ’chose au suj’d’Belin », dit un jour Eudes. « Mais vous devez nous promettre de n’point l'maltraiter à cause de ça. »

« Je vous écoute », répondit Ecthelion.

« Jurez d’abord », dit Robert.

« Je le jure. »

« Sur la tombe d’vos parents ! », ajouta Eudes.

« Je le jure sur la tombe de mes parents. Allez, crachez le morceau ! »

« Belin, c’t’ un gentil garçon monseigneur », commença Eudes. « Et il pense beaucoup aux filles, comme tous les garçons d’son âge. »

« Ça j’avais remarqué », dit Ecthelion.

« Mais il est t’un peu bougre aussi sur les bords. »

« Bougre ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C’la veut dire qu’les hommes lui répugnent point non plus. »

« On sait pas trop d’où ça vient, notez… Mais une fois j’l’avions surpris dans la grange à foin avec deux d'nos cousins… Et tous les trois ils étaient en train d’s’palucher dites donc. J’pense qu’il a pris d’mauvaises habitudes avec eux. J’vous disons ça au cas où qu’il ferait des avances à un d’vos collègues. »

« Sans blague », dit Ecthelion.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson entonnée à la taverne est bien sûr une déclinaison de celle du "Bon roi Dagobert".


	38. Unagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scène pastiche de la série d'épisodes "Unagi" dans la série Kaamelott... (enfin j'ai essayé)

**Chapitre 37 : Unagi**

  

Au crépuscule, les onze seigneurs des Douze Maisons de Gondolin étaient réunis dans la salle du conseil, autour de la Table Ronde. Tous, sauf Penlodh, qui était en train de souffler les bougies et de couvrir les lampes fëanoriennes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda Rog. « On ne va plus rien y voir ! »

« Non... », répondit l'Intendant. « Une seule suffira, je vous assure. »

Il ne laissa qu'une bougie allumée, puis vint s'asseoir. Le soleil se coucha derrière les montagnes de l'Echoriath.

Un instant, les seigneurs elfes crurent qu'ils allaient être plongés dans l'obscurité. Mais ce fut au moment où les ténèbres semblaient avoir totalement envahi la pièce que d'un seul coup, des myriades de lumières de toutes les couleurs apparurent sur les murs.

« Quelle est cette étrange phénomène ? », s'étonna Rog. « Une invention que je ne connaissais pas ? »

Mais il comprit encore moins quand les lumières se mirent à bouger. Alors, suivant le regard de Penlodh, il vit qu'Egalmoth était lui aussi en train de bouger. Et la lumière de l'unique bougie de la pièce se répercutait sur les pierres de ses bagues, les facettes du gros diamant de sa mante et la multitude d'opales et de pierres précieuses cousues sur ses vêtements.

Le marchand prit la parole : « Ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? »

 

* * *

 

Ecthelion et son écuyer se trouvaient devant le roi, en simples tuniques d'entraînement athlétique. Leur front était ceint d'un bandeau, à la manière de certains Nandor.

« Vous avez emmené votre humain ? », constata Turgon avec curiosité.

Il se mit à tourner autour de l'adolescent, en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

« Oh, il est si petit et doré.... Et il a des oreilles toute rondes, comme les souris... Qu'il est mignon... »

Il se pencha pour lui sourire, et lui flatta la tête avec sa grande main.

« Bon », l'interrompit Ecthelion. « On était pas venu pour ça. »

« Vous ne voudriez vraiment pas me le prêter, un de ces jours ? »

« Non. »

Le sourire de Turgon se défit, pour arborer le visage d'un roi aux traits sages et morganatiques comme sculptés dans la pierre. Il se redressa, et revint s'asseoir sur son trône. Si lui et son frère aîné étaient très dissemblables, on devait leur accorder un point commun : ils étaient tous les deux capables de changer de visage brusquement, pour mimer le plus grand sérieux.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Sire, nous sommes venus vous présenter une nouvelle technique de combat. »

«  _Ç_ _a commence mal_  », pensa Turgon.

« Majesté, dans vos casernes, on ne pratique que le combat à l'arc, la lance ou l'épée. Mais quel est le point commun entre ces trois actions ? »

Le roi se frotta le menton.

« Ils nécessitent de posséder une arme ? »

« Très juste sire. Mais mis à part l'arme, quel est l'autre condition impérative au combat armé ? »

Ecthelion parlait avec cet insupportable ton à la fois didactique et agressif qu'il employait dans ses discours à la caserne.

« Pff... J'en sais rien... Le bras qui tient l'arme ? »

« Très bien Sire ! », répondit Ecthelion.

Belin hocha la tête.

« Mais qu'advient-il si par malheur, on me tranche les deux bras ? », ajouta Ecthelion. « Je ne peux plus utiliser les armes traditionnelles... Je dois donc utiliser mes _autres membres_. »

Mais il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le mot « membre », car Turgon eut une remontée mentale d'un certain incident dans une fontaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »,

« Non, rien... C'est juste que si on vous tranche les deux bras, vous êtes mort. »

« Non... », répondit Ecthelion en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si Ecthelion, si on vous tranche un bras, déjà vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, parce qu'il y a tout le sang des artères tranchées qui se met à gicler hors de votre corps. Si en plus on vous a tranché les deux, vous tombez direct dans les pommes et vous mourrez. Et je dis ça, c'est pas d'avoir suivi des cours d'anatomie. J'ai participé aux deux batailles de Fingolfin en Beleriand, et des elfes qui se font couper en tranches, je peux vous dire que j'en ai vus un paquet. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, Ecthelion eut l'air perdu. Puis il reprit :

« En fait, ça ne change rien. Quelle que soit la cause de la perte des bras... La question est : que dois-je faire si mes bras sont inutilisables, pour quelque raison que ce soit ? _Je dois utiliser mes autres membres !_  »

Il se tourna vers Belin.

« Ordonnance, quels sont donc les autres membres dont je dispose ? »

« La tête messire », répondit l'humain, qui avait bien appris sa leçon.

Il fit signe aux soldats qui les accompagnaient, et qui étaient restés en arrière, de leur apporter ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'un petit banc, qu'ils posèrent devant Ecthelion, et sur lequel ils entassèrent des tuiles en argile.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que... », commença Turgon.

Mais le Seigneur de la Fontaine ne l'entendit pas. Il s'agenouilla devant le banc et donna un coup de tête dans les tuiles.

Les tuiles ne se cassèrent pas, mais on entendit un gémissement. Quand Ecthelion se redressa, il avait une rigole de sang qui lui coulait sur le front.

« Mais il s'est ouvert le crâne cet abruti !! »

« Je ne comprends pas majesté, j'y étais arrivé tout à l'heure... »

 

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ecthelion était de retour, avec cette fois un bandage épais autour de la tête.

« Précédemment, sire, nous avons acquis la certitude qu'en cas d'immobilisation des bras, le combattant devait se servir de ses autres membres. Nous avons vu qu'il y avait d'abord la tête, raison pour laquelle certains heaumes, comme ceux de ma maison, sont munis de pointe. Mais cela, ce n'est pas très original. Il reste d'autres membres dont il est possible de se servir. Lesquels ? »

« Je ne vois pas... », répondit Turgon.

«  _Les jambes_. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elles peuvent faire toutes les choses que font les bras. Premièrement, elles peuvent servir à donner des coups. »

Il mima des coups de pieds et de genoux donnés à Belin.

« Mais elles peuvent aussi servir à immobiliser l'adversaire, en le prenant en tenaille aux niveau des hanches. »

A ces mots, il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Belin, qui rosit timidement.

« Là, je vais enserrer sa taille avec mes jambes, pour l'immobiliser », expliqua Ecthelion.

Et il bondit plusieurs fois en élevant les cuisses puis les mollets pour essayer d'attraper la taille de l'humain avec ses seules jambes. Mais il y avait un problème de coordination ou de gravité, car tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était frôler les côtés du pantalon de son écuyer.

« Quel succès... », fit observer Turgon.

« Vous verrez, je finirai par arriver à enserrer sa taille avec mes cuisses ! », s'exclama Ecthelion.

« Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre, tous les deux... », répondit le roi. « Moi ça ne me regarde pas. »

 

 

 

* * *

"...et le bras gauche d'Ecthelion reçut une blessure douloureuse d'un fouet des Balrogs et son bouclier tomba à terre au moment même où ce dragon de feu approchait dans l'effondrement des murs. Alors Ecthelion dut s'appuyer sur Tuor, et Tuor ne put le quitter [...]  
...et ce Gnome fonça sur le démon, et pourtant ne lui infligea pas la mort, mais reçut une blessure à son bras droit si bien que son arme lui échappa. Alors bondit Ecthelion, seigneur de la Fontaine, le plus beau parmi les Noldoli, droit sur Gothmog alors même que celui-ci levait son fouet, et il enfonça au plus profond de ce sein maléfique son heaume qui avait une pointe sur le dessus, et il serra ses jambes autour des cuisses de son ennemi ; mais tous deux chutèrent dans le bassin de la fontaine du roi qui était très profond."

  
J.R.R. Tolkien,  _Le Second livre des contes perdus_.

 

 


	39. Aubeline

 

**Chapitre 38 : Aubeline**

 

 

  

« Penlodh, je viens de réaliser que nous sommes déjà l’avant-dernier jour de la semaine… »

« Oui Sire ? »

« Et qu’Ecthelion n’a toujours pas fait de connerie. »

« Parce que vous pensez… »

« Oui, si l’on fait le compte, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu’il en fasse une. Tenez, la semaine dernière, par exemple, il a donné un coup de tête dans un vase de Valinor, un vase précieux qui avait survécu à la traversée de l’Helcaraxë… mais pas à son soit-disant esprit bouillant. La semaine précédente, il n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire un trou dans le verre de la vitrine d’une boutique avec la pointe en diamant de son casque. Ensuite il est allé sortir un tuyau des égouts, et il a inondé la boutique à travers le trou ! Tout cela par vengeance personnelle. Et après être descendu dans les égouts et s’être rincé avec le tuyau, ce blanc-bec s’est pointé trempé à la Table ronde ! Et la semaine d’avant, il en a fait encore une autre… Mais je ne me souviens plus laquelle… »

« Je crois qu’il a imposé à la fanfare de son régiment de remplacer les trompettes par des flûtes. Par conséquent, les trompettistes étaient mécontents de devoir se reconvertir. »

« Et le pire, c’est qu’il entraîne son écuyer humain dans ses conneries ! Comme la fois où ils ont essayé de s’épiler les poils des bras avec du caramel fondu ! Résultat : brûlure au troisième degré ! »

« Mais cette semaine, il n’a rien fait, majesté. Peut-être commence-t-il à mûrir. »

« Attendez mon bon, il reste encore deux jours. Et s’il a attendu jusque là, quelque chose me dit que ça va être une belle bonne grosse connerie. »

 

* * *

 A la fin de la réunion de la Table ronde qui suivit, Turgon rappela la soirée qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain, et fit miroiter à ses chevaliers les mets et vins les plus raffinés, les tours de jongleurs les plus exceptionnels.

« Peut-on venir avec quelqu’un ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Oh, de toute façon vous vous ne pouvez pas venir. C’est une fête traditionnelle réservée aux gens mariés. Ou officiellement fiancés à la limite. »

« Attendez, cela veut dire que Glorfindel ne peut pas y aller non plus ? »

« Hélas non », dit Glorfindel. « Mais peut-être qu’un jour… »

Il eut l’air rêveur.

« Et Penlodh non plus ? », poursuivit Ecthelion.

« Non Penlodh c’est différent, il organise la fête avec moi », répondit Turgon.

« Ben voyons… », murmura Egalmoth.

« Vous viendrez avec votre femme, seigneur Egalmoth ? », demanda le roi.

« Bien sûr ! Je me souviens de la dernière fois, je n’ai jamais bu de meilleur vin qu’à cette fête ! »

« C’est injuste », grogna Ecthelion. « Pourquoi le meilleur vin doit-il être réservé à une fête elle-même réservée aux gens mariés ? Est-ce que le fait d’être marié fait de vous un être supérieur ? »

« Oui », répondit Turgon.

Penlodh haussa un sourcil.

* * *

 Le seigneur de la Fontaine rentra chez lui irrité. Belin se trouvait dans le salon, occupé à s’entraîner à jouer de la flûte.

« Belin, vous avez envie de bien manger ce soir ? », demanda Ecthelion.

 

* * *

 

Deux heures plus tard, dans le même salon, l’humain se retrouvait la taille comprimée dans un corset, avec des bandes de tissu enroulées autour du torse.

Ecthelion prit des morceaux d’étoupe qu’il glissa sous les bandes.

« Messire, on ne peut pas en mettre un peu plus ? », demanda l’humain.

« Non, quand il y en a trop ce n’est pas beau… »

Belin n’avait pas l’air convaincu.

« J’ai pris une robe avec des manches longues et beaucoup de jupons », expliqua-t-il avant de l’en revêtir. « Quelle taille faites-vous, déjà ? »

« 1m90. »

« Vous avez vraiment la petite taille d’une femme-elfe. »

Puis il le coiffa, décidant de lui laisser les cheveux lâchés pour affiner sa mâchoire. Il lui mit un collier, ainsi que des bijoux d’oreilles à capuchons pointus.

« Et maintenant, la touche finale… »

Avec une petite brosse, Ecthelion appliqua de la poudre noire sur les cils de son écuyer qui semblait prendre plaisir à fermer les yeux. Puis il mit un peu de rouge de fruits rouges écrasés sur ses joues et sur sa joue.

« Voilà », conclut Ecthelion, fier de lui.

Belin alla s’admirer dans le miroir.

« Je me plais bien », apprécia-t-il.

Mais quand Ecthelion revint dans ses habits de fête, les cheveux tressés par un coiffeur, l'humain en garda la bouche ouverte.

 

* * *

 Une heure plus tard, les deux compères se présentaient à l’accueil de la réception, à l’intérieur du palais. Il était assuré par un des membres de la Maison de la Tour du Neige, qui les regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

« Bonsoir », dit Ecthelion avec noblesse. « Je suis le Seigneur de la Fontaine. Et voici ma fiancée, Aubeline. »

Il tenait Belin travesti par le bras, qui sourit.

« Aubépine ? », répéta l’hôte.

« Non, Au-be-line. »

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire ce nom… »

« Alors, on peut entrer ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Minute… C’est la première fois que j’entends dire que vous êtes fiancé. Vous n’étiez pas censé avoir fait vœu de chasteté, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais nous ne sommes que fiancés, et avons décidé de ne nous marier qu’une fois que Morgoth sera défait. »

« C’est amusant, c’est aussi le cas d’un de mes cousins… Mais je l’ai mis en garde, car à trop repousser les choses, on finit par ne plus vivre dans le présent. »

« Donc on peut entrer ? »

« Faites-moi voir vos alliances d’abord. »

Ecthelion montra sa main, puis celle de Belin, toute manucurée mais large et abîmée par les travaux manuels.

« Je sommes agricultrice », expliqua Belin.

Ecthelion se prit la tête dans la main. Il avait oublié que le plus dur était incamouflable.

« C’est une elfe sylvaine », dit-il pour essayer de rattraper le coup. « Elle maîtrise mal notre langue. »

« Oh, je vois… », fit l’autre elfe, ce qui confirmait ses préjugés au sujet des Moriquendi et de leur niveau d’éducation.

Derrière eux, une file d’attente de couples s’était formée.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », vint alors demander Penlodh, l’air particulièrement irrité ce soir-là.

« C’est le seigneur Ecthelion », expliqua son subordonné. « Il est venu avec sa fiancée, mais c’est la première fois que je… »

« Laissez-le entrer », coupa Penlodh.

« Hein ? »

« Laissez-le entrer. De toute façon cette fête est une mascarade. »

« Merci », dit Ecthelion.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle », dit alors Penlodh à Belin, parce qu’il était toujours très courtois.

Comme touché par cette politesse, ce dernier tendit la main gauche dans un geste qu’il voulut gracieux, pour que l’intendant la lui baise.

Surpris, Penlodh s’exécuta. Ecthelion haussa les sourcils.

« C’est amusant, messire », murmura Belin à son fiancé fictif quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception.

« Essayez de ne pas en faire trop tout de même », répondit l’autre. « Et surtout faites attention à votre façon de parler. »

« Je sais messire, mais j’ai du mal… »

« Bon sang, regardez ce buffet », dit Ecthelion en désignant le comptoir à rôtis.

« C’est plus celui de pâtisserie qui m’intéresse, messire. Il y a des pièces montées et des nougats, et plein d’autres choses que je ne vois point souvent. »

« Ne m’appelez pas messire », murmura l’elfe. « Appelez-moi Ecthelion. Sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose. »

Après avoir regardé la nourriture, ils regardèrent l’orchestre, qui se trouvait sur une sorte de mezzanine au fond de la salle. Dans cet orchestre, on devinait les silhouettes de Salgant, Hildor et d’autres. Et tout au centre de la pièce, il y avait un âtre entouré de colonnes, où brûlait un grand feu.

« On commence par quoi ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Celui-là », dit Belin en montrant le comptoir à boissons.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ecthelion tenait dans les mains une assiette remplie d’une montagne de charcuterie.

« D’abord, je vais manger ça », dit-il à Belin.

Belin en était à son deuxième verre d’hydromel, et ses yeux brillaient. Il s’éloigna un peu d’Ecthelion pour aller regarder les pâtés en croûte, et ne tarda pas être interrogé par des invités curieux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

 

* * *

 Dans un coin de la salle, assis sur un trône de bois auprès duquel un guéridon avait été posé, Turgon s’entretenait avec son chambellan, qui était raide comme un piquet et évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

« Penlodh, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous tirez la tronche », dit Turgon.

« Je ne « tire pas la tronche », Majesté. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai l’impression que vous en avez après moi. »

« Certainement pas. Qu’aurais-je donc bien pu avoir à reprocher à votre majesté, dans les jours précédents ? »

Turgon se demanda comment il lui fallait interpréter cette phrase. Puis un pâté en croûte géant qui passa devant eux, porté par deux valets, lui donna l’occasion de changer de sujet.

« Qu’en dites-vous ? J’ai demandé qu’on en fasse un qui soit la réplique exacte de Tirion. »

« Décidément, c’est une idée fixe », murmura Penlodh.

« Hein ? »

« Décidément, c’est une idée fine. »

« N’est-ce pas ? Ils ont fait aussi des Arbres en sucre. Laurelin avec du miel et des pommes, Telperion avec du sucre et... du sucre. Je suis vraiment satisfait de cette fête. Lorsqu’on invite seulement des couples rangés, on est au moins sûr qu’il n’y aura pas de casse, de conflits ou bagarres entre jeunes avinés. …Attendez, mais c’est Ecthelion, là ! »

« Oui, il est entré tout à l’heure, avec sa fiancée. »

« Sa quoi ? »

« Sa fiancée… Une elfe sylvaine je crois. Tenez, elle est là, près de la... Tirion en pâte feuilletée. »

« Mais il n’a jamais dit qu’il était fiancé… C’est elle ? C’est cette fille, là ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle a de beaux cheveux, on peut lui concéder cela… Dommage qu’elle ait le menton un peu pointu… Et elle a une démarche bizarre. »

Intrigué, Turgon se leva pour circuler parmi les invités.

« Aubeline » était occupée à discuter avec un couple d’elfes qui lui posait des questions sur sa relation avec Ecthelion. Le roi tendit l’oreille discrètement.

« Oui, moi et mes-Ecthelion on a prévu d’avoir cinq enfants. Trois filles et deux garçons. Alaric, Cathulf, Jehanne, Hermeline, et Guillemette. »

Elle a une drôle de voix..., pensa Turgon. Inhabituellement grave. Et son visage, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu…

Il alla surprendre Ecthelion, qui était en train de manger des tranches de rôti saignantes mélangées à du jambon aux pistaches.

« Bonsoir mon jeune ami. »

Ecthelion sursauta.

« Majesté ? »

« Dites donc, votre fiancée, je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a bu mais elle est en train de raconter toute votre future vie conjugale à ses nouveaux amis. Si j’étais vous, je ferais attention, car elle tire drôlement des plans sur la comète !  »

 

* * *

 Une demi-heure plus tard, Turgon parlait avec Egalmoth.

« Pour tout vous dire », fit le marchand, « j’croyais pas que le petit il se caserait un jour… »

Ils observaient le couple inattendu. Ecthelion s’était posé sur un siège, et « Aubeline » était assise sur ses genoux. Le jeune chevalier avait rassemblé un assortiment de mignardises sucrées dans une assiette, et les lui donnait à manger à la main.

« Elle a tout de même une drôle de dégaine, vous ne trouvez pas ? », dit le roi.

« Ben, c’est une sauvage, faut bien dire ce qui est. Mais vous savez, c’est peut-être ça qu’il aime… »

 

* * *

 « Asseyez-vous sur mes genoux », avait soufflé Ecthelion à son écuyer. « Le roi nous regarde. Il faut que nous ayons l’air d’un véritable couple. »

 

* * *

 « Ils sont presque mignons, tous les deux », fit le roi. « Cela me rappelle les bals de Tirion, quand moi et Elenwë étions de jeunes fiancés… »

« Regardez, c’est elle qui lui donne à manger maintenant. »

« Elle lui fait un bisou ! »

Brusquement, Aubeline avait pris la tête d’Ecthelion dans ses mains et lui avait très rapidement donné un baiser sur la bouche.

Turgon et Egalmoth virent alors Ecthelion se raidir et s’écarter d’un coup de sa fiancée. Ils eurent l’impression qu’il lui aboyait dessus.

« Mais quel goujat ! »

« La pauvre… Elle est toute mignonne et lui il lui crie dessus ! Mais ça ne m’étonne pas de lui, tiens… J’vais vous l’dire, Egalmoth, elle ferait mieux de ne pas l’épouser ! Sinon elle va être malheureuse ! »

Aubeline était descendue des genoux de son fiancé et traversa la foule.

 

* * *

 Belin était descendu des genoux de son seigneur et il traversa la foule.

« Y’a d’mal qu’pour ceux qui en voient », murmura-t-il, mécontent.

Un membre de l’orchestre qui prenait sa pause le salua.

« Bonsoir, gente dame. Vous semblez attristée… »

 

* * *

 Egalmoth et Turgon virent alors Aubeline tendre une main aristocratique dans la direction du musicien, qui la baisa.

« Et voilà ! », dit le roi. « C’est bien fait pour sa pomme ! »

« Il va se faire chourer sa gonzesse, c’était à parier, avec son sale caractère. »

Le musicien et “Aubeline” se mirent à danser (Ecthelion avait fait prendre à Belin des cours de danse pour qu’il améliore sa démarche).

« Je me demande comment Ecthelion va réagir quand il va les voir… », dit le roi.

Et cela ne tarda pas à arriver. Quand il les eut dans le viseur, Ecthelion avait encore un morceau de carpaccio de boeuf qui lui dépassait de la bouche.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs et fixes.

On aurait dit un animal face à une incursion à l’intérieur de son territoire.

Mais le musicien qui dansait avec son écuyer travesti dut avoir de la chance, car ce fut à ce moment-là que les lumières s’éteignirent.

« Ils vont apporter les deux Arbres », chuchota Turgon à Egalmoth.

Deux crépitements de lumière, l’un doré et l’autre argenté, passèrent sous l’un des arcs de la grande salle plongée dans l’obscurité. Les fusées qui émettaient ces jets de lumières étaient placées au sommet d’arbres en sucres représentant Laurelin et Telperion. Les fruits de Laurelin étaient de petites pommes cuites dégoulinantes de miel chaud, les fleurs de Telperion étaient des morceaux d’amande recouverts de glaçage blanc.

Il avait fallu dix heures aux maîtres-pâtissiers pour réaliser ces deux chefs-d’oeuvre.

Il y eut une explosion d’applaudissements.

Puis un cri.

« QUI T’A PERMIS DE FLIRTER AVEC MA FEMME ? »

Turgon reconnut la voix d’Ecthelion. Puis sans doute celle du musicien, qui se confondait en excuses. Puis une autre, étrange.

« Laissez-le donc Messire ! Il ne vous vouloit point d’mal ! »

« Mon oeil ! Il avait sa main autour de ta taille ! Tiens, prends ça ! »

Il y eut un bruit de coup, de glissade…

Turgon vit la scène se dérouler comme au ralenti.

La silhouette d’homme-elfe aux longs cheveux apparut dans la lumière des fusées, puis bascula contre les deux Arbres, qui vacillèrent à son contact, et enfin s’écroulèrent totalement sous son poids.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! », avait crié Turgon, impuissant.

Les lumières se rallumèrent.

D’un côté, il y avait le pauvre musicien qui avait dansé avec Aubeline assis par terre au milieu des ruines des deux Arbres, le visage et les vêtements couverts de miel, de compote de pommes et de sucre glace.

De l’autre, Ecthelion et sa fiancée, desquels les autres convives s’étaient écartés.

« Penlodh ! Penlodh ! », glapit le roi. « Je l’savais ! Je l’savais qu’Il allait faire une connerie avant la fin de la semaine ! »

« Je suis désolé sire », dit alors Ecthelion. « Je ne voulais pas l’envoyer dans les Arbres. Il a glissé… »

« Oh vous, fermez-la ! », s’exclama le roi.

Hildor était descendu de la mezzanine pour aider son confrère à retrouver un peu de sa dignité. Quant à Belin, l’air mortifié, il chuchota à Ecthelion qu’ils feraient peut-être mieux de s’éclipser.

« Mes arbres ! », ne put s’empêcher de gémir Turgon. « Il fallait que vous les cassiez… Il faut toujours que l’on me casse ce que j’ai… »

« Majesté, taisez-vous… », murmura Penlodh, qui venait de le rejoindre. « Que vont penser les gens ? »

Brusquement, il ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Peut-être parce que le ciel venait de lui accorder une petite vengeance.

Et tandis que le roi se lamentait et que Penlodh ordonnait une tasse de tisane, Ecthelion et Belin essayaient de se faufiler vers la sortie, au milieu des chuchotements des couples abasourdis.

« Pourquoi Penlodh ? Pourquoi ? », poursuivait le roi, incapable de s’arrêter.

C’est alors qu’un grand bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Dans sa hâte de quitter la salle, Belin avait accroché un morceau du tissu de sa robe, et avait poursuivi sa route trop vite en croyant que le tissu suivrait.

Cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Le haut de sa robe se déchira, attirant l’attention du personnel qui gardait l’entrée, puis mécaniquement celle de tout le reste de l’assemblée.

Nombreux furent ceux qui se demandèrent pourquoi la peau en haut de la brassière de la femme-elfe était surmontée de poils blonds.

« Attendez une minute », fit l’elfe qui contrôlait les entrées. « Si vous êtes une femme, moi je m’appelle Nienna.»

A ces mots, il trancha les bandes d’étoffe qui lui servaient de soutien-gorge, au-dessus du corset. Deux morceaux d’étoupe roulés en boule en jaillirent, et tombèrent sur le sol sans un bruit.

« C’EST… C’EST PAS UNE FEMME ! », s’écria alors Turgon en bégayant, traumatisé. « C’EST-C’EST SON ECUYER ! »

L’écuyer en question crut le moment venu de faire la révérence.

« Merci pour la fête », dit Ecthelion.

Et l’homme et l’elfe partirent en courant.

 

* * *

 « Messire, pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en colère quand je vous ai embrassé ? », demanda Belin quand lui et son maître furent enfin rentrés chez eux. « Vous aviez dit qu’il fallait faire croire qu’on était un couple… »

« Parce que je n’ai jamais dit qu’il fallait aller jusque là ! Déjà que je suis bien gentil de ne pas me fâcher pour vos mains baladeuses et vos propositions bizarres… Maintenant m’embrasser sur la bouche ! Y’a un moment, trop c’est trop ! », répondit l’elfe tout en l’aidant à défaire son corset.

Il prit un chiffon mouillé pour lui enlever son maquillage et ajouta : « Et puis déguisé en fille en plus, c’est vraiment horrible. »

 

* * *

 Plus tard, lorsqu’il fut calmé, Turgon essaya de tirer une leçon de cette histoire.

« Alors on dit les Elfes, les Hommes, les Nains… Mais ce qu’on sous-estime, Penlodh, c’est le côté fédérateur de la connerie. La connerie efface les frontières entre les races. » 

 


	40. La vie sexuelle des elfes

 

**Episode 39 : La vie sexuelle des elfes**

 

« Vous rendez-vous compte que l'on dit… que Fëanor allait jusqu’à faire l’amour avec sa femme… »

Ecthelion fit une pause pour garder le suspens. Belin attendait la suite avec avidité.

« Une fois par semaine. »

L’air déconfit et piteux de Belin ne s’arrangea pas.

« Une fois par semaine valianne ! Vous vous rendez compte ? De vrais animaux… »

L'elfe secouait la tête avec dégoût. Mais le jeune humain pensait : « Et dire que si j’pouvions j’le ferions tous les jours... »

* * *

Belin le Blond n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Un jour qu’il était seul dans l’appartement, il se mit à compulser les livres de la bibliothèque à la recherche d’ouvrages avec peu de textes, car dans son apprentissage de la lecture, il peinait encore à déchiffrer autre chose que des noms propres. 

Ce fut ainsi qu’il tomba sur un codex épais rempli d’illustrations, dont il tenta de saisir le titre sur la tranche, qui était écrit en tengwar. « Les au-treu… choses… de… la… mour », lit-il à voix haute. Il ouvrit le livre. La première page représentait une femme et un homme elfes, tous deux nus, et se tenant la main.

L'adolescent rougit, puis tourna la page fébrilement.

Il y avait d’abord du texte avec des dessins de plantes… Des dessins représentant une femme-elfe enceinte, et l’on voyait, à l’intérieur du ventre, la matrice contenant le bébé à naître. Un deuxième chapitre, ensuite, détaillait la constitution des parties génitales.

« Ces elfes sont vraiment faits comme nous », pensa Belin.

Mais le troisième chapitre le fit à nouveau rougir. On y voyait l’homme et la femme fées pratiquer l’acte de conception dans différentes positions. Il y avait également des calendriers marquant les jours de fécondité d’une femme-elfe pendant un trimestre, des recettes d’infusions, ainsi que des dessins représentant des sortes de vêtements dont on revêtait le membre masculin à des fins que Belin ignorait.

Le quatrième chapitre était intitulé « Les choses de l’amour avant le mariage », et Belin en fut durablement traumatisé. Apparemment, avant de se marier, un homme et une femme-elfe, outre s’embrasser, pouvaient faire plein d'autres choses. Il y avait différents types de baisers tout d’abord. Puis des baisers à des endroits improbables, sur les parties intimes de l’un et de l’autre.

Et tandis qu'il tournait les pages, les joues de l’adolescent étaient devenues aussi chaudes que des poêles à crêpes sindarines.

Il vit un dessin dans lequel l’homme-elfe utilisait sa main à la place de son membre viril. Un autre sur lequel il le plaçait tout en haut entre les jambes de la femme, sans entrer dans ce que le livre appelait la « fleur sacrée ».

Le cœur battant, Belin tourna les dernières pages, puis essaya de remettre le livre en place de façon à ce qu’on ne vit pas qu’il avait été déplacé. D’ailleurs il avait du mal à croire qu’Ecthelion puisse posséder un tel livre. (En vérité, ce livre avait appartenu à ses parents, mais cela Belin l’ignorait)

A partir de ce jour, quand il était seul, souvent, l’homme allait ouvrir le livre, imaginant tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire avec les jeunes filles elfes qui l’entouraient, si seulement elles n’avaient pas passé leur temps à le repousser.

* * *

« Le fondement du mariage elfique », expliqua un jour Ecthelion à Eudes et Robert, « est la possibilité de la conception d’enfants. Et vous devez bien comprendre que les choses de l’amour sont très intimes chez les Noldor. Par exemple, en public, il est difficile d’envisager de faire davantage que se tenir la main ou se donner un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres. Tout ce qui dépasse ces choses entre dans la sphère du privé. Sans doute parce que les elfes y mettent beaucoup d’eux-mêmes, et plus de sensibilité que les humains en général. »

« Dis donc, ton maître, il a l’air de drôlement s’y connaître sur la chose », murmura Robert à son frère, impressionné par l'autorité de son ton.

« Non, en fait il ne s’y connaît pas du tout », répondit Belin.

Ecthelion poursuivit, du même air doctoral.

« C’est pourquoi les Noldor parlent peu de sexe, et font preuve de beaucoup de pudeur et de délicatesse à ce sujet. Je dis bien en général. Car bien sûr, il y a des exceptions. »

* * *

« Ah la la… C’est quoi ce fourbi ? », s’enquit Egalmoth en avisant l’amas de feuilles que Penlodh était occupé à trier dans son bureau.

« Je m’étonne que cela vous intéresse, seigneur Egalmoth », répondit Penlodh. « Ce sont des notes que j’ai collectées au sujet des lois et coutumes des Eldar… En vue d’en faire un livre de référence. »

« Toutes les coutumes ? Le mariage y compris ? », demanda Egalmoth.

« Oui. Cela peut être utile pour expliquer notre façon de vivre aux autres peuples et races, ainsi que pour les générations futures. »

« Hé bien », conclut le marchand, « tel que je vous connais, prions Eru que si notre civilisation venait à disparaître, ce ne soit pas le seul livre qui reste… Ou que ceux qui en prennent connaissance aient un minimum de sens critique... Parce que dans le cas contraire on va passer pour de ces coincés du cul ! »

 

* * *

  **Epilogue**

 

_Plusieurs siècles auparavant, en Valinor._

 

Le marbre était une commande, une statue équestre d'Oromë. Nerdanel ôta le drap qui la recouvrait, pour la montrer à son époux, venu s'enquérir de l'avancée de son travail. Les yeux du fils de Finwë s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il parcourait l'oeuvre incarnant dans la pierre le mouvement du chasseur et son âme.

« Quel génie puissant... », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Il se tourna alors vers sa compagne – ses cheveux châtains aux reflets chauds, son visage au teint un peu rouge. _Nerdanel n'est pas parmi les plus belles_ , disaient-ils.

Un brasier blanc brûlant dans chacun de ses yeux, Fëanor l'agrippa pourtant par le col, l'embrassa avec passion, la renversa sur une table de l'atelier.

« Mais… Fëanor, pas   _encore_  ! »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, c'était au tour de Fëanor de montrer à sa femme sa dernière création.

« Argent et cryolite », précisa le fils de Finwë.

Nerdanel prit le bijou dans ses mains et l'examina, demanda des détails sur sa conception.

Alors Fëanor, celui parmi les Enfants d'Iluvatar dont le feu de l'esprit était le plus brûlant, expliqua à son épouse, elle aussi versée dans les arts de l'orfèvrerie et le travail du métal, les différentes étapes de son raisonnement ainsi que les particularités de l'exécution.

« Quelle ingéniosité... », apprécia Nerdanel, les sourcils froncés. « Toute cette intelligence, c'est tellement... »

... _Excitant_. Le visage empourpré et les yeux avides, elle arracha le tablier de forgeron de son mari.

« Allonge-toi sur la table !», ordonna-t-elle.

« Quoi... _encore_  ?! »

 

 


	41. Tentatives et tentations

**Chapitre 41 : Tentatives et tentations**

 

Cette nuit-là, une drôle de discussion résonnait dans les plaines herbeuses de l'Estolad.

« Mais il faut bien l'vidanger d'temps en temps messire, sinon il va s'boucher ! »  
  
« Non mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide dans toute ma vie ! », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Lâchez-moi la grappe ! Lâchez-moi  _les_  grappes ! »  
  
Belin ôta sa main de la braguette elfique.  
  
« Je me demande d'où vient cette obsession pour cette partie de mon anatomie... Non, en fait je sais. Vous voulez faire aux autres ce que vous aimeriez qu'on vous fasse. »  
  
L'humain rougit.  
  
« P'têtre bien qu'oui mon seigneur... », bredouilla-t-il. « Mais personne n'veut m'l'faire. »  
  
« Vous oubliez vos cousins. C'est du propre ! »  
  
« Non point mes cousins messire. On a juste fait ça quand on était jeunots, parce qu'on n'savait point qu'c'était mal. »  
  
« Et maintenant vous êtes en manque, alors vous vous rabattez sur moi. »  
  
« Non mon seigneur ! »  
  
« Et vous ne savez pas qu'avec un autre homme c'est mal, aussi ? »  
  
« Pourquoi donc ? Une main c'est toujours une main messire, et d'la peau c'est toujours d'la peau. »  
  
« Vous avez vraiment une drôle de logique. »  
  
Belin ne répondit pas. Il se mit à regarder la lune.  
  
« Vous vous ne vous en occupez point. Il faut vous en occuper. »  
  
« Mais de quoi j'me mêle ? Oh et puis merde. Ouvrez votre pantalon. »  
  
« Mon pantalon ? »  
  
« Vous voulez qu'on vous tripote ? Je vais vous tripoter. Et après vous me ficherez la paix avec vos mains baladeuses. »  
  
« Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? »  
  
« Allez, ouvrez votre pantalon », ordonna Ecthelion.  
  
« Point comme ça messire », protesta le jeune homme, alarmé.  
  
« Et comment ? »  
  
Belin tendit les bras pour essayer de l'embrasser, mais l'elfe le repoussa.  
  
« Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »  
  
Le visage de l'humain se défit.  
  
« Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas », dit le seigneur elfe. « Je vous ai juste dit d'ouvrir votre braguette, pas de me sauter au cou. »  
  
Belin fit un signe de dénégation.  
  
« Non, j'ne veux plus finalement. »  
  
« Quoi ? Alors n'essayez plus de me toucher. »  
  
« J'n'essayerai plus. »  
  
« Bien. Dormons. »

 

* * *

 

« Le problème avec vous », dit Ecthelion à son écuyer et ami, un jour de cet été-là, « c'est que vous confondez l'amour avec la copulation. Dès que vous avez envie de vous reproduire avec une femme, hop ! Vous êtes amoureux. »  
  
« Ce n'est point vrai », répondit Belin, qui regardait l'elfe enlever la peau d'une pomme pour la manger.  
  
« Bien sûr que si... C'est tout à fait ça. Et après, vous êtes malheureux parce qu'elle vous rejette. »  
  
« Mais messire, c'te bien la même chose d'aimer quelqu'un amoureusement et d'vouloir l'toucher. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! Ce sont deux choses différentes. »  
  
« C'est vous qui ne comprenez point. On n'aime point forcément d'amour ceux qu'on a envie d'toucher... »  
  
« C'est vrai que vous vous avez envie de toucher tout le monde. »  
  
« ...Mais ceux qu'on aime bien, on a envie d'les toucher. C't'un peu comme pour les avocats.  »  
  
« Encore une de vos métaphores. »  
  
« Ceux qu'on aime beaucoup et amoureusement, on voudrait toucher leur noyau avec notr' noyau... Alors il faut les ouvrir. »  
  
« En les déshabillant ? »  
  
Belin hocha la tête.  
  
« Et en faisant l'acte, comme vous dites ? »  
  
Belin hocha la tête à nouveau.  
  
« Quel grand philosophe vous faites. On croirait entendre Rúmil en personne. »  
  
« N'vous moquez point d'moi ! Ou j'me moque de vous. »  
  
« Je n'y peux rien si aucun de vos intérêts amoureux n'a envie de toucher votre noyau. »  
  
« C'te bien vrai, messire... Ceux qu'j'aime le plus ils n'm'aiment point t'en retour. »  
  
« Qui ça ? », demanda Ecthelion avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
  
Belin ne répondit pas.  
  
« La femme que vous avez pris en filature au marché et qui a eu peur ? », ironisa Ecthelion.  
  
« Non, j'n'la connaissais point t'assez messire. »  
  
« Et vous ne la connaîtrez jamais vu comment vous vous y êtes pris. Donc je suppose... »  
  
Ecthelion réfléchit.  
  
« ...C'est la vendeuse de chez le gantier, non ? Chez qui nous étions allés pour changer vos gants ? »  
  
L'humain rougit.  
  
« Et voilà... », soupira l'elfe. « Vous l'avez vue quoi, cinq minutes ? »  
  
« Non point messire, j'y suis retourné après ! »  
  
« Combien de fois ? »  
  
Belin se mit à compter avec ses doigts, mais il finit les deux mains.  
  
« Et vous avez combien de paires de gants maintenant ? »  
  
« Un certain nombre », avoua le jeune homme.  
  
Il en avait quinze.

  
* * *

  
Le lendemain, Belin poussait à nouveau la porte de cette boutique spécialisée dans la vente de gants.  
  
C'était juste plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de la revoir... La gantière fée se trouvait derrière son comptoir, et elle eut un sourire particulier quand elle le vit entrer – un mélange d'amusement, d'indulgence, et surtout un sourire de femme qui a compris.  
  
« Bonjour monsieur », dit-elle de sa belle voix. « Vous désirez ? »  
  
« Oui », répondit l'humain. « J'désire. J'désire euh... une paire de gants... »  
  
« Vous avez perdu celle que vous avez achetée avant-hier ? »  
  
« Non... »  
  
Belin rougit, comme pris en faute. Il avait pourtant bien préparé son mensonge.  
  
« J'désire des gants pour faire du ch'val, car mon ch'val a marché d'ssus avec ses sabots. »  
  
La vendeuse hocha la tête, avec cette fois un sourire de pitié.  
  
« Je vois... J'ai plusieurs modèles qui pourraient vous convenir. »  
  
Elle alla prendre plusieurs boîtes en carton derrière elle, dans la réserve, les posa sur le comptoir, puis contourna ce dernier pour rejoindre son client.  
  
« Donnez-moi votre main. Je pense que ceux-là vous iront très bien. »  
  
Belin s'exécuta. Et quand elle prit sa main dans la sienne, aux grands ongles en amandes, et qu'il sentit sa douceur, il eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir tout à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
La gantière, elle, avait bien compris qu'il aimait venir ici se faire toucher la main.  
  
« Vous avez des mains soignées », se permit-elle de constater à haute voix.  
  
« C'est mon seigneur Ecthelion qui m'fait la manucure », expliqua l'humain.  
  
« Voilà. Qu'en dites-vous ? »  
  
Belin regarda sa main gantée de cuir. C'est vrai qu'il lui allait bien.  
  
« J'vais quand même essayer les autres », dit-il rapidement, les joues rouges.

  
* * *

  
Une heure plus tard, il était de retour chez lui. Ecthelion lui jetait des regards soupçonneux.  
  
« Vous êtes bizarre », dit l'elfe.  
  
Belin passa devant lui sans lui répondre, les joues toujours rouges, l'air absent.  
  
« Vous êtes bizarre », répéta Ecthelion.  
  
« Pourquoi ? », répondit l'écuyer, comme s'il était ailleurs.  
  
« Où étiez-vous ? »  
  
« J'me promenais messire. »  
  
L'elfe plissa les yeux. Puis il se jeta sur la sacoche de l'humain et en sortit une boîte contenant une paire de gants.  
  
« Vous y êtes retourné ! », s'exclama-t-il.  
  
« Rendez-les moi ! »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette.  
  
« Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point tout ceci est ridicule ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que vous n'avez aucune chance avec elle... Et en attendant vous dépensez votre argent de manière stupide et vous vous faites des illusions. »  
  
« J'fais bien c'qu'j'veux messire », répondit l'humain avec un sourire en coin étrange.  
  
« Certes. Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête...? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui... On dirait que vous souriez... Oh mon dieu – vous aurait-elle donné des raisons... d'espérer ? »  
  
Belin s'assit à côté d'Ecthelion.  
  
« Oui. Après qu'j'avois essayé tous les gants, elle m'a dit d'venir dans la réserve avec elle messire. »  
  
« Et ?? »  
  
« J'l'avons donc suivie. Et là... »  
  
Le visage de l'humain devint intégralement rouge.  
  
« Elle m'a dit que j'pouvais mettre la main dans sa boîte à gants. »  
  
« La vieille cochonne ! », s'exclama Ecthelion.  
  
Il se reprit.  
  
« Et alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? »  
  
« Ben j'l'avons fait messire. J'avons exploré la boîte. »  
  
« Et elle ? Vous a-t-elle... A-t-elle... touché... votre épée ? »  
  
« On a point t'eu le temps monseigneur ! Y'a un client qui est arrivé. Alors j'me suis juste essuyé la main et j'suis sorti. »  
  
Le seigneur de la Fontaine avait l'air dégoûté.  
  
« Quelle femme de petite vertu », s'indigna-t-il. « Hum, rassurez-moi, vous vous êtes lavé les mains depuis ? »

  
  
* * *

  
Le lendemain, Belin revenait de chez la gantière, en pleurs.  
  
« Que vous arrive-t-il ? », s'enquit Ecthelion.  
  
« C't'e la gantière messire, elle veut plus qu'on s'voit », sanglota l'adolescent. « Elle a dit qu'elle avoit fait t'une erreur parce qu'elle s'sentait seule. Et qu'elle avait même enlevé son alliance mais qu'elle était mariée et qu'son mari il était mort dans les glaces des trois... »  
  
« Des trois quoi ? »  
  
« Les glaces des trois tout court. »  
  
Il fondit en larmes.  
  
Ecthelion jugea qu'il n'était si important d'éclaircir ce point de vocabulaire. Il entoura l'humain de ses bras et lui frotta le dos de haut en bas, avec camaraderie.

 


	42. Antisocial

**Chapitre 41 : Antisocial**

 

 

« Bon, Echelion, vos comportements anti-sociaux, ça commence à bien faire ! », s'exclama le roi.

« Mes comportements anti-sociaux ? »

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! »

 

* * *

**1.**

**Le nourrisson**

 

Vers la fin du printemps, un des citoyens rattaché au régiment de la Fontaine vint présenter son nouveau-né à son commandant. Ce fut avec un air béat qu'il déposa dans les bras d'Ecthelion un bébé à peine âgé de quelques jours, enveloppé dans des linges blancs.

« Je vous présente mon fils, Seigneur de la Fontaine. Mon épouse l'a mis au monde il y a trois jours. »

« Ah. »

Le soldat semblait attendre quelque chose, qu'Ecthelion dise quelque chose de particulier, mais Ecthelion ne dit rien. Il avait l'air tout à fait inintéressé par le petit être rose aux paupières enflées qu'on lui avait placé dans les bras... Le père attendait toujours. Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? », s'irrita Ecthelion.

« C'est parce qu'il voit qu'vous n'l'aimez point », déclara Belin.

« Quoi j'l'aime point ? Vous avez vu sa tête aussi ? Elle est toute fripée. »

Le visage du père se défit.

« Tiens, prenez-le, il m'énerve ! »

Ecthelion passa le bébé en pleurs à Belin ; voyant cela, le père amorça un geste de refus, mais il était trop tard. L'humain avait son fils adoré, si fragile, entre les mains.

« Ce p'tit petiot, c'est comme un pain gonflé qui sortirait du four dans son linge », dit alors Belin, qui aimait les métaphores.

« Il ne se mange pas ! », protesta le père, très pâle.

« Je sais bien qu'il n's'mange point. »

Il se mit à bercer l'enfant et à lui faire des risettes. Le nourrisson essaya d'attraper ses cheveux, comme fasciné par leur couleur. Il avait cessé de pleurer et riait.

« Je crois qu'il vous aime bien », dit Ecthelion.

« Comment qu'il s'appelle ? », demanda l'Humain au père.

« Erestor », répondit celui-ci, un peu moins pâle.

« Il est bien beau », dit alors Belin.

Le visage du père retrouva d'un coup son expression de joie initiale. Il fut tout à fait comblé quand Belin ajouta :

« Il vous r'ssemble, d'jà. »

Il avait entendu les mots pour lesquels il était venu.

 

* * *

**2.**

**Antisocial**

 

« Ecthelion n'est pas encore arrivé ? », s'enquit Turgon.

« La réunion ne commence que dans une demi-heure, majesté », répondit Penlodh.

Egalmoth, qui avait entendu la remarque, jeta : « Si vous le cherchez, il est dehors sur la place, avec son écuyer. »

Curieux, Turgon s'avança jusqu'à la terrasse du palais, d'où il avait l'habitude d'observer les alentours.

Ecthelion venait juste d'arriver sur la Place du Roi, sa grande fontaine et ses blancs oiseaux. Revêtu de son armure argentée, mais tête nue, il marchait avec fierté, droit comme un pic, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant dans son dos, tandis que son écuyer, à sa gauche, allait tranquillement, plus petit et tout blond, pacifique et souriant.

« Quel étrange binôme », fit observer Turgon à haute voix.

« Remarquez, c'est logique, quelque part », suggéra Egalmoth. « Entre primitifs, on se comprend... »

Turgon haussa un sourcil, et dit : « Il est vrai que d'une certaine manière, tous les deux sont des cas particuliers. »

Belin s'était arrêté, et il désigna un banc de pierre à son commandant. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir dessus. L'humain le rejoignit, s'assit à ses côtés. Puis il commença à lui regarder le cuir chevelu, et Ecthelion se laissait faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là ? »

« On dirait qu'ils s'épouillent... »

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Ecthelion rejoignait la Table Ronde, les cheveux entièrement disciplinés en de longues tresses partant du sommet du crâne. 

« Bonjour », dit Egalmoth.

Ecthelion ne répondit pas et prit place.

« Bonjour », répéta Egalmoth.

Ecthelion joignit les mains, l'air concentré, les yeux braqués sur le mur en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je pue ?! », demanda le seigneur de l'Arche Céleste.

Galdor lui tapota l'épaule.

« Bon », fit Penlodh. « Je vois que nous sommes au complet. »

Ecthelion tourna la tête pour regarder Penlodh. Turgon s'éclaircit la voix.

« Hum. Ecthelion, vous cherchez à imiter mon frère avec vos nattes ? »

« Quoi ? Non... »

« Vous n'étiez pas là, hier... »

« J'ai un mot d'excuse », répondit crânement le jeune elfe. « Mon écuyer était malade. »

D'un geste nonchalant, il tendit un certificat médical à Penlodh, qui s'en saisit poliment.

« Mais bien sûr », ironisa Turgon. « Encore un prétexte pour sécher les réunions. Il est malade tous les quatre matins, votre écuyer ! »

« C'est un humain », répliqua Ecthelion avec fermeté. « Il est fragile ; comme une fleur... »

Tous ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui d'un coup, avec un regard sidéré.

« Alors je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul quand il est malade. Et c’est mon meilleur ami. »

« Normal, il n'en a pas d’autres », murmura Egalmoth dans l'oreille de Galdor.

« D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je parte plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? Votre écuyer a besoin d'être arrosé ? »

« Non. J'ai un récital de flûte. »

* * *

 « Mais quelle purge ! », s'exclama Turgon quand il fut parti.

« Ça, c'est un problème d'éducation », dit Egalmoth. « Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, on leur laisse tout passer. Comment voulez-vous que ça parte pas en sucette. Encore un qui n'a pas été fini. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Glorfindel.

« Il n'est resté chez moi que pendant cinq ans ! », protesta le connétable.

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda Duilin.

« Parce qu'il ne voulait plus habiter avec moi. Il voulait son indépendance. Il disait que je le brimais. »

« Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? », s'étonna Egalmoth. « Mais une torgnolle, oui ! »

« Seigneur Egalmoth, faites attention à ce que vous dites », dit alors Turgon. « Il n'est pas d'usage chez les Eldar de battre les enfants. »

« Je ne parle pas de battre, juste de pincer quelques joues quand il le faut... Pour stimuler la circulation sanguine, comme on dit... Et puis oh ! Quand on a des sales mômes, on n'a pas le choix. D'ailleurs, on sait tous ce que Maedhros est parfois obligé de faire pour se faire obéir. »

Des têtes pensives se hochèrent. Egalmoth chuchota alors à un Galdor sceptique : « Je suis sûr que si Turgon avait appliqué cette méthode avec sa fille, elle les aurait enfilées depuis longtemps, ses chaussures ! »

 

* * *

**3.**

**Mamil**

 

L'humain désignait l'un des nombreux tableaux de guerrier en armure qui se trouvait dans l'appartement.  
  
« C'était un bien bel homme, votr' père, messire », dit l'humain.

Mais le visage d'Ecthelion n'eut pas l'expression de contentement attendue.  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon père, c'est ma mère ! », barrit-il.  
  
« Vous êtes sûr messire ? Elle est drôlement carrée. »  
  
« Je sais quand même qui est ma mère ! C'est le style du peintre. Il peignait tout le monde comme cela. Ma mère était une grande guerrière... Une escrimeuse de renom, et le pommeau de son épée était semblable à une fleur de Telperion. Elle est morte au combat, en héros ! Des femmes comme ça, on n'en fait plus. »  
  
« Il y a la dame Aredhel messire », objecta Belin.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai », reconnut Ecthelion. Puis il aboya : « C'est la seule de valable dans cette ville ! »

 

* * *

  
« Ecthelion ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton égard... Tu es au courant ? », dit un jour Turgon à sa soeur.  
  
« Ah bon ? »  
  
« Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? »  
  
« C'est un bébé ! », s'indigna Aredhel.  
  
« Il n'a que trois cent ans de moins que toi... », répliqua Turgon. « Et puis comme dit le proverbe :  _Qu'importe les millénaires, maintenant qu'elle est pubère_  ! »  
  
« C'est immonde ! »  
  
« Mais non... »  
  
« Et puis de toute façon il ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! C'est vrai que je peux parler de matériel et de chasse avec lui autant que je veux... Mais comment dire... Il n'est pas mon genre. »  
  
« J'avais oublié que ton genre c'était les moches... »  
  
« Hein ? Ecthelion est peut-être censé être beau, mais comment dire... il est vraiment trop mal aimable. »  
  
« Ah, ça, je ne vais pas te contredire ! »

 

 

 


	43. Les mauvais côtés de Tirion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai posté un bonus au chapitre précédent, dans la série "Maudits Silmarils", n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil !

**Episode 42 : Les mauvais côtés de Tirion**

 

 

« Les fils de Fëanor, les fils de Fëanor… », pesta Egalmoth. « Mais quand on a eu Fëanor comme père, on n’a que deux alternatives. Soit être complètement névrosé, tourné jusqu’au fond de la moelle… Soit être un gros connard arrogant qui pige rien à rien. »

« Il y a Maedhros, tout de même… », opposa Duilin.

« Maedhros ? Mais c’est le pire des Sept ! Il a l’air calme et posé, quand on le regarde… Mais c’est le plus taré d’tous ! Son père a passé toute sa vie à lui répéter qu’il était nul. Quant à Maglor, c’est un poète, alors ça veut tout dire. Et Celegorm, c’est juste un gros con. »

« Curufin, c’est un gros con aussi », dit Salgant.

« Et Caranthir aussi, en fait », ajouta Turgon.

« Vous voyez que j’ai raison ! », triompha Egalmoth.

« Et les deux derniers… ? »

« Eux c’est pas des gros cons, c’est des petits cons. Mais quelque part, c’est encore pire. »

 

* * *

 

Le soir venu, Egalmoth vint s'asseoir près du bureau de Nindë, son assistant principal.

« Cela vous arrive, à vous, d'être nostalgique du bled ? », lança le marchand.

« Pas vraiment, en fait. »

Egalmoth fut étonné d'une telle réponse.

« Pourtant, vous habitiez bien à Tirion ?»

« Justement. Il y avait tellement de superficialité dans cette ville », répondit l'assistant.

Egalmoth fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand vous n'aimez pas la superficialité ? Tout le monde ici aime la superficialité ! Cette Maison est une Maison tout entière tournée à glorifier la Superficialité ! Et moi, j'adore la Superficialité ! »

Nindë se passa lentement la main devant la bouche.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y avait trop de mensonges... »

« Hum... Comme ce salopard de coursier qui m'a trahi. (1) Il est vrai que Tirion était rempli de personnes de ce genre. J'espère qu'il finira par rôtir dans le Thangorodrim. »

« Et puis, il y avait tous ces ragots », poursuivit Nindë.

« Vous vous rappelez de celui qui disait que Maedhros jouait à _Viens voir ma rame_ avec le dernier fils d'Olwë ? »

« Et celle qui disait que Nerdanel était un homme ? »

« Ça je crois que c'était la pire... Mais c'était avant la naissance de Maedhros. »

« Il y en a aussi une qui disait que la fille d'Olwë jouait à _Viens-voir mon plumeau_ avec la femme de Fingolfin. »

« Oh, ça c'était vraiment moche pour lui. »

« Et les rues étaient si propres. On se sentait presque coupable de ne s'être pas déchaussé avant d'entrer. »

« Les rues étaient peut-être propres, mais les gens écrivaient n'importe où. C'était fou le nombre de graffitis gravés sur les murs ! A croire que les gens n'avaient que ça à faire, de sortir leur couteau suisse pour y fixer leur inspiration du moment ! Pourtant, ce n'était jamais très original. »

« Oui... Le nombre de fois où j'ai pu lire « Maitimo est beau », ou « Machin aime Machine », ou « Je suis heureux dans le Royaume Bienheureux ». »

« Mais ces toits couverts d'or pur ! », s'exclama Egalmoth. « Ces cloches en argent ! Ces murs incrustés de pierres précieuses ! Ces rues tapissées de poudre de diamant ! »

« Oh, ça, je ne vois pas en quoi ça doit être regretté. On se prenait tout le temps des poussières de diamant dans les yeux. Cela donnait à Fëanor, qui avait les yeux sensibles, une conjonctivite chronique dès qu'il revenait dans la capitale. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il avait l'air si fou à la fin. »

« Non, ça je crois que c'était de naissance », opina Egalmoth.

 

* * *

Belin le Blond faisait chaque jour des progrès dans l'apprentissage des signes écrits. Bientôt il fut capable de lire des phrases courtes et simples, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'une littérature entière s'offrait à lui sur les murs de la ville.

Étonnamment, le lieu le plus propice à ces exercices de création littéraire semblait être les latrines publiques.

Un jour d'automne, entre deux courses, l'humain s'y arrêta pour se soulager. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il aperçut, gravé sur le mur surplombant les bassins d'aisance, le nom de son seigneur Ecthelion.

Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lire.

« Ec-the-lion est beau... », lit-il lentement.

Il sourit. Puis il remarqua qu'une suite avait été ajoutée sous cette proposition, d'une écriture différente.

«  _ Comme une fille  _. »

Le sourire se transforma en moue et froncement de sourcils. Mais toute la phrase avait ensuite été barrée, et un « NON » agressif surplombait le texte.

L'humain observa le reste du mur. Il y trouva d'autres inscriptions :

 

**Elmenda a de beaux cheveux**

 

**Tautamo est un frimeur**

 

**♂ (sexe masculin)**

 

**J'ai forniqué toute la nuit Eru soit loué**

 

« Pas moi », gémit Belin. Il changea de mur, pour examiner celui qui touchait la porte. Au milieu, il commença par déchiffrer une graphie enfantine, sans doute un jeune adolescent qui voulait imiter les jurons de ses aînés :

 

_**Morgott enculé** _

 

Puis, inscrits par des adultes :

 

**Noldor go home**

 

**Glorfindel est un faux blond**

 

**Non**

 

**J'ai des preuves.**

 

**Je suis plus chaud que Laurelin !!!**

 

 **Aglar aime Neldorwen** **♥**

 

**Ecthelion est très laid**

 

**Ecthelion n'est pas beau**

 

**Ecthelion = l'elfe le plus laid de Gondolin**

 

« Ah non, ce n'est point vrai ! », s'exclama Belin.

Bizarrement, toutes ces phrases négatives au sujet de la beauté d'Ecthelion semblaient avoir été écrites par la même personne. Et leur écriture agressive ressemblait à celle du « NON » qui barrait «  _Ecthelion est beau comme une fille_  ». Cette écriture n'était pas inconnue à Belin, qui secoua la tête.

« Oh non, Messire... Je sais que c'est vous. »

En dessous de «  _Ecthelion = l'elfe le plus laid de Gondolin_  », quelqu'un avait tout de même rajouté :

 

**_Jaloux._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Les Poupées**

 

A Barad Eithel, dans l’un des jardins suspendus, Fingon était occupé à brosser son petit chien, avec de grands gestes soigneux.  
  
« Ah… Ça me rappelle quand tu étais petit, et que tu coiffais tes poupées », dit alors Fingolfin.  
  
Fingon fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Je n’ai jamais eu de poupée. »  
  
« Tu étais trop jeune pour t’en souvenir. Mais si, tu en avais… Tu aimais les coiffer et leur mettre toutes sortes de colifichets dans les cheveux… »  
  
Le sourire de Fingolfin se fondit en une ride de perplexité. _Cela, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé en fait..._

Il poursuivit :  
  
« Même que je voulais te les enlever… Mais ta mère m’a traité de sexiste. Elle a fait pareil avec Aredhel et ses arcs. Ta mère a toujours eu de drôles d’idées là-dessus. »  
  
Les regards du père et du fils se perdirent dans la monotonie d’Ard-Galen.  
  
« Bien sûr, je n’ai jamais accordé foi à ses racontars… », rumina Fingolfin. « Comme quoi ta mère et ta tante Eärwen… Ce que les gens peuvent imaginer… »  
  
Il but son verre de vin d’un trait, avec un air soudain piteux et désespéré.  
  
Si deux personnes se ressemblaient d’apparence, parmi la descendance d’Indis, c’était bien Fingolfin et son fils Fingon… Mais à ce moment-là, tandis qu’il pensait aux manies de sa femme et aux cornes magnifiques dont on l’avait pourvu, Fingolfin ressemblait tout à fait à son fils Turgon.

 

* * *

 

**L'autre vie sexuelle des elfes**

 

 

Dès que l'humain de dix-huit ans était seul dans l'appartement, il allait ouvrir le grimoire de sexologie elfique, pour y chercher du rêve, et parfois aussi de l'inspiration.

« Si seulement la gantière m'avait point rejeté au final », pensait Belin, « on aurait pu faire ensemble toutes ces choses ! »

Quand il avait fini, il remettait le livre en place avec précautions, craignant plus que tout qu'Ecthelion s'aperçoive qu'il connaissait son existence, et qu'il le lisait régulièrement (même si le verbe « utiliser » aurait été plus exact).

« Il faut que j'm'fasse une raison pourtant, je suis point t'assez bien pour aucune femme-elfe. Elles sont trop belles, et elles vivent trop longtemps. Et elles aiment trop la poésie que j'connaissons point. »

Un jour, à force d'explorer le codex dans tous ces recoins, il finit par s'apercevoir qu'un morceau de parchemin dépassait légèrement de l'espace situé entre la tranchefile et le dos. Il l'attrapa avec l'index et le pouce, et essaya de le tirer. Un rouleau plat plié très finement suivit.

Le jeune homme blond se demanda ce que pouvait bien recéler ce rouleau pour qu'il fût caché à cet endroit. Mais quand il le déplia, il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une autre partie du livre, partie qui avait cependant été jugée suffisamment particulière – en tout cas, encore plus que le reste –, pour qu'on la séparât du reste et la réservât à des yeux avertis.

Le début du rouleau mettait en scène uniquement des femmes-elfes, qui se prodiguaient toutes sortes de caresses et de baisers. Belin trouva cela passionnant et très excitant, mais ne fut pas très surpris de la chose, car il ne s'agissait au final que de pratiques qu'il avait déjà tentées avec ses cousins. Si les hommes pouvaient le faire, pourquoi pas les femmes ?

« Ces elfes sont bien plus délurés qu'ils n'en ont l'air ! », songea-t-il néanmoins.

Le reste du rouleau lui coupa cependant le souffle. Il montrait deux elfes mâles, l'un avec des cheveux sombres et l'autre avec des cheveux clairs, faisant ensemble des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crues possibles. Outre les mêmes baisers et caresses intimes que la partie dévouée à l'amour lesbien avait figuré, le parchemin secret représentait deux mâles... _faisant l'acte_ , comme un homme et une femme.

Le coeur de Belin se mit à battre à toute vitesse, ses joues brûlèrent et ses mains devinrent moites.

« Ce n'est point possible », pensa-t-il. « Les hommes ne sont point faits comme les femmes ! Ça ne peut point rentrer ! »

Mais la suite lui fit comprendre, à l'aide d'un schéma, ce qui se passait réellement, et l'humain en fut à la fois surpris et écoeuré.

« Ce n'est point fait pour ça, c'est sale ! »

Le schéma montrait aussi, contre la partie supérieure du conduit, une masse de forme arrondie, qu'il était conseillé de toucher.  
  
« C'est le noyau ! », réalisa Belin.

Sous le schéma, suivaient des instructions expliquant comment procéder : le nettoyage préalable (avec une poire de lavement), les caresses préliminaires, la préparation du conduit que l'on préconisait de distendre avec ses doigts enduits d'huile, puis différentes positions, nombreuses et variées. Belin considéra ces positions avec un grand intérêt, et celles qui l'affectèrent le plus étaient celles lors desquelles les deux bonshommes partageaient des baisers tout en faisant l'acte. Malgré la voie contre-nature qui devait être empruntée, cela lui parut extraordinairement désirable et enviable.

Quand il eut fini de tout observer, il prit le parchemin avec lui et remit le grimoire en place. Puis il alla cacher le rouleau défendu dans sa chambre, sous son matelas.

Au dîner, Ecthelion lui trouva l'air étrange.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez de la fièvre... », dit l'elfe.

« Non messire, j'vais très bien. »

« Je vais faire du feu dans votre chambre ce soir, pour être sûr que vous n'ayez pas froid. Hum... Où est l'huile ?  »

Belin devint rouge comme une tomate.

« Je n'sais point... J'ai dû oublier de la mettre. »

Il alla chercher la burette d'huile de tournesol dans la cuisine, et la donna à l'elfe.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi, du coup ? Vous vous êtes entraînés à la lecture ? »

« Euh... Oui. Oui. »

« Qu'avez-vous lu ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus... »

Pour changer de sujet, il prit la carafe et dit : « Vous voulez du vin messire ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît. »

Ecthelion tendit son verre.

« Pas beaucoup. Juste deux doigts. »

Belin rougit brutalement et fit tomber le vin à côté du verre, inondant la table.

« Ce n'est pas grave », dit Ecthelion à l'humain catastrophé.

L'elfe alla chercher des torchons et essuya la table, puis se baissa pour absorber ce qui était tombé par terre. Ce faisant, il exposait son dos à Belin, ainsi que ses fesses, dont la forme à ce moment-là était apparente sous la toile fine d'un pantalon en coton blanc.

L'humain détourna le regard et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Quand il se coucha, quelques heures plus tard, il jeta un dernier oeil au parchemin caché sous son matelas, et notamment la partie qui montrait les deux elfes-hommes en train de s'embrasser tout en faisant l'acte.

Cette nuit-là, il dut s'occuper trois fois de lui-même tout seul.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Remarques diverses :**

\- De manière générale, les graffitis de ce chapitre sont inspirés des graffitis antiques (par exemple « Maitimo est beau » ou « J'ai forniqué toute la nuit ») ou modernes (« Noldor go home »), ou simplement intemporels (« Machin aime Machine »).

\- Le graffiti « Morgoth enculé » et la poussière de diamant se prenant dans les yeux sont des idées de  **[Nelja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja)** , avec qui j'avais discuté du sujet !

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir le chapitre 16, "Game of thrones".


	44. La philosophie

**Chapitre 43 : La philosophie**

 

 

« Il me semble donc tout à fait clair », dit alors Penlodh, « que les Elfes sont créatures d’Immanence, tandis que les Hommes le sont de Transcendance. »

Mettant en oeuvre la technique de survie en voisinage penlodhien qu’il partageait avec Rog, Glorfindel hochait la tête mécaniquement.

« Qu’en pensez-vous, Seigneur Glorfindel ? », demanda soudain Finrod Felagund, en le perçant de ses yeux étincelants comme des lances.

« Ce que j’en pense ? », répondit le Seigneur de la Fleur d’Or en réajustant la broche de son col. « Je suis d’accord avec Penlodh, bien sûr. »

« Et comment pensez-vous qu’il faille classer le reste de la Création ? », poursuivit le fils de Finarfin.

« La création ? Quelle création ? »

« La Création avec une majuscule », précisa tranquillement Turgon.

Glorfindel fut tout d’un coup comme paralysé. Les idées déjà embrouillées par l’heure précédente s’étaient mises à tourbillonner de manière violente dans son cerveau.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« Allons, mon ami », fit Finrod. « Vous avez bien un avis là-dessus, si vous êtes d’accord avec Penlodh… »

« Hé bien… », balbutia Glorfindel, « il y a les mammifères, les poissons… »

Les deux rois éclatèrent de rire. Turgon lui tapa sur l’épaule.

« Ah mon brave Glorfindel, vous êtes impayable ! Il n’y a que vous pour lancer ces traits d’humour ! »

Penlodh ne disait rien et le scrutait attentivement.  
  
« Tu trouves ce qu’il dit intéressant, toi ? », demanda plus tard Finrod à Turgon, l’air inquiet. « Moi j’ai plutôt l’impression qu’il ne comprend rien de ce qu’il dit. »

« Le seigneur Glorfindel est un intuitif », dit l'intendant, soucieux de sauver l’honneur de son collègue.

 

* * *

Le chevalier de la Fleur d’Or avait beau avoir reçu une éducation fort convenable, bien que centrée essentiellement sur les arts plastiques, musicaux et physiques, les discussions du cercle philosophique de Turgon le plongeaient toujours dans un état d’angoisse et de confusion extrêmes.

Depuis leur dernière discussion à quatre, il craignait, chaque fois qu’il se rendait en Nevrast, de tomber sur Finrod, et que ce dernier lui propose une de ces discussions philosophiques à deux dont il était féru. A quatre, il pouvait toujours s’efforcer de se faire oublier ; à deux, il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire possible.

Et passé le bref soulagement de la fin du débat, les jours qui suivaient n’étaient pas joyeux et paisibles comme les autres : le connétable ne savait plus qui il était, si sa pensée était véritablement la sienne ou si il était lui-même la pensée de quelqu’un d’autre, si il pouvait encore appeler un chat un chat… Et pourquoi il fallait couper les mouches en quatre, et faire aux cheveux des choses indécentes.

Mais Glorfindel n’était pas le seul à avoir l’impression d’être perdu dans un monde langagier peuplé d’entités dont la référence semblait se dérober dans ses mains comme une savonnette mouillée.

Belin, l’écuyer d’Ecthelion, venait à nouveau d’entendre l’expression énigmatique, celle qui concernait le meilleur ami de Fingonfinion, et que l’on utilisait pour parler de certains hommes-elfes avec dédain.

« Mais vous savez, lui… On dit qu’il a…  __les tendances de Maedhros_ _. »

Un jour, l’humain osa demander à l’un des citoyens de Gondolin ce que cela voulait dire.

«  __Avoir les tendances de Maedhros_ _  ? Comment dire… »

L’elfe se rapprocha de Belin et chuchota : « Cela veut dire qu’il n’aime pas les femmes. »

« J’ai compris ! Il est androgyne ! », s’exclama fièrement l’humain, à qui Ecthelion venait d’apprendre ce mot.

« Non, Maedhros n’est pas androgyne. »

« Pourtant androgyne, c’est bien quand on déteste les femmes. »

« Non, ça c’est misogyne. »

« Hum… Je m’sommes trompé. »

« Reprenons. Quand je dis qu’il n’aime pas les femmes, ce n’est pas dans ce sens-là… C’est une sorte de litote, vous voyez. »

Belin eut l’air désespéré.

« Un euphémisme ! »

L’humain secoua la tête.

« Bon, je vais essayer de tourner ça autrement… Disons que ses intérêts… ne le poussent pas vers les femmes, mais vers les hommes. Mais je crois que je vais être plus concret, sinon vous n’allez pas comprendre. En fait, on dit que Maedhros est homosexuel. C’est-à-dire qu’il n’a de relations amoureuses qu’avec les autres hommes. »

« Il est marié à un autre elfe ? »

« Non. Les elfes ne peuvent pas se marier entre mâles. Mais ils peuvent… Hum. En fait, il y a plusieurs origines à cette rumeur. La plus récente, c’est que Maedhros… Vous allez trouver ça ignoble, vous qui en êtes un ! On dit que Maedhros…  __coucherait avec ses écuyers_ _. »

« Il dort avec ses escuyers ? », demanda Belin, à qui cela ne semblait pas anormal.

« Non, il couche avec eux au sens où il aurait…  __des relations sexuelles_ _  avec eux. »

Le visage de l’humain devint rouge.

« Il y a donc des seigneurs elfes qui font l’acte avec leurs escuyers ! », s’exclama-t-il.

« Oui. Odieux, n’est-ce pas ? »

Belin n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après la découverte du parchemin secret dans le codex de sexologie elfique, cela achevait de lui ouvrir des perspectives nouvelles et perturbantes.

 

* * *

 

Le roi de Gondolin était en train de regarder et écouter Hildor avec consternation, tandis que celui-ci entamait sa toute dernière composition :

__Jamais il n’y eut_ _

__à Gondolin_ _

__d’elfe plus juste_ _

__qu’Ecthelion._ _

 

__Ses yeux sont durs_ _

__comme le diamant._ _

__Noble est sa voix,_ _

__et pur son front._ _

 

« Glorfindel, je crois qu’il y a un problème de réputations usurpées dans cette ville », confia Turgon à son connétable.

« Tout dépend ce que l’on entend par  __justice_ _ , majesté », se permit d’ajouter Penlodh.

Cette tentative de conceptualisation inattendue figea le Seigneur de la Fleur d’Or, qui pâlit. La menace fut entérinée quand la traditionnelle et terrifiante phrase suivit :

« Qu’en pensez-vous, Seigneur Glorfindel ? », demanda Turgon.

« Hum. Je me garderais bien de juger les qualités de juge de mon collège », balbutia Glorfindel dans son trouble.

Le roi éclata de rire.

« Juger le juge ! », s’exclama-t-il. « J’adore ce trait d’esprit. »

Penlodh faisait la grimace.

« Glorfindel », reprit le roi, « ces derniers temps, Penlodh est égoiste. Il ne veut discuter philosophie qu’avec moi, et il vous laisse de côté. Ce n’est pas très juste de sa part. »

« Majesté… », protesta Penlodh.

« Non, non, Penlodh. J’insiste pour que Glorfindel participe à nouveau à nos petits entretiens. Il a toujours ces petites phrases drôles, ces comparaisons inattendues… »

« Mon roi », dit Glorfindel, « je ne veux pas m’immiscer dans vos discussions. »

« Mais vous ne vous immiscez pas du tout ! Je vous accueille les bras ouverts ! A trois, c’est toujours mieux qu’à deux… »

Hildor fronça les sourcils – il s’était arrêté de jouer car personne ne l’écoutait.

 

* * *

 

« Vous avez bien fait d’accepter », dit Turgon tandis qu’ils marchaient tous les trois dans les jardins royaux privés du palais. « Alors, quel sera le sujet de notre débat… Que diriez-vous de la question des preuves de l’existence d’Ilúvatar ? J’ai lu un traité très intéressant sur ce sujet, hier soir. Bien sûr, il s'agit d'un exercice purement intellectuel. Je n'encourage pas le blasphème, vous le savez. »

Il se tourna d'un coup vers son connétable, et lui jeta alors ces questions brutales, comme on tirerait une volée de flèches :

« Qu’en pensez-vous, Glorfindel ? Vous qui êtes un peu le nominaliste de ce groupe ? Peut-on, au moyen de la faculté intellective, faire la démonstration d’un être transcendant, d’un premier principe créateur suprêmement parfait ? »

Les beaux yeux bleus du chevalier s’écarquillèrent ; son front se plissa de détresse.

« Hum. Mais… Mais… Pourquoi se poser la question, alors que nous avons la parole des Valar ? »

« Sublime imitation du roi Olwë », le félicita Turgon. « Ce que j’aime tant chez vous, c’est votre sens du second degré. Penlodh, vous avez-vu comment il imite Olwë ? »

« Majesté », répondit l’intendant. « J’ai cru entendre la voix de Nieninquë. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j’aimerais autant remettre cette discussion à plus tard. »

Un rire féminin se fit entendre derrière la haie. L’esprit de Glorfindel oscilla entre le soulagement et l’inquiétude. C’était, comme on le disait parfois chez les Noldor, tomber d’Alqualondë en Losgar.

« Nieninquë ! », appela Penlodh. « Je suis juste là, avec le roi. »

Un tour de haie et elle était devant eux, avec ses vagues de cheveux blond foncé, ses yeux transparents s’assombrissant brutalement, ses longs cils recourbés. Le visage tout entier tourné vers Penlodh, elle fit une révérence au roi, ignorant tout à fait Glorfindel – qu’elle se contenta de toiser avec un sourire en coin insolent quand elle passa à sa hauteur, pour se jeter dans les bras de l’intendant, qu’elle baisa sur les deux joues.

Eprouvant une douleur dans le ventre à cette vue, Glorfindel détourna le regard.

Maintenant elle tenait les mains de Penlodh et les caressait.

« Tu m’as manqué », dit-elle de sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

« Je ne suis parti que depuis ce matin. »

« C’est vrai que vous habitez ensemble, maintenant », dit Turgon.

« Il vous a délaissé pour moi », dit Nieninquë. « Vous devez m’en vouloir. »

Penlodh lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées », dit Turgon avec galanterie.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Sire, nous allons prendre congé », dit Penlodh.

« Faites, faites, mon bon. Vous avez bien le droit à un peu de loisir. »

Le couple s’éloigna.

« Je ne savais pas qu’ils s’étaient fiancés», dit alors Glorfindel.

« Ils ne sont pas fiancés », répondit Turgon. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Hé bien, le fait qu’ils habitent ensemble… »

« Justement ! Ou est le rapport ? »

« Ils vont sans doute bientôt se marier. »

« Avec qui ? », s’enquit le roi. « Vous avez entendu des choses à ce sujet ? J’avoue qu’il me prenait parfois à rêver que Penlodh épouse Idril… »

« Hé bien… », dit Glorfindel. « L’un avec l’autre. »

« Mais vous êtes pas bien ! », s’écria Turgon. « Ah non, attendez, c’était une plaisanterie, c’est ça ? Pour une fois, elle n’est pas très réussie. »

« En quoi serait-ce une plaisanterie ? », s’étonna le connétable. « Ils ont l’air si proches… »

« Glorfindel, je le répète encore une fois : ce n’est pas drôle. Les plaisanteries sur l’inceste ne font rire personne. »

« L’inceste ? Pourquoi l’inceste ? »

« Vous avez déjà vu un frère et une soeur se marier ensemble, vous ? »

« Que… »

« Par Eru ! Vous ne saviez pas que c’était sa soeur ?! »

« Non, je… »

« Il parle tout le temps d’elle ! Et les deux ont le même prénom ! Et vous n’avez pas fait la connection ? »

**[ndla : apparemment, les lecteurs non plus !]**

« Mais… Mais alors… elle est libre ! »

« Hum… Vous êtes intéressé ? Si j’en crois Penlodh, elle n'a aucun engagement. »

Le visage de Glorfindel s’illumina brièvement – avant de s’assombrir à nouveau.

« Non, c’est encore pire, en fait… Si c’est la soeur de Penlodh, elle doit être comme lui… »

« Comme lui ? »

« Une intellectuelle. Elle ne saurait considérer un simple soldat. »

« Mais non, vous vous débrouillez très bien en philosophie. Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire. Regardez moi et Aredhel, ou moi et mon frère… On ne se ressemble pas du tout, pour ce qui est du caractère. D’ailleurs, j’envie l’entente qu’ont Penlodh et sa soeur. La mienne ne fait que me dire que je suis une patate ou une banane. »

« D’un autre côté, vous la traitez de morue Sire. »

« Il faut bien que je me défende. »

 

* * *

 

Quand il en eut l'occasion, Glorfindel parvint à poser quelques questions discrètes à Penlodh, au sujet de sa soeur. Il devait savoir si elle était... _comme lui_.

« Ma soeur ? », répondit Penlodh. « Oh, si vous saviez… Nous nous ressemblons pour certaines choses, mais différons pour d’autres. »

Glorfindel sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il n'était peut-être pas dit, finalement, que comme Idril, il ne trouverait jamais chaussure à son pied.

« En tout cas, ce qui est certain », poursuivit Penlodh, « c’est qu’elle est bien plus intelligente que moi. D’ailleurs c’est simple, quand je parle avec elle… J’ai un peu l’impression d’être un idiot. »

 

 

 


	45. Le Maître du Destin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "L'homme ivre croit parler par un libre décret de l'esprit."
> 
> Spinoza

**Chapitre 44 : Le Maître du Destin**

 

Belin le Blond était étendu sur la table de massage de l'alchimiste avari, en sous-vêtements, et des petites épingles étaient plantées partout sur con corps.

« Alors là, concrètement, vous faites quoi ? », demanda Ecthelion au sorcier elfe.

« Je pratique une médecine holistique ancestrale remontant à Cuivienen, afin de stimuler la circulation de sa Fëa », répondit le sorcier elfe.

« Et avec ça, il va être immortel ? »

« Ben ça m'étonnerait quand même... En tout cas il sera moins stressé... Et il aura la peau plus ferme... »

« Il a déjà la peau ferme ! »

« C'est préventif. »

« Messire ! », s'exclama Belin. « J'suis tout piqué, j'ai l'impression d'être le coussin d'couture d'ma mère Jehanne ! »

« Vous avez mal ? »

« Non point. »

« Vous êtes sûr que ça marche, votre truc, au moins ? », demanda Ecthelion à l'alchimiste.

« Pour rendre immortel, je sais pas... Par contre, contre le stress, c'est souverain ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'en ai fait sur un secrétaire... Comment s'appelait-il déjà... Ah oui, Nindë, le secrétaire d'Egalmoth ! »

Le sorcier tourna la tête, identifiant ce qui le perturbait. La jambe d'Ecthelion était agité d'un battement nerveux, et il se tordait les mains.

« En fait, c'est plutôt sur vous que je devrais en faire. »

* * *

« Belin ? »

Ecthelion avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui messire ? »

« Je peux entrer ? Vous n'êtes pas en train... de vous faire des choses ? »

« Non messire. »

« Je vérifie, parce que la dernière fois... »

Belin rangea vite sous son oreiller le rouleau de parchemin qu'il était en train de regarder – cette image sur laquelle les deux elfes mâles enlacés se donnaient un baiser.

Ecthelion ouvrit la porte.

« Il faut que je regarde quelque chose dans votre malle à vêtements », annonça-t-il. « Je peux ? »

« Allez-y », répondit Belin, toujours dans son lit.

L'elfe s'accroupit devant la grande malle et commença à en examiner le contenu. Tandis qu'il était absorbé par cette occupation, Belin le dévisageait.

Il finit par descendre du lit et s'agenouiller à côté d'Ecthelion, pour mieux regarder ce qu'il faisait.

« Celle-ci, je la portais quand je suis parti de chez Glorfindel », expliqua le seigneur de la Fontaine. « C'était une chance qu'elle fût à votre taille. Maintenant, elle est trop serrée... »

Mais l'humain semblait peu intéressé par la tunique. Brusquement, il entoura Ecthelion de ses bras et se colla contre son dos, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« J'vous aime bien messire... »

« Je sais que vous m'aimez bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous coller à moi comme ça. »

Belin relâcha son étreinte. Ecthelion lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous avez le regard étrange... Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ? »

« Non non. »

« Bon. J'ai vu ce que je devais voir », dit Ecthelion en refermant la malle. « Bonne nuit. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

 

* * *

  
Pour les marchands de Gondolin, Belin s'était vite avérer être le client idéal. Dès qu'un commerçant elfe lui tenait son boniment, son scepticisme paysan semblait s'éteindre. Il y avait en lui l'idée qu'un elfe, une créature si féérique et spirituelle (même s'il savait qu'Ecthelion était loin de l'être, mais il avait fini par ne plus vraiment le voir comme un elfe), ne pouvait lui mentir et lui chanter les vertus d'un objet si celles-ni n'étaient pas exactes. Il se laissait ainsi séduire par toutes les nouveautés, et il lui fallut une aventure exceptionnellement désagréable pour qu'il remît en question cette vision idyllique.

Un jour qu'il venait à nouveau de récolter la réaction horrifiée d'une jeune femme elfe à qui il avait amoureusement offert un poulet, son désespoir fut tel qu'il se rendit chez cet alchimiste avari qui lui avait planté des petites épingles dans la peau. Après tout, son enseigne n'annonçait-elle pas qu'il faisait « revenir l'amour »? S'il le faisait revenir, il pouvait certainement aussi favoriser sa venue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique sombre, plein d'espoir, l'elfe aux longs cheveux blancs était occupé à piler une substance dans un mortier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est donc ? », demanda Belin en regardant les petits morceaux blancs. « C't'un produit magique qui ressemble à de l'ail ? »

« Non, c'est de l'ail », répondit le magicien. « C'est très bon comme antibactérien ou dans la salade. Mais surtout, ne dites pas bonjour quand vous entrez ! Il faut croire que votre maître déteint sur vous. »

« J'm'excusons », dit Belin.

« Peu importe. C'est le seigneur de la Fontaine qui vous envoie ? »

« Non... J'viens pour moi-même. J'aurais besoin d'un produit magique. »

« Quoi donc ? Vous voulez quelque chose pour vos cheveux ? Ils ne sont pas très longs. »

« Non point. J'voudrions seul'ment qu'les femmes elfes ne soyent plus dégoustées quand elles m'voyent ! »

« Et vous avez besoin d'une potion pour ça ? Si j'étais vous je commencerais déjà par m'occuper de mes cheveux... »

« Ce n'est point mes cheveux, c'est qu'j'sommes un homme... Alors j'leur plais point. »

« Hum... J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous. »

Il disparut dans son arrière boutique, puis cinq minutes plus tard, en revint avec un pot dans la main.

« Dans ce pot se trouve un onguent spécial, un mélange à base de musc de bouc et de concentré de fraises. Vous vous en badigeonnez la nuque et les poignets, et son odeur vous rendra attirant auprès des femel-... des femmes elfes. »

« Par l'bon dieu ! C'estoit certain qu'ça fonctionne ? »

« Normalement oui. Il coûte dix pièces d'argent, mais comme vous et votre maître êtes des bons clients, je vous le fais à 8 ! »

Belin sortit huit belles pièces brillantes de sa bourse et les lui tendit.

« Il est à vous ! »

« J'peux t'en mettre tout de suite ? »

« Non, c'est sur vous-même que vous devez en mettre, pas sur moi. »

« C'est bien c'que j'ai dit. »

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil.

« Bon. Je vais vous le mettre, ça vaut mieux. »

* * *

Quand Belin sortit de l'échoppe de l'alchimiste enduit de son baume, il se sentit tout de suite plus séduisant. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à remarquer que les femmes-elfes, qui l'ignoraient habituellement, non seulement se retournaient sur son passage, mais lui jetaient des regards appuyés. Ce fut aussi le cas de certains hommes... Il croisa même Hildor, le ménestrel du roi, accompagné d'une femme blonde, qui le dévisagèrent avec des yeux stupéfaits.

« Gent' dame ! », dit Belin à Nieninquë. « Vous êtes bien belle. »

La musicienne elfe le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Belin continua son chemin, bombant le torse et savourant son succès.

« Par Eru... », dit la jeune femme. « Mais c'était bien lui qui empestait ainsi ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais je n'ai jamais rien senti d'aussi immonde. »

Quant à Belin, il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas retourner voir la gantière, mais il commençait à avoir très chaud. Quand il atteignit le Petit Marché, sa tête commença même à lui tourner, et il vit d'étranges couleurs.

« J'crois que j'vais rentrer... » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Quand l'humain fut rentré dans l'appartement, il alla se servir un verre d'eau, puis se rendit dans le salon où il s'assit sur la banquette.

L'eau lui fit du bien, mais la tête lui tournait toujours... A travers la baie vitrée, le crépuscule semblait être tombé sans prévenir, et il montrait des nuances de roses et de violets inattendues.

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur ses tempes avec son mouchoir traditionnel. Messire Ecthelion détestait ce mouchoir, mais de toute façon, ces derniers temps, Ecthelion n'aimait pas grand chose, et il était très souvent désagréable, et encore plus irascible que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas la pire des choses, car Belin repensait encore à la manière dont il l'avait repoussé la semaine précédente, alors qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait _bien_. Parfois l'elfe ne lui semblait plus être qu'un château construit sur une haute montagne, château dans lequel il est impossible d'entrer. Il devait se l'avouer : Messire Ecthelion n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il pensait. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que cette forteresse ne renfermait rien... Peut-être s'était-il trompé dès le début à son sujet ?

Ces songeries ne se poursuivirent pas plus loin. L'écuyer venait d'entendre s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Belin ? », fit une voix inconnue. « J'ai une surprise pour vous... »

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'humain se leva et tendit le cou. Son coeur sembla s'arrêter quand il vit qu'un immonde orc était en train de se déchausser dans le couloir. Il fallait agir vite... L'écuyer traversa la pièce, attrapa une chaise, et se colla contre le mur qui se trouvait à droite de l'arche d'entrée du salon, prêt à intervenir.

En chaussons et un sac dans la main, l'orc ne tarda pas à parvenir à sa hauteur. Belin brisa la chaise sur sa nuque d'un grand coup sec. La créature s'écroula lentement. Fébrile, le jeune homme blond s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour le désarmer – et ce faisant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que l'horrible orc portait les vêtements et les armes du seigneur de la Fontaine. Alarmé, Belin tira le corps de l'orc jusqu'au pilier central, puis l'y ficela solidement avec de la corde. Il alla jeter un oeil dans le couloir : près de la porte d'entrée, il y avait les bottes d'Ecthelion ainsi qu'un sac, contenant un paquet. L'humain le défit et en sortit une magnifique tunique de fête.

Comprenant que l'orc avait manifestement attaqué son maître pour le détrousser, la terreur qu'Ecthelion puisse avoir été tué l'emplit.

Alors, ravagé par la colère et l'angoisse, il se rendit dans la cuisine, en revint avec un seau rempli d'eau qu'il jeta au visage de l'orc.

Ce dernier sortit péniblement de son évanouissement. Quand il vit qu'il était attaché, et que l'humain se tenait devant lui en le menaçant d'un poignard, il écarquilla les yeux et eut l'air paniqué. Belin fut étonné de voir que ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes ou rouges comme souvent chez les orcs, mais bleu clair, et très expressifs, ils ressortaient sur sa peau goudronneuse.

« Belin ? Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous attaché ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? Et qu'avez-vous fait d'Messire Ecthelion ? Pourquoi vous portez ses vêtements ? Parlez, où j'vous f'rai du mal ! »

* * *

L'alchimiste avari avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait, et ce ne fut que quand l'odeur forte du mélange qu'il venait d'écraser parvint à ses narines qu'il réussit à l'identifier.

Cette odeur lui rappelait celle de l'onguent qu'il avait appliqué sur l'humain qui était venu le voir. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'agissait d'une odeur de muscade et d'amanite pourrie. Rien à voir avec ces phéromones de bouc qui rendaient le baume d'attraction si efficace...

Inquiet, le sorcier décida d'aller vérifier dans sa réserve, là où étaient entreposées la plupart de ses matières premières, ainsi que des centaines de flacons contenant ses préparations. Il retrouva rapidement l'emplacement vide qui recelait précédemment celui qu'il avait vendu à Belin. Épinglée sur l'arête de l'étagère, une étiquette indiquait bien "Onguent d'attraction sexuelle".

Restait toujours cette odeur qui ne correspondait pas... Par acquis de conscience, l'elfe prit le flacon plein qui se trouvait juste à côté et le renifla.

Une odeur de musc et de confiture de fraise en émanait.

Glacé, l'alchimiste lut l'étiquette qui se trouvait sous la case de ce flacon. Il y était inscrit _Psychotrope Hallucinogène_.

« Oh le con, le con ! »

* * *

Dans l'appartement d'Ecthelion et Belin, l'orc en chaussons, vêtu comme un elfe, était toujours ligoté à la colonne qui se trouvait dans le salon.

« Alors ? », questionna Belin d'une voix menaçante. « Où est Messire Ecthelion ? Et comment êtes-vous entré à Gondolin ? »

« Mais c'est moi Ecthelion, triple buse ! », s'exclama l'orc. « Détachez-moi maintenant, ça n'est plus drôle ! »

« Ne m'faites point perdre mon temps ! Ou j'vais faire comme Messire Ecthelion m'a appris ! J'vais commencer par vous couper le p'tit doigt ! »

« Mais ça va pas la tête ? »

L'orc commençait à avoir l'air réellement inquiet. Ses grands yeux clairs étranges étaient fixés sur le poignard que l'humain tenait dans ses mains.

« Réfléchissez ! Si j'étais un orc, pourquoi j'aurais mis les vêtements d'Ecthelion ? Et ses chaussons ? C'est stupide ! »

« Je ne sais point, moi ! Pour passer inaperçu. »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'un orc passerait inaperçu ici ? »

Cet argument sembla ébranler les convictions de Belin un instant. Mais l'apparence de l'orc s'imposa à lui, si réelle et vivante.

« C'est sorcellerie d'Morgoth tout ça ! »

« Vous n'avez qu'à me poser une question personnelle, pour vérifier que je suis bien Ecthelion », tenta l'orc.

« Bon, d'accord... »

Belin réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il demanda :

« Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? »

« Le bleu clair », répondit l'orc.

« C'est juste », reconnut Belin. « Mais ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas Messire Ecthelion. »

« Hein ? »

« Il ne se rappellerait jamais ce genre de choses. Il ne se souvient même pas du nom des gens. Il ne pense qu'aux batailles, et c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse dans la vie. »

« Mais c'est faux ! »

« Non, ce n'est point faux. J'pensions des choses bonnes sur lui, j'les pensions vraiment, mais j'croyons qu'j'me sommes trompé. Ce n'est qu'un négocentriste. » 

« Un quoi ? »

« Un négocentriste, quelqu'un qui ne pense point t'aux autres. »

« Mais pourquoi il devrait penser aux autres ? Ils ne lui ont rien demandé ! »

« Vous voyez qu'vous n'êtes pas lui ! Vous n'avez point dit "je" ! »

Il posa la pointe de la dague sur la gorge de l'orc. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'horrible créature, accablée par la situation ainsi que les accusations inattendues de son ami.

Elle se mit à dire d'un ton suppliant : « Mais je suis Ecthelion ! Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas quand je vous regarde ? Ne reconnaissez-vous pas celui qui est votre ami et qui vous aime ? »

Belin fit un geste de dénégation.

« Non, Messire Ecthelion ne m'aime point. Il n'aime point personne. Il est t'insensible. En ce moment, il s'moque tout l'temps d'moi. Comme quoi je n'sommes qu'un sot qui ne comprend rien à rien. »

« Forcément, vous gaspillez votre énergie et votre argent à courir après les filles ! Je n'vais pas vous féliciter ! »

« Je n'parle point que d'ça ! »,s'exclama Belin, dont les mains tremblaient.

« De quoi d'autre parlez-vous ? »

« Je... Je... »

Il y eut un petit bruit sifflant. Belin se toucha le cou. Une fléchette venait de s'y planter.

Ses yeux se mirent à cligner... Son corps vacilla.

« Par Namo ! C'était moins une ! », s'exclama l'elfe noir en abaissant sa sarbacane.

Belin gisait le sol, sous le regard effaré d'Ecthelion, toujours attaché au pilier.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ?! », beugla ce dernier.

« Il vous menaçait avec un poignard, je vous signale ! », répondit l'alchimiste en allant le détacher.

« Je m'en fiche ! Vous auriez dû le laisser me tuer ! Si vous lui avez fait du mal... »

« Oh, ça va ! Je l'ai juste endormi... »

* * *

L'humain ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il était couché dans son lit, mais Ecthelion se trouvait assis à son chevet.

« Messire... Vous êtes vivant... L'orc ne vous avait point tué ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis toujours vivant ! Vous m'aviez pris pour un orc ! »

« Quoi ? »

L'alchimiste revint de la cuisine et tendit à l'humain une boisson fumante.

« Buvez ça, ça va vous remettre sur pieds. »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, cette fois ? », ironisa Ecthelion.

« Mais non ! »

Belin prit le gobelet qu'on lui tendait et commença à boire, par petites gorgées. Ecthelion avait l'air fasciné par ce spectacle.

« Alors c'était bien vous cet orc, messire ? Dire que j'ai failli vous couper un doigt ! »

« C'est à cause de ce demeuré », expliqua le seigneur de la Fontaine en désignant le sorcier. « Il avait interverti deux de ses flacons. Du coup l'onguent que vous portiez était hallucinogène ! »

Belin se gratta la tête. Il hésita, puis eut recours à la phrase elfique la plus utile qu'il connaissait.

« Messire, vous pourriez donner un synonyme ? »

« Il engendrait des hallucinations, des visions », glosa le Noldo. « Vous m'avez vu avec l'apparence d'un orc, à cause de cet onguent. Quelle idée aussi d'aller acheter une potion pour attirer les f... »

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase, se souvenant de tous ces reproches que Belin lui avait faits quand il croyait ne pas se trouver devant lui.

« Vous avez tout de même très bien géré la situation. Je suis fier de vous ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais tout à l'heure, vous avez dit des choses... »

Ecthelion se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous avez dit que je n'étais qu'un elfe sans coeur, que je n'aimais personne, que j'étais égocentrique. »

« Oh non messire, je ne dirais jamais des choses aussi cruelles sur vous ! »

« Vous l'avez pourtant fait. »

« Franchement, vous ne devriez pas vous faire du souci pour ça », intervint le sorcier. « Quand on prend le truc qu'il a pris, on se met à voir et à dire littéralement n'importe quoi... »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'alchimiste avari, déjà rencontré dans un chapitre précédent, est un mélange entre Merlin de Kaamelott (il me semble que c'est assez criant) et... ma propre mère (pour le côté New Age).


	46. Le pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mae Govannen !  
> Si les chapitres sont plus longs en ce moment, c'est parce que je dois arriver à « tout caser » pour ne pas faire plus de 50 chapitres. J'espère qu'ils ne paraîtront pas trop fouillis...  
> Cet épisode-ci est composé d'une collection de drabbles et ficlets (dont certains datent de plus de six mois, et attendaient patiemment leur heure !) .

 

**Chapitre 45 : Le pain**

 

 

**L'art primitif**

 

« C’est quoi ce truc ? », demanda Ecthelion en prenant la statuette qui était posée sur la table de nuit.  
  
Elle représentait une femme souriante vêtue d’une robe aux plis grossiers, avec des cheveux peints en jaune, deux ronds rouges sur les joues, deux autres sans couleur sur la poitrine, un grand ovale sur le ventre.  
  
« C’est ma statue de Yavanna messire, que j’avions ramenée du moulin. »  
  
« Vous n’en voulez pas une plus élaborée ? »  
  
Ecthelion avait pensé : « une plus conforme aux règles anatomiques de base ? ».  
  
« Oh non messire, j’préférons garder celle-là. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

L'elfe reposa l'oeuvre d'art sur la table sans demander plus de précisions.

 

* * *

 

**Les mots et la chose**

 

A l’aise et naturel, Belin le Blond déambulait à travers les pièces, dans le plus simple appareil.

Ecthelion abaissa le rouleau de parchemin qu’il était en train de lire.

« Mais allez-y, baladez-vous tout nu dans l’appartement… »

« J’n’trouve point ma culotte. »

Négligemment, Ecthelion le suivit des yeux. L’homme avait grandi et pris en muscles depuis qu’il l’avait engagé.

« Vous vous plaignez que j’vous r’garde quand vous vous lavez mon sire, mais vous l’faites pareil, vous êtes pris en fragrant du lit. »

« En quoi ? »

« En fragrant du lit, c’est quand on est tout fragrant dans son lit. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de me dire, mais je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir… »

 

* * *

**Les muscles**

 

Les deux amis venaient de prendre leur bain quotidien, dans leur étuve. Ecthelion, qui avait fini de se sécher, s'était approché de son écuyer, et sa main montait et descendait doucement autour de son bras.   
  
«  C'est étonnant... La vitesse à laquelle vos muscles se sont développés. Et ils ont tellement pris en volume. Est-ce une particularité des Humains ? »  
  
«  J'n'sais point messire, ça ne s'arrête pas d'grossir en ce moment, c'est comme mes poils sur l'torse. »  
  
Ecthelion haussa les sourcils  
  
«  Pourtant j'faisons juste les entraînements d'la caserne. »  
  
«  Je ne comprends pas », avoua l'elfe amèrement. « J'en fais plus que vous, et pourtant les miens ne grossissent pas comme ça... »  
  
Belin n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait l'impression qu'Ecthelion ressentait à son égard de l'envie et de la jalousie. Cependant, il y avait aussi autre chose dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui touchait le biceps, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
«  Y'a bien Glorfindel et Rog qui ont de grands muscles messire. »  
  
«  Oui mais eux ils sont vieux. Est-ce que je vais devoir attendre mille ans pour ressembler à autre chose qu'une crevette ? »  
  
«  Glorfindel a mille ans ? », s'étouffa Belin.  
  
«  Je ne sais pas vraiment... Enfin, dans ces eaux-là, je suppose... »  
  
«  Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes messire. Vous r'ssemblez à une statue. Sur vous des muscles comme moi ça n'irait point. »  
  
«  Faites voir l'autre bras... Je trouve ça joli quand même », dit-il, en faisant descendre sa main de l'épaule jusqu'au coude.  
  
Belin rougit.  
  
«  Faut point m'toucher comme ça messire... »  
  
«  Pourquoi ? »  
  
L'humain ne répondit pas, mais Ecthelion comprit en voyant son pantalon.  
  
«  Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes excité même quand on vous touche le bras ?! »  
  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête, penaud.  
  
«  Ce n'est point d'ma faute. J'le contrôlons point. »  
  
L'elfe grogna.  
  
«  Vous vous avez vraiment besoin d'une fille... »  
  
*   
  
Quelques temps plus tard, quand ils furent aux thermes, Ecthelion s'aperçut que Belin n'avait plus aucun poil sur le torse.

«  Qu'est-il advenu de vos poils ? », demanda-t-il à son écuyer.  
  
«  J'les ai fait épiler messire. J'me sentais point bien avec. »  
  
«  Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
«  Presque tous les elfes sont imberbes de c't'endroit, alors j'pensois qu'c'n'était point chose qui plaît t'aux femmes. »  
  
«  Mais moi je les aimais bien vos poils ! »  
  
Belin, étonné, tourna la tête lentement vers son maître.  
  
«  Je veux dire », reprit l'elfe, « ils vous rendent au contraire encore plus unique, alors pourquoi vouloir les ôter ? En outre, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais on dit que le Vala de la guerre, Tulkas, est blond et barbu. Et ne parle-t-on pas, dans les poèmes épiques, de  _Tulkas au torse chevelu_  ? »  
  
«  Je ne sais point mon seigneur, j'connais point les poèmes qui piquent. »

 

* * *

 

**La diététique**

 

« D'l'a tarte aux pommes, messire, c'est pour vous », dit Belin en posant une assiette sur le secrétaire d'Ecthelion.

« Mais j'en veux pas d'votre tarte aux pommes, j'vous l'ai déjà dit ! », s'exclama le seigneur elfe.

« Non ça ne va point messire », répliqua l'humain. « Vous ne mangez plus que des poulardes et des légumes en ce moment... et des poissons aussi... et des fruits... C'n'est point bon pour la santé. Il faut aussi manger du beurre, des gâteaux au miel, de la brioche... »

« Rassurez-moi... Quand vous dites de la brioche, c'est bien de la brioche ? Ce n'est pas encore une de vos métaphores douteuses ? »

« Non point. »

« Je ne mangerai pas de cette tarte. Il faut que je prenne du muscle. Pas du gras ! »

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se mettre en colère devant lui. Alors il accepta la tarte, puis la jeta dehors, quand l'autre eut le dos tourné.

 

* * *

 

**Le pain**

 

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux bras posés sur le muret qui servait de garde-fou à la rue montante, il regardait Belin qui s'affairait en contrebas, devant les fours banaux situés sous le toit de bois dentelé de la halle aux grains du Petit Marché.

L'humain, en bras de chemise, le front en sueur, était occupé à sortir des fours les différents pains qu'il y avait mis à cuire.

« Vous avez fière allure », fit la voix d'Ecthelion, claire et sonore.

« Vous êtes là Messire ? Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

Même à cette distance, les yeux du seigneur Ecthelion brillaient comme deux pastilles bleues sur son visage blanc, et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme les cassis sur les buissons de derrière la ferme... Belin ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle.

« Je vous observe », dit l'elfe. « On dirait que vous faites de la magie. »

« C'est point d'magie messire ! », répondit l'humain, rieur, comme s'il rappelait une évidence. « C'est la l'levure qui l'font gonfler. Et la sorte d'blé qu'on prend ! Et l'pétrissage d'la pâte. »

Belin faisait de grands gestes quand ils parlaient, et leurs voix résonnaient sur la place déserte.

Mais elle ne resta pas déserte bien longtemps... Cinq minutes plus tôt, la fille d'un épicier sindarin était allée rameuter ses jeunes compagnes, celles avec qui elle était habituée à cuire le blé justement.

« Venez voir ! », avait-elle dit. « Il y a un homme qui fait le pain ! »

Guidée par la fille de l'épicier, les jeunes elfes s'abattirent sur le pavé de la halle comme une nuée d'oiseaux. Ecthelion, croyant qu'elles venaient pour lui, s'apprêta à fuir, mais elles ne le virent même pas, toute leur attention se portant sur cet elfe blond étrange qui faisait – et réussissait – un travail qui était habituellement le secret des femmes.

Belin, se voyant observé par toutes ces jeunes femmes fées, ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tandis qu'il sortait son dernier pain. Les yeux baissés, il l'enveloppa dans un torchon, puis le déposa à côté des autres.

Un léger rire, comme un bruissement cristallin, circula au-dessus du groupe parfumé de longs cous et jupes en corolles.

Le blond adolescent n'osait les fixer du regard.Tandis qu'il arrangeait ses pains, il leur jetait de rapides coups d'oeil, et chacune de ces timides oeillades était accueillie par un autre de ces rires qui lui chatouillait le ventre.

Finalement, comme mu par une pulsion de bravoure subite, il saisit son pain aux fruits confits, tout chaud et enveloppé dans un drap, et s'avança vers son public. Il les regarda toutes, semblant hésiter. Puis brusquement, il tendit son présent à la fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui se trouvait seule, un peu à l'écart des autres. Les joues pleines de son visage en coeur se colorèrent, et Belin remarqua qu'elle portait un tablier de tanneur, et que ses ongles étaient sales.

Un nouveau rire ponctua le choix du jeune boulanger. Mais derrière le muret, en haut, Ecthelion était devenu plus immobile qu'une chouette. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus.

 

* * *

 

**La nuit**

 

Chaque semaine, le même jour, Belin disparaissait une heure, et ne voulait pas dire où il allait. Le seigneur de la Fontaine ne tarda donc pas à soupçonner qu'il avait un nouvel intérêt amoureux.  
  
Redoutant qu'il se ridiculise encore une fois, ou qu'il aille à nouveau explorer les boîtes à gants de veuves à la vertu légère, il finit par se résoudre à le suivre.  
  
Le prendre en filature ne fut pas difficile : Belin avait la vue et l'ouïe beaucoup moins développées que les elfes, et il n'avait de plus aucune raison de se méfier. Après avoir monté deux ruelles et un escalier, l'humain se retrouva sur la Gar Ainion. Ecthelion pensa qu'il allait poursuivre son chemin... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Plusieurs temples et tholos, ainsi qu'un mausolée dédié aux soldats morts, se trouvaient autour de la place et dans ce quartier.

Le Noldo fut étonné de voir son écuyer entrer dans le temple sindarin consacré aux Valar.  
  
«  Manwë... », rumina l'elfe intérieurement. « Quelque chose me dit qu'il a un faible pour une prêtresse... Ce n'est pas comme ça que son cas va s'arranger. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de lui répéter et de lui réexpliquer mille fois ! On dirait que c'est comme sa façon de parler... »  
  
Mais en elfe évolué et intelligent, il sut réfréner cet agacement qui le tenaillait depuis l'affaire de la gantière, et poursuivit son chemin pour ne pas perdre de vue son ami.  
  
Le temple était très vaste, silencieux et sombre. Cette église avait à l'origine été construite à la manière telerino-sindarine, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'était que l'agrégation d'une diversité de chapelles chacune dédiée à un Vala, ou groupe de Valar, différent. Et bien que son extérieur fut d'une blancheur éclatante, l'intérieur était en granit poli, une pierre que ces elfes préféraient souvent au marbre. Mais l'apport valinorin se reconnaissait dans la hauteur des voûtes, l'abondance de formes circulaires, la stylisation des éléments représentant la nature, et la présence de vitraux qui créaient une lumière étrange rappelant les crépuscules de Laurelin et Telperion.  
  
Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le temple à cette heure-là. Seules quelques femmes et hommes en vêtements sacerdotaux, qu'Ecthelion dévisagea avec suspicion. Belin ne semblait pourtant pas les regarder. Il passa devant la chapelle consacrée à Yavanna, puis celle dédiée à Manwë. Finalement, l'homme entra dans la chapelle de Varda Elentari, et s'assit sur une chaise, face à la statue.  
  
En réalité, ce n'était pas juste une statue. Encadrée par des colonnes en marbre bleu gris, devant une demi-voûte noire constellée d'astres de cristal blanc, elle surplombait tout un bas relief. Celui-ci représentait des enfants elfes autour d'un lac. Ils étaient nus et tendaient leurs bras vers le ciel, vers la créatrice des étoiles. La déesse portait une couronne faite d'un minéral semblable à de la neige, et des rayons de lumière solides et transparents tombaient de sa tête et de ses mains sur les enfants elfes. Les enfants avaient l'air terrorisés. Autour d'eux et sous eux, rôdaient des bêtes de l'Ancien Temps, créées par Morgoth, ou passées hors des portes de la nuit. Il y avait aussi un grand cavalier sombre. Les bêtes et le noir cavalier attaquaient les enfants et certains étaient représentés blessés, tués, ou emportés comme du gibier. Les bras apeurés qu'ils tendaient hors de la nuit, vers la lumière des étoiles, exprimaient à la fois l'imploration et la gratitude.  
  
Ecthelion baissa les yeux ; sur son siège, Belin avait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes. On aurait dit qu'il priait, car il psalmodiait des mots, parmi lesquels Ecthelion distingua  _Elbereth_ .  
  
«  Je ne le savais pas si dévot... », pensa Ecthelion.  
  
Le seul signe de religiosité qu'il avait jamais vu chez Belin, outre ses interjections en rapport avec les "saints" et le "bon dieu", ainsi que ses absurdes superstitions, était une petite statuette de Yavanna à l'allure étrange.  
  
L'humain finit par ouvrir les yeux puis redresser légèrement la tête. La peau autour de sa bouche tremblait, et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il se prit le visage dans les mains.  
  
Ecthelion ne s'attendait pas à ça ; il sentit son ventre lui faire mal et ses yeux piquer. Il voulut courir vers l'humain pour le réconforter... Mais ce dernier se leva brusquement, et s'essuya les yeux. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère où l'on achetait les petits falots, et en prit deux, ainsi que deux bandes de parchemin. Puis il passa à l'écritoire qui se trouvait à gauche, trempa la plume dans l'encrier, et écrivit très lentement sur les deux bandes, l'air intensément concentré. Il accrocha ensuite une bande à chaque lanterne, et les alluma.  
  
Dans la chapelle, sur le mur de droite, se trouvait tout un quadrillage de crochets , sur lequel étaient accrochés quelques lanternes, toutes avec cette bande de papier suspendue sous leur réceptacle en métal. Ces panneaux étaient une très ancienne coutume telerine, et on les nommait "Murs de la Nuit", car ils étaient dédiés aux âmes de ceux qui avaient disparu.  
  
Belin accrocha la première lanterne, puis élevant la deuxième, il se tourna vers la statue de Varda et déclara :  
  
«  J'n'sais point bien t'écrire encore, mais celle-ci, elle est pour Messire Ecthelion. »  
  
Après avoir donné cette précision à la déesse, il suspendit la deuxième lanterne.  
  
Une fois encore, Ecthelion voulut révéler sa présence. Mais il se demanda comment Belin réagirait si il comprenait qu'il l'avait suivi. Finalement, il décida de regagner la sortie, en passant de l'autre côté de la nef.  
  
Absorbé par la scène dont il avait été témoin, le seigneur de la Fontaine ne jeta pas un regard aux chapelles d'Oromë et de Tulkas. Mais son coeur sembla s'arrêter quand il entrevit celle consacrée aux Fëanturi. Une femme brune encapuchonnée se trouvait devant la grille qui la délimitait ; grande, et avec un profil pur. Le blason cousu sur sa mante ne pouvait pas l'induire en erreur – il s'agissait de la jeune dame qu'il avait vue à la Fête du Firith.

[nb : voir le   [ chapitre 24 ](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=2055&chapter=24) ]  
  
 _Blanche-Fleur._ Elle se retourna, révélant un visage qui était pour lui d'une incomparable beauté.  
  
Se sentant brusquement mal, comme s'il manquait d'air, le jeune elfe s'appuya contre la colonne la plus proche. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner ; il sentit sa peau se couvrir de sueur, puis il eut très froid.  
  
Tout son champ de vision devint noir, et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il ne perçut bientôt plus que la fraîcheur glacée du marbre contre lui et sous lui.

Puis quelque chose arriva.  
  
« Messire ! Messire ! »

Une voix chaude et chantante, celle d'un poitrail familier, rayonnant du soleil liquide qui semblait y être enclos...  
  
« Belin... »  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, l 'elfe posa ses mains sur le visage de l'humain, qui le regardait de ses yeux clairs ombrés de cils blonds, et le tenait dans ses bras.  
  
«  Vous vous sentez mieux messire ? Vous êtes tombé ? »  
  
«  Oui... »  
  
«  Vous pouvez vous lever ? »  
  
«  Je pense... »  
  
Belin l'aida à se mettre debout.  
  
«  J'ai bien eu peur quand j'vous ai vu au pied d'cette colonnade ! J'm'attendais point t'à vous trouver là ! »  
  
« Je me promenais », se contenta de répondre Ecthelion. « Mais... Vous avez-vu cette fille encapuchonnée, devant la chapelle ? »

« Oui messire, pourquoi ? »

« Non, pour rien. »

« Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes tombé quand même », reprit Belin.

Il sembla réfléchir.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je suis sûr que c'est parce que vous n'mangez point t'assez de beurre », diagnostiqua-t-il. « Après vous êtes faible, et ça vous tourne la tête. Et c'est comme ça qu'vous tombez mal-à-l'aise. »

Les deux compagnons sortirent du temple, Ecthelion prenant appui sur l'homme.

« Il faut manger équilibré messire, c'est t'important », conclut Belin.  


 


	47. Le philtre

** **Chapitre 46 : Le philtre** **

 

Une fois de plus, Egalmoth était décidé à en finir avec la réputation de Penlodh, le premier conseiller du roi... Et dans ce but, il avait commandé un philtre spécial à un alchimiste avari qui semblait très compétent. Ce philtre était censé provoquer chez celui qui l’ingérait un accès de passion charnelle irrésistible, et cela à l'encontre de la première personne traversant son champ de vision, qu’elle soit mâle ou femelle. Le marchand profita donc d’une soirée de gala pour en verser discrètement dans le verre du ministre, avant de s’esquiver rapidement derrière un pilier.

« Ah ah ah, on va bien voir ce qu’il reste de son soi-disant flegme à toute épreuve ! », anticipa-t-il avec délectation.

Bientôt, il vit Penlodh prendre le verre dans sa longue main et en boire une gorgée, puis deux.

« Allez, bois, bois encore… », encouragea intérieurement Egalmoth. « L’alchimiste m’a dit que l’effet était quasi immédiat, et qu’une seule gorgée suffisait ! »

L'intendant posa son verre sur le buffet, fronçant les sourcils. Il se frotta le front. Le roi s’approcha de lui pour lui demander quelque chose. Penlodh se retourna et lui répondit. 

« Par Aulë ! », se dit Egalmoth. « Turgon lui-même ! Alors là, je sens qu’on va rire. Il est cuit et re-cuit. »

Pourtant, nulle différence sur le visage de Penlodh, semblable à ce qu’il était habituellement.

« Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? »

Rien n’avait changé. Aucun esclandre public. Pas même la moindre rougeur.

« Mais ce n’est pas possible !! Ce type n’est pas normal ! »

Tandis qu’il était en train de s’énerver dans son coin, Ecthelion de la Fontaine s’était approché du buffet et avait pris d’une main le verre non terminé. De l’autre, il saisit une fine tranche de bœuf crue dans laquelle il mordit. Puis il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie, car ce trop plein de monde lui avait tourné la tête. Une fois dans le premier couloir à être totalement désert, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et pour se détendre, but une gorgée du verre de liqueur qu’il avait ramassé sur le buffet.

Mais la solitude était quelque chose de difficile à obtenir dans le Palais du Roi. Il avait à peine avalé sa gorgée qu’une petite blonde avec des nattes sortait d’une pièce adjacente. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille rougit en baissant les yeux. 

  
* * *

  
Un quart d’heure plus tard, Glorfindel venait quérir le roi.

« Mon roi, il y a eu un problème avec Ecthelion », murmura le connétable, pâle.

« Décidément, il ne se passe vraiment pas une semaine sans qu’il fasse une connerie, celui-là… »

« Cette fois c’est grave. »

Turgon le prit à part.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Hé bien je vous avoue que j’ai du mal à y croire », dit le Seigneur de la Fleur d’Or. « Mais tout à l’heure, il a croisé la fille de Galdor dans un couloir désert… Vous voyez laquelle c’est ? Une petite blonde avec des grandes nattes. »

« Oui, je vois. »

« Hé bien il l’a attrapée et ensuite… C’est terrible… Il semble qu’il l’ait agressée. »

« Par Eru… », lâcha Turgon, incrédule. « Mais comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! Et la fille de Galdor, où se trouve-t-elle maintenant ? »

« Elle est toujours là-bas, en état de choc. »

Ils descendirent pour trouver la jeune fille emmitouflée dans un rideau, en larmes.

Turgon avait l’air réellement bouleversé. 

« Ma-Ma-jesté… », balbutia-t-elle. « Je n’avais rien dit… Mais il m’a – il m’a prise par le bras, et-et après il a pris sa dague et il-il… il me les a coupées ! »

Elle montra les deux tresses blondes qui gisaient sur le sol.

« Et ensuite – ensuite il a arraché les rideaux de la fenêtre et il me les a jetés en criant :  __Couvre donc ta chevelure, traînée !_ _  »

* * *

« Moi je vous ai indiqué les effets obtenus sur des gens normaux », argua l’alchimiste devant un Egalmoth furieux. « C’est sûr qu’après, si vous donnez ça à des gens bizarres… Et puis, y’a le caractère aussi. Le caractère, ça joue beaucoup. »

 

* * *

****La fille de Duilin** **

 

Assis sur un banc de pierre, sous l'un des portiques du palais, Egalmoth et Barandîr s'occupaient à commenter l'apparence physique des jeunes femmes elfes qui passaient devant eux.

« Trop maigre... », apprécia Barandîr à la vue d'une Sylvaine.

« Ces Nandor... », ironisa Egalmoth. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur donnent à manger, à leurs filles ? Elles ont toujours la peau sur les os... »

« Je crois qu'ils sont végétariens », dit l'autre.

« Ils ont bien raison ! Comme ça, il reste plus de viande pour nous... »

La Nando disparut de leur champ de vision. Quelques instants plus tard, une superbe brune à bas métabolisme elfique et silhouette en sablier descendit l'escalier pour passer sous les colonnes. 

« Par Eru... », murmura Barandîr.

« Y'a de la prise en main, y'a de la prise en main... »

« C'est la fille de Duilin, non ? »

« Oui. Et elle a de la chance que je sois déjà marié. Regarde ces cuisses ! Elles font bien la taille de cette colonne. »

La demoiselle salua Egalmoth quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, avec un petit sourire entendu et satisfait.

« Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, la mignonne... », dit le Seigneur de l'Arche Céleste, quand elle fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

« Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit... »

Ils restèrent encore là assis pendant une bonne demi-heure, à décorer de mentions toutes les femmes qui passaient devant eux.

« Trop maigre. »

« Trop carrée... »

« Trop rouge. »

« Difficile à dire... Trop habillée. »

C'était la fille de Galdor, qui avait l'air assez contrariée. 

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait à ses cheveux ? », s'étonna Barandîr.

Des longues nattes blondes en épis, il ne restait plus rien. Juste quelques mèches encadrant son visage.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », mentit Egalmoth.

 

* * *

****La fille de Galdor** **

 

Le surlendemain, Ecthelion se rendit auprès de la fille de Galdor pour lui présenter ses excuses. Il la trouva sur la Place du Puits-du-Peuple, dans le kiosque dédié à Yavanna, occupée à déposer une couronne de fleurs sur l'une des statues.

La jeune fille portait son habituelle robe blanche qui lui couvrait tout le cou, les bras et les jambes ; mais à la place des deux larges tresses blondes en épis qui descendaient sur son buste jusqu'aux genoux, il n'y avait plus que deux touffes de cheveux, de part et d'autre de son visage ovale et pâle.

Ecthelion lui toucha l'épaule lorsqu'elle se retourna et quand elle le vit, elle eut un réflexe de recul.

« Je viens m'excuser », annonça le seigneur de la Fontaine.

« Allez vous-en ! », répondit la jeune elfe. « Je ne veux pas vous parler ! »

« On avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre... », commença Ecthelion.

« La bonne excuse ! », glapit-elle. « Vous m'avez humiliée en public, moi qui étais connue pour être la jeune fille la plus chaste de Gondolin ! »

« Hein ? Mais je vous avais juste coupé les nattes, je ne vous avais pas déshabillée ! D'ailleurs, avant vous les aviez sur la tête. Pourquoi vous ne les aviez plus sur la tête ? »

« Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! Quand je pense... Quand je pense... »

La jeune Sinda se cacha le visage entre les mains, évitant le regard du chevalier.

« Quand vous pensez quoi ? », demanda froidement Ecthelion.

« Quand je pense que je vous admirais ! », avoua-t-elle.

« Moi ? »

« Oui ! Tout le monde disait que vous aviez fait voeu de chasteté, que vous ne pensiez qu'à accomplir votre devoir de combattant, et de protecteur de la cité ! Alors, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres garçons de mon âge... Qui veulent tout le temps... vous embrasser ou vous toucher les fesses ! »

Ecthelion se raidit, étonné et un peu effrayé.

« Mais c'est vrai », affirma-t-il. « J'ai fait voeu de chasteté. Et je n'essaye pas d'embrasser les femmes. C'est vraiment trop dégoûtant... »

« Menteur ! », coupa la jeune elfe. « On m'a tout raconté... Je sais que vous tripotez les filles dans les fontaines ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! »

« Inutile de nier ! C'était pendant la fête du solstice d'été, la fille de Duilin était là ! Et elle m'a dit ce que vous faisiez ! Elle a même clamé que désormais elle et ses amies ne vous appelaient plus qu' _ _Erection de la Fontaine_ _  ! »

Ecthelion rougit violemment, tant il était submergé par l'humiliation.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ont choisi un surnom lié à l'architecture, mais qu'importe ! », poursuivit la jeune fille blonde. « En fait, vous êtes comme les autres ! »

« Tout ceci n'est que boniment », répliqua noblement le seigneur de la Fontaine, reprenant brusquement contenance. « Je me trouvais bien dans la Fontaine du Roi, avec un certain nombre de jeunes filles, ainsi que Belin, mais je ne les ai jamais tripotées ! »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Je le jure devant Ilúvatar ! Mais vous ne devriez pas vous plaindre que je vous aie coupé les cheveux. Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux comme cela, coupés au carré. En plus, ils ont une jolie couleur... »

Il s'approcha pour les voir de plus près. Le visage de la jeune fille changea totalement d'expression, passant de la colère à une sorte d'espoir étonné.

« Oui, ils sont beaux comme cela », poursuivit Ecthelion. « On dirait les cheveux de Belin. »

L'espoir étonné disparut, pour laisser place à la déception.

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas qui est cette Belin, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait bon de lui ressembler. »

« Ce n'est pas une femme. C'est mon écuyer. »

La fille de Galdor se gratta le menton, ne sachant plus que penser.

« Mais j'oubliais pourquoi j'étais venu », ajouta Ecthelion. « J'ai apporté quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. Elles m'ont coûté très cher, et elles sont de la meilleure qualité. »

Le jeune elfe sortit du paquet qu'il avait apporté avec lui deux longues nattes blondes postiches, qu'il posa d'autorité dans les mains de l'adolescente.

« Comme cela, vous pourrez vous les accrocher le temps que les vraies repoussent », expliqua-t-il.

« Comment osez-vous ? », s'exclama la fille.

Et attrapant les nattes par le bout, à la manière d'un fouet, elle commença à en frapper Ecthelion de grands coups violents.

Le jeune chevalier poussa un barrissement d'effroi et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a ma fille en ce moment... », soupira Galdor. « Depuis quelques années, elle se renferme sur elle-même, et elle met de grandes robes, comme pour cacher ses formes. »

« Hum... J'aimerais bien que la mienne les cache davantage », répondit Duilin.

 

 

* * *

****Inutile Ecthelion** **

  
« Pourquoi c'est toujours à Glorfindel que vous demandez de tuer un balrog ? », se plaignit un jour Ecthelion.

« Parce que c'est le seul capable d'en tuer un », répondit calmement le roi.

« Et moi ? »

« Quoi, vous ? »

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tuer un balrog ? »

Turgon éclata de rire.

« Vous, tuer un balrog ? Et pourquoi pas plusieurs, tant qu'on y est ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je demande juste qu'on me laisse faire mes preuves. »

« On en reparlera quand vous aurez tué Gothmog, puisque vous êtes si fort », plaisanta le roi.

Toute la Table Ronde rit aux éclats.

« Mon petit Ecthelion », reprit le roi quand les rires se furent éteints, « vos preuves, vous les faites tous les jours. Vous êtes un spécialiste. »

« Enfin ! »

« Des conneries », acheva Turgon.

« C'est faux ! »

« Dites ça à la pauvre fille de Galdor, dont vous avez coupé les nattes ! »

Egalmoth se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. On m'avait drogué ! »

« Ma pauvre chérie, elle qui était si fière de sa belle chevelure », se lamenta le chef de la Maison de l'Arbre.

« Mais ça repousse, les cheveux ! », pesta Ecthelion. « Et puis je me suis excusé. »

« Oui, elle m'a raconté ça... », répondit Galdor en le toisant d'un regard noir.

« Et votre écuyer, que vous avez peint en blanc ? », demanda le roi.

« C'était une expérience de camouflage ! »

« Il s'est laissé recouvrir de peinture blanche ? », s'étonna Enerdhil.

« Ecthelion se sert de sa naïveté », expliqua Turgon.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs on s'était peints en blanc mutuellement ! Et il était très content que je le peigne ! »

« Et après vous avez fait toutes sortes de conneries dans la ville. Comme dérober la harpe d'Hildor, ou vous amuser à faire peur à Elemmakil. »

« Si votre ville n'était pas aussi facile à imiter, aussi... »

Une veine apparut sur le front de Turgon.

* * *

__Quelques jours plus tôt._ _

  
« Vous avez fini ? », demanda Ecthelion à son écuyer, qui était accroupi derrière lui, un pinceau plein d'un mélange plâtreux dans la main.

« Presque, messire. Il reste encore un petit bout sous la fesse gauche. »

Si le visage du Seigneur de la Fontaine n'avait pas déjà été entièrement couvert de blanc, on aurait vu ses joues rosir, tandis que Belin étendait la peinture avec application.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remerciement à Krafft-Ebing, dont j'avais entendu parler lors d'un cours de philosophie. Son intérêt porté aux coupeurs de nattes a inspiré une péripétie de cet épisode.


	48. Sword and sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yea more !" (Caranthir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais il est plutôt long... Et le prochain est presque terminé ;)

**Chapitre 47 : Sword and sorcery**

 

 

A la Table Ronde, Ecthelion se plaignait d'être resté si longtemps enfermé dans « ce puits », sans aucune quête ou aventure depuis plus de six mois.

«  _Ce puits_ ? », s'étrangla Turgon. «  _Ce puits_ ? »

Le jeune elfe hocha la tête.

« Ce puits, comme vous dites, c'est la réplique de Tirion dans la vallée de Calarciya, sur la verte colline de Túna ! La première grande cité des Eldar, au-delà des mers dans le Pays Béni, fondée par les Vanyar et les Noldor ! »

« Justement », répondit Ecthelion, « ça manque un peu d'originalité votre truc. »

« Mais si vous êtes pas content, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé vivre chez Thingol, dans ses grottes ?! »

« Je suis d'accord avec mon confrère », dit Aredhel, qui s'était invitée depuis peu à la table ronde, à la place marquée par les armoiries de la Tour de Neige. « C'est bien joli, tout ça, mais au bout de cent ans, on a largement fait le tour du pâté de maison.»

« Vous êtes bien les seuls à vous plaindre », répliqua sèchement Turgon. « Et toi ma soeur, je ne t'empêche pas de retourner vivre avec Père. »

« Tu sais bien que je préfère encore rester ici que de devoir le supporter. Il veut toujours me trouver un mari et régenter ma vie. »

« Ben dites donc, on en apprend des choses... », constata Egalmoth, tandis que tous les autres chevaliers avaient l'air gêné d'assister à une telle discussion.

« Hum. J'aurais peut-être une proposition de mission à faire parvenir au sieur Ecthelion », déclara alors Penlodh.

« Très bien ! », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Moi, je suis toujours partant. »

« Enerdhil ici présent... a écrit à Caranthir... pour lui demander de se procurer un échantillon d'un minerai de fer particulier afin de forger ses épées. Caranthir lui a fait parvenir une réponse avec un prix. Nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le voyage, et revenir avec la marchandise. »

L'enthousiasme d'Ecthelion retomba d'un coup.

« Je ne suis pas un banal convoyeur... », argua-t-il. « Où est l'aventure là-dedans ? En plus, je n'aime pas trop aller chez Caranthir. »

« Il est désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Turgon.

« Non... Mais quand nous sommes allés chez lui, il nous faisait tout payer... Il nous a même fait payer la chambre dans laquelle nous avons dormi ! »

« Voilà qui est indélicat », dit le roi. « Mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de lui. Déjà qu'il taxe toutes les marchandises qui passent par le Thargelion... On dit aussi qu'il prête de l'argent à des taux faramineux. »

Egalmoth se frotta la nuque.

« Je ne vois pas où le problème... », dit le marchand. « Il fait des affaires, c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr que vous ne voyez pas où est le problème », ironisa Penlodh.

« Alors vous ne commencez pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ! », répliqua Egalmoth.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez gagné que 10 000 fingolfins d'argent ce matin ? », répondit l'intendant.

« Dites donc, c'est drôlement efficace, ces réunions », constata Aredhel. « On y fait quelque chose de constructif, mis à part critiquer les fils de Fëanor et se tirer entre les pattes ? »

« J'approuve tout à fait Aredhel », déclara Ecthelion. « J'aimerais d'ailleurs qu'on revienne au sujet le plus important : ma mission. »

« Hélas, Seigneur Ecthelion », répondit Penlodh, « je n'ai aucune autre mission à vous proposer que celle dont il a déjà été quest... Argh ! »

Il venait de se prendre un reflet d'Egalmoth dans l'oeil.

« Ah ah ! »

« Allez, acceptez Ecthelion », dit le roi. « Ça vous sortira. »

Il ajouta dans l'oreille de Penlodh, qui se frottait les yeux : « Et comme ça on sera débarrassé de lui pendant au moins un mois. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le château de Caranthir était un gigantesque bâtiment aux arêtes aiguës rappelant la forteresse de Formenos en Valinor. Il avait été construit sur un éperon rocheux du Mont Rerir, devant le lac Helevorn, et les visiteurs de passage devaient monter des milliers de marches avant de parvenir jusqu'à sa Seigneurie Moryofinwë.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône, Ecthelion et Belin croisèrent un elfe très noble d'apparence, accomplissant le chemin inverse au leur. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, portait la livrée fëanorienne, et exhalait un parfum subtil. Il dépassa l’accesseur, puis Ecthelion, et ce dernier se retourna pour le regarder.

Belin fronça les sourcils.

« Messire... Venez ! », murmura-t-il en le tirant par la manche.

Ils passèrent la grande porte, et furent bientôt devant Caranthir, un elfe ombrageux de haute taille aux cheveux d'un noir intense, au visage sanguin et aux vêtements sombres. Il était assis sur un trône somptueux surmonté d'une étoile à huit branches. Huit... Comme Fëanor et ses sept fils.

« Seigneur Caranthir », annonça son intendant. « Voici deux visiteurs venus de Nevrast... Blondin et Etalon ! »

« Belin et Ecthelion », corrigea le seigneur de la Fontaine.

« Inutile de me présenter Ecthelion, fils de Kôrma », répliqua froidement le fils de Fëanor. « Qui est cet elfe étrange qui vous accompagne ? »

« Ce n'est pas un elfe », répondit Ecthelion. « Il s'agit de mon écuyer, Belin le Blond, l'humain qui m'accompagnait déjà lors de ma précédente visite. »

« Il a changé. Mais je vous écoute... Quel est l'objet de votre venue ? »

« Nous venons de la part d'Enerdhil, le forgeron du roi Turgon, pour l'achat de l'échantillon du minerai de fer. »

« Excellent... Très bien. Bien sûr, vous êtes mes hôtes pour la nuit, et pour le temps qu'il sera nécessaire à vos chevaux pour récupérer. Je rajouterai cela au montant de la transaction. »

Ecthelion grinça des dents.

 

* * *

 

Quelques minutes avant ce face à face, Caranthir se trouvait avec son frère Maglor, à qui il tendit un de ses livres de comptes. Le musicien en lut le titre, et fut très étonné.

«  _Nelyo *_? » (*= Maedhros)

« Oui... », confirma le cadet. « Nelyo m'emprunte de l'argent régulièrement... Tu étais au courant ? »

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Regarde le total. »

Maglor écarquilla les yeux.

« Tant que ça ? Il est vrai qu'il a fait construire de grandes catapultes récemment, mais ça n'explique pas ces sommes. »

« Et cela n'explique pas qu'il ne t'en ai pas parlé. Vois-tu, mon frère, je crois que Nelyo entretient une gourgandine. »

L'aîné fronça les sourcils et nia cette idée d'un mouvement de menton.

« Non... »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors écoute ça : récemment, les Nains de Belegost, avec qui, tu le sais, j'entretiens un commerce fructueux, m'ont présenté un magnifique collier en mithril, dont la pierre sertie se trouvait être un unique diamant rouge. Autant dire que sa valeur était inestimable. Ils m'ont demandé de lui trouver un acquéreur... Devine qui s'est montré intéressé et l'a acheté ? Nelyo ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Enfin, quand je dis acheté, il l'a surtout acheté à crédit. Et ce collier, il l'a sans aucun doute offert à une femme. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'est fait ensorceler par une de ces elfes sombres à la cuisse légère ! Derrière ses airs impitoyables, Nelyo a toujours été un romantique. Qui sait ce que cette ribaude ne lui demande pas en échange de quelques faveurs ! »

« Et que penses-tu de ces rumeurs qui le concernent... »

« Comme quoi il serait inverti ? Pff, je n'y ai jamais cru ! Ces ragots remontent à Valinor, ils ont commencé juste après le retour de Morgoth. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était lui qui l'avait lancée, ou alors Fingolfin, pour discréditer l'héritier de Père ! »

Maglor montra un sourcil dubitatif.

« Une partie de la rumeur dit qu'à Valinor... il jouait à  _Viens voir ma rame_  avec l'un des fils d'Olwë... Et qu'ici, il coucherait avec certains de ses écuyers. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Qui pourrait croire ça ? C'est complètement ridicule. »

 

* * *

 

« Messire... Ce Caranthir, il vous ressemble un peu je trouve », dit Belin, alors qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre d'invité, peu après le dîner.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi », répondit Ecthelion en dénouant sa ceinture. « Je ne suis pas près de mes sous. »

« Point pour ça. La façon d'être... »

« Bof... En tout cas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que vous dormiez dans ma chambre, et non avec les autres serviteurs. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vous auscultent de partout comme une curiosité. »

« Et vous mon sire, pourquoi vous ne voulez point m'ausculter ? »

« Je vous vois tout le temps tout nu je vous signale, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ausculter ! D'ailleurs il n'y a bien que devant moi que vous n'êtes pas pudique. »

Ils finirent de se déshabiller, enfilèrent les vêtements de nuit qu'on leur avait prêtés, et se glissèrent dans le haut lit.

« Je souffle la lampe », dit Ecthelion.

La chambre fut plongée dans une pénombre bleutée. En se tournant, Ecthelion toucha par mégarde un des pieds de Belin.

« Par Morgoth, vous avez les pieds froids comme la mort ! »

« Je ne trouve point. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Ecthelion sentit soudain quelque chose de glacé remonter le long de son mollet et de sa tunique. Il sursauta.

« Mais arrêtez ça ! »

L'humain éclata de rire. L'elfe lui donna un coup d'oreiller. Un coup d'oreiller lui fut rendu. L'elfe se jeta sur l'humain pour l'attraper et commença à le chatouiller.

« Oh non, point ça messire, ça fait trop r... hihihihihihi ! »

Le seigneur de la Fontaine ne s'arrêta pas ; il s'aperçut qu'il éprouvait une grande satisfaction à chatouiller ainsi son écuyer, qui d'ailleurs n'était plus glacé mais tout chaud.

« Ça vous apprendra à me toucher avec vos pieds tout froids ! »

Et il remonta jusqu'au cou ; Belin n'en pouvait plus. Il finit par demander grâce par égard pour sa vessie qui menaçait d'exploser. Ecthelion le lâcha.

« Vous entendez ? », dit-il.

« Non... »

L'elfe se redressa, à l'écoute.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui chante. »

« Ah oui, j'entends maintenant... »

C'était une voix grave d'homme, bien plus grave que celle d'Ecthelion, parfaitement maîtrisée, et très forte.

« Quelle magnifique chanteur... », dit Ecthelion, en plein extase musical.

Belin croisa les bras, l'air mécontent.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, à midi, Ecthelion fut convié à la table du Sombre Caranthir, et il lui demanda qui était le chanteur qu'il avait entendu pendant la nuit.

« C'était sans aucun doute mon frère, le seigneur Maglor. Mais vous l'avez manqué. Il est parti ce matin à la première heure. Vous semblez déçu... J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des talents de musicien. »

« Je pratique la flûte et quelques autres instruments. Mon père était un harpiste renommé, comme vous le savez. »

« J'aurais grande joie à vous entendre, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ! Mais j'ai aussi une autre proposition à vous faire, qui contrebalancera peut-être votre déception. Vous m'avez dit rechercher l'aventure... Hé bien peut-être serez vous intéressé d'apprendre qu'il existe une lande d'altitude, au sud-est du lac, qui a vu disparaître plusieurs de mes hommes. Depuis, il n'y a plus aucun soldat qui veuille s'approcher de cet endroit. Ils l'ont même baptisé « Le val sans retour », car ceux qui vont de ce côté ne reviennent pas. Le seigneur Celegorm, qui connaît le langage des bêtes, m'a dit que des ragondins avec qui il avait discuté au bord de l'eau lui avaient assuré que la contrée était occupée par une sorcière. J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux sur le moment. Toujours est-il que si cette affaire vous intéresse, je saurais vous récompenser grandement pour le règlement de ce problème. »

« Et comment ! », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Je suis votre elfe ! »

Après le repas, il fut décidé que les deux aventuriers mèneraient leur expédition pendant que leurs chevaux resteraient au repos dans les écuries fëanoriennes.

« J'ai vu que vous possédiez de grandes épées », dit Caranthir. « Mais qu'en est-il des armes à distance ? »

« Mon écuyer possède un arc », dit Ecthelion. « J'ai moi-même des poignards... »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Prenez cette arbalète pour votre quête. »

Ecthelion le remercia.

« Elle fut fabriquée par Curufin. Vous devriez avoir le niveau pour l'utiliser. Par contre, c'est une location bien sûr. »

 

* * *

 

Belin et Ecthelion partirent à pieds, vers le sud. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils avaient dépassé les dernières habitations encore occupées.

La lande d'altitude était couverte d'une courte végétation sèche, essentiellement constituée de buissons de bruyère et de genêts. D'après Caranthir, le Val sans Retour se situait à deux jours de marche du lac Helevorn et de son château.

Ecthelion insista pour courir, mais le pauvre Belin, qui n'avait pas l'endurance d'un elfe, avait du mal à le suivre, et fit une crise d'hyperventilation à la fin de la journée.

« J'ai cru voir un bâtiment ressemblant à une grange », dit le seigneur de la Fontaine à son compagnon.

« Où ça ? J'n'vois rien ? »

« Juste là-bas, un peu en contrebas. »

« C'te caillou marron c'est t'une grange, messire ? »

Ecthelion secoua la tête de désespérance. Son pauvre écuyer avait beau se vanter d'avoir la vue perçante pour un humain, il lui apparaissait juste myope comme une taupe.

« On devrait pouvoir y être avant le coucher du soleil. »

Ils s'y rendirent en marchant, Belin étant trop fatigué. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée quand ils s'en approchèrent, et l'humain suivait son maître avec précaution.

« On dirait qu'elle est abandonnée messire. »

« Parfait ! Cela nous fera un bon abri pour la nuit. Venez ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse en bois, encore remplie de ballots de foin.

« Vous n'aurez pas froid ici », déclara l'elfe.  
  
A ces mots, il attrapa deux bottes qu'il défit, tandis que Belin se chargea de deux autres. Puis, après en avoir constitué un matelas épais, il s'étendit dessus, le bras gauche tendu en arrière, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Belin vint s'étendre à côté de lui, avec les couvertures, qu'il remonta. Le bras gauche d'Ecthelion retomba sur lui mécaniquement, comme si il s'agissait à d'une vieille habitude.  
  
« Bonne nuit messire », dit Belin avant de fermer les yeux, la tête collée contre la sienne.  
  
« Bonne nuit », répondit Ecthelion.  
  
Ils se turent, et leur visage resplendit de la béatitude de chats dormant l'un contre l'autre, baignant dans une chaleur mutuelle.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, la voix de Belin s'éleva.  
  
« Messire ? »  
  
« Oui... »  
  
« Non, rien. »  
  
« Pourquoi rien ? », grogne l'elfe. « Maintenant que vous avez commencé, il faut finir.. »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas important... »  
  
« Hin. Je suis sûr que c'est encore quelque chose de sexuel. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Alors dites. »  
  
L'humain sembla hésiter... Puis il avoua tout de même :  
  
« J'suis heureux avec vous messire. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Oui. On était fait pour s'rencontrer. »  
  
Le regard d'Ecthelion se perdit dans les poutres du plafond de la grange. Puis il se tourna vers Belin, ses cils noirs juvéniles s'inclinant au dessus de ses yeux bleus.  
  
« C'est l'bon dieu qui l'a voulu », poursuivit Belin, « comme il a vu que vous n'aviez point d'frère, et que j'me sentais seul. Alors maintenant c'est comme si j'étais votre frère. »  
  
Absorbés qu'ils étaient par leur conversation, ils ne virent pas qu'un oiseau les observait à travers les interstices des murs de bois.

Vers cinq heures du matin, poussé par un besoin naturel, Belin sortit du bâtiment pour aller se soulager.

Il s'éloigna un peu de la grange, et quand il eut trouvé un endroit favorable, fit ce qu'il avait à faire, tout en se demandant si un jour son copain elfe arriverait à le battre à leur jeu de « qui pisse le plus loin ». Un bruit étrange stoppa néanmoins ces considérations sportives.

Belin se rajusta immédiatement, sortit son épée du fourreau et tendit l'oreille.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un bruit de pleurs, de pleurs de femme... si incongru en ce lieu ! L'humain braqua son regard dans la direction semblant être l'origine du bruit. Il vit une femme qui marchait sur le chemin, portant une longue robe. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés et faisaient des vagues autour de son visage qui avait l'air très beau.

Le jeune homme, qui ne savait pas résister à une femme en pleurs, ne pensa même pas à aller réveiller son compagnon, mais courut droit vers la jeune fille, après avoir rangé son épée.

La dame s'arrêta quand elle le vit surgir de nulle part, l'air effrayée.

« Gente dame ! », s'exclama Belin. « Pourquoi pleurez-vous donc ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voyant de plus près, Belin constata que ses yeux étaient bruns et ses oreilles pointues.

« Un chevalier en service pour le seigneur Caranthir », répondit Belin.

« Vous êtes un chevalier ? »

« Hum... Je sommes l'escuyer du seigneur Ecthelion d'la Fontaine, plus précisément. Avez-vous fait mauvaise rencontre, pour pleurer ainsi ? »

« Oh non, je pleure pour autre chose. A cause de mon fiancé... Il m'a trompée alors que nous allions bientôt nous marier. »

Belin écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais ce n'est point possible, les elfes ne font point ça ! »

« Et pourtant si... Je l'ai surpris nu avec une autre femme ! Oh, l'âme des hommes est si laide... Souvent, ils ont l'air beaux et avenants, mais ce n'est qu'une façade ! A l'intérieur, ils sont glissants et froids comme des reptiles, et leur peau est couverte de pustules. »

Belin avait l'air incrédule. Cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'on lui disait des moeurs elfiques depuis qu'il était né. L'inconnue se rapprocha alors de lui, jusqu'à être tout près.

« Gentil chevalier », dit-elle, la voix brusquement radoucie, « je me suis aventurée un peu loin de chez moi, tandis que j'étais transportée par mon chagrin. Mon manoir n'est pas loin, un peu plus bas dans le val... Ne voudriez pas me raccompagner ? »

« Je ne sais point », hésita Belin, « il faudrait que j'en parle à mon sire Ecthelion... »

« Mais ce n'est vraiment pas loin... A une demi-heure de marche... Il suffit de descendre ce petit chemin creux. »

S'il n'était question que d'un chemin, pensa Belin. Il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Il pourrait même revenir en courant, avant qu'Ecthelion se réveille. Et cette jeune fille avait l'air tellement triste et belle et aimable et elle le regardait d'un air si engageant, comme si il lui plaisait...

« D'accord », dit-il en prenant un air brave. « Mais comment vous appelez-vous ? Moi mon nom est Belin. »

« Je m'appelle Morhiril. »

Ils descendirent le chemin. La jeune fille n'avait pas menti. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un manoir en pierres grises avoisinant une série de petits étangs. La vigne vierge avait grimpé sur les épais murs de granit, et des feuilles jaunes s'accumulaient sous les arbres et sur les eaux vertes.

« Me voilà chez moi. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? »

Elle le regardait intensément, l'iris brune de ses yeux révélant soudain, sous cet éclairage, des paillettes d'or.

« Ce n'est rien », dit Belin, gêné.

« Je peux au moins vous offrir à boire et à manger, quelque chose de chaud. »

« Mais messire Ecthelion va... »

« Je vous donnerai quelques provisions pour la suite de votre voyage, comme cela vous ne vous ferez pas disputer. »

Voilà qui était un argument... De plus, Belin avait du mal à ne pas interpréter positivement des paroles sortant de la bouche d'une jeune fille aussi aimable. Il hocha la tête et suivit la demoiselle à l'intérieur de la demeure. Celle-ci était étonnamment sombre et froide. L'humain se surprit à frissonner.

« Vous allez vous réchauffez près du feu... », lui dit la jeune fille, en lui caressant le bras.

Elle le mena dans la salle à manger, près de la cheminée, dont l'âtre flambait déjà.

« Installez-vous à table. »

Pendant qu'elle le servait (de cidre, d'oeufs frits, de bacon et de gâteau aux prunes), Belin observa la décoration. La damoiselle semblait aimer les chauves-souris, car il y en avait plusieurs statuettes sur la cheminée (mais c'était des chauves-souris elfomorphes, comme dirait Messire Ecthelion, car elles avaient un corps humain et tenaient un fouet). L'humain se sentit vite envahit par une douce torpeur. Tandis qu'il finissait son gâteau aux prunes, il laissa son regard s'attarder maintenant sur les tapisseries, qui représentaient toutes un grand chevalier noir. Belin avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà vu ce chevalier noir quelque part, mais son esprit était devenu tellement brumeux qu'il ne se souvenait plus où.

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Oui. C'était bien bon ! »

« Que diriez-vous de prendre un bain, maintenant ? Un bon bain chaud... Vous êtes tout froid et sali par votre voyage... »

Elle faisait glisser sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui... », répondit Belin.

Il se laissa guider dans une chambre où une grande bassine en laiton remplie d'eau et de pétales de rose n'attendait que lui. Se plonger dans l'eau chaude, après sa journée de voyage et sa nuit dans la grange, lui fit un bien incroyable.

La damoiselle se mit à le frotter avec du sel, en commençant par les épaules, puis descendit dans la région du torse.

« Vous avez un beau torse », dit-elle en frottant délicatement les pectoraux musclés.

« Messire Ecthelion me l'dit aussi quand il m'savonne. »

« Ah bon ? Votre sire vous savonne ? »

« Pour sûr, c'est mon meilleur ami... Et moi aussi j'le savonnons. »

La jeune femme fit la moue.

« Il n'aurait pas un faible pour vous, ce seigneur Ecthelion, pour vous dire des choses pareilles ? »

« Oh non... Messire Ecthelion n's'intéresse point t'aux choses de l'amour. Même si parfois il m'dit des choses bonnes, et ça m'fait l'coeur tout chaud comme un soleil. »

L'inconnue s'arrêta un instant, les yeux baissés et les yeux interrogateurs, comme si elle éprouvait de l'hésitation ou du regret.

Puis elle continua mécaniquement son massage, descendant dans la région du ventre, et Belin poussa un soupir d'aise. Le regard de la jeune femme changea à nouveau, pour retrouver sa résolution.

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... », dit-elle.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous me plaisez beaucoup. »

Et à la stupeur de son invité, elle défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa robe, sous laquelle elle était complètement nue.

« B...b-b-b », se mit à bégayer Belin.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, et surtout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait les seins nus d'une femme aussi près de lui. Agacée par son bégaiement, Morihil le fit taire par un baiser, puis l'entraîna vers le lit.

« Non, je ne peux point », dit Belin. « Messire Ecthelion m'attend et... »

Elle lui caressa la tête.

« C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Belin hocha la tête piteusement.

« Alors ce ne sera pas très long. »

 

* * *

 

Quand Ecthelion se réveilla, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Belin à ses côtés. Pensant qu'il avait dû sortir dehors, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur de la grange. Mais il eut beau faire le tour des environs et regarder au loin, il ne le vit nulle part.

« Belin ! », appela-t-il plusieurs fois.

N'ayant aucune réponse, angoissé, il se mit à observer le sol. Les traces de l'humain furent aisées à identifier, car il avait la démarche lourde, comparativement à un elfe. Ces traces menaient droit vers le chemin creux qui descendait dans le val.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout... », songea Ecthelion.

Il alla chercher son paquetage et se mit en route.

 

* * *

 

Belin avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il était sur le lit avec la jeune femme maintenant complètement nue, et n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser un peu partout.

« Bon », fit la femme, « maintenant vous m'avez assez embrassée. »

« Vous voulez que j'touche votre boîte à gants ? », demanda Belin.

« Ma quoi ? »

« Votre boîte à gants ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites. »

« Alors votre tétin ? »

Sa partenaire fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un demeuré, aujourd'hui...

« Non. Maintenant mettez votre épée dans mon fourreau. »

Belin rougit comme une tomate.

« Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis, rassurez-moi ?! »

Le fils de meunier hocha la tête.

« Mais vous n'voulez point m'donner des basers, vous aussi ? », demanda Belin.

« Non », se plaignit la femme. « Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça a faire de la journée. Allez, comme une bête ! »

Belin pensa aux observations qu'il avait pu faire des moeurs animales dans sa ferme natale. Son érection vacilla légèrement. Mais il se dit qu'il devait se montrer vaillant. Car cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Il allait faire l'Acte...

Il se positionna à la bonne hauteur, et les doigts autour de son...

« LACHE-LE, PECHERESSE ! », s'exclama soudain une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Un carreau d'arbalète se planta dans un des montants du lit.

Les yeux de Morhiril devinrent entièrement rouges. Elle poussa Belin hors de la couche – l'humain disparut dans un flash de lumière.

« Quoi ? », fit le chevalier qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'était Ecthelion.

La femme tendit à nouveau ses mains vers lui, et son arbalète explosa. Ecthelion se baissa pour éviter la deuxième salve, et dégaina sa lame.

La magicienne sauta à bas du lit. Toujours accroupi, son adversaire tenta de lui asséner un coup d'épée, mais à sa plus grande horreur, cette dernière se brisa en deux comme un vulgaire morceau de poterie.

« Non... », gémit Ecthelion.

C'était l'épée de son père. Le choc fut tel qu'il n'eut pas le temps de contrer ce qui suivit ; bientôt, les mains de la jeune femme furent autour de son cou, et elle le coucha sur le sol, et l'immobilisa en pesant sur lui.

« Alors c'est toi, la Sorcière qui faisait disparaître les soldats... », réalisa Ecthelion.

« Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient », dit Morhiril. « Ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont réellement... »

« Quoi ? Vous avez tué Belin ? »

« Non... »

Elle fit glisser sa main gauche le long de sa cuirasse, et s'arrêta sous la ceinture.

« Où est Belin ? », répéta Ecthelion, le regard flamboyant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, nous sommes tous les deux, maintenant... Belin est avec ses semblables, dans l'eau croupie et la vase... »

Elle frottait son entrejambe avec sa main.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? », dit Ecthelion, déchiré par l'angoisse. « Où est-il ? »

La sorcière s'arrêta, les flammes s'étaient éteintes dans ses yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres », dit-elle.

« Je m'en fiche. Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais laissez Belin partir. »

« Oui, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres... »

Elle souriait, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je vous ai attendu... »

« Quoi ? »

« On m'avait dit que vous viendriez... Le chevalier au coeur pur... »

Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, et tout son corps se transforma en sable.

« Hein ? », s'exclama Ecthelion.

Il se releva, et regarda le petit tas de sable.

C'était tout ce qui restait de la sorcière du Thargelion – à moins que ce ne fût autre chose qu'une sorcière ? Ecthelion donna un coup de pied dans le sable, pour voir comment il réagissait. Rien.

« Bon débarras », conclut-il.

Puis il se mit en quête de Belin. Il fouilla la chambre, mais ne trouva rien.

« Elle a parlé de mare... », se rappela-t-il.

La fenêtre de la chambre, ouverte, donnait sur l'extérieur, et notamment sur un petit étang recouvert de feuilles mortes. Il y avait là une quantité incroyable de crapauds.

Ecthelion passa à travers la fenêtre, et se mit à observer tous les crapauds. Ils étaient quasiment indistinguables. Mais il y en avait un qui restait dans l'herbe, à l'écart des autres, l'air timide.

« Belin ! », s'exclama Ecthelion.

Le crapaud solitaire bondit jusqu'à lui, et fit d'étranges croassements rauques.

Le seigneur de la Fontaine le ramassa, et l'éleva au soleil pour mieux le regarder.

« Mon pauvre Belin... », dit-il.

Une petite larme perla à l'oeil du crapaud. Ecthelion lui flatta doucement la tête.

« Je vais trouver quelque chose pour que vous repreniez votre forme normale. J'irai voir un magicien... Et si rien ne marche je vous installerai une petite mare, dans notre appartement. »

Il le serra contre sa poitrine, et lui donna sur le front un petit baiser consolant.

Il y eut un flash, comme tout à l'heure dans la chambre, et Ecthelion vacilla sous le poids qui venait d'apparaître sur ses avant-bras.

« Messire, vous m'avez baisé ? »,s'exclama Belin, revenu à sa forme humaine, et complètement nu dans ses bras.

« Mais non j'vous ai pas baisé ! »

Il lâcha Belin, qui se mit alors à regarder son corps avec étonnement.

« J'suis bien content d'avoir retrouvé forme humaine ! J'ai cru qu'jallais rester un crapaud toute ma vie ! »

« Hum... Je crois que vous aviez laissé vos vêtements près de la baignoire », dit Ecthelion.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, et Belin se rhabilla. Mais avisant le lit, celui-ci sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et il eut l'air désolé.

« Messire, vous estes vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment quand j'étais avec cette sorcière... On allait juste faire l'Acte ! J'étions sur le point d'la mettre... Par l'bon dieu, j'suis maudit. J'n'y arriverai jamais ! »

Il se prit le visage dans les mains.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous n'avez que dix-huit ans », opposa Ecthelion. « Et ça se trouve, c'est dangereux de faire ça avec une sorcière. Qui sait comment elle était à l'intérieur... ça se trouve, ça vous l'aurait brûlée, ou blessée ! »

Cet argument sembla persuader Belin.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas », reprit Ecthelion, « c'est pourquoi elle vous avait transformé en crapaud... Ainsi que d'autres chevaliers, j'en ai bien l'impression. »

Il regardait la mare, par la fenêtre.

« Je sais pourquoi, messire. Elle disait que les hommes, à l'intérieur, ils étaient glissants et froids comme des reptiles. »

« Mais les crapauds ne sont pas des reptiles. Ce sont des amphibiens. »

Belin haussa les épaules. Puis il se mit lui aussi à regarder les crapauds.

« Vous croyez qu'on va devoir tous leur donner un baiser ? »

« Je crains bien que oui. »

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, l'homme et l'elfe, suivis d'une troupe de chevaliers, se présentaient à la forteresse du lac Helevorn.

« Seigneur Caranthir, Talion et Galopin ! » annonça le héraut.

« Ecthelion et Belin », corrigea Ecthelion.

« Qui sont tous ces gens ? », s'enquit le fils de Fëanor.

« Vos gens », répondit le seigneur de la Fontaine, « que nous avons délivrés de l'enchantement de la sorcière. Et je ne voudrais pas dire, mais à chaque fois qu'on passe par chez vous, on se fait attaquer par des femelles en chaleur ! »

« Ah ! », s'exclama Caranthir. « Il va falloir m'expliquer tout ça. »

Ecthelion lui fit un bref résumé de leur aventure. Le seigneur du Thargelion, le visage empourpré, couva alors ses hommes d'un oeil sévère.

« Je ne vous félicite pas. Quel manque de continence. Se comporter comme des elfes sombres restés à l'état sauvage ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Ecthelion et Belin.

« Quant à vous, j'admire grandement votre courage. Laissez-moi vous dire que vos exploits seront récompensés à leur juste valeur... »

Belin jeta à Ecthelion un regard pétillant, un regard qui voulait dire : « A votre avis, combien de pièces d'or et d'objets magiques ? »

« L'amitié des fils de Fëanor vous accompagnera pour toujours », développa Caranthir.

Voyant que ce présent semblait ne pas déchaîner l'enthousiasme de ses invités, il reprit, pour couvrir le silence qui régnait dans le hall : « Ce que vous m'avez raconté au sujet de cette sorcière m'a fait brusquement souvenir de quelque chose. Il y a un siècle de cela, un de mes barons rompit ses fiançailles seulement quelques jours avant son mariage. En se liant avec une autre. Sa première fiancée les trouva ensemble, en pleine union. Elle se suicida en se noyant dans l'étang de son manoir. Il me semble que ce manoir était situé dans le val où vous vous êtes rendu. »

« Alors c'était une sorte de spectre, qui avait vendu son âme à Morgoth ? »

« Il semblerait que oui. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez réussi à conjurer la malédiction qui tenait son âme prisonnière. »

Ecthelion et Belin passèrent la nuit au château, ayant besoin de récupérer physiquement et moralement avant d'entamer leur voyage de retour. Ils retirèrent tout de même quelque récompense pécuniaire de leur aventure, car les chevaliers qu'ils avaient délivrés leur offrirent toutes sortes de magnifiques présents.

Cependant, l'humeur du seigneur de la Fontaine était sombre. Il se demandait si les forgerons de Gondolin parviendraient à réparer l'épée de son père, que la sorcière avait brisée en deux.

 

* * *

 

Peu de temps après son retour dans la cité blanche, Ecthelion se rendit dans les forges d'Enerdhil, son épée brisée en main.

« Il faut que vous répariez mon épée ! », s'exclama le seigneur de la Fontaine.

« Je n'ai rien contre réparer cette épée, mais vous savez que le roi m'a déjà fait une commande importante. Je dois lui confectionner une lame spéciale, avec le minerai des mines de l'Est. »

« Mais vous le ferez après, dans ce cas ? »

« Le roi ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ? »

« J'ai assez de minerai pour forger plusieurs épées. Il m'a demandé de vous en forger une nouvelle, en même temps que la sienne, pour vous récompenser de la réussite de votre aventure. »

« Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ! », protesta le jeune elfe.

« C'est un grand honneur qu'il vous fait », dit Enerdhil.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi », répliqua Ecthelion. « Il ne m'aime pas et... Je me suis toujours battu avec l'épée de mon père. Je n'en veux pas d'autre. »

« Vous avez raison », répondit Enerdhil.

Il alla s'asseoir, et la lumière du matin mit des reflets d'argent sur ses cheveux noirs. Les cheveux du père d'Ecthelion étaient ainsi.

« Oui, vous avez raison », reprit le forgeron et orfèvre. « C'est l'épée de votre père, et elle a été forgée à Valinor. Vous devez la conserver. Mais ne désirez-vous pas posséder votre propre épée, à qui vous aurez donné votre nom ? Une lame forgée ici, à Gondolin, avec nos toutes dernières techniques. Sa lame brillera d'une lueur bleue quand des orcs approcheront. Ce sera votre épée, l'épée d'Ecthelion... »

Le jeune elfe alla réfléchir quelques heures, puis finalement, accepta l'offre d'Enerdhil et de Turgon. Il participa à la confection de son épée, qu'il baptisa du nom d'Orcrist, le _Fendoir à Gobelins_. L'épée du roi fut nommée Glamdring. Quant au minerai restant, Enerdhil avait trouvé à l'employer pour une troisième arme...

« Majesté, de ma propre initiative, et avec le minerai restant, j'ai cru bon de forger ceci. »

Il présenta l'objet.

« Cet élégant coupe-papier vous sera sans doute utile pour séparer les pages de vos manuscrits. »

« Quelle bonne idée ! », s'exclama Turgon. « C'est amusant, on dirait presque une épée pour un enfant... »

Il se tourna vers Penlodh, et lui murmura : « Je crois que je vais la garder pour mes futurs petit-fils. »

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est un clin d'oeil au nom d'une sous-catégorie du genre Fantasy, dont fait par exemple partie la série des "Conan" de Robert Howard.


	49. L'acculturation II

  **Chapitre 48 : L'acculturation II**

 

* * *

 

**L'acculturation**

 

« Messire Ecthelion est très cultivé », dit Belin à ses frères. « Il est allé vingt ans à l'université. »

« Vingt ans ! », s'exclama Eudes. « Ben ça 'lors, il doit t'en savoir des choses. »

« Oui, il sait plein de choses. Sur les plantes qui poussent et les animaux, sur les étoiles dans le ciel, sur l'histoire, sur la littérature. »

« La litt'rature ? Qu'est-ce donc qu'ça ? »

« C'est ce qui est t'écrit. Par exemple, avec des métaphores. »

« Ecrit dans l'livres ? »

« Oui, ou sur les tablettes de cire... ou sur les murs... »

« C'doit t'estre un grand maistre d'savoir », apprécia Eudes. 

 

* * *

 

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'êtes allé que vingt ans à l'université », dit Turgon à Ecthelion.

La plupart des seigneurs de la Table Ronde le regardèrent soudain avec curiosité.

« Où est le mal ?! J'en pouvais plus d'rester assis toute la journée à écouter des gens parler. »

« Ça, ça n'a pas vraiment changé », glissa Egalmoth à Galdor.

« Vous vous découragez vite tout de même », observa le roi. « Vous auriez au moins pu attendre de valider votre premier siècle avant de claquer la porte... »

« L'université noldorine, c'est un peu surfait », osa dire Aredhel. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème de vouloir apprendre à l'extérieur d'une structure institutionnelle qui contribue à installer dans les esprits le modèle patriarcal dominant. »

« On peut avoir une explication de texte ? », demanda Egalmoth en triturant nerveusement une grosse émeraude de son pourpoint.

« Elle a raison ! Chacun devrait pouvoir faire son éducation comme il l'entend, du moment qu'il suit les traditions ! », s'exclama le seigneur de la Fontaine.

Aredhel haussa un sourcil.

« Mais dites-moi, on dirait qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air », lança Egalmoth avec un sourire entendu.

Des sifflements et « ouuuuh » sirupeux accueillirent cette observation.

Turgon se massa le crâne.

« Penlodh, quel était l'ordre du jour déjà ? »

« La meilleure intégration du service militaire dans les parcours académiques, majesté. »

« Messieurs », intervint le roi. « Après cette digression, j'aimerais que... »

« Alors ça, c'est typique », coupa Aredhel avec un rire froid. « Dès qu'un homme et une femme sont d'accord sur quelque chose, il faut que leur interaction intellectuelle soit réinterprétée à l'aune de la perspective des liens oppressifs du mariage. »

« Tout à fait ! », appuya Ecthelion. « Je n'ai point envie d'me marier avec elle ! »

« Oppressifs ? », grimaça Turgon. « Pourquoi oppressifs ? Le mariage est l'une des plus belles choses de la vie et... »

« Oppressifs pour la femme », répondit Aredhel.

Des ricanements gras accueillirent cette déclaration.

« La mienne, elle aime bien se faire oppresser », fit remarquer Egalmoth, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de rire.

Il ajouta, dans l'oreille de Galdor : « Et j'en connais une qui devrait se faire oppresser vite fait, elle serait peut-être moins désagréable. »

Salgant, qui était assis à la droite du marchand, lui murmura : « Peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas flûtiste. »

« Oh... », fit Egalmoth.

« Ma mère disait toujours que le mari est l'égal de la femme », déclara bruyamment Ecthelion.

« On s'en balance de votre mère », dit Turgon. « Reprenons ce que... »

« Ah ! », fit Egalmoth. « Moi je m'en souviens très bien de votre mère... Fanalossë ! Aussi féminine qu'un champion de pancrace ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle avait rencontré votre père ? »

« Ce n'est point vrai ! », s'exclama le jeune elfe.

« Ecthelion, vous parlez bizarrement ces derniers temps... », s'inquiéta brusquement Glorfindel, tandis que Penlodh s'efforçait d'éviter que Turgon ne se mette à pleurer en pleine réunion.

 

* * *

 

**La petite amie**

 

Les semaines qui suivirent leur retour de mission, Belin raconta à son chef que la jeune fille au tablier venait souvent le regarder faire son pain, et qu'à chaque fois il lui donnait une brioche ou un pudding au miel.

« Vous ne voyez point qu'elle est intéressée ? », grogna Ecthelion. « Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est t'avoir de la nourriture gratuite. »

Belin eut l'air vexé.

« Je sais bien qu'il n'y a point d'raisons qu'elle s'intéresse à moi messire. Mais elle vient me voir seule, et on discute, pendant que les pains ils cuisent. »

« Et d'quoi vous discutez ? »

« De plein d'choses. De ce qu'on pense dans notre tête. »

Ecthelion fit la moue.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? », demanda-t-il.

« Elle travaille dans la tannerie de ses parents. Alors y'a plein d'gens qui disent qu'elle pue. Mais moi j'trouve qu'elle sent très bon. »

« Hum... Elle joue d'un instrument au moins ? », s'enquit l'elfe.

« Pour sûr. Elle fait d'cet instrument où l'on tape des p'tites languettes de m'tal avec un bâton. »

« Elle joue du xylophone ? C'est tout ce qu'elle sait jouer ? Un elfe normal... »

« Tout le monde n'est point d'la haute société comme vous messire. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « haute société » ? C'est un fait que dans l'éducation noldorine et sindarine, au moins deux instruments... »

« C'est une expression qu'elle utilise. Elle dit que j'habite avec _quelqu'un de la haute société_. »

« Et elle a quel âge ? Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas mariée comme l'autr... la gantière ? »

« Elle a cinquante-deux ans. Et elle ne s'est jamais mariée. »

Belin en avait dix-huit. Proportionnellement parlant, ils avaient même le même âge.

« Elle sait que vous êtes un humain ? »

« Oui », mentit Belin.

 _Décidément,_ pensa Ecthelion. _Belin était-il tombé sur la perle rare ?_

« Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Son nom c'est Meleth, messire. »

 

* * *

 

Peu de temps après, Ecthelion vit son écuyer sortir tout endimanché, revêtu de la tunique de fête qu'il lui avait offerte récemment, et portant les bijoux d'oreille qui donnaient l'illusion de les avoir pointues.

« Drôle de tenue pour aller cuire le pain », songea le seigneur de la Fontaine.

Mais il réussit à se retenir de ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante, ayant compris que cela blessait son camarade.

Cette fois encore, Meleth était venue pour voir Belin faire cuire ses pains... Les deux adolescents s'étaient même donné rendez-vous pour discuter, et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils se tutoyaient.

« Tu en as une jolie tunique ! », apprécia-t-elle. « Mais n'est-ce pas un peu risqué de la porter ici ? Tu risques de faire tomber de la farine dessus. »

« J'vais faire attention », répondit Belin.

Meleth redressa brusquement la tête, comme si elle avait une idée.

« Oh, j'y pense ! Je peux te prêter mon tablier. »

Elle ôta ce vêtement puis le passa à travers la tête de l'humain, le noua dans son dos, le brossa pour qu'il tombe bien. Belin rougissait légèrement tandis que ces mains féminines s'affairaient sur lui.

« Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça. »

Mais tout d'un coup, le jeune homme sembla grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », fit Meleth. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer... »

« Non, ce n'est point ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'... J'avons quelqu'chose à t'avouer », finit-il par dire.

Les beaux sourcils bruns de la jeune fille se froncèrent. Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre qui jouxtait les fours. Belin s'assit aussi.

« Voilà », dit-il en détournant les yeux. « Je n'sommes point t'un elfe. J'sommes un humain, d'la race des Halains. Et mes oreilles n'sont point pointues. »

« Mais je sais », dit Meleth.

Belin écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde sait que le seigneur Ecthelion de la Fontaine a un écuyer humain. »

« Tu l'savois donc depuis l'début ? Et tu n'estois point répugnée par moi ? »

Le visage de l'elfe se crispa, ce qui alarma l'humain.

Elle demanda : « ...Que veut dire _estoir répugnée_ ? »

« Etre dégoûté », expliqua Belin, soulagé.

« Oh non... Pourquoi serais-je dégoûtée ? »

L'humain la contempla avec admiration et ravissement, ce à quoi la jeune fille elfe répondit en rougissant. Puis s'apercevant de leurs réactions respectives, ils se trouvèrent gênés, et restèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les pavés blancs.

Un ménestrel passait par là.

_Tourtereaux, et tourterelles_

_M'en allant dans la citadelle,_

_Je croisai deux jeunes gens_

_Qui très bientôt seront amants._

 

« Je dois y aller », dit brusquement Meleth en se levant.

« Déjà ? », balbutia Belin, se redressant lui aussi.

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il avait beau être plus petit que les Noldor et la plupart des hommes Sindar, il était toujours plus grand qu'elle. Et ses cheveux reflétaient la lumière d'Anar d'une façon naturelle, et en même temps, il semblait étranger à ce monde. Avec ses larges bras et son début de barbe, elle lui trouvait aussi une ressemblance avec Tulkas...

« Je reviendrai », dit-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un baiser d'adieu, juste au coin des lèvres.

Belin était rouge comme une écrevisse et au comble du bonheur.

 

* * *

 

« Je suis heureux pour vous », déclara Ecthelion sur un ton impassible.

« C'est vrai messire ? Vous estes heureux qu'j'ayons trouvé une bonne amie ? »

« Oui. C'est une bonne chose qu'il y en ait enfin une qui... Enfin je veux dire que vous ayez... »

Comment disait Glorfindel, déjà ?

« Trouvé l' _heureuse élue_. »

« Oh messire ! J'espère qu'on s'mariera tous les deux ! Et qu'on aura plein de p'tits petiots ! »

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu trop vite ? »

 

* * *

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Ecthelion était à la fenêtre d'où il guettait le retour de Belin. Meleth semblait l'avoir accompagné jusque devant le portail de la résidence. Belin avait l'air si joyeux qu'Ecthelion ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais quand il le vit prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, son regard se ternit.

 

* * *

 

**Les questions gênantes**

 

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que l'on posait les questions gênantes ? Après cet être humain parlant patois qui voulait en savoir plus sur Maedhros et ses tendances, voici que le seigneur Glorfindel venait l'interroger sur la soeur de Penlodh.

« Elle est connue pour être très intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? », lança le seigneur de la Fleur d'Or.

« Oui. Il me semble qu'elle faisait partie de l'académie de grammaire à Tirion. »

Étrangement, cette réponse parut décevoir le connétable.

« Et... A-t-elle montré récemment... Quelque intérêt pour certains des Gondolindrim ? »

« Quelque intérêt... amoureux ? »

« Oui », répondit Glorfindel en détournant le regard.

« Oh, mais... Vous n'aviez pas entendu les rumeurs en Nevrast ? »

L'elfe blond fronça les sourcils.

« Non... Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Hé bien... Elles disent que Nieninquë... Hum. _Ne joue pas de flûte_. »

Glorfindel s'indigna.

« Elle joue de la harpe, du luth et du tambourin... Ce n'est déjà pas si mal ! »

« En fait ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », expliqua l'elfe en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Heureusement, les motifs floraux brodés sur le pourpoint de son interlocuteur lui inspirèrent l'idée d'une métaphore botanique.

« Hé bien, voyez-vous... On dit que cette jeune dame... »

Il s'approcha pour lui souffler dans l'oreille.

« ... _préfère la fleur au bourdon_. »

« QUOI ?! », hurla Glorfindel.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet. Qu'avait-il fait à Mandos pour mériter ça ?

 

* * *

« Mais je m'en fiche de vos histoires d'amour ! », barrit Ecthelion. « Pourquoi tous les blonds que je connais veulent toujours me rebattre les oreilles avec leur béguin incompréhensible pour la première greluche venue ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça », répondit Glorfindel.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous leur trouvez ? Je veux dire, à part le fait d'avoir de gros seins ? »

« La dame de mes pensées n'a pas de... »

« La Dame de mes N'importe-Quoi oui ! »

Il se servit un nouveau verre de liqueur.

« Belin n'est pas avec vous ce soir ? »

« Non. Il est avec une fille. Tout ça parce qu'il veut se reproduire comme le lapin qu'il est. Mais j'lui ai dit que les humains et les elfes n'étaient pas compatibles. Mais lui soutient qu'il faut pas croire, que c'est comme les chevaux et les ânes. Sauf que les chevaux et les ânes ça fait des MULES ! »

Il but son verre coup sec.

« Hum... Je devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

 

* * *

 

« Je ne comprends pas d'où viennent ces rumeurs », dit Hildor à Glorfindel. « Nieninquë aime tout à fait les hommes. ~~C'est un des nombreux intérêts que nous partageons.~~ Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? »

« Hé bien quelqu'un m'a parlé de cela, et je n'y croyais pas... »

« Non, s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui devrait s'inquiéter pour sa femme... C'est son altesse Fingolfin. »

« Ah bon ? »

 

* * *

 

« Nindë », lança brutalement Egalmoth un après-midi où Penlodh l'avait particulièrement agacé. « Vous ne trouvez pas que Penlodh et sa soeur sont drôlement proches ? »

« Ah ? »

« Oui... Ils vivent ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont mariés... Et ils sont très affectueux l'un envers l'autre en public. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? », demanda le secrétaire.

« Hé bien... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Non. »

« Voyons, Penlodh cache forcément quelque chose ! Il ne peut pas être entièrement irréprochable... Il a forcément un vice secret ! »

« Vous insinuez que lui et sa soeur... Mais c'est abject ! »

« J'ai toujours dit qu'il était abject. »

 

* * *

**Idril**

 

 

Plusieurs servantes tenaient Idril, qui se tordait sur sa couche.

« Fini ces caprices, maintenant », dit Turgon en enfonçant les chaussures sur ses pieds. « Tu ne peux pas assister aux célébrations religieuses dans cette tenue. On dirait que tu sors du lit. C'est juste insupportable. »

Une fois les chaussures enfilées, les domestiques lâchèrent la princesse. Mais en voyant les chaussures sur ses pieds, cette dernière se cacha les yeux et se mit à être prise de convulsions.

« Non ! Non ! », répétait-elle.

« Bon. J'abandonne », dit Turgon.

 

* * *

 

Ce jour-là, quand Penlodh rentra de la guilde des architectes, il croisa la princesse Idril sur la Place du Roi. La jeune fille était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, dont elle semblait peigner l'eau de la main, le regard vague. L'intendant la salua et poursuivit sa route, l'air songeur. Il trouva Turgon dans la salle du trône.

« Majesté... », dit-il en faisant la révérence. « Je viens de croiser la princesse Idril. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien aujourd'hui. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas », répondit Turgon en se rasseyant. « J'ai encore essayé de lui faire mettre des chaussures, ce matin... Peine perdue ! »

Il se massa le front du bout des doigts.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle. Tout allait bien, à Valinor... Mais depuis que nous sommes en Beleriand... Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Les sourcils de Penlodh se haussèrent très haut.

« Oui, en effet. Quel événement a bien pu... »

« Je dois vous avouer que cela me met très mal à l'aise », coupa Turgon. « On dirait... que rien ne l'intéresse. Et parfois elle a l'air si... Cela me peine de le dire... Elle a l'air si stupide ! »

Gêné, son conseiller détourna le regard.

« Et moi, j'ai toujours été un intellectuel, vous le savez. Alors cela me fait mal de la voir ainsi... Ma propre fille, mon unique enfant, être si stupide ! »

Il n'entendit pas le sanglot qui retentit derrière le mur qui séparait la salle du trône du hall des armes. Car Idril avait tout entendu, étant rentrée juste après Penlodh. Une main posée sur son visage en larmes, elle s'éloigna en courant, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là, elle se jeta sur le lit, et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

« Vous ne l'avez pas connue à Tirion, quand elle était toute petite », poursuivait Turgon, le regard lointain. « C'était la plus vive des petites filles. Elle était si intelligente – comme sa mère. Elle se rappelait de tout, et je disais souvent qu'elle avait une mémoire eidétique, comme Finrod. Mais tout a changé quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Oui, tout... »

Penlodh hocha la tête.

« Je peux même mettre une date exacte sur ce changement. Ce fut quand mon frère ramena Maedhros du Thangorodrim. »

Le visage de l'intendant se transforma d'un coup, passant d'une expression blasée à la plus grande surprise.

« Oui, elle était là quand ils l'ont descendu de l'aigle. Et soudain, je ne l'ai plus vue. Plus tard, notre servante m'a raconté qu'elle était simplement revenue dans notre tente, qu'elle avait ôté ses petites bottes fourrées, et qu'elle les avait rangées dans le coffre. Depuis, elle n'a plus jamais voulu mettre de chaussures. »

 

* * *

Idril ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Elle n'avait reçu aucun coup, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait écrasé tout le milieu du corps à coups de masse. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses sanglots. Une voix qu'elle ne commandait pas, comme étrangère, répétait dans sa tête : « Père ne m'aime pas. Il a honte de moi. »

Quand les larmes l'eurent épuisée, et chassé l'énergie de pleurer encore sans avoir chassé la douleur et l'idée qui la présidait, elle se rendit compte qu'un chat était monté sur son lit, et la fixait de ses yeux obliques.

C'était le gros chat qu'elle avait adopté, et qui aimait porter des vêtements.

Il ronronnait, et frotta son museau contre son visage.

« Tu es gentil », dit-elle.

Mais il semblait aussi vouloir lui montrer quelque chose.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'animal sauta à bas du lit, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu veux que je te suive ? »

Le chat hocha la tête. Il la mena dans une partie des jardins suspendus accolés au palais, située au-dessus d'un morceau d'enceinte intérieure crénelée.

Sur le gazon, il y avait deux jeunes hommes en train de jouer avec des raquettes en bois. Elle reconnut d'abord le plus grand des deux, qui était le jeune seigneur de la Fontaine. L'autre était certainement son écuyer humain, un adolescent blond à l'air paisible que l'on appelait Belin, et qui était le fils de ce meunier Erik qui était mort il y a deux ans.

« J'vais vous battre, cette fois, messire ! », s'exclama l'humain, en faisant rebondir la balle de chiffon dans sa paume.

Mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand il aperçut la princesse, qui en plus avait les yeux gonflés.

Les deux soldats firent le salut, puis Belin rejoignit son maître et lui dit dans l'oreille : « Messire, on dirait qu'elle a pleuré. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Vous jouez au coron ? », demanda Idril, la voix tremblante.

Belin était incapable de résister à une femme en pleurs.

« J'vous laisse ma raquette », dit-il à la princesse.

« Je peux jouer ? »

Ecthelion n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Vous connaissez les règles ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Je crois... J'y jouais quand j'étais petite, avec ma mère. »

« Moi aussi ! », s'exclama Ecthelion avec ferveur.

Belin s'assit sur le muret et les regarda jouer.

« Alors ? », lui dit le Chat.

« Alors quoi ? »

« La princesse ! »

« Elle est très belle », répondit Belin, les yeux rivés sur Ecthelion et son air concentré.

« C'est la princesse que vous devez regarder, pas Ecthelion ! », geignit le Chat.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Meleth arriva par l'escalier montant, et elle sursauta en apercevant Idril. Belin se leva pour l'accueillir, et lui donna un gros baiser sur la bouche.

L'oeil gauche d'Ecthelion cligna et il rata la balle.

« 1-0 ! », s'exclama Idril.

Le Chat avait l'air très mécontent.

« C'est qui, celle-là ? », se demanda-t-il, scrutant l'elfe brune qui contrariait ses plans.

 

* * *

 

**L'opéra**

 

« Vous venez tout de même avec moi à la Poire Sans Soif, demain ? », demanda Ecthelion avec anxiété.

« Non messire, demain je ne peux point non plus. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Meleth. On doit aller à l'opéra. »

« A l'opéra ? Mais quand je vous y invite vous ne voulez jamais y aller ! »

« C'est parce qu'ils chantent dans un langage que j'n'comprends point. »

« Et en quoi le fait d'y aller avec Meleth changera ce fait ? »

« Parce que quand on y va avec une mie, même si on ne comprends point les paroles, on peut tout de même faire des choses. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Des choses d'amour messire... Comme s'prendre les mains par exemple. »

« Pff. Aller à l'opéra pour faire cela au lieu d'écouter la musique... Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas. »

Belin ne répondit pas. Il se grattait les quelques poils qui avaient à nouveau émergé sur son menton.

« J'ai une idée ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous ! »

« Pour tenir la chandelle ? Non merci. »

« Non, vous viendrez avec votre amie. »

« Laquelle ? Je n'ai pas d'amie fille je vous signale. »

« Celle à qui vous aviez coupé les cheveux, et qu'est la fille de Galdor. »

« Elle ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

« Comme ça vous vous f'rez pardonner. Et puis j'l'avons vue, elle est très jolie. On dirait comme une poupée. »

« En quoi est-ce un argument ? »

 

* * *

 

La fille de Galdor rougit brutalement, et elle cligna des yeux.

« Vous m'invitez à l'opéra ? »

« Oui. Pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir coupé les nattes. Le concert aura lieu demain soir. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que mon père sera d'accord... »

« Cela n'a rien de problématique. Il s'agit d'une sortie de groupe, puisque nous serons quatre. Je lui demanderai la permission, si vous voulez. »

 

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre jeunes gens se tenaient devant le théâtre, et Belin attendait qu'Ecthelion leur présente la fille de Galdor.

« Vous nous présentez votre amie, messire ? »

« Oui, il s'agit de la fille de Galdor. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Ecthelion paniqua. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son prénom. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-t-il jamais su ?

« Je m'appelle Sîla ! », intervint rageusement la jeune fille.

« Juste Sîla ? », s'étonna le seigneur de la Fontaine.

« Oui. Mais ma famille et mes amis proches m'appellent Sîl. »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas votre famille ou vos amis proches... »

Belin soupira.

« Quand vous dites Galdor », fit Meleth d'une voix mal assurée. « Il ne s'agit pas du Galdor qui est connu... Le Sinda qui s'occupe de la Maison de l'Arbre ? »

« Si », dit Sîla.

Le visage de Meleth changea étrangement. On aurait dit qu'elle lui en voulait.

« Oh, Belin, j'allais oublier ! », fit Ecthelion. « Regardez, elle a les mêmes cheveux que vous. »

Il désignait les cheveux blonds coupés au carré de la jeune Sinda.

« C'est vrai », reconnut Belin. « Ils sont d'la même couleur et d'la même longueur. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, qui était un pur exemple d'architecture noldorine de la période post-classique.

Dans le hall, Belin et Sîla voulurent aller aux toilettes, et Ecthelion se retrouva seul avec Meleth.

« Tout va bien avec Belin ? », finit-il par demander.

« Oui », répondit Meleth en souriant. « Il est si gentil ! Mais je dois vous avouer que parfois, nous avons des problèmes... »

Ecthelion eut du mal à cacher la joie qui soudain l'envahissait.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui... Parfois, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il dit. »

« Oh... ça c'est normal... », fit Ecthelion, déçu. « Il confond les mots, c'est ça ? »

« Pas seulement. Parfois il parle de choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec ce dont on discute. Par exemple, hier, il m'a posé des questions sur ma boîte à gants. Mais je n'ai pas de boîte à gants ! »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, dès qu'il vous parle de boîte à gants, il faut dire toujours non. »

Leurs compagnons revinrent, et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient leur place, Belin saisit Ecthelion par le bras, et le prit à part.

« Messire, j'avions oublié d'vous dire », souffla-t-il. « Il faut que vous soyez courtois avec votre amie. »

« Je sais », répondit Ecthelion, qui se méprenait sur le sens que Belin donnait à ce mot. « Vous me prenez pour quoi, une espèce de goujat ? »

Belin ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, pour être courtois ? », demanda alors Ecthelion.

« A un moment, il faut que vous passiez votr'bras autour d'ses épaules. »

« Ah bon ? C'est vraiment bizarre, comme règle de politesse. »

Mais les filles s'étaient installées et les appelaient. Elles leur avaient gardé deux places entre elles. Ils descendirent.

Les gradins étaient disposés en demi-cercle. Sur la scène, il y avait deux ou trois chanteurs, ainsi qu'un choeur dans l'orchestre, dont le meneur était un flûtiste.

On éteignit les chandelles dans la salle, et le spectacle commença.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent », s'inquiéta Meleth, après le prélude.

« C'est du kenya », expliqua Belin, voulant montrer son savoir devant sa mie.

Tout absorbé qu'il était par le spectacle (il connaissait même personnellement le flûtiste et la moitié des chanteurs), Ecthelion ne tarda pas à se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Belin au sujet de la courtoisie.

Ne voulant pas à nouveau recevoir des coups de nattes, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être prendre sur lui et faire un effort.

L'estomac un peu noué, il avisa donc rapidement du coin de l'oeil la tête blonde qui se trouvait à sa droite, puis posa son bras autour de ses épaules, laissant sa main reposer sur le haut du bras.

« En fait, ce n'est pas désagréable », réalisa-t-il.

Il avait cru voir qu'elle avait les épaules frêles. Mais son bras était bien installé, calé sur des épaules solides derrière un cou large. Il rapprocha sa tête. Son parfum aussi était agréable... Un parfum d'herbes familier, auquel se mêlait une odeur de chaume et de pain.

Un gémissement offusqué retentit à sa gauche. Ecthelion tourna la tête, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le visage scandalisé de Sîla le toisant avec mépris.

Ne comprenant pas, il regarda à sa droite, là où il avait posé son bras, et rencontra le visage de Belin, qui le regardait avec des yeux ovins. Ecthelion ne put contrôler son premier réflexe, qui fut de sourire en voyant son écuyer enlacé le regarder ainsi.

Il leva son bras, mais il était trop tard. Sîla s'était levée et quittait la salle.

Quant à Meleth, elle couvait le seigneur elfe d'un regard soupçonneux.

 

* * *

 

Belin le taquina pendant une semaine à ce sujet. Dès qu'ils étaient assis sur la banquette, côte-à-côte, l'humain lui disait :

« Messire, vous n'mettez point votr'bras autour d'mon cou cette fois ? »

 

 

* * *

 

**Bonus**  

**Toy Story**

 

 

La petite main fit s'agiter la figurine de combat articulée représentant Fingon, un guerrier aux bras et cuisses musclés, aux cheveux noirs nattés.  
  
« Maedhros, je dois te couper la main pour te détacher ! », dit la figurine avec la voix d'enfant.  
  
L'autre main bougea la figurine de Maedhros.  
  
« Non Fingon, ne me coupe pas la main ! »  
  
« Si il le faut mon cousin ! »  
  
« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »  
  
La figurine de Fingon donna un coup d'épée censé représenter la mutilation. Puis l'enfant leva le jouet de Maedhros, lui dévissa la main droite, et le repositionna devant Fingon.  
  
« AAAAH, ma main ! », s'exclama Maedhros. « J'ai mal ! J'ai trop mal ! »  
  
Un aigle alors vint du ciel, et l'enfant écarta les jambes des deux figurines d'elfes pour les faire monter sur son dos.  
  
« Thorondor, emmène nous à Mithrim, dans ma maison ! »  
  
L'aigle vola jusqu'au lit de la chambre d'enfant. La figurine de Fingon descendit de l'aigle et prit celle de Maedhros qu'elle coucha sous le drap.  
  
« Voilà, nous sommes dans ma maison », dit Fingon en remontant le drap. « Dors bien. »  
  
La figurine de Maedhros, entre un index et un pouce, tourna la tête.  
  
Une voix d'adulte se fit alors entendre dans le couloir.  
  
« Ecthelion ? Nous allons bientôt dîner. Il faut que tu descendes. »  
  
L'enfant lâcha ses figurines.  
  
« Mamil ! »  
  
Il s'élança vers sa mère et serra ses bras autour de sa taille, pressa sa tête contre son ventre.  
  
« Ecthelion... Ne me serre pas si fort », dit la femme.  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Alors il éleva la tête, les yeux fermés, comme quelqu'un voulant offrir son visage à la chaleur et à la lumière du soleil. Sa mère se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
Puis l'enfant courut vers son lit et prit sa figurine de Fingon.  
  
« Fingon peut manger avec nous ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
Fanalossë fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Hé bien... »  
  
« C'est mon meilleur ami ! », expliqua Ecthelion.  
  
« Bon. D'accord. »

 

* * *

  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Kôrma de la Source couchait son fils. A côté de l'enfant, il y avait la figurine de Fingon, elle aussi bordée.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer comme jouets de nos jours », dit-il ensuite à sa femme.  
  
« Tu as vu celle de Maedhros avec la main qui se dévisse ? », répondit Fanalossë. « Je suis sûre que c'est une idée d'Egalmoth. »  
  
« Le pire, c'est qu'il paraît que ça a un succès fou auprès des enfants... »

 

 

 


	50. Melmë

 

**Chapitre 49 : Melmë**

  
  


 

**La petite amie II**

 

La journée de Sîla avait très mal commencé. Tout d'abord, elle était toujours submergée par l'humiliation après son rendez-vous de la veille avec Ecthelion. Comment était-il seulement possible de se comporter en tel goujat ? Oublier son prénom, l'ignorer complètement, et puis... faire cette chose bizarre avec son écuyer.

Ensuite, ce matin, dès l'aurore, la fille de Duilin était venue rôder autour de chez elle pour savoir comment son rendez-vous avec "Erection" s'était passé (elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle semblait trouver si amusant de l'appeler ainsi !). Et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas manqué de lui signifier d'une manière ou d'une autre son inexpérience en la matière...

Mais voilà maintenant qu'un homme venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le banc, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de broder, et qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne.

L'elfe en question, qui était brun et richement vêtu, arborait le blason de la Maison de l'Arche Céleste, sur son surcot. Il portait également les cheveux courts, ce qui était très inhabituel.

« Bonjour », dit-il, révélant son origine noldorine. « Mon nom est Barandîr. »

« Bonjour », répondit Sîla en baissant la tête.

« Vous ne seriez pas la fille du seigneur Galdor ? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« On m'a conté ce qu'Ecthelion de la Fontaine vous avait fait... Et voyez-vous, il m'a fait la même chose. »

La surprise fit sortir Sîla de sa réserve.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Ce type a vraiment un problème dans la tête. »

« Mais pourquoi veut-il toujours couper les cheveux de tout le monde ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Il y eut un silence. Sîla se remit à broder.

« C'est joli, ce que vous faites... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une étoile, pour le mouchoir du roi. »

« C'est vraiment très beau... Vous êtes vraiment très habile. »

« Oh non, ce n'est pas un motif difficile... »

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres... Vous avez vraiment l'air concentrée sur ce que vous faites. Et vous n'avez pas cet air... »

« Quel air ? », demanda Sîla.

Barandîr avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Elle tressaillit.

« On pourrait aller se promener, tous les deux... »

« Oh non, je suis occupée... »

« Vous avez fini quand ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas... »

« Dans une demi-heure ? »

« Mais, je dois aller voir ma préceptrice ensuite... »

« Alors, disons, cet après-midi ? »

« Je ne peux pas non plus. Je dois aller laver le linge avec la princesse. »

« Alors après ? »

« Il sera trop tard... »

« Demain matin ? »

Sîla tourna la tête, mal à l'aise, et ôta sa main de sous la sienne.

« Non, je ne peux pas demain matin... »

« Alors quand ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

« Écoute... », reprit le Noldo.

Cette fois, il posait sa main sur son épaule, d'un geste presque paternel.

« Je te trouve vraiment très belle. On ne pourrait pas faire connaissance ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille », murmura Sîla, d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Comment ? Allez, viens, je connais un endroit où on sera bien... »

Il se leva et la tira par le bras.

« Non, je ne veux pas... », protesta Sîla.

« Mais si... Allez... »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ? », fit soudain une voix claire et forte. « Lâche-la ! »

Sîla se retourna, pour voir qui avait dit cela. C'était Ecthelion de la Fontaine, tout habillé d'argent. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans la brise.

« Toi ? », fit Barandîr, incrédule.

« Lâche-la... », répéta Ecthelion.

Il dégaina Orcrist.

« Ou je te coupe le reste... crapaud ! »

_Le reste ?_

Barandîr prit ses jambes à son coup.

* * *

 

Était-il possible de faire sortir à ce point sa langue de sa bouche ? Il semblait bien que oui...

Ecthelion assistait au spectacle du roulage de langues, un air effaré sur la face. Belin et Meleth étaient assis sur le banc d'en face, occupés à s'embrasser avec la plus grande impudeur.

Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de faire ça ?, se demandait Ecthelion. Mais, d'un autre côté...

_Ses lèvres, elles ont l'air si douces..._

« Ils pourraient faire ça ailleurs », protesta soudain Sîla, qui était assise à côté de lui, occupée à broder sur un cercle en bois.

« Je suis bien d'accord ! », s'exclama Ecthelion, étonné de la pertinence de sa remarque.

Mais l'autre couple d'adolescents ne les entendait pas, et quelques jours plus tard, Belin fit une confidence à son ami elfe.

« Messire, si vous saviez... », dit-il en rosissant.

Ecthelion n'aimait pas comment cette conversation s'engageait.

« Si je savais quoi ? », répondit-il crûment.

« Elle m'a laissé toucher son tétin... »

« Son quoi ? »

« Sa poitrine. »

La scène apparaissant brutalement devant ses yeux, l'elfe sentit comme une lame s'enfoncer dans la sienne.

« Mais... Mais... Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? »

« Parce que vous estes mon meilleur ami. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir c'que vous faites ! », s'exclama violemment Ecthelion.

Sur le moment, Belin crut qu'il était fâché, sans doute parce qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse s'intéresser autant à autre chose que la guerre et la musique.

Mais bientôt, il dut revoir son opinion.

« Jaloux... vous êtes jaloux messire », conclut-il l'air grave, après une énième scène larvée.

Ecthelion rougit, comme quelqu'un qui est pris en faute.

« C'est faux ! », nia-t-il passionnément.

« Si, vous l'êtes, mais ce n'est point d'ma faute si vous avez fait voeu d'chasteté, et que vous n'pouvez point t'avoir d'mie comme moi ! »

Étrangement, l'elfe parut soulagé par cette explication.

« Si vous n'en avez point t'une, ce n'est que d'votre faute », répéta l'humain. « J'aimerais bien être comme vous, moi, j'plairerais à plein d'filles. Mais vous ne savez point votre chance. »

 

* * *

 

Peu de temps après cette conversation, un après-midi d'hiver, Belin et sa douce amie entrèrent dans l'appartement, seuls.

Prenant les devants, le jeune écuyer s'avança jusqu'au salon.

« Messire Ecthelion, vous êtes là ? », demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Personne ne répondit.

Belin rejoignit Meleth et lui dit : « Il n'est point là. »

Il la prit par la main et la mena dans la chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ecthelion rentrait du conservatoire, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et tandis qu'il se déchaussait, il crut entendre d'étranges bruits venant de la chambre de Belin. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

Tout son corps se figea quand il identifia la nature des sons qu'il percevait... Il s'agissait de gémissements féminins.

Le cœur battant, l'elfe remit ses chaussures, puis sortit.

Le soir venu, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Belin avait l'air tout excité et fier de lui.

« Vous avez vu Meleth, aujourd'hui ? », demanda Ecthelion d'une voix étrange.

« Oh oui messire. »

« Oh oui ? »

« Oui, j'lui avons montré l'appart'ment. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Non... »

L'humain rosit, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« On a fait des choses... »

« Que... quelles... », demanda Ecthelion, la voix éteinte.

Belin resta silencieux quelques instants, ses yeux bleus brillant, immobiles, comme fixés sur une image interne.

Puis il sembla se décider, et murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille du seigneur elfe.

« C'est pas vrai », s'exclama Ecthelion.  « ...Ça ne vous a pas suffit d'y mettre la main, il a fallu que vous y mettiez la bouche ! »

 

* * *

 

D'autres semaines passèrent. Un soir, alors qu'Ecthelion revenait d'une assommante réunion, il fut étonné de voir Belin caché sous son drap quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la tête entièrement couverte par le tissu, comme s'il l'avait tiré en dessous.

« Oh non... », pensa Ecthelion, craignant d'avoir interrompu quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Mais l'humain se leva brusquement, laissant son drap, et marcha rapidement hors de la chambre, sans le regarder, le visage rouge.

Ecthelion ne comprit pas pourquoi il était habillé. De plus, son visage était entièrement rose, comme de colère, tout en n'ayant pas l'expression de la colère.

« Belin ? »

L'elfe rejoignit le salon, où son ami s'était transporté. Il y était à présent assis, les coudes posés sur la table, et gardait la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Ecthelion.

Mais Belin ne répondait pas.

Ecthelion posa une main sur son épaule.

« Non, laissez-moi messire ! », sanglota l'humain.

« Mais dites-moi... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« D'toute façon, ça sert à rien q'j'vous l'dise, vous comprenez jamais point t'à rien ! »

« Mais vous n'avez qu'à vous expliquez clairement, aussi ! »

Belin ôta ses mains de son visage rouge, sur lequel coulaient de grosses larmes.

« C'est Meleth messire, elle m'a quitté. »

« Quoi ? »

Un instant, Ecthelion faillit se réjouir. Mais de voir Belin si malheureux, il n'y parvint pas.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Belin essaya de parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Ce sont ses parents, c'est cela ? Ils ne veulent pas qu'elle vous voit ? »

« Non messire. Ce n'sont même point ses parents. Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait t'un ménestrel... qui lui avait proposé... Et qu'c'était la première fois qu'un ménestrel s'intéressait à elle... »

« Ce n'est pas possible... »

« Si messire. »

« Mais, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je le connais ? »

« Elle n'a point dit son nom. Mais j'crois savoir lequel c'est. J'suis sûr qu'c'est celui qui chante souvent près d'la Halle aux grains. Alors il est bien beau, et bien grand, et il parle bien lui. Et il n'va point mourir bientôt. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi messire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? »

« Je vous l'avais dit... Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes ! », s'exclama Ecthelion. « Enfin, sauf ma mère. »

Mais cela ne sembla pas consoler Belin. L'elfe quitta la pièce, puis revint avec une boisson chaude et une part de brioche.

« Tenez », dit-il en les posant devant lui.

« Non messire, je n'ai point faim. »

L'adolescent ne mangea rien pendant deux jours, alors qu'Ecthelion ne l'avait jamais vu sauter un repas volontairement. L'elfe était très inquiet. N'allait-il pas mourir, de n'avoir rien mangé pendant 48 heures ?

Mais finalement, le troisième jour, il accepta le porridge elfique qu'Ecthelion lui avait préparé. Pendant tout l'hiver, il sembla avoir perdu son entrain et sa joie de vivre. Cependant, quand vint le printemps, il s'aperçut qu'il ne souffrait plus. Et le seigneur de la Fontaine fut étonné de la rapidité de guérison des humains en matière de chagrin.

 

* * *

  
  


**Mamil II**

_**(le retour de la revanche !)** _

  
  
Rentrant de sa caserne, Korma de la Source, le Seigneur de la Fontaine, ne s'attendait pas à faire face à un tel spectacle dans la cour intérieure de sa villa.   
  
Près des colonnades, son fils de douze ans, Ecthelion, était en train de faire des pompes sur une seule main. Fanalossë, son épouse, une grande femme brune aux épaules carrées, supervisait l'entraînement en comptant le nombre de pompes.   
  
«  20... 21... »   
  
«  Fanalossë », dit Korma. « Tu ne crois pas qu'Ecthelion est un peu jeune pour s'entraîner ainsi ? »   
  
«  La Terre du Milieu est un endroit dangereux », répondit sa femme. « Je veux que notre fils soit capable de se défendre et de surmonter toutes les épreuves. Et puis, il aime cela. »   
  
«  Tu en es certaine ? Ecthelion, tu aimes t'entraîner ? »   
  
Le petit se mit debout.   
  
«  Oui ! », répondit-il. « Je veux être fort comme Mamil ! »   
  
Son père était un guerrier très grand et ombrageux, avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets gris comme de la graphite, mais il n'était pas aussi musclé que sa femme.   
  
«  Hum. Tu ne veux pas plutôt être fort comme Atar ? »   
  
Fanalossë rit.   
  
«  Mon amour, tout le monde sait que je suis plus forte que toi... Et que ta compétence la plus développée est l'agilité. Ce qui n'est pas utile que sur le champ de bataille, d'ailleurs. »   
  
Ecthelion les regardait, l'air interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'agilité pouvait être utile autre part que sur le champ de bataille.

*** * ***

  
Un autre jour, Korma les trouva assis dans le salon, tranquillement en train de coudre des morceaux de tissu.   
  
«   Tu lui apprends la couture ? », fit-il remarquer à haute voix. « Cela m'étonne de toi... Mais c'est une bonne chose, après tout. »   
  
«   Oui », répondit sa femme en serrant le poing. « Il doit être capable de recoudre ses blessures ! »   
  
Ecthelion hocha la tête tout en continuant à coudre, avec un air buté et résolu sur son petit visage.

*** * ***

  
La réception chez Fingolfin s'était éternisée. Quand Korma de la Source rentra chez lui ce soir-là, le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures.   
  
Dans la maison, tout était silencieux. Il monta le grand escalier, pénétra dans sa chambre, mit sa chemise de nuit, et se glissa aux côtés de son épouse, déjà endormie. Mais quand il voulut se rapprocher d'elle, et l'entourer de ses bras, son genoux heurta une masse ronde, à la fois molle et dure.   
  
Il se redressa.   
  
«  Ecthelion ! »   
  
Le petit enfant dormait là roulé en boule, accroché à la taille de sa mère comme un coquillage sur un rocher, son visage exprimant la béatitude la plus totale.   
  
«  Bon, il va falloir que ça cesse », pensa-t-il, avant de se recoucher.   
  
Mais quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il ne voyait plus rien : le coquillage avait changé de rocher, et s'était fixé sur sa tête, à l'envers.   
  


* * *

 

**Le télescope**

 

 

Ce jour-là, le roi était occupé à l’une de ses distractions favorites : se poster sur la plus haute terrasse de sa grande tour, la plus haute de Gondolin et certainement de toute la Terre du Milieu, pour observer ses sujets vaquer à leurs occupations à travers les lentilles grossissantes d’un tube doré qu’il avait lui-même fabriqué.

Présentement, son regard avait été accroché par la verrière de l’atelier du peintre Cenedril... dont il vit brusquement Ecthelion sortit en courant. L'instant d'après, son écuyer franchissait la porte à sa poursuite, travesti en suivant d’Oromë, un arc à la main, vêtu d’une seule jupe et de sandales, avec de petites ailes fixées dans le dos.

« Penlodh », dit Turgon en abaissant sa lunette, « pourquoi ai-je jour après jour de plus en plus l’impression d’être cerné par l’homosexualité latente ? »

« Il s’agit sans doute d’une illusion perceptive, Majesté », répondit Penlodh.

Il se toucha le nez.

* * *

La veille, le seigneur de la Fontaine s'était rendu auprès de Cenedril, une demande bien précise en tête. « Je voudrais que vous fassiez un portrait de mon écuyer », avait-il dit au peintre.

Ce dernier, occupé à surveiller le vernissage d’une toile par l’un de ses élèves, avait répondu négligemment : « Pour quoi faire ? »

« C’est un humain », dit fièrement Ecthelion. « Ils passent vite paraît-il, alors j’aimerais garder un souvenir. »

« Ce serait la première fois que je peindrais un des Edain… Quelle serait la taille de la toile ? »

« Comme vous le souhaitez. Je veux juste pouvoir la mettre chez moi. »

Le lendemain, Ecthelion fit venir Belin dans sa livrée militaire.

« C’est lui », dit-il au peintre.

« Intéressant », dit Cenedril en le fixant des yeux.

Il fit le tour du jeune homme, prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans les mains, lui demanda de sourire.

« D’accord. Installez-vous là-bas. Et ôtez ces vêtements. Mes élèves vont vous en donner d’autres. Cela fait longtemps que je n’ai pas peint de sujet mythologique. »

Le dicton elfique qui disait que quiconque passait la porte de l’atelier de Cenedril devait s’attendre à avoir froid aux fesses se vérifia tout à fait. Bientôt, Belin se retrouva vêtu d’une simple jupe courte, de sandales et d’un arc. On lui accrocha des ailes faites de plumes d’oiseau assemblées dans le dos.

« Vous serez Melmë, le Maïa de l’Amour, qui est à la fois un suivant d’Oromë et de Vana. »

« Pourquoi le faites-vous se déguiser ainsi ? », s’agaça Ecthelion. « Je croyais que vous peigniez les gens tels qu’ils sont… On m’a dit que c’est pour cela qu’on vous appelle le  _ Miroir _ ! Je veux juste que vous le peignez comme il est tous les jours ! »

« Vous me demandez de retranscrire une vérité superficielle », s’offusqua le peintre. « Mais ce que fait l’Art, c’est montrer une vérité intérieure, une Essence. »

Ecthelion n’avait pas l’air convaincu par son charabia.

« De toute façon, c’est à prendre ou à laisser », ajouta Cenedril. « Ceux qui me passent commande doivent s’attendre à ce que je conserve ma liberté artistique. Et si ça ne vous convient pas, allez donc voir les faiseurs de croûtes de la Place du Petit-Marché ! »

Le Seigneur de la Fontaine se tut. Belin avait l’air de se plaire dans son nouveau costume, même s’il se plaignit bientôt d’avoir froid au fesses.

« J’ai comme des mille-pattes dans les jambes, messire. »

« Vous voulez dire des fourmis ? »

« T-t-t-t », fit le peintre, « ne bougez pas. »

* * *

  
Ecthelion était venu attendre son écuyer, à la fin de l’heure de pose chez Cenedril. Quand le peintre lui dit qu’il avait fini pour aujourd’hui, l’humain descendit de sa petite estrade, et avisant Ecthelion, il s’élança vers l’elfe, sans quitter son costume avec arc et carquois.   
  
Ce jour-là, le Seigneur de la Fontaine avait revêtu une tunique à col haut de couleur mauve, brodée de motifs floraux noirs. Sur cette toile de fond semblable à une tapisserie, une bande de ses longs cheveux raides, tout aussi noirs, et lissés avec de la cire, tombait sur le côté gauche de son visage blanc.   
  
Belin s’arrêta devant lui.   
  
« Messire ! », s’exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras, l’air émerveillé.   
  
Et il se mit à le couvrir de baisers.   
  
« Mais ça va pas ?!!! », protesta Ecthelion.   
  
« Je suis l’Amour ! », répondit l’Humain sans s’arrêter.   
  
« Pourquoi à chaque fois que vous êtes déguisé vous devenez à moitié fou ?! …ARGH ! »   
  
N’arrivant pas à décourager Belin, il sortit de l’atelier en courant, mais l’avatar de Melmë se lança à sa poursuite.

  
  


* * *

Lorsque Ecthelion découvrit la toile terminée, deux semaines plus tard, il en garda la bouche ouverte.

« C’est magnifique… », dit-il.

« Il m’a drôlement arrangé », dit Belin en venant regarder.

« Mais non, vous êtes vraiment comme ça. »

« Ça ça m’étonnerait. »

« Si je vous le dis... »

Ce jour-là, le jeune seigneur de la Fontaine comprit que Cenedril, le  _ Miroir _ , méritait sa réputation de plus grand peintre parmi les Noldor.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Epilogue**

 

Turgon avait quitté les lieux, pour faire sa promenade journalière, mais le télescope n'avait pas bougé de la grande terrasse circulaire. Les index et les pouces de Penlodh se joignirent. Et si... Et si il allait jeter un coup d’œil ? C'était le télescope du roi, mais...

L'intendant regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Alors, lentement, et ne perdant rien de son maintien noble et digne, il s'approcha de la lentille. Puis il se baissa, et une fois l’œil posé contre l'oculaire, dirigea le tube au hasard, sur la blanche profusion de bâtiments qui s'étendait en contrebas.

Il pouvait discerner très nettement tout ce qui se passait sur les remparts de la vaste cité. Près de la Porte Nord, on voyait des ouvriers rentrer de leur travail sur les flancs de la colline, en longues colonnes. La plupart avait une couronne de fleurs sur la tête, et les Sindar, vêtus de costumes de peine gris, ouvraient la bouche et bougeaient les bras, en rythme, comme s'ils chantaient. Penlodh fit descendre la lunette, pour atteindre la Place du Puits-du-Peuple. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de badauds, à cette heure, mais il crut reconnaître le seigneur de la Fontaine, qui s'était arrêté pour boire. Oui, c'était bien Ecthelion. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui dans son dos – quelqu'un de tout à fait surprenant. Blond, les cheveux coupés à la hauteur de la mâchoire, vêtu d'une simple jupette, avec un carquois et de petites ailes dans le dos. « On dirait Melmë », pensa Penlodh, pour l'avoir déjà entraperçu à Valinor. L'avatar de Melmë donna une tape sur le dos d'Ecthelion, qui se retourna, et sursauta quand il le vit.

Penlodh ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais l'elfe brun se mit alors à courir dans la route des Arches, comme s'il cherchait à échapper à Melmë, qui courait après lui. Ils arrivèrent sur la Place du Roi, et l'archer semblait essoufflé... Mais comme Ecthelion fut brusquement ralenti par Galdor, qui semblait lui poser toutes sortes de questions, Melmë put rattraper son retard. Il finit par agripper le seigneur de la Fontaine sur la Place du Grand Marché, et passa ses bras tout autour de lui. Mais Ecthelion le repoussa violemment, et sembla se mettre à crier, devant l'adolescent costumé, resté immobile. Puis il prit une des rues adjacentes, marchant d'un bon pas, comme s'il était furieux. Melmë resta où il était, le soleil faisant briller le haut de sa tête. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, l'air défait. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis on eut dit qu'il réfléchissait, l'index frottant sa bouche. Il se leva, et descendit la rue animée qui menait au Petit-Marché, avant de s'engouffrer dans le quartier des tanneurs. Là, il s'arrêta devant l'un des ateliers, puis frappa à la porte. Un grand elfe brun aux cheveux bouclés sortit de la tannerie. L'air menaçant, il adressa quelques mots à l'adolescent, puis lui fit un geste qui signifiait de s'en aller. La tête basse, Melmë s'en alla lentement. Puis, en haut de la rue, il fut à nouveau pris d'un regain d'énergie joyeuse, et se remit à courir. Cette fois, il circulait dans le quartier de l'artisanat de luxe. Il s'arrêta devant une échoppe dont l'enseigne représentait un gant. Il entra dans la boutique, mais en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, comme chassé.

Malgré toute l'étendue de ses connaissances, Penlodh ne comprenait pas le sens de cette pantomime dont il était le spectateur. Il haussa un sourcil. L'avatar de Melmë avait maintenant regagné la place du Roi, où il se crut permis de joindre les mains d'une femme et d'un homme qui marchaient côte à côte. Puis il fit demi-tour, et là Penlodh vit un chat au pelage tigré courir vers lui. Melmë sembla dire quelques mots au chat. A vrai dire... Ce devait être la distance qui le trompait. Mais on aurait presque dit qu'il y avait entre eux un... dialogue. Mais il ne dura pas. Melmë dévala la rue des Pompes, accompagné du chat. Il passa devant les Thermes, le théâtre, la tour de la maison de l'Arc-en-Ciel, recouvertes d'une mosaïque entièrement faite de pierres précieuses, dans le quartier des forgerons et des orfèvres, près de la caserne de la maison de la Fontaine, sur la Gar-Ainon et ses temples, devant les tavernes et les auberges, et partout où il allait, en courant, souriant, il joignait les mains des couples qu'il croisait.

Éprouvant quelque lassitude au bout d'un moment, Penlodh décida de diriger son regard sur un autre théâtre. Au Nord Ouest, le bâtiment du collège d'architecture était en train de se vider. Il vit Nindë, le secrétaire d'Egalmoth, en sortir, un ensemble de rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras. La maison de Glorfindel ne se trouvait pas très loin. Penlodh bougea légèrement le tube dorée, pour voir si la villa était terminée. Mais il y avait encore des échafaudages. Plus en dessous, au bord de la Voie des Eaux Courantes, il crut reconnaître la princesse Idril, accompagnée de ses suivantes. Quand elles virent l'humain costumé en Melmë faire irruption devant elles, elles s'enfuirent toutes en courant – sauf Idril, qui se baissa pour prendre le chat du Maïa dans ses bras. Décidément, cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens !

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les jardins du palais. Penlodh y braqua sa lunette, anticipant leur destination. Mais là, il fut surpris de voir le roi, qui faisait sa promenade du jour, seul. Il avançait les mains jointes dans le dos, et regardait les arbres en fleurs et les treillages autour de lui, l'air un peu rêveur. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et porta sa main à son visage, les yeux plissés, comme s'il souffrait de céphalée. Alors, deux elfes entièrement couverts de feuilles sortirent discrètement des buissons, dans son dos, posèrent là une chaise et des rafraîchissements, un éventail, puis disparurent dans les fourrés. Quand le roi reprit ses esprits et releva la tête, il parut agréablement surpris de voir là, juste à côté de lui, ce dont il avait précisément besoin à ce moment. Il s'assit sur la chaise, et but.

Un sourire de satisfaction professionnelle naquit sur le visage de son intendant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre du livre I ! Le titre du prochain (et dernier) chapitre est : Elenwë.


	51. Elenwë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre du livre 1

  **Chapitre 50 : Elenwë**

 

 

**La Nuit, II**

 

L'enfant elfe qui jouait de la flûte sur le rebord de la fenêtre avait un visage paisible et lumineux. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, encadraient des joues encore rondes, dont ils faisaient ressortir la blancheur. Mais la flûte dont il jouait avec art n'était pas un jouet ; c'était un instrument de professionnel. Quand il eut finit de pratiquer, il se releva, et rangea son instrument dans son boîtier, un magnifique coffret sur lequel étaient gravés une lune et un soleil. Puis il alla chercher ses figurines de guerriers, tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas trop vieux pour jouer à cela. Il avait entendu ce que certains adultes disaient : l'âge de l'enfance était sur le point de s'achever. Déjà, la nuit, il sentait ses jambes lui faire mal. Et la belle tunique grise et mauve qu'il portait alors, brodée de motifs floraux et aquatiques, avait dû être ajustée par deux fois.

« Seigneur Ecthelion ! »

C'était la voix du régisseur, qui avait été chargé de veiller sur lui et la maison en l'absence de ses parents. L'homme ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« N'avez-vous pas entendu ces bruits de sabots ? Ce sont certainement vos parents qui sont de retour. »

« Oui ! », s'exclama l'enfant.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre. Une compagnie venait en effet de pénétrer dans la cour, dans la grisaille du crépuscule d'Hithlum, où pointaient quelques étoiles. Une femme était à leur tête, toute revêtue d'une armure argentée, et portant les armes de la maison de la Fontaine.

«  _Mamil_  ! »

L'enfant sortit de la chambre en bousculant le régisseur, s'excusa, puis descendit les grands escaliers à toute allure.

Dans la cour, le capitaine à la silhouette féminine descendit de cheval. Tous ses gestes et sa démarche trahissaient une grande aisance et confiance en soi.

Elle ôta son casque, libérant une masse de cheveux gris foncé, ternis par le voyage.

« Tante... », réalisa Ecthelion, déçu.

La femme lui sourit. Elle s'avança vers lui, toujours souriante, posa un genou à terre. Elle ôta lentement ses gantelets de métal, et les déposa sur le sol. Mais elle ne lui baisa pas la main. Elle posa ses grandes mains froides sur ses joues, et les serra. Puis elle prononça ces mots, avec force et passion, les yeux brillants...

« Enfant, sois fort. Car tes parents ont donné leur vie pour la patrie. Ils sont tombés en combattant Moringotto, le Noir Ennemi de Ce Monde ! »

Derrière Ecthelion, le régisseur recula et s'adossa au mur.

La bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrit et se referma mécaniquement, plusieurs fois.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A l'extérieur des latrines publiques, Glorfindel était occupé à faire les cent pas. Cela faisait combien de temps que le gamin était à l'intérieur, au juste ? Etait-il malade ?

« Ecthelion ! », appela-t-il à travers la porte. « Tout va bien ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix étouffée lui répondit « oui ».

Mais Ecthelion n'était pas entré dans l'une des cabines. Il avait ses petites mains crispées sur le grès des bassins. Tout son visage était contracté, car de nombreuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il tenta d'essuyer ses yeux avec les manches de sa tunique, mais ils se remplissaient à nouveau.

« Je veux Papa et Maman », pensait-il.

La même phrase tournait et tournait encore dans son esprit, tandis que ses larmes tombaient. « Je veux Papa et Maman reviennent. » Mais soudain, son regard embué tomba sur un graffiti qui avait été laissé là.

 

_Glorfindel est un faux blond_

 

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, et essuya à nouveau ses yeux, qui avaient cessé de couler. Il tourna la tête... Des graffitis... Il y en avait partout ! Le langage en était rarement châtié. Ici, les gens venaient exprimer tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, sans se soucier des convenances.

Les petits poings d'Ecthelion se serrèrent de colère.

Alors, il sortit son canif, et à son tour, sur le mur des latrines publiques de Gondolin, il grava d'une écriture enfantine et rageuse, ces mots à l'orthographe involontairement fautive :

 

_**Morgott enculé** _

 

 

* * *

 

Le jeune seigneur de la Fontaine était étendu sur son lit, dans l'obscurité, dans l'appartement qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il avait planté son épée près de son lit, et complètement immobile, il la serrait dans sa main droite adolescente, les yeux fixés sur les blasons qui décoraient la chambre.

Depuis ce jour, il avait été seul. Seul au milieu d'un monde glacé et vide.

La nuit était venue, un soir, sans prévenir...

Et si elle avait tout déchiré et dissout autour de lui, c'est qu'elle était le néant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**L'entraînement**

 

Le bras de fer ne dura pas. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Glorfindel pour coucher le poing d'Ecthelion sur la table.

« Encore ! », s'exclama le cadet. « Je me suis entraîné à fond, pourtant ! »

« Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas suffisant », répondit le seigneur de la Fleur d'Or.

« Vous estes déjà très fort, messire Ecthelion », dit Belin en lui posant une main sur le bras, comme pour le consoler.

« Vous, ne me parlez pas ! Quand je pense qu'il lui suffit de soulever une haltère... Et le lendemain matin, il a un muscle tout neuf. »

Belin ne savait pas si il devait se sentir flatté ou non.

« Cela va venir... », dit Glorfindel. « Il y a une logique dans tout cela. Les Humains vivent moins longtemps, ils doivent donc s'étoffer rapidement. Laissez le temps au temps. »

« Je ne vais pas attendre d'avoir mille ans, comme vous ! » protesta Ecthelion.

« Mais je n'ai pas mille ans... », répondit Glorfindel.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous aviez mille ans ! »

« C'est une erreur de calcul sans doute... »

« De toute façon, ça ne change rien à mon problème. Il faut que je devienne plus fort. »

_Il faut que je devienne plus fort..._

 

* * *

 

Suite à son bras-de-fer avec Glorfindel, Ecthelion mit les bouchées doubles dans son entraînement. Il multiplia le nombre des pompes et exercices gymniques par deux, boxa des carcasses dans une boucherie trois fois par semaine, et tous les jours il faisait son footing dans Gondolin en remontant les grands escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la Place du Roi.

Un matin, au bout de trois mois d'un entraînement acharné, il parvint à accomplir le Saut qu'il avait inventé, et prit en tenaille les cuisses de Belin entre ses propres cuisses, devenues dures comme de la pierre.

Ils roulèrent sur les tapis du gymnase.

Mais le jeune elfe ne parvenait toujours pas à battre Glorfindel au bras de fer, ou au duel d'épée.

 

* * *

 

**Le bannissement**

 

Depuis combien de temps le roi parlait-il ? C'était juste interminable, et depuis longtemps Ecthelion s'était déjà perdu dans ses pensées, quand le mot « Belin »  surnagea de cet arrière-plan sonore, le sortant de sa torpeur.

« Quoi ? Où ? », s'exclama-t-il.

« Je savais que ça allait marcher », dit Turgon.

« Ça fait juste cinq minutes qu'on n'arrête pas de vous poser des questions, mais vous ne répondez pas », ajouta Egalmoth.

« Mais maintenant j'ai compris la combine », dit le roi. « Dites donc, vous êtes drôlement mordu. »

« Quoi mordu ? Pourquoi mordu ? », répondit le jeune elfe, l'air égaré.

« Oh, laissez tomber. Donc, nous étions en train de parler de la façon dont la cité devait répondre aux hum... décès. Et nous voudrions connaître votre avis, en tant que membre de la Table Ronde. Bien évidemment, contrairement à d'autres régions du Beleriand, le taux de mortalité est extrêmement faible, et est sans commune mesure avec ce que nos peuples ont pu connaître à d'autres moments de leur histoire. Ce taux de mortalité est majoritairement composé de dépressions post-natales et de Sindar qui tombent d'échafaudages après avoir trop bu. »

« On pourrait éviter les clichés ? », rumina Galdor.

« Donc, la question dont je voulais que nous discutions était celle-ci : quelles mesures préventives pourrions-nous prendre pour faire baisser ce taux ? »

Galdor, qui s'était échauffé avec son ruminement, prit enfin la parole.

« Déjà, quand vous parlez de mortalité, il faudrait commencer par rappeler que les Sindar ne meurent pas, même quand ils tombent d'échafaudages parce qu'ils ont soi-disant trop bu. »

Egalmoth haussa les sourcils, et se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin semblant mélanger compassion et condescendance.

« Je veux dire », poursuivit son voisin, « depuis que les Valar sont venus s'adresser aux Premiers Nés, nous savons que la mort n'existe pas pour les Elfes. Elle n'existe que pour les Noldor. »

Tous les Noldor de la table sursautèrent.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? », fit le roi.

« Hé bien ni les Sindar ni les Nandor n'ont été bannis d'Aman. Quand ils meurent, ils sont réincarnés dans les jardins de Lorien. Pareil pour les elfes qui sont nés en Beleriand depuis moins de trois siècles. Mais les Noldor qui ont suivi la Rebellion ne peuvent pas l'être. Leur mort est donc semblable à celle des autres créatures mortelles, et ils ne verront plus jamais la lumière des étoiles. »

« Non ! »

Le glapissement venait d'Ecthelion.

« Mes parents sont des héros ! Ils ont combattu le dragon de Morgoth ! Bien sûr qu'ils seront réincarnés ! »

« Laissez », fit Duilin. « Je sens qu'il va encore nous jeter Alqualondë à la figure. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? », répondit Galdor.

« Tout le monde n'a pas participé à cet... _événement_  », dit le chef de la maison de l'Hirondelle.

« Il a raison », dit le roi. « Vous ne pouvez pas tenir pour responsables tous les Noldor... Personnellement, je n'y étais pas. Et les parents d'Ecthelion non plus. »

« Moi non plus, je n'y étais pas, vous le savez bien », dit Rog, l'air gêné.

« Moi non plus », dit Enerdhil en tripotant son col de fourrure noire.

« J'étais avec ma femme », dit Duilin, le regard fuyant.

« Moi je n'étais pas né », opina à son tour Voronwë.

« Je ne pourrais pas affirmer que j'y étais », déclara à son tour Penlodh.

« Moi non plus », dit Glorfindel. « Je n'avais pas encore quitté Tirion. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Ecthelion, qui était trop jeune, puis vers la place d'Aredhel, qui était vide, et finirent par tomber sur Egalmoth, qui n'avait rien dit.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il. « Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. »

« Vous non plus, vous n'y étiez pas », demanda Turgon, sans que sa voix ait l'intonation de la question.

« Bien sûr que non ! », répondit Egalmoth.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque. Penlodh semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Puis il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Pourtant », dit-il d'une voix calme, « son altesse Fingon m'a assuré que vous étiez avec lui ce jour-là, sur les quais. »

« Impossible », nia Egalmoth.

Le roi le regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Mais y'en a un qui s'est jeté sur moi avec son harpon ! », s'exclama brusquement Egalmoth. « Fallait bien que j'me défende ! »

 

 

* * *

 

**L'infusion**

 

Dans les cuisines, la jeune Fengiel était en train de découper les morceaux de racine sur la planche en bois, assez distraitement, quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos, et retint son souffle. Se retournant, elle vit qu'un homme se trouvait juste derrière elle, apparemment en train de l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était extrêmement grand, la dépassant de deux têtes, et vêtu richement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque transparents, et ses cheveux couleur de miel, détachés mais lisses, encadraient son visage impassible.

« Majesté... », balbutia la domestique.

« Ne m'appelez pas Majesté », répondit l'elfe, en esquissant un sourire. « Permettez. »

Il désignait la planche. Fengiel s'en écarta.

« Regardez. Il faut couper la racine juste comme ceci. Pour qu'elle exprime mieux son jus. »

La jeune fille regarda le chambellan couper la racine avec application.

« Ma mère était herboriste », expliqua-t-il. « Une très bonne herboriste. »

Il prit le reste des ingrédients, les mélangea lentement, puis les pila.

« Maintenant, je vais vous montrer comment filtrer la préparation. »

Quand la confection du breuvage fut terminée, il le transvasa dans une coupe qu'il posa sur un plateau.

« Je vais appeler le... », commença vivement Fengiel, comme pour se rattraper.

« Non », opposa Penlodh. « Je vais aller la porter moi-même. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se flétrit, et elle pinça le tissu de son tablier entre ses mains.

« Par ailleurs », ajouta Penlodh d'une voix distraite, « le maître de cuisine m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Fengiel rougit. Puis tout d'un coup, elle osa demander.

« Il y a des gens qui disent... Que le roi est malade en ce moment... Parce qu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup... On m'a dit qu'il s'était blessé à la chasse. »

« Le roi va très bien », répondit Penlodh. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Après cette brève discussion, l'intendant se rendit dans la tour où se trouvaient les appartements du roi, et congédia les gardes.

Il frappa de la main droite sur la haute porte en bois blanc incrusté d'or ; aucune réponse. Mécaniquement, il leva les yeux. A sa gauche, il y avait une fresque représentant Il _ú_ vatar créant les Maïar.

« Majesté ? », répéta-t-il.

N'entendant toujours rien, il décida d'entrer. Le roi n'était pas dans le salon. L'intendant se dirigea donc tout droit vers la chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte.Il la poussa légèrement du bout des doigts.

« Majesté... »

Turgon était alité, les yeux ouverts et tournés vers le plafond, anormalement pâle. Mais le mouvement de ses paupières indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas.

L'intendant s'approcha, et posa le plateau contenant la tisane sur un guéridon.

« Cela fait une heure que j'essaye de me lever », dit alors Turgon, brisant le silence. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Il regarda Penlodh.

« Vous ne devez pas comprendre. Mais c'est comme si j'étais blessé... J'ai tellement mal, que chaque geste est un tourment, et je ne parviens presque pas à bouger. Alors je dois rester ici à souffrir. Et le temps... Le temps ne passe pas. »

Il essaya de se redresser, et attrapa un bout de la manche de l'autre elfe.

« Aidez-moi Penlodh... Aidez-moi. Je vous en prie. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme cela. »

Le regard de l'intendant cilla. Mais il répondit : « Si, vous le pouvez majesté. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire. Et vous avez accompli beaucoup, déjà. Vous devez poursuivre votre œuvre. »

« Mon œuvre... »

« Cette cité... Votre travail d'orfèvrerie... »

Turgon hocha la tête lentement. Penlodh lui tendit alors le bol d'infusion, et l'aida à le prendre en main.

Pendant que le roi buvait, l'intendant observa son visage. Il y avait des rides au coin de son nez, entre ses sourcils et sur son front. Ce n'était pas commun chez les elfes de son âge, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas traversé l'Helcaraxë.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit, qui avait été rapprochée du lit, et sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs objets. Un petit livret de bois orné d'une étoile à huit branches, et des dessins de bâtiments, anotés, qui ne l'étaient pas de son écriture. Le papier avait l'air d'avoir plusieurs siècles, et si Penlodh en croyait la trame, avait été fabriqué en Valinor. Il ouvrit le retable étoilé. Ce dernier renfermait un portrait, très simple et figuratif, d'une femme de profil aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris (ou bien étaient-ils noirs?).

« Je n'ai aucun portrait ressemblant d'elle », dit Turgon en posant le bol. « Parfois, quand je la revois dans mon imagination, les traits de son visage changent, et je ne sais plus à quel moment j'étais dans le vrai. Qu'en sera-t-il quand trois autres siècles auront passé ? »

Il détourna la tête. Penlodh vit que ses yeux étaient humides.

« Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'a dit Galdor... Sur le destin de ceux qui ont été bannis... Elenwë n'était pas noldo, mais elle m'a suivie... Et elle a été bannie elle aussi. Et maintenant, maintenant... Elle est prisonnière dans l'obscurité, pour l'éternité, à cause de moi. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Majesté... »

Penlodh posa sa main sur celle du roi.

« Je suis fermement convaincu que pour ceux qui n'ont pas participé à des faits de violence, et qui ont agi pour des motifs louables, il peut y avoir un pardon. Je pense que Mandos la laissera renaître. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes toujours là pour moi, mon ami. – Puis-je vous appeler mon ami ? »

« Je serais honoré d'être votre ami. »

Lorsque la matinée s'acheva, l'intendant quitta la tour et le palais pour aller déjeuner avec sa soeur. Au cours de son trajet, il passa devant un spectacle de marionnettes. Cela l'étonna, car devant le théâtre de bois, il n'y avait que des adultes. Pris de curiosité, il s'arrêta.

Et il avait bien fait, car au moment où il s'était arrêté, on voyait sur l'estrade une marionnette représentant le roi, assis sur son trône. Et juste en dessous d'elle, il y en avait une autre, le représentant lui, Penlodh, occupé à consciencieusement – et littéralement – lui lécher les bottes.

 

* * *

**Penlodh**

 

Sur le pavage de losanges de la terrasse, un très grand pied droit à la peau tannée jouxtait un tout petit pied gauche blanc et encore mou.

Idril, l'air concentré, conclut de cette comparaison qu'elle faisait : « Je pense que tu as des pieds aussi grands que les Valar, Attar. »

« Non, ça ce n'est pas possible », répondit Turgon en riant.

Cette comparaison faite, ils remirent leurs chaussures. Puis Idril ajouta : « Plus tard, je veux avoir des pieds grands comme les tiens. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas beau pour une fille d'avoir de grands pieds comme un homme... »

« Pourtant Maman a des pieds grands comme certains hommes », répliqua Idril, qui avait le sens des proportions.

« Mais c'est parce que ta maman est très grande. »

« Alors je veux être grande comme Maman plus tard. »

« Je suis sûr que tu le seras », dit Turgon.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. Un serviteur était sorti de la villa et se tenait devant lui.

« Je vous écoute ? »

« Monseigneur, votre père, sa Majesté le Prince Fingolfin, vous rend visite. »

Turgon se releva brusquement.

« Quoi ?! Mais il ne m'avait pas prévenu ! »

 

* * *

 

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, le deuxième fils du roi des Noldor, accompagné de quelques suivants, patientait devant la grande porte cochère qui permettait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du mur d'enceinte de la villa, par-dessus lequel débordaient le lierre et les clématites.  
  
« Je me demande bien pourquoi il a fait construire une porte cochère, vu qu'il n'utilise jamais de chevaux », fit remarquer Fingolfin au grand elfe vêtu de gris-bleu qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire que votre fils était particulièrement grand », répondit ce dernier avec humour.  
  
« Je crois que vous êtes aussi grand que lui. Et que Maedhros, par la même occasion. Mais savez-vous que depuis la semaine dernière, ce dernier ne sort plus dehors sans arborer sur ses cheveux un cercle de cuivre distinctif ? Je suis sûr que c'est l'oeuvre de son père. Il doit penser que je pense m'approprier sa place dans l'ordre de succession.  »  
  
L'autre elfe tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche.  
  
« Vous pensez donc qu'il pense que vous pensez priver Maedhros de sa deuxième place dans la transmission du titre royal, si votre père venait à se retirer ? »  
  
« Tout à fait. Mais j'ai bien compris son petit complot. Et je sais ce qu'il pense que je pense, mais il ne sait pas que je sais qu'il pense savoir ce que je pense. »  
  
« Et, je suppose que ce serait un avantage ? »  
  
Fingolfin lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule.  
  
« Voilà ! C'est pour ça que je vous apprécie, Penlodh. Vous êtes le seul à être capable de me suivre dans mes raisonnements. »  
  
La grande porte s'ouvrit.  
  
« Mon seigneur Turgon est prêt à vous recevoir », dit l'intendant de la villa.  
  
Fingolfin se retourna, faisant face à deux valets qui tenaient une grande bassine d'argent remplie de fleurs.  
  
« Suivez-nous. »  
  
« Ce sont là de belles fleurs », fit remarquer Penlodh à Fingolfin, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte.  
  
« Elles sont pour ma belle-fille. Je les ai prises à la Blanche-Fleur, la maison d'horticulture en contrebas du palais. L'elfe qui la tient est un brave garçon, raisonnable et fidèle à ma Maison. Et il tient à sa fille unique comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Savez-vous qu'il a donné son nom à sa boutique ? Mais je viens d'apprendre qu'elle fréquentait un fëanorien, un suivant de Maglor. »  
  
« Cela ne va pas nécessairement l'influencer. »  
  
« Je l'espère, mais vous savez... Je suis d'autant plus content que Turgon ait épousé une Vanya. Evidemment, en termes d'alliances, ce n'était pas un parti très intéressant, mais cela m'évite de nouveaux ennuis. Et symboliquement, le fait qu'elle soit issue d'une classe populaire... »  
  
Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le parc qui entourait la villa. La pelouse était magnifique, et ne cédait en superbe qu'au grand cèdre qui surplombait les lieux.  
  
« Turgon a dû changer de jardinier », fit observer Fingolfin. « La pelouse a dépéri. »  
  
Penlodh s'était approché d'une maquette en marbre qui représentait un escalier à double hélice.  
  
« C'est l'escalier que ma belle-fille a conçu pour le nouvel hall du palais d'Ingwë », expliqua son suzerain. « De manière amusante, cette construction est assez représentative de sa personnalité. »  
  
Penlodh fronça les sourcils. Puis il remarqua, dans son examen du double escalier miniature, si ingénieusement pensé, qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de la maquette en marbre. C'étaient des petits bonhommes en métal peint, qu'on avait revêtu de vêtements miniatures, et qui étaient dispersés là en vrac, presque tous couchés, les bras en l'air.  
  
L'elfe releva la tête, et vit qu'il y avait d'autres maquettes dans le parc : un château, une ferme, une tour...  
  
« Les artistes aiment exposer leurs créations », commenta Fingolfin. « Enfin, la plupart. Mon frère ne veut plus montrer ses silmarils, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »  
  
Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. Turgon les attendait sous le portique, mais ce fut d'abord une boule d'énergie qui se propulsa vers eux, dispersant autour d'elle ses cheveux blonds.  
  
« Grand-père ! », s'exclama Idril en se jetant dans les bras du prince.  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'elfe adulte.  
  
« Je suis contente de te voir », dit Fingolfin. « Laisse-moi te regarder... Tu n'aurais pas déjà grandi depuis la dernière fois ? »  
  
« Si et je vais devenir grande comme Papa ! »  
  
Fingolfin la reposa par terre. La petite fouilla dans les poches de son tablier, et en sortit une petite vache en métal qu'elle tendit à son grand-père.  
  
« Regarde grand-père, Papa m'a fait un nouveau jouet pour ma ferme. »  
  
« Oh, elle est très ressemblante. »  
  
Mais disant cela, il adressa un regard presque lourd de reproche à son fils. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« Je suis honoré de votre présence, alt- »  
  
« Epargne-moi ces politesses creuses », répondit Fingolfin, avant de s'avancer vers lui.  
  
Penlodh le suivit, et remarqua que leur hôte n'avait pas le teint pâle de son père, ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses yeux gris. Il portait une tunique et un pantalon de couleurs ivoire à la coupe fonctionnelle, et ses cheveux noirs épais étaient raides et lisses. Malgré la rigidité qu'avait adopté sa posture, on percevait qu'elle venait de survenir. Ses pommettes étaient encore hautes d'un sourire résiduel, et une joie profonde, enracinée, se lisait sur son visage.  
  
Fingolfin le regarda également de haut en bas, mais moins discrètement, puis lui donna l'accolade.  
  
« Comment vas-tu ? », fit-il. « Cela fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »  
  
« Je suis très occupé », répondit Turgon.  
  
« A sculpter de petites vaches ? »  
  
« Concrètement, je n'ai sculpté que le moule... »  
  
Il avisa alors les valets de son père.  
  
« Les livres sont pour toi. Et les fleurs pour ton épouse. Mais je ne la vois pas ? »  
  
« Elle est à Valimar en ce moment », expliqua Turgon.  
  
« Un nouveau chantier ? »  
  
« Non, elle rend visite à son amie Amarië. »  
  
Fingolfin se pencha vers son fils brusquement, et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Méfie-toi. Ta mère est toujours fourrée chez Earwen, depuis leur grossesse synchronisée, et tu connais les rumeurs infâmes qui circulent... »  
  
« Mais Elenwë ne... »  
  
« Aucune importance », le coupa Fingolfin. « J'en viens au but de ma visite. En plus du fait de m'assurer que tu es toujours en vie, je voulais te faire une proposition. »  
  
Turgon fit signe aux valets d'aller installer les fleurs à l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
« Je t'écoute. »  
  
« Mais d'abord, laisse-moi te présenter un de mes nouveaux collaborateurs, qui est aussi un sage. »  
  
Penlodh allait protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.  
  
« Il siège au Grand Conseil ? », s'enquit Turgon.  
  
« Non, mais il fait partie du cabinet royal. Il se nomme Penlodh. Il ne vit à Tirion que depuis quelques années, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait un lien de parenté distant avec ta femme – par alliance. Le beau-frère de sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en tout cas un jeune elfe plein de promesses. Il administre également le quartier Sud, et a posé sa candidature à la guilde des scribes. C'est un administrateur très doué. Outre les sciences de la cité, il s'est spécialisé en logique et philosophie, en linguistique, en mathématiques, en architecture et en médecine. »  
  
« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance », dit Penlodh à Turgon. « Mon frère et votre père m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. »  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
« Comme vous le savez », dit Fingolfin, « mon fils est membre de la guilde d'architecture, mais il a aussi approfondi sa connaissance de l'orfèvrerie et des arts libéraux, dont il est friand. »  
  
« Votre demeure incarne vos idées et vos sentiments », déclara Penlodh avec chaleur. « Et vous avez une si charmante petite fille. »  
  
« C'est notre petit Laurelin », dit Turgon. « Et en plus d'être si aimable, elle est extrêmement vive d'esprit. Elle n'a que six ans, mais je lui ai déjà appris à lire. Je pense que plus tard elle sera au moins aussi intelligente que Finrod. »  
  
A ces mots, il fit entrer ses invités, et pendant qu'on leur servait à boire, il demanda à son père :  
« Tu disais que tu avais une proposition à me faire, tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Fingolfin joignit les mains, l'air concentré.  
  
« Tu sais que ton frère, Maedhros et Finrod, font partie du Haut Conseil... », commença-t-il.  
  
« C'est juste. »  
  
« Hé bien, je voudrais que tu y entres toi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

**Le mariage de Turgon**

 

On n'a jamais vu Turgon sourire autant que le jour de son mariage. Il sourit tant que ses joues ont remonté sous ses yeux pour former deux demi-cercles parfaits – et elles restent suspendues là, depuis qu'elles sont montées.

« Je trouverais ça comique si je n'étais pas si heureux de le voir enfin rayonner ainsi », dit Fingon à son cousin.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'en est fini de son mauvais caractère ? »

« Je pense qu'on est au moins tranquille pour cinq ans. »

Maedhros réprime un rire.

« Regarde sa tête, tout de même. On dirait... Je ne sais pas, une sorte de poupon extatique... D'ailleurs Mère est en train de l'étudier. »

« Elle a raison. Il faut fixer ça dans le marbre ! »

 

* * *

 

On avait porté les deux futurs mariés à bout de bras, à l'intérieur d'une barque. Selon les plus anciens, c'était une coutume remontant à Cuivienen, où les mariages se faisaient sur l'eau, en souvenir des Premières Naissances.

Et tandis que la barque des mariés traversait la place, la prière bien connue s'était élevée :

 

« Par deux les Elfes naissent

Et par deux ils se cherchent

Puis par deux ils restent –

Homme et Femme

Femme et Homme

Dans l'émerveillement du monde

Auxquels ils appartiennent –

Et dans ce monde partagé,

Par leurs échanges ils vont créer

 _De nouveaux mondes !_  »

 

* * *

  
Une coupe vide dans la main, Fingon s'était approché de l'un des nombreux échansons de la fête, pour lui demander de le resservir. Mais il avait à peine tendu son bras, qu'il vit que son frère cadet se trouvait lui aussi dans la même position, mais mille fois plus resplendissant, dans ses habits de marié – et il avait toujours ce sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

« Ne bois pas trop », le taquina Fingon. « sinon tu vas t'endormir comme une souche ce soir. »

« Cela ne risque pas d'arriver », dit Turgon.

Une fois leurs coupes remplies, ils s'écartèrent tous les deux du serviteur, et observèrent les convives danser. Il semblait que tout Tirion, ainsi que la moitié de Valimar, sans compter quelques dizaines de familles d'Alqualondë, eussent été invités aux réjouissances. Il y avait également de nombreux enfants, dont les petites Aredhel et Galadriel dansant ensemble, la tête couverte d'une couronne de fleurs.

« Je suis si heureux pour toi », déclara Fingon avec chaleur. « Tu sembles si épanoui. »

Turgon fronça les sourcils, mais ses joues restèrent haut perchées.

« C'est presque étrange... Il y a quelques années, quand j'entendais les poètes et les chanteurs parler de tout cela... Je ne le comprenais pas. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'amplification lyrique, d'un procédé littéraire, et de beaucoup d'imagination... »

Fingon but une grande gorgée de son hydromel. Quand son frère commençait à utiliser un tel vocabulaire, il savait qu'il allait bientôt avoir envie de se trouver autre part.

« Et puis, je l'ai rencontrée. »

Les joues montèrent encore plus haut.

« Et j'ai compris. »

« Tu as de la chance... », répondit Fingon avec un sourire malicieux. « Moi je n'ai toujours pas compris. J'avoue que l'amour ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. J'ai mille autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. »

Turgon regarda son frère, l'air brusquement sérieux.

« Je suis sûr que tu la trouveras un jour, toi aussi. – C'est mon âme sœur. »

Il lui tapota le bras pour prendre congé. Fingon eut brusquement l'air triste. Il n'y avait plus d'hydromel dans sa coupe, juste un reflet difforme de son visage.

 

* * *

**Idril, II**

 

Couchée sur l'herbe artificielle de sa chambre, Idril était occupée à regarder un objet ancien : une petite vache en métal peinte en noir avec des cornes blanches. Sîla, la fille de Galdor, s'approcha d'elle en silence.

« Dame Idril, un messager de votre père est à la porte de vos appartements. »

« Dites-lui d'entrer », répondit la princesse.

Deux minutes plus tard, le messager s'arrêtaît à l'orée de la moquette écologique. Il déroula une feuille de parchemin, qu'il lut à voix haute, sur le ton hiératique que requiérait sa fonction : «  _Idril, ma fille, veux-tu bien descendre à l'atelier ? Papounet a une surprise pour toi._  »

Interloquée, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Peu de personnes avaient le droit de pénétrer dans les ateliers de Turgon. Ces dernières années, une partie de ces salles était d'ailleurs entièrement condamnée. On racontait que Penlodh lui-même n'y avait pas accès.

Dès lors, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Idril, quand on lui indiqua que son père se trouvait dans ces salles secrètes, et l'y attendait !

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle ne vit pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Seulement un mélange d'ateliers de métallurgie, de soufflerie et de joaillerie. Il y avait cependant de nombreuses bâches tendues ici et là. Turgon était là, en plein ouvrage, son visage caché par un casque de soudeur surmonté d'une petite couronne intégrée.

« Oh, te voici ! »

Il cessa sa soudure, et retira son casque.

« Je suis très curieuse maintenant, Atto. Tu as dit que tu avais une surprise pour moi ? »

« Très juste. Et je voulais que tu sois la première à les voir. »

Il la prit par le bras et l'amena devant l'une des bâches.

« Tu sais que parmi mes nombreux projets, il y en a un sur lequel je travaille depuis des décennies. Plus de cent ans, pour être précis. L'achèvement récent des nouveaux thermes m'a permis de dégager du temps, et d'avancer plus rapidement. Ce que je vais te montrer, c'est juste une partie. Mais j'ai quasiment terminé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à assembler le tout. »

Il tira la bâche. Idril poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Reposant sur une table, il y avait deux branches d'arbres. L'un avait une écorce argentée et des fruits de la même couleur. L'autre était d'or, et ses fleurs iridescentes étaient pareils à des soleils miniatures.

Soudain, la lumière baissa. Idril se retourna, et vit que son père était allé fermer les volets de la pièce. Alors elle vit que les branches n'étaient pas en bois mais en métal et en verre, et que ses fleurs et ses fruits avaient leur propre lumière. La beauté et la gracilité des fleurs, la plénitude des fruits, semblaient comme défier la pénombre qui les entourait.

« Ce sont les Arbres », murmura Idril, les yeux brillants.

« Oui. Des images de Telperion et Laurelin, pour tous les citoyens de la vallée. Et pour toi. Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais pourquoi... », dit Idril d'une voix étranglée. « Je croyais que... »

Turgon fronça les sourcils.

« Que croyais-tu ? »

« Je sais que tu as honte de moi », avoua brutalement Idril. « Je t'ai entendu quand tu parlais avec Penlodh, l'autre fois. Je sais, je sais, que je te fais honte. Parce que je ne suis pas la fille que tu aurais aimé avoir. Parce que tu penses que je suis stupide. »

Elle pleurait à moitié en parlant.

« En fait... Je crois que tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvée en premier, et que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu pourrais être avec Maman, et je ne serais plus un poids pour toi. »

Le visage de Turgon s'était complètement décomposé.

« Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille... »

« Je me rappelle comment ça c'est passé. J'étais tombée dans le trou avec Maman. Et elle ne pouvait pas sortir toute seule parce qu'elle s'était blessée à la jambe, à cause de la glace. Mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle était blessée. »

« Comment le savais-tu, qu'elle était blessée ? », demanda Turgon, pâle.

Idril ne répondit pas.

« Je me souviens que tu as couru vers nous. Et elle t'a dit de me prendre, et elle m'a soulevée de toutes ses forces pour que tu m'attrapes, malgré sa blessure. Parce qu'elle était très courageuse. Et quand tu es revenu pour la faire sortir, le mur de glace est tombé sur elle, juste quelques secondes avant que tu ne l'attrapes.  »

Maintenant Turgon pleurait aussi.

« Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire... Enfin ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là... Il y a pire que de perdre sa femme, Idril. C'est de voir mourir son enfant. Il n'y a pas de chose pire au monde que cela. Je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir agi différemment ce jour-là. Jamais. »

« Mais je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... », insista Idril. « Tu aurais préféré avoir une fille intelligente, comme la sœur de Penlodh, ou alors un garçon... »

Turgon la prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Tu es ma petite fille adorée. Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

« Tu dis ça mais je me souviens que tu avais voulu adopter Ecthelion, quand il était petit. »

« Oh, ne me rappelle pas ce triste épisode. Et puis tu avais déjà plus de deux cent-ans ! Ce pauvre garçon, on n'aurait jamais dû le laisser avec Glorfindel. Tu vois comment il est, maintenant ? »

 

* * *

**Gondolin, I**

 

Dans la grande tente qui avait été dressée près de la porte Ouest, les participants au défilé d'inauguration étaient en train de se changer. Belin, lui-même revêtu d'une tenue toute neuve, ajustait avec soin les différentes pièces de l'armure d'apparat sur le corps de son maître. L'argent incrusté de diamants dont elle était faite se mariait harmonieusement à l'étoffe de sa cape et de sa tunique, d'un gris lunaire, soyeux comme de l'eau.

« Oh messire... », murmura Belin, quand il eut finit, tombant à genoux devant l'elfe. « Vous estes si magnifique et si beau ! »

Il se mit à lui baiser les mains avec ferveur.

« Mais laissez-moi ! », protesta Ecthelion.

Il s'écarta, et passa autour de ses hanches le baudrier qui contenait Orcrist. L'air amer, il dit : « Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La beauté des gens. Leur apparence physique. »

« Non messire, vous ne comprenez point. »

« Prenez mon bouclier. »

Il sortit de la tente. Belin s'exécuta en le regardant avec un air amoureux.

C'était une magnifique journée de printemps. Le cortège, formé d'une délégation représentant chaque maison, remonta la rue qui menait à la place du Puits du Peuple, et passa sous l'Arc d'Ingwë. Rayonnante, la princesse Idril était à sa tête, vêtue d'une grande robe blanche aux liserés d'or, et sur les vagues de ses cheveux rutilants était posé un diadème d'argent serti de saphirs.

De nombreux citoyens étaient amassés sur les côtés de la voie, pour admirer et applaudir le défilé. Tout le monde était d'accord pour trouver le jeune seigneur Ecthelion très beau et très noble. Et que dire du superbe bouclier qu'arborait fièrement son écuyer, un grand pavois couvert de cabochons de cristal ! Cependant, au sein de cette foule d'elfes admiratifs et joyeux, il y avait une jeune femme qui ne souriait pas. Meleth, encadrée par ses deux parents, avait l'air pâle et triste. Quand elle vit Belin, son visage se contracta. Mais l'humain était trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour la voir.

Le cortège remonta la Route des Arches. A son terme, sur la Place du Roi, devant le palais, se tenait Turgon. Vêtu de blanc et d'or comme sa fille, il était cependant couronné de rubis ; dans sa main droite il tenait Glamdring, l'épée jumelle d'Orcrist, et dans sa main gauche, le Sceptre du Destin. Il fit signe aux dix chefs de maison de venir l'entourer : et ainsi ils étaient douze, car Aredhel représentait la Tour de Neige. Idril, toute sourire, s'avança vers la grande structure recouverte d'étoffe qui se tenait entre la Fontaine du Roi et les portes du palais.

Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta, l'air interdite.

« Tu dois tirer la corde », chuchota Turgon.

« Ah oui, c'est ça ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus », dit-elle, la main devant la bouche.

Elle tira la corde. L'étoffe tomba, découvrant, sous les acclamations, les deux images de Laurelin et Telperion qu'avait fabriquées Turgon en secret, pendant cent ans.

Ces arbres n'étaient pas vivants, mais ils auraient pu passer pour tels, tant était grande la délicatesse de leurs branches, qui oscillaient sous la brise.

Et dans leurs fleurs et leurs fruits, c'était une lumière qui brillait comme nulle autre. Car celui qui avait fabriqué ces arbres avait dû aller la chercher au-delà des ténèbres et de la souffrance. Il y avait mis toute sa force et ses regrets, et tout son amour de la vie.

Transporté par cette magie elfique, Belin s'exclama, tapant dans ses mains : « Longue vie au roy ! »

« Gloire à Gondolin ! », s'écrièrent les citadins.

 

* * *

 

**Elenwë**

 

L'excitation des festivités était retombée. Il était plus de minuit, et Turgon était rentré dans sa chambre, qui lui paraissait maintenant terriblement vide.

Il retira ses vêtements, enfila sa tunique, et se coucha dans son lit. A sa gauche, une lumière diffuse était projetée au travers des persiennes, sur les plis des draps repoussés. Ils étaient blancs comme de la neige. Non, comme un bloc de neige.

Comme un bloc de glace.

Turgon se tourna pour lui faire face, et commença à ôter la neige avec sa main. Il pouvait sentir le froid sur sa peau, envahissant l'intérieur de ses doigts et de sa paume. La neige était d'abord poudreuse, puis plus compacte. Bientôt, le corps de sa femme fut complètement libre, la glace fondue. Petit à petit, il reprit des couleurs, et de la chaleur.

Alors Turgon la vit se redresser, et se courber au-dessus de lui, faisant se mouvoir les longues ondulations de ses cheveux dorés. Elenwë ! C'était bien elle... Il reconnaissait l'exacte couleur de ses yeux, les formes précises de son visage. Comment avait-il pu craindre de les oublier ? Son regard rencontra le sien. Il frémit, sentant le fond de son ventre se serrer.

« Mon amour », dit-il. « Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu me manques tellement », murmura Turgon.

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il pouvait presque la toucher... Mais elle s'éloigna brusquement, et son visage redevint changeant et indistinct. Elle disparut.

« Non », gémit Turgon.

Il n'y avait rien dans sa main. Et il était seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il sanglota.

 

* * *

  
**Belin**

Le visage d'Ecthelion était appuyé contre le miroir, dans les toilettes publiques de Gondolin, et ses mains étaient crispées sur le bac en grès qui servait d'évier. Il recula un peu. La journée devait l'avoir fatigué, car il fut surpris de voir à quel point ses traits étaient tirés. Il recula légèrement. Alors, il fut surpris de voir dans le miroir, son visage comme plus âgé – il crut voir le visage du roi Turgon.

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre sans ménagement.

« Messire ? »

Ecthelion tourna la tête : c'était Belin qui venait d'entrer.

« Allez v'nez donc messire, il faist encore si beau dehors ! »

Il lui saisit la main et le tira à l'extérieur.

Les deux camarades dévalèrent la rue, dans la chaleur douce et fleurie de Nárië. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, essouflés, pour boire à l'eau d'une fontaine, Belin regarda Ecthelion, tandis qu'il s'aspergeait d'eau, et l'elfe, qui peinait beaucoup moins, lui répondit par un sourire.

« J'sommes très heureux avec vous messire », confia alors Belin.

« Moi aussi », dit Ecthelion.

« On s'amuse tellement bien tous les deux. Est-ce qu'on s'quittera jamais ? »

« Non, on ne se quittera jamais. »

 

* * *

 

**Gondolin, II**

 

Le rapprocher de celle qu’il avait perdue, qui aurait cru que c'était là la première raison d'être de Gondolin ?

Leur grand projet de cité idéale en Endor, Turgon l'avait abandonné une première fois en Nevrast, pour s'adapter aux contraintes du littoral et à la culture de la population locale. Puis Ulmo lui avait suggéré l'idée d'un royaume secret – mais il s'était contenté de construire une réplique de Tirion : la ville où il était tombé amoureux.

Et les Gondolindrim ne se doutaient pas qu'ils habitaient et vivaient dans son coeur. Il avait voulu créer un endroit paisible à l'abri des horreurs du monde... Où d'autres pourraient connaître le bonheur qui avait été le sien.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je posterai d'autres chapitres bonus ici (il y en a déjà un d'écrit), mais la suite de l'histoire sera dans un autre recueil - celui du livre 2. Merci à tous ceux qui ont liké, commenté, et tout simplement lu ! Cela a été un grand plaisir pour moi de partager cette histoire (et mon sens de l'humour... particulier) avec d'autres gens.


	52. Index

** **Livre I** **

** **Partie 2** **

 

 

**Episode 26 : Le retour**

**Episode 27 : La fièvre**

**Episode 28 : Les thermes  
**

**Episode 29 : La cosmétique  
**

**Episode 30 : Personne ne l'aime**

**  
Episode 31 : Les fils de Fëanor**

**Episode 32 : Amours secrets  
**

**Episode 33 : Le voeu de chasteté  
**

**Episode 34 : La mode  
**

**Episode 35 : La température des elfes  
**

**Episode 36 : L'ivresse  
**

**Episode 37 : Unagi, I  
**

**Episode 38 : Aubeline  
**

**Episode 39 : La vie sexuelle des elfes  
**

**Episode 40 : Tentatives et tentations**

**  
Episode 41 : Antisocial  
**

**Episode 42 : Les mauvais côtés de Tirion  
**

**Episode 43 : La philosophie, I  
**

**Episode 44 : Le Maître du Destin  
**

**Episode 45 : Le pain  
**

**Episode 46 : Le philtre  
**

**Episode 47 : Sword and sorcery  
**

**Episode 48 : L’acculturation, II  
**

**Episode 49 : Melmë**

****Episode 50 : Elenwë** **

 

****Appendice : Index des OC.** **

 

****Episode bonus : L'intrus** **

 

* * *

 

Index des personnages originaux

 

 ****Arlodh :**** frère de Penlodh et Nieninquë, resté en Valinor. Il avait épousé la sœur d'Elenwë, avant que celle-ci ne connaisse Turgon.

 ****Barandîr :** **  elfe noldo de la Maison de l’Arc-en-Ciel, quelque peu raciste ou affectant de l’être, ennemi d’Ecthelion qui lui coupa les cheveux. Son nom veut dire « tête de couleur châtaigne ».

 ****Belin le Blond :** **  humain, fils cadet d’Erik le meunier. Dans sa jeunesse, il s’occupa des animaux du moulin, notamment des ânes et chevaux de trait, puis devint l’écuyer d’Ecthelion de la Fontaine. Il possède un chat étrange qui parle et aime porter des vêtements.

 ****Cenedril/Cilintír :** **  peintre noldo, originaire de Valinor. Il est connu pour être l’un des meilleurs de sa profession. Son nom signifie « miroir ».

 ****Erik :** **  humain, ancien meunier de Gondolin. Mort de vieillesse.

 ****Eudes :** **  humain, fils d’Eric le meunier. Il reprit le moulin de son père avec l’aide de son frère Robert.

 ****Fanalossë de la Source :** **  elfe noldo, mère d’Ecthelion. Une grande escrimeuse connue pour ses muscles. Si l'on en croit Turgon, elle et son mari ne faisaient initialement pas partie de la noblesse valinorienne.

 **Fengiel :** jeune elfe noldo servant au palais, dans les cuisines. Son nom signifie « roseau » en quenya.

 ****Halains :** **  peuplade humaine et barbare vivant au-delà des Montagnes Bleues, dont les aïeux d’Erik le meunier seraient originaires.

 ****Hildor :** **  ménestrel moitié teleri du roi Turgon, originaire de Valinor. Il a des visions souvent délirantes, et semble avoir un faible pour la beauté masculine (notamment celle des fils de Fëanor).

 ****Ilvanya :** **  sœur de l’épouse d’Angrod, Eldalotë. Son nom signifie « parfaite ».

 **Iswen :** Noldo, fille de Duilin. Camarade de Sîla, elle est aussi connue pour son physique.

 ****Jehanne :** **  humaine, femme d’Erik le meunier et mère d’Eudes, Robert et Belin. Elle mourut de maladie huit ans avant son mari.

 ****Kôrma de la Source :** **  elfe noldo, père d’Ecthelion. Son nom signifie « anneau » en Quenya. (mais rien à voir avec l’anneau unique, je l’ai choisi au hasard…)

 ****Le Chat :** **  animal de compagnie de Belin depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il appartint jadis à Sauron Tevildo. Il a décidé de servir le Bien, et est persuadé que Belin est l’homme blond vu dans ses visions.

 **Le Père d'Erestor :** il n'a pas de nom, mais on sait qu'il est le-père-d'Erestor. Il fait partie du régiment d'Ecthelion.

 **Le Père de Meleth :** c'est un grand elfe aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Il est tanneur, et fait partie des Sindar. Sa fille Meleth l'aide dans son travail.

 **Lodh :** père de Penlodh, Arlodh et Nieninquë. Noldo originaire de Tirion, il a épousé une herboriste vanya rencontrée à Valimar. Il y était confectionneur de tapis, mais certains prétendent qu'il était marchand.

 **Lúsina :** guérisseuse, voisine d'Ecthelion. Epouse de Sanyas. Son nom signifie « brillant/cordial » en quenya.

 **Maica :** La sœur cadette du père d'Ecthelion. Son nom signifie « aigu, perçant ». Elle semble faire partie de l'armée de Fingolfin. C'est elle qui annonce à Ecthelion la mort de ses parents.

 ****Meril Limwen :** **  jeune femme elfe noldo résidant à Barad Eithel, fille d’un baron de Fingolfin. Orodreth en est amoureux, mais elle aime Fingon.

 **Morhiril :** sorcière-spectre du Val-sans-Retour, en Thargelion. Elle transformait tous les hommes qui succombait à ses charmes en crapauds, pour se venger d'une ancienne trahison. Son nom signifie "dame sombre/de la nuit".

 ****Nieninquë :** **  sœur cadette de Penlodh. Son nom veut dire « perce-neige » en Quenya (la fleur). Elle est musicienne de profession, et son frère Penlodh affirme qu'elle est plus intelligente que lui. Elle est amie avec Hildor.

 ****Nindë :** **  elfe noldo, secrétaire d’Egalmoth. Son nom signifie « le mince ».

 ****Robert le Roux :** **  humain, fils d’Erik le meunier. Il aide son frère au moulin, mais élève aussi des vaches et des poules.

 **Sanyas :** membre d'une guilde d'architecture, voisin d'Ecthelion. Epoux de Lúsina. Son nom signifie « normal » en quenya.

 **Sîla :** Sinda, fille de Galdor de l'Arbre. Douée pour la broderie, elle fait partie des suivantes d'Idril. Elle semble avoir un faible pour Ecthelion, et était connue pour ses longues nattes blondes. Son nom veut dire "éclat blanc".

 ****Tathar :** **  elfe nando président du SUN, le Syndicat Unitaire Nandorin. Il tient une ferme collective près de celle de Robert, le frère de Belin. Son nom veut dire « saule ».

 ****Thavron :** **  elfe sinda un peu paresseux travaillant au polissage de la colline. Son nom veut dire « charpentier ».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je posterai un chapitre bonus intitulé "L'intrus" dans quelques temps.


	53. L'intrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode bonus

** **Chapitre bonus : L'intrus** **

 

  
Ce matin-là, Nieninquë traversait l'un des halls du palais royal pour rejoindre son ami Hildor, le ménestrel de Turgon. Et ce faisant, elle fut agréablement surprise de croiser le seigneur de la Fleur d'or, auquel elle adressa un regard séducteur.

Mais ce dernier détourna la tête froidement, puis demeura immobile comme une statue, et ne la salua même pas.

La soeur de Penlodh fronça les sourcils, et poursuivit sa route. Quand elle retrouva Hildor, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Je crois que le seigneur Glorfindel ne m'apprécie pas. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois que je le vois, il m'ignore ostensiblement. Pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait… Je ne comprends pas… »

« Il a peut-être eu un différend avec ton frère. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »  
  


* * *

 

« Ma vie est devenue insupportable », se lamenta Glorfindel en posant son verre sur la table de la taverne. « Il ne se passe maintenant pas une journée sans que je pense à Elle. »

« Elle ? Qui ça elle ? », demanda Ecthelion.

« Hé bien…  __Elle__. »

« Je ne suis pas télépathe ! »

« Mais… la Dame de mes Pensées voyons. »

Ecthelion se toucha le front.  __Oh non…_ _

« Je l'ai croisée aujourd'hui… Et j'ai essayé d'avoir l'air impassible mais… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez essayé d'avoir l'air impassible ? Je croyais que vous vouliez être avec elle ? »

« Mais parce que sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose… »

Ecthelion fronça les sourcils.

« Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas le but ? »

« Non ! Déjà que je soupçonne qu'elle a des soupçons. Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle a compris que je l'aimais ! Et maintenant elle me méprise, ou elle me prend pour une sorte d'elfe bizarre, ou… »

« Mais comment pourrait-elle se douter de quelque chose puisque vous ne lui adressez jamais la parole ? »

« Hé bien… », répondit Glorfindel. « Il est parfois des regards et des attitudes qui trahissent de tendres sentiments… »

« Bla bla bla… Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas. Vous n'avez jamais discuté avec elle, vous ne la connaissez même pas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors quoi ? »

« Pourquoi cela vous étonne autant ? Dans toutes les chansons et dans tous les poèmes, on parle de cela… »

« De quoi ? »

« De ces Flèches Ardentes qui vous transpercent le cœur, quand pour la première fois, vous apercevez Celle que la Destinée… »

Les yeux d'Ecthelion s'étaient écarquillés avant que le connétable n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Ça, c'est juste parce que tous les gens qui ont écrit ces chansons étaient faits sur le même modèle que vous ! »

« Alors vous prétendez que l'Amour n'a pas d'importance », s'indigna Glorfindel.

« Non. C'est juste qu'il y a différentes sortes d'amour. Quand j'étais à l'université, une fois, j'ai assisté à un cours là-dessus. C'était avec Penlodh. »

Glorfindel frissonna.

« Oui », poursuivit Ecthelion. « Il prouvait que de toutes les sortes d'amour, l'Amitié était la plus intense. Car l'Amitié est “l'amour en tant qu'amour”. »

« Quoi ? »

« L'Amitié est la forme d'amour la plus noble. Comme entre moi et Belin. »

L'elfe blond arbora un air sceptique.

« D'ailleurs, Belin et moi avons échangé notre sang hier. »

«  Qu'entendez-vous par là, exactement ? », demanda Glorfindel en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

« On s'est fait une petite ouverture au bout de notre index, puis on les a frottés l'un contre l'autre. Comme ça, il y a une partie de moi en lui, et j'ai une partie de lui en moi. »

Le vin jaillit de la bouche du connétable comme un geyser. Quand il eut reprit contenance, ce fut pour voir qu'Ecthelion le toisait avec dégoût et incompréhension, mais aussi qu'Elemmakil était là, l'air essoufflé.

« Seigneur Glorfindel… Il faut que vous veniez. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans les thermes. »

  
  


* * *

 

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tôt, tout pimpant et sa serviette sous le bras, Belin gagnait l'entrée du grand bâtiment des nouveaux thermes.

Mais un écriteau couvert de signes bizarres – des runes de Daeron, utilisées par les Noldor pour consigner les horaires – avait été placé devant l'entrée, suscitant son étonnement.

« Je n'ai point t'appris à lire ces signes bizarres », déclara l'humain en passant le doigt le long de l'hermétique texte. « On dirait comme plein d'petits bâtons ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il venait là seul, fier de se rendre aux thermes de manière autonome. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser décourager pour si peu. Il passa donc l'entrée.

A l'accueil, le réceptionniste tenait un luth sur ses genoux, et un stylet de verre dans la main droite, avec lequel il prenait des notes sur une partition.

« Monsieur ? », commença timidement Belin.

Mais l'elfe était tellement absorbé par son travail de création qu'il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Pour toute réponse, il se mit à chanter :

__Belle qui tiens ma vie,_ _

__captive dans tes yeux_ _

__Qui m'a l'âme ravie, d'un sourire gracieux_ _

 

« Monsieur ? », répéta Belin.

« Argh, mais vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ! »

« Ils sont fous ces Noldor », murmura Belin en se tapotant le côté de la tête avec son index.

Puis il entra dans le vestiaire des hommes où il se mit en tenue de bain, utilisant sa serviette comme un pagne. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle des bains individuels, déserte, où il se nettoya en chantonnant, malgré lui…

__Bel(le) elfe qui capture ma vie_ _

__D'un regard gracilleux…_ _

Une fois lavé, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec messire Ecthelion, il se dirigea vers le grand bain, où il s'immergea jusqu'à la taille, s'adossant contre le muret de la piscine.

Et il ferma les yeux, bienheureux, se disant juste que les elfes autour de lui avaient l'air encore plus efféminés que d'habitude.

Il y eut d'abord un cri aigu… Puis d'autres.

 

* * *

 

Quand Glorfindel arriva dans le hall d'accueil des thermes, ce fut pour trouver un réceptionniste et des soldats paniqués.

« Alors, où est le primate ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix impérieuse.

« Quelque part à l'intérieur… », répondit le réceptionniste en tremblant. « C'est un horrible animal couvert de poils et… »

« Je vais m'en charger. Il n'est pas dit que je laisserai cette bête attenter à la pudeur et à la sérénité des vierges des Eldar. »

« Elles ne sont pas toutes vierges, monseigneur », répondit le réceptionniste. « Il y a de nombreuses femmes mariées qui viennent à cette heure-là. »

« C'est encore pire. Je ne laisserai pas cet animal velu et lubrique attenter à la fidélité et à la retenue des épouses des Eldar. »

« Très bien. »

Glorfindel rentra dans le complexe thermal tambour battant.

Les petits bains étaient déserts. Mais le spectacle qui l'attendait dans la vaste salle de la piscine était des plus déconcertants.

Une vingtaine de femmes-elfes entièrement nues étaient regroupées à gauche de la salle, l'air inquiet. Seules quelques unes étaient restées dans l'eau.

A la vue de ces femmes nues, Glorfindel prit un air important.

« N'ayez crainte, mesdames, je suis venu m'occuper de déloger l'importun qui a troublé vos ablutions. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Il est tout poilu ! », s'exclama une jeune fille. « Et il a une chose bizarre entre les jambes ! »

« Et il est venu se tremper dans le bain à côté de nous ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. »

« Mais c'est ridicule », commença la fille de Duilin. « Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est… »

« Et où est-il, maintenant ? », coupa Glorfindel.

« On ne sait pas. Il s'est enfui par là ! »

Glorfindel tourna ses beaux yeux couleur d'hortensia dans la direction indiquée. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut Nieninquë, encore immergée dans le bain jusqu'au cou. Le fixant avec un regard qui semblait furieux. Il eut un choc de la voir là, tressauta légèrement, et comme il s'était mis en mouvement, il ne vit pas que sa botte en métal s'appuyait sur une savonnette trempée. Sa jambe gauche partit en avant et le reste suivit, et il tomba dans la piscine.

« Seigneur Glorfindel ! »

« Oh mon dieu Seigneur Glorfindel, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

Les femmes le hissèrent hors de l'eau, et commencèrent à lui enlever son armure.

« Mais… »

« Il faut l'enlever sinon elle va rouiller. »

Après avoir ôté son armure, les nombreuses mains commencèrent à défaire ses vêtements.

« Mais… »

« N'ayez crainte, nous allons vous sécher, seigneur Glorfindel. »

Il y eut des petits rires, tandis que les femmes se mirent à découvrir de ses habits le corps musclé du soldat… N'ayant pas la force de protester, le connétable se laissa faire. Son regard vagabonda et retomba sur Nieninquë, qui était toujours dans la piscine, ne montrant que sa tête et ses épaules.

« Quel beau visage… Si pur… Elle est sans doute toute entière tournée vers l'Idéal, comme son frère. »

Mais la sœur de Penlodh pensait : « Oh… Je n'aurais jamais cru que sa musculature était si parfaite… »

Glorfindel se trouvait maintenant en sous-vêtements, et se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. La mère d'Elemmakil (une jeune femme de deux-cent ans très jolie) avait poussé les autres pour le sécher elle-même.

« Vous avez vraiment un corps d'athlète, seigneur Glorfindel… Je suis sûr que vous devez être très endurant. »

« Hein ? »

 

* * *

 

Belin avait réussi à rejoindre la porte de derrière, et il se retrouva dans la rue, dans le plus simple appareil… vêtu de ses seuls poils (qu'il n'avait pas faits épiler depuis longtemps, pour plaire à Ecthelion) et de ses deux mains, posées sur son entrejambe.

« Si j'avions su ! », pensa-t-il. « J'aurions jamais essayé d'venir tout seul. Il y a des gens qui n'veulent point d'moi dans cette ville. »

 

 

fin

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a. « "Belle qui tiens ma vie" est une pavane, une danse de cour lente dansée au xvie siècle, près du sol et par des couples disposés en cortège. Elle fut décrite par Thoinot Arbeau (1520-1595), chanoine de Langres, dans son traité de danse l'Orchésographie paru en 1589. »  
> Source : Wikipedia  
> C'est bien sûr un clin d'oeil à la série Kaamelott, où la chanson est chantée plusieurs fois. 
> 
> b. Pour les autres bonus, voir le recueil « Maudits bonus », ainsi que les ficlets « Le seigneur des présents », « Maedhros de Bergerac » et « L'ocarina ».


	54. Livre 2

Juste pour dire que j'ai publié le [premier chapitre du Livre 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4864121/chapters/11147810) !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tout feedback est le bienvenu :)


End file.
